Four corners
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: When life seems like it is dealing you crap, sometimes someone comes along and gives you gold. for four wrestlers their lives are about to be changed by one another without them even realising it. Beth/John/Mickie/Randy. no slash btw
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story, just another idea that has been banging around in my head. And you know me I just have to get it out or I start loosing sleep.

This is a wresting fanfic with actual wresting (makes a change) each persons POV is clearly marked any and all mistakes are mine.

I do own the WWE and all of its affiliates and sponsors oops wrong story ignore that on with the show!

(Their not mine)

Four corners

Mickie

Mickie sat in the silence of the arena, everyone had left hours ago and she was alone. The pressures of being a diva in the WWE were great, keeping in shape, being on the road, never seeing your families and recently she had been wondering whether it was all worth it.

Resting her arms on the ropes on the ring Mickie dangled her legs over the edge of the apron and swung her feet back and forth, she was staring at the floor and fighting back tears. Swiping her hand across her eyes she sniffed as a tear escaped and hit her thigh darkening the material of the jeans she was wearing.

"Damm this business." She whispered to herself thinking of just how lonely and isolated she had become, sure she had friends, but ones she worked with. Their relationships all seemed to revolve around work and wresting, working out eating the right things and then performing. Even her best friend Beth Phoenix was distant as of late and Mickie didn't know what she had done to upset her. Sure their relationship had been strained since Mickie had been moved to Smackdown, but they were back together on the blue brand now and yet Beth seemed to tolerate her more than make an effort to spend time with her. Mickie looked up at the lights still shining above her head as she heard the crew start to take down all the posters and arena decorations and she wondered if she should get going. Not wanting to move just yet and not actually being able to see anyone Mickie took in a deep shaky breath and tried to calm herself down. She had had days like this before where everything seemed to be turning to crap and she couldn't find the wood for the trees, but it seemed that something always came along for her. This time her gloomier mood had lasted not days but weeks, maybe that was why Beth was trying to avoid her, maybe it was her own crabbiness that was pushing her one time friend away and Mickie couldn't help but let loose a small sob as she buried her head in her hands and tried to control the onslaught of emotions as they finally bubbled to the surface.

"Get a grip Mickie James." She said to herself wiping at the tears and getting up sharply and leaning against the ring post tapping her foot on the floor and resting her arms over the ropes.

"God sometimes I am so pathetic no wonder no man wants you." She hissed to herself as she swung round and bowed her head staring at the floor. Another thing came to her mind, how many relationships had this business ruined? How many missed opportunities to settled down and be happy had she had to give up just so she could hear people cheer her name. collapsing once more Mickie didn't know why she couldn't get out of the sudden depression she had found herself in. once she had been so happy that god himself could have struck her down and she would have gone with a smile on her face, but now she just felt like she was being crushed and she didn't know what to do about it.

Mickie almost jumped at the hand on her shoulder, it was firm and reassuring and the smell of the warm male body just out of the shower beside her made Mickie rub at her already red puffy eyes and run her hands though her hair.

"Umm hi Randy." Mickie said not knowing just how to start a conversation with someone you hardly knew who was now looking at your snot covered red face.

"Hey Mickie do you fancy a milk shake?" He said and Mickie almost had to ask him to repeat his question.

"Umm sure that sounds nice." She said settling for cool and calm she allowed him to help her up.

Walking backstage and towards the car park neither wrestler said anything, the only thing that Mickie noticed was that Randy was walking very close to her, close enough to touch but he had not done so since he had helped her down from the ring.

Stepping outside Mickie realised just how dark it had gotten and she hoped that no one had been too worried about her.

Climbing into Randy's car he put it in gear and pulled out of the car park, he glanced across at his small companion and Mickie met his eyes briefly.

"It's just around the corner, I hope you like this place its one of my favourites." Randy said as he turned the car left into a side road and then into another car park.

"I bet its great." Mickie said she was surprised by the Vipers behaviour, she knew Randy was a nice guy that he had huge respect for the business and everyone who worked there, but she had never really spoken to him before, sides the odd hello and how are you their relationship was pretty much polite to non existent. Now here he was holding the door open for her and asking what flavour of milkshake she would like. Mickie guessed that she wasn't going to push another person away just so she didn't look week she told him strawberry and Randy smiled down at her and handed her the beverage.

BETH

Sitting alone in her room Beth flicked the stations on her TV, the other diva's were down in the bar, all having a nice time after finishing that nights Smackdown. Beth was going to join them she knew she should really being the newest diva and getting to know everyone was important. Although she knew most of the people on her new roster there were still a few new faces and she had done her best to meet and greet. Everyone seemed lovely but she kept glancing at the door. Her best friend had not come back from the arena yet and she couldn't help but worry about her. She had sent her a text an hour or so ago but had only gotten a short 'I'm fine' reply and Beth had to refrain from throwing her phone across the room.

It had not gone unnoticed by the Glamazon that Mickie had changed, from bubbly and funny to down right moody and Beth was wondering if the woman she once knew was even still in there.

Sighing and throwing the remote down on the bed leaving on some documentary about snakes Beth pulled off her sweater and went into the bathroom. Turning on the light she stared at her reflection in the mirror and placed her hands on the sink.

"Where are you Mickie." She spoke aloud as if her own reflection was going to give her the answers but unsurprisingly it did not reply.

Turning on her heal and flicking on the shower Beth quickly disrobed and climbed in under the soothingly hot spray. Closing her eyes she lean back and allowed the water to run down through her blonde tresses as she wiped the worst of the water from her eyes. Deciding that she really should get some sleep tonight she quickly washed her hair and got out of the steamy bathroom clad in a towel.

Going straight to her phone she noticed that she had no new messages and she sighed.

"I will not ring her." Beth said placing her phone on the bed side table and drying herself off. Squeezing the excess moisture out of her hair she walked across her room and pulled on a old pair of shorts and a vest shirt.

Throwing the covers back and climbing in to bed Beth closed her eyes, she rolled on to her stomach, then on to her side.

"Oh to hell with it!" Beth said throwing off the covers and flicking on the light switch. Grabbing her phone she scrolled through her phone until she found Mickie's name and pressed send.

Holding the phone to her ear Beth listened to it ring. Four five six times and then her voice.

"Hello."

"God damm it Mickie where are you?" Beth said trying to sound angry but she was secretly so glad her friend was not lying on some ditch somewhere.

"Oh I am so sorry, I just went out for a milkshake that's all."

"On your own at this time of night?"

"No Randy is with me." Beth smirked at the happy tine to Mickie's voice when she mentioned Randy's mane and the blonde found a smile of her own.

"Ok then you kids don't go staying up to late now." She replied finding it impossible to keep the smile out of her voice and she could almost here Mickie roll her eyes.

"Ok Beth I will see you in the morning bye."

"Bye Mick's" Beth said as she replaced the phone on her bed side table, looking back at her bed she decided that now she would have to get some sleep and she hoped Mickie wouldn't get back so late she couldn't get up for their early morning flight.

With a final thought to her conversation with Mickie and the glimpse she got of her old friend Beth pulled the covers up to her chin and let sleep take her.

JOHN

He was sat in another hard plastic chair waiting for yet another aeroplane, this was not the glamorous life style he had signed up for. Not that he had ever thought of the WWE as a glamorous life that is, its just he was getting some pretty serious butt cramp from these chairs.

Pulled from his thoughts by the smell of fresh coffee John looked up and held out his hands like a child as his best friend gave him the cup.

"You know I should charge you a delivery fee." Randy said as he sat in the chair next to John and gave him a evil smirk.

"Yeah which I will remind you of the next time you send me out at O'Christ hundred to MacDonald's, because you just have to have a big Mac or you might die." John shot back but he could see that Randy was no longer paying attention to him. John followed Randy's eye line and saw Mickie James carrying a rather large carry on case walking beside a particularly lovely looking Beth Phoenix. John shook his head he had never thought of Beth as lovely, sexy sure, devastating absolutely but lovely he turned his attention to his obviously distracted partner in crime and nudged him in the arm.

"Hey put your tongue back in your head, your getting a wet patch." John said as Randy turned to him but snapped his jaw shut.

"Quite I think they are coming over." Randy said placing his foot up on his knee and trying to look cool as Mickie and Beth came across the lounge and Mickie smiled at Randy meeting his gaze.

John couldn't help but notice the subtle look they gave one another as the women approached their position and John had a feeling something was going on here that Randy had failed to mention.

Sure he had come back late last night and said he had found Mickie who looked liked she could use someone to talk to and he had taken her out for a milkshake. He had not said anything about it turning into something more personal, but now John looked from randy to Mickie and then finally in to the crystal blue of Beth as they shared a look between them John was sure something more than meets the eyes was going on and he was going to find out what.

Before John could tease the pair about their obvious staring they were called for boarding and he had no choice but to wait until they were safely on the plane and in the air.

"You like her." John said as Randy was about to put on his head phones and the third generation superstar stopped and frowned at his friend.

"Of course I do she is a great girl." Randy replied as if it was so obvious a worm would have seen that one faster.

"No I mean you really like her." John intoned waggling his eyebrows and Randy folded his arms across his chest.

"She is a nice person I hardly know her so I can't say if I really like her or not yet, you wanna shut up for ten minutes or are you going to chew my ear off the entire flight." Randy said now giving John the patented Orton smirk to take the sting out of his words and John could only grin back at the obvious discomfort in his friends eyes.

"Think I might catch the movie, oh the lion king I love that." John said as he settled back in his chair to watch the children's classic and not caring who saw him.

RANDY

He had been finishing up his shower when he noticed that he had left his phone at the gorilla position. Walking towards the arena entrance Randy looked down at the ring and saw a lone figure sitting on the apron head in her hands. He could not quite make out who it was from this distance but he suspected it was none other that the usually bubbly Mickie James.

Randy didn't know the diva very well but she seemed polite and hard working and as a wrestler he had to respect her talent. Walking down the ramp he went quietly he didn't want to scare her but as he placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped slightly. He saw her quickly try to wipe her face but he kept eye contact with her and smiled.

"You fancy a milkshake?" He asked and she had said yes. His heart had skipped a beat at her acceptance.

Randy had just let her be quite on the drive to a little café he knew, he didn't want to push her, he hardly knew her and he had no idea why she had been so upset before. All he could do was be there right now so he asked her what flavour she would like and had brought it for her.

She looked surprisingly happy with the simple gesture and randy suspected that right now maybe all Mickie need was a friend and he tried to keep the topics of conversation light.

"So you didn't fancy the party in the hotel bar tonight then." He asked as he tried to pull his own thick shake though the straw and failing miserably.

"No not really, whenever the diva's get together it always ends up with someone having to streak though the hotel because they lost some kind of bet. I don't think I was quite on winning form today." Mickie said a slight smile on her face and Randy liked how her eyes lit up when she smiled at him.

"Me either, plus I am on the early flight tomorrow killer a." He said giving up with his straw and tilting the glass to his lips. Pulling the cold sweet liquid in to his mouth he smacked his lips in satisfaction as Mickie seemed to turn very red.

Randy thought the diva was going to faint until she exploded in laughter and Randy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You …have..some…on your face.." Mickie said between gasps of breath and giggles as Randy realised he had milkshake moustache and a fairly substantial one at that.

Mickie was broken out of her giggling fit by the sound of her phone. Randy was not surprised when he heard Beth's name as he knew the two divas were friends and he briefly wondered why Mickie had not gone to her when she was feeling down. Mickie hung up and looked from Randy to her watch.

"I guess it is late." Randy said getting up and offering Mickie his arm as they walked back to his car together.

"Thank you." Mickie said as Randy pulled in to the car park for the hotel and she unbuckled her seat belt. Randy turned in his seat and looked at her as she reached forward for the door handle and she opened the door and got out.

Randy followed her and locked the doors coming around to the same side of the car that Mickie was on as she waited for him to join her just beyond the curb that lead to the entrance of their hotel, Randy noted that she looked somewhat nervous again and he decided to not get to close this time.

"Any time Mickie." He said as he grinned at her and walked her to the doors where they parted company.

Randy had closed his eyes that night and had thought about nothing but the way Mickie's eyes had lit up when she had smiled, but it was more than that, there was sadness there, a deep kind of sadness that he desperately wanted to fix so he could only ever see her smile.

Oh hope you liked it, should I continue, this story will pretty much go on like this a single story told from four different POV this is a romance through and through I have not done one before and I am also trying my hand at some humour feed back is always appreciated, oh and I have decided that Beth Phoenix is now the only decent Diva in WWE right now so I have decided to give her a bigger roll in my stories just to let you know as at the moment TNA ( for women that is)all the way sorry if you now hate me. (I still love Randy. Ted, Cody et al)


	2. Chapter 2

Since you asked so nicely I have decided I have another chapter in me for this one today as well.

Mickie

Mickie was sat in a chair facing none other than the chairman Vince McMahon, she knew this was not going to be a good meeting. Things had not being going well for her recently and she ha felt the icy chills coming from the hierarchy recently and now she was here to find out finally what they were planning for her.

"Mickie look I know this is not easy, but we think the fans are getting pretty bored of poor old Mickie James. Now that Beth is a face diva we need to use her more, we have decided that we are going to rest you for a while so that we can start a new feud between Beth and Michelle." Vince said making no eye contact with Mickie but simply looking over some forms Mickie Was quite sure had nothing to do with what he was telling her.

"Why not turn me heel, surely that would have greater impact than sideling me." Mickie said trying to convince the chairman of something he probably already knew.

"Too obvious, no you are going to go on the injured list, that will leave Beth virtually alone against the Laycool team and set things up nicely for the next PPV." Vince said as he glanced up at Mickie and she could almost see the pound signs in his eyes.

"But sir I'm not injured." Mickie said knowing that right now if she were sent home it was unlikely she would ever return.

"I know but in your next match you will fake an injury, you can spend the next few weeks trying to support Beth from the sidelines and we can make a big deal out of how powerless you feel not to be able to help." He said and Mickie finally saw a small glimmer of hope.

"So when I make my comeback me and Beth can kick some arse and get revenge." She said her voice finding some enthusiasm but it soon fell off her face as Vince clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"We haven't got that far yet but we will see, throw some idea's out there you know."

Mickie knew a brush off when she heard one and she stood up and exited the office.

It was a hard thing to do, on one hand she was happy for Beth that they were once again giving her friend a push, but on the other hand they were doing it at her expense. How was she supposed to tell her best friend why she was so unhappy in the WWE now when she was part of that reason, though no fault of her own of course.

Rounding the corner Mickie spotted Randy and John sitting on some crates and laughing hard at something. She was too far away to here their conversation but she could do with a good laugh right now and the boys seemed to be her best bet right now. Not to mention how great Randy had been the other night in cheering her up.

As she approached them both guys turned and smiled at her, John openly waved at her but she noticed that Randy had averted his eyes back to his soda and she felt a momentary pang of hurt before John greeted her and she managed to smile back.

"What's up James?" John said as he glanced at Randy but then turned his attention back to her and patted the create next to him.

"Nothing much just had a meeting with Vince is all." Both guys hissed and Randy spoke up for the first time.

"Oh they always go one way or another, either you are fabulous we are giving you a push and a bigger car or, maybe it's time for you to have a rest let someone else shine for a while, and judging by the look on your face I would assume the later." Randy said offering her a knowing smile from his position leaning against the wall opposite her.

"Yeah unfortunately how do you tell your best friend that she is the reason you are being dropped." Mickie said in a quite voice and she felt John wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Not quite like that a Mick's, I mean it's not really Beth's fault, I'm sure if she had a choice she would rather not be the reason you are getting sidelined." John said as he rubbed her arm and Mickie caught Randy's eyes, they were looking at John's hand and Mickie realised that Randy looked kind of angry.

"Yeah I mean your right John I should go and talk to her right now, I don't want her to here any rumours about me bitching about her or anything, I haven't exactly been Mrs happy recently." Mickie said bouncing off the crate she was sitting on and going over to Randy and giving him a sweet smile as he returned it.

"It will all be fine Mickie you will see, Vince will realise his mistake soon enough and you will be out in the spotlight once more." Mickie had to smile at Randy's happy and confident face, even though she knew he was saying it to make her feel better she couldn't deny that he did sound pretty sure of himself and as she wondered off to find her best friend she couldn't help but wonder just what did Randy Orton have in mind?

Randy

He was sat on some old stacking crates reading his magazine when a tap on his shoulder almost made him fall off of his perch.

"Damm it man way to creep up on a person." Randy said looking into the blue eyes of John Cena and a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you out here man what's wrong with the comfort of your locker room." John said pulling himself up next to his friend and glancing at the magazine.

"Oh god long story, I will give you the brief." Randy said placing his magazine next to himself and turning so he could see John easier without having to crane his neck.

"You see I went to my locker room and found Ted and Cody sat in front of Michelle and Layla getting their makeup done."

Randy noticed John start to turn a deep shade of red and then explode in to laughter, the look on his face was enough to send Randy over the edge as well and they started to roll around on the crates clutching their stomach's.

"You mean lipstick and everything." John asked between racks of laughter and as Randy nodded his head at him they both broke down once more.

As their mirth stated to ease Randy spotted Mickie coming their way, her smile from earlier as they had said hello in the airport had gone and was now replaced with a look of concern.

Mickie stated to explain to them what had happened in Vince's office but all Randy could think about was the way that John was touching her. He wished it could have been him but she had sat next to John at his request.

He saw Mickie glance up at him and he quickly wiped of the look of anger clouding his face but not quick enough he was sure she had seen it and he winced inwardly.

Making sure he kept smiling as Mickie hopped of the crates she looked at him once more and a soft expression crossed her face and Randy had to say something.

"It will all be fine Mickie you will see, Vince will soon realise his mistake and you will be out in the spotlight once more." She looked like she didn't quite believe him she hesitated for a second before nodding her head at him and turning away to head down the corridor. Randy knew that Mickie might take some convincing, especially right now since she was feeling down, but he had believed every word he had said.

"Poor Mickie what a crap thing to have to happen." John said breaking Randy out of his reprieve and he turned to his friend who had gotten up and was brushing the seat f his pants down.

"Yeah I do feel sorry for her, she is such a nice girl and a great wrestler sometimes I just don't understand Vince." Randy said as they turned to walk back to Randy's locker room hoping it was now safe to enter.

"I know, poor Beth too how is she supposed to be happy about being pushed again at the expense of her best friend?" John said glancing at Randy as they rounded the corner and saw the cost was clear.

"Don't know if it was you and me I don't know what I would do, maybe strike in protest." Randy smirked at John as he cautiously pushed open his locker room door to find it quite and empty.

"You know I am seriously worried about these two boys." Randy said picking up what looked like mascara from the floor and placing it on the desk hoping it's rightful owner would come and pick it up soon.

"I here you man, there would be no way in hell I would let a woman smother me in makeup, unless it was done using her lips." John said waggling his eye brows as Randy raised his hand.

"I here you man." They hi fived and the collapsed on the sofa to watch that nights Smackdown.

Beth

Beth was sat in the locker room she was sharing with Mickie when the door opened to reveal her friend looking less than happy. Beth tried not to roll her eyes at her friends obvious distress once again.

Beth had thought Mickie had finally turned a corner when she had heard about her impromptu date with Randy last night but now the brunette seemed sad once more and Beth didn't know what more she could do for her.

"Hey Mickie." Beth said as she came over to where Beth was sitting and taking a seat next to her on the sofa Mickie looked at Beth and gave her a weary smile.

Beth was unsure what to do, it was fairly obvious Mickie wanted to tell her something but she was about to push the issue.

"I had that meeting with Vince today." Mickie stated and Beth almost slapped herself in the face, how could she have forgotten. No wonder Mickie was not looking too happy.

"I am afraid to ask how that went." Beth said not knowing of she wanted to know or not, but it did look like Mickie wanted to tell her. Looking down at her friend Beth sort Mickie's eyes and finally Mickie looked up and met her gaze.

"Look before I start I just want to say sorry for how moody I have been recently, I know it can't be easy being my friend right now and after you here what I have got to say and you want to walk away that is fine, I will understand." Beth could not believe what she was hearing, there was nothing that Mickie could say that she would just get up and leave her friend.

"Mickie whatever it is I am sure we can get though it together." Beth said placing her hand on Mickie's as she began to tell Beth exactly what Vince had said.

While Mickie was talking Beth could not believe what she was hearing, she wanted to smile to be happy but it just felt wrong, how could she be grateful to finally be getting another push when Mickie was going to be virtually ousted while she got the lime light.

When Mickie had finished Beth didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around Mickie and told her that everything would be alright and that if Vince didn't see sense quickly Beth would make sure he did.

"You are a much better friend than me, I am so lucky." Mickie said almost to the point of tears as Beth wiped one that had escaped off her own cheek.

"Ha I don't think so Mickie I remember the situation being pretty much reversed not so long ago." Beth said remembering when her own carrier look set for the trash can and it was Mickie who had pulled her up and helped her through it.

"True!" Mickie smiled at her friend as they spent a few moments before Mickie's match in companionable silence.

Beth was waiting in catering for Mickie to return from her match where she would supposedly get injured and she could feel that something was up. Turning her head slowly she noticed a pair of blue smiling eyes were on her and the corner of her mouth turned up in response.

"Fancy seeing you here?" John said as he came and sat next to her and Beth turned so she was facing him.

"Indeed what a coincidence." Beth replied playfully as the WWE champ pulled up a chair and sat on it back to front. Beth raised her eyebrows and wonder just exactly what John had in mind as his eye held a gleam that Beth found quite amusing.

"No coincidence I am afraid I was waiting to catch you alone." John said with his own eyebrow wiggle and Beth felt herself start to turn red and she coughed to cover up her embarrassment.

"Hate to tell you this John but we are not exactly alone in here." She said leaning forward and pretending to whisper it.

"I know I just needed to get away from Mickie and Randy, I think they like each other and I think we should help them notice that fact." John said as Beth started to catch on.

"I see, sounds like you have a plan Mr Cena." Beth said leaning forward so they were much closer together. Beth tried to ignore that fact that John smelt particularly good and tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"I know they could both do with a good cheering up so I thought you get Mickie to come out with you, girls night or something, I will get Randy to do the same. Hey presto we end up at the same spot, night club, bar whatever and we can get them talking and then who knows." Jon said a smirk not unlike the ledged killers appearing on his face.

"John has anyone ever told you, you can be a real cunning devil." Beth said returning his smile as they both lean back in their respective chairs to think about just how and where they were going to pull this off.

"What we need is a nice quite spot where no other wrestlers are going to be hanging out." Beth started as she glanced at the TV screen and saw that Mickie's match was coming to and end and she had ten minutes max before Mickie came looking for her.

"I can locate somewhere I am sure, how about you give me your number I can text you when I have the perfect place." John said, Beth realised that John had just asked for her number she decided not to react like a school girl and she got out her phone and gave him the number keeping her features carefully neutral.

"Great looks like we are about to be interrupted, thanks Beth I will catch you later a." John said standing up and leaving just as Mickie walked in and waved at her.

Beth returned the wave as she noticed Randy walk in behind Mickie not a minute after the diva had entered the room.

"Hey how was it?" Beth asked trying not to laugh at Randy's obvious attempt to pretend he wasn't staring at them and failing badly.

"It was ok everyone seemed really worried about my injury." Mickie said making air comers and going totally oblivious to Randy's glances.

"Well I thought we should go out some night this week, you know get away from all the others and just have a quite night with a beer." Beth said laying the foundations for her's and John's plans.

"Sounds nice, just tell me where and when." Mickie said as she took a sip of her water and then replaced the cap.

"No problem, hey look its Randy should we ask him to come and join us?" Beth said secretly jumping for joy that Mickie was leaving it up to her to arrange the evening and she decided it was also time to throw Randy a bone.

"Oh sure." Mickie said a smile coming to her face almost as Beth mentioned Randy's name and she knew at that moment there was nothing better she could have done for her friend than arrange to set her up with Randy Orton.

There you go chapter 2 more from John next time and his master plan, if you would like to see that chapter please review and I will be happy to post it. At the moment I am working two stories and if there is little interest in this then I will have to put it on hold for a while, not because I don't love it but time constraints. As ever feed back is welcomed and encouraged.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok another chapter at the expense of getting blisters on my fingers, but you all asked so nicely so I couldn't not update.

JOHN

John walked down the hall way he couldn't believe that he had just asked Beth for her number and had gotten virtually no reaction. Not that he wanted it for anything but professional use of course but he found himself resisting the urge to text her immediately when he saw Randy coming down the hall towards catering and staring after Mickie James.

"A she will know soon enough, don't want to look like I'm stalking her or anything." John said to himself as he went back into his locker room and packed up his gear.

There was no time like the present for finding that quite bar. Smackdown was not over yet but he had nothing else to do and he could slip away quietly without anyone asking him where he was going.

Snatching up his keys he went out of his door and down the corridor. Walking the short distance to his car John hopped inside and he was seen by no body.

"In the clear." He chuckled to himself as he turned on the engine and pulled out of the car park and on to the slightly dusty highway in the Texan capital.

It was an accident not good planning when John found himself down a small off strip road where there were pleasant looking restaurants and some boutiques. He spotted the bar half way down the road, it was advertising live music this Saturday and John knew he had just struck the jackpot.

"Bingo." John said as he climbed out of his car and walked up to the bar which was open for lunch. The interior screamed old world pub but had a clean and classy feel to it and it was going to be just perfect to carry out his dastardly plan.

Spotting the bar tender who was desperately trying not to look at him John gave him a small wave and came over to the bar and rested his elbow on the polished wood surface.

"Hey there aren't you John Cena?" The man half stuttered as John tipped his baseball cap at the man and smiled at him.

"I certainly am and I was wondering about your live band on Saturday, what tome does it all kick off?"

"Are you thinking of coming, man my boss will be stoked." The bar man said virtually bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah I was, but I need you to keep it a secret, I am bring some lady friends over and I want us to be as un noticed as possible." John said giving the guy and wink and the man smiled back at him.

"Understood, its starts at eight by the way, kind of rock but they do other stuff as well."

"That sounds perfect, and remember its our secret ok, I'll make sure I sort you out some signed photos if your working Saturday." John said a genuine smile on the bar tender face as John winked at him once more and turned back towards the door.

"See you then Mr Cena." The man called out and John placed one finger on his lips to indicate the guy hush and the young man behind the bar snapped his lips closed and gave John the thumbs up.

John climbed back in to his car and got out his phone he wrote: _got location, eight pm Saturday night, bar off Fifth Avenue live music poster, dress nice __._

Pressing send he clipped his phone back in his pocket and pulled off back on to the highway and towards the hotel.

When John finally got back to his room he checked his phone to fine Beth had replied.

_We will be there, make sure you bring you're a game Mister._

John smiled but resisted the urge to reply he now had the job of convincing Randy that going out this Saturday would be a great idea, not an easy thing considering the guy hardly ever went out and was not know for being the party animal.

John did not have to wait long before the room door opened and in walked his room mate.

"Hey how was the rest of the show, sorry I had to bug out but I had an errand to run." John said as Randy threw down his bag and collapsed on his bed.

John was glad that Randy had not questioned his errand remark and instead was running his hands through his slightly damp hair probably from catching a shower at the arena.

"Not bad, the fans outside looked pretty concerned for Mickie, I think Vince has made a huge mistake on that one you know." Randy said turning to his friend and John nodded his head in agreement.

"Too right but Vince is anything but stupid, he is just throwing this out there, he probably has some kind of master plan." John said waiting for the opportunity to bring up the bar.

"Yeah well he could share his master plan once in a while it would save a lot of heart ache" Randy replied as John watched him get up and put away his clothes from his bag and put his washing into his basket.

"I was thinking maybe we could got out Saturday night I know this nice quite bar, live band and we could just have a few beers and relax." John said looking at Randy who seemed genuinely interested. John knew Randy loved live music and the chance unwind after another taping of Smackdown was always hard to refuse.

"Sounds good, how do you know about this place?" Randy said sitting back on to his bed and flicking on the TV. John had to think fast and he took a quick glance at the TV but it was of no use.

"I know a guy who works there." John said and giving Randy a broad grin, it wasn't a lie, he just didn't know the guy well, or even his name.

"Cool." Randy said as they settled down to watch a film that had just started.

RANDY

Waking up and rolling on to his back Randy placed his arm over his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Turning he looked across at his still sleeping room mate and he had an idea.

Creeping up out of bed Randy tiptoed towards the bathroom, he couldn't help but keep the smirk off his face as he picked up what he had believed to be eyeliner yesterday but found out that it was an eyebrow pencil upon further inspection. He had taken the item on a whim not wanting it to get lost in the move and hoping he could tease Ted and Cody with it at least for a few weeks, but now he had a better plan.

Sneaking back in to the shared room Randy bent over John's head and carefully began to colour in the space between John's eyebrows.

It had taken all of Randy's energy not to laugh as he dragged John out of the room before he could shower so they could go and get breakfast before a rabble of hungry wrestlers got there and ate all the good stuff. Glancing at John's sleepy yet oh so comical face Randy was even more pleased to see his two favourite diva's already sitting at a table and he waved at them.

"Hey John look who it is." Randy said steering the champ towards Beth and Mickie and he seemed to perk up some what.

Beth noticed first Randy saw the look cross her face as she tried to hold in a laugh and he signalled behind John's head to say nothing. Mickie also caught his frantic waving of his arms , it took her a second to catch on but as Mickie's eyes levelled with John's face she clamped her hand over her mouth and coughed to cover up her mirth.

"You guys are very merry this morning." John said oblivious that he was the cause of their sudden good humour and Randy clapped him on the back.

"Hey man you can bring a smile to anyone's face." Randy said almost breaking down himself before the waitress came over and took their order.

"Yeah John I know the sight of your face always brightened my day." Beth said and Randy looked over at the blonde who was holding back tears of joy. He then looked opposite him at Mickie who's shoulders were shaking and Randy finally had to let go.

John's face was even funnier when he didn't get the joke.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" He said folding his arms and trying to look scary, but that just brought the other three out on another roll of laughter.

Before John could get to the bottom of it the waitress came back over, randy thanked her as she took a double take at John.

"Umm sir I think you have a little something on your face." The woman said pointing to her forehead as John copied her and randy almost fell of his chair with laughing so hard.

"Oh I have face ache." He heard Mickie say and he nodded at her as he looked once more at John who was trying to use his knife to see what was on his head.

"Come on I will show you." Beth said finally standing up and taking John to the bathroom where he could get cleaned up.

"Oh god I needed that." Mickie said clutching her stomach as she finally got around to taking a mouthful of her pancakes. Randy just watched her for a second, the look on Mickie's face was utter contentment, the first time he had seen it since he had handed her a strawberry milkshake.

Looking down at his own breakfast he couldn't help but wonder if Mickie fancied coming out with him and John tonight, he knew if he asked both ladies at once though it wouldn't sound quite like he was asking her on a date and decided to let John and Beth come back from the bathroom before he said something.

Randy didn't have to wait long, a angry and very red face John Cena came rushing out of the bathroom. Hands outstretched ready to wrap around Randy's neck Randy shot off his chair and used the table as a barrier.

"look dude it was funny, I'm sorry ok." Randy beg as he backed up to put more distance between himself and his best friend.

"I am gonna kill you Randy Orton." John growled as he launched himself over the table as Randy ducked to the left. He caught Beth's astonished look as he shot passed her heading for the open doorway.

"I will see you guys later." He called out as John chased him up the stairs out of sight of the two women.

Once John had finally calmed down after giving Randy health punch in the arm randy told him off for interrupting his breakfast and told John he was going to ask if the girls wanted to join them tonight. Randy noticed that John looked slightly uncomfortable, but he soon shrugged it off.

"I think it would be cool, but Beth said that they had already made plans." Randy raised his eyebrows, when had John spoken to Beth had he already asked her out the sly dog.

"When did you here that?" Randy winked at him as John made for the bathroom now finally allowed to shower.

"Oh while I was wiping off your latest masterpiece I asked if her and Mickie fancied joining us." John said as he closed the door and Randy flopped down on his bed, it was going to be a good night any way he thought as he heard the shower go on.

BETH

She had been pretty excited all day, after the hilarity of John and his monobrow and the sudden departure of the boys she and Mickie had been left to their own devices, which mainly included picking out things they could wear tonight.

"How do you know about this place anyway?" Mickie asked as she went in to the bathroom and Beth froze on the spot, grateful that Mickie could not see her right at the moment she had to think fast.

"John mentioned it." Might as well go with the truth she thought it wasn't so unusual.

"Cool we should ask them to join us you know." Mickie said poking her head out of the bathroom and giving Beth a smile.

"Umm yeah that's assuming both of them are still alive a." Beth said trying to keep the guilty sound out of her voice. Mickie went back in to the bathroom and Beth relaxed immediately getting out her phone she typed in the text.

"That's true I hope John didn't hurt Randy too much." Mickie called out as she turned on the shower. Beth glanced up from her phone and then replied.

"No they are best friends probably just messing about." Beth said hoping that was the case and she wouldn't be showing Mickie off to Randy in a neck brace.

Beth checked the text and the recipient before she pressed send:_ I think we might get rumbled, keep Randy in his room until its show time I will do the same. BPx_

Beth watched as her phone told her the message had been sent and she flopped down on her bed. Checking her watch Beth saw it was only half past eleven, what was she going to do for the next eight hours confined to this room.

Well at least the last two hours will be taken care of with getting ready. Beth thought to herself as she heard Mickie start to sing some kind of country song from inside the shower and the Glamazon had to smile.

"Don't use all the hot water, some of us don't need a cold shower in the morning!" Beth called out teasing Mickie about the obvious hot a bothered state the brunette had been in when she had woken up that morning. She had not managed to get the exact details of the dream Mickie had been having before she had woken up but Beth could tell it was about Randy and a very nice one at that from the blush that was high on her cheeks.

When Mickie was finished Beth decided to wait for her shower, she had just put in a DVD and she had snuggled in to her pillows with every intention of eating an entire bowel of popcorn and watching it.

"Hey share!" Mickie said bouncing in next to her and Beth clutched the popcorn to her chest.

"Get your own there is some in my bag." Beth pointed to the grocery bag she had gotten last night on the way home and it didn't take Mickie a second to snatch out the remaining bag of popcorn as the opening title sequence started.

"What are we watching?" Mickie asked around a mouthful of popcorn and Beth had to hold back a chuckle at Mickie's messy face.

"P.S I love you." Beth replied as Mickie wrapped her arm around her friend and said.

"I love you too honey but what is the film called. Beth gave Mickie a playful push almost sending Mickie to the floor as the film began to start.

Beth woke up to see that it was almost dark outside. Flying off the bed she looked around for Mickie but she was alone in her room. Picking up her phone she checked for messages and the time. One message from John telling her he would keep his eyes on Randy and the time was just after six pm.

"Damm it where is she." Beth said just as the hotel room door opened.

"Where have you been?" Beth said as Mickie clutched the ice bucket a shocked look on her face.

"Wow chill honey just to get some ice, you were sacked out so I thought I would grab a bottle of wine and some ice to keep it cool in." Mickie said placing the wine on the ice bucket and the bucket on the table. Beth sighed her relief, but it was short lived as she realised that she still needed to jump in the shower.

"God I better get ready, sorry honey for shouting at you it just threw me waking up so late and you not being here." Beth said as she grabbed her towel and rushed in to the bathroom.

"No problem." She heard Mickie call as Beth turned on the spray and stepped under the warm water. Tonight was going to be a good night she could feel it in her bones.

Hope you enjoyed that, finger cramp has gotten the better of me, next chapter Mickie finds out what Beth and John have been plotting when they get to the bar, don't get to comfortable though you know me I do like to make my characters suffer.

As ever please review I would like to know what you think of this one as romance has never been my strongest subject for writing, I do action/drama much more often and this is also my first time in using John and Beth as main characters, am I getting them ok or are they a little unbelievable, let me know please.

Thanks for reading

XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one is going to be fairly short but I am running out of time to write today as Tesco's beckons.

Hopefully I will be updating fairly quickly over the weekend.

Mickie

Mickie could not believe just how quick Beth could get ready. One moment she had just woken up in a panic about where Mickie had gone and the next she was coming out of the bathroom all squeaky clean.

Mickie shook her head as she ran her curling tongs though her hair and tried to get the light curs to stay in place.

"I have no idea how you can do that so fast." Mickie said tuning in her chair as she watched Beth grab her hair dryer and head back for the bathroom.

"Years of living with you and having no choice." Beth said as Mickie threw a discarded sock at the Diva's head and Beth ducked out of the way.

Mickie had a feeling that something had been up with her friend all day. Beth had been acting rather strangely and when Mickie had put on her skinny black jeans and her favourite baby blue camisole on to go to the bar in Beth had practically throw her black mini dress at her and told her to put it on.

In the taxi Mickie kept glancing at her friend, Beth was sitting next to her playing with her own fingernails and glancing out of the window.

"Give it up Beth what's going on? Mickie said finally unable to take the silence anymore as Beth turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Nothing honest I just have a lot of things on my mind." Beth said and Mickie started to feel worried. Was Beth taking her out to tell her something, something bad. Like maybe what Vice had said about her coming back or not as the case maybe. As they drove and Beth made no further effort to talk to Mickie apart from mention how beautiful the city of Huston was Mickie grew increasingly nervous.

Pulling up at the bar Beth turned to her and virtually pulled her out of the cab. Passing the driver some money both women thanked him as Mickie was once again pulled along by Beth who seemed to be scanning the area.

"Beth slow down, what's gotten into you." Mickie asked finally pulling away from the Glamazon's grasp and folding her arms just beyond the doorway to the crowded bar.

Mickie notice Beth's face turn slightly red before she looked though the doorway.

"Just desperate for the bathroom."

Mickie had to accept this as they pushed open the doors and went into the dimly but beautifully lit room. There were enough people here to make it friendly but not so many that Mickie felt squashed. Beth was right this was perfect and Mickie was suddenly wondering what she had been worried about. This was not the place you brought your friend bad news.

"Hey you fancy a drink before the band starts?" Mickie said to Beth as the blonde looked up from her phone and nodded.

"Sure, but can we use the ladies first?" Beth said as Mickie remembered her friends haste and she started searching for the bathrooms.

Spotting them Mickie pulled on Beth's arm and they both made their way into the slightly quieter women's bathroom.

Beth turned to look at Mickie and she noticed a glint in her friends eye.

"I have done something you might not like, but I'm sure you will thank me for it later." Beth said sheepishly and Mickie stamped her foot on the floor.

"I knew it, I knew you were up to something, what have you done?" Mickie said locking a steely gaze on Beth as her friend just grinned back at her.

"Maybe you should go outside and take a look."

Mickie was confused for a second, but not one to back down from a challenge Mickie pulled open the door and stepped back into the main room of the bar and her eye immediately feel on a pair of familiar figures.

John was waving at them and Mickie only just realised Beth was waving back, the men started to approach them and Mickie noticed that Randy was looking just as perplexed as she was.

"I will deal with you later." Mickie whispered to Beth who just gave a short laugh as John and Randy were now standing right next to them and Mickie could do nothing but smile at the Legend Killer as he looked down at her with his baby blues.

"I guess you knew nothing about this either." Randy said to her as they both eyed their conniving friends.

"No I didn't, not that I mind if you don't." Mickie said grinning at Randy who returned her grin and offered her his arm. Mickie took it gratefully as Randy led them to a small table the barman had said was for them. Mickie sat down and took in her surroundings. She was smiling both on the inside and the out for the first time in weeks and she would talk to Beth when they got home, the first thing she would say would be thank you.

Randy

Randy turned to see Mickie followed by Beth come out of the women's bathroom, for a second he stood there his jaw slack and eyes unwavering on her petite form.

"Close your mouth dude its' not attractive." John said as Randy turned to him and gave him an evil look.

Mickie looked just as shocked to see him as he was to see the diva's here, he however noticed that Beth looked totally calm and he would have to have a conversation with John that started with. You set me up using Beth 'the Glamazon Phoenix' fair play. Randy smiled to himself as he led the way to booth and sat next to Mickie and opposite Beth. All four of them suddenly looked uncomfortable and Randy decided if this was going to be a good night someone would have to get the ball rolling and it might as well be him.

"This band any good John?" He asked settling for something nice and safe and John just shrugged his head.

"Not a clue I only found this place yesterday." John said with a grin as he took a pull on his bud as the lights dimmed somewhat until a spotlight illuminated the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Faces of Rock." A man said cutting Randy off before he could get a word in about John's lack of planning.

The room exploded in applause as the band it a well known Bon Jovi song for their opening number.

Randy looked down to his side where Mickie was looking across him towards the stage when he caught her eye. Leaning down so that he could speak quietly in her ear Randy noticed that she just smelt wonderful. He took in a deep breath of her freshly washed hair and glanced at her smiling face before he turned his attentions to what he had to say.

"Don't tell them, but I am glad they did this." He said as Mickie placed her hand on his shoulder and lent up towards his ear. The puffs of her breath sending a shiver straight down his spine.

"Me too." Was the reply he got as he watched her lean forward again and speak to Beth. Randy couldn't believe he was here, sitting with his best friend, two beautiful women listening to good music and all he could think about was how he was going to get Mickie James to kiss him.

Shaking his head Randy knew the best thing to do would not to try and force it to happen, but just to have a good time, if something was going to happen between himself and the brunette sitting next to him it would be because it was meant to.

He knew that when he wanted to he could pull out all the charm he wanted to, several times it had led him into a situation with women he would rather not have been in.

Too drunk Too horny and it all ended in the same thing, hurting someone he would rather not, but there was no way it was going to be lie that with Mickie, she was special and he would allow this night to take it's own natural cause.

"Randy!" John was shouting at him , Randy looked up from his now empty bottle and gave his friend a half smile.

"Sorry got lost in the music." Randy said as he saw Beth and John climb out of the booth leaving himself and Mickie alone.

"I said do you want another drink?" John asked again and this time Randy nodded his head.

"Mickie?" He asked turning to her and he couldn't help but notice just how dark her eyes were in this light and for a second he was lost in her gaze.

"Yeah please." Mickie replied it seemed as if Randy wasn't the only one who was lost for a second as he briefly saw the departure of their friends as he turned back towards Mickie.

"I think what Vice is doing sucks and I have told him as much." Randy said as the music broke for a second before the band changed track.

"You didn't have to Randy, don't risk your carrier over me." Mickie said placing her hand on his arm briefly.

"I know, but sometimes we all need to stick up for each other or they will walk all over us." Randy said as Mickie nodded her head.

"I suppose your right, I never really thanked you for the other night." Mickie said looking up at him once more and taking hold of his hand in hers.

"You did, but I was only looking out for a friend in need." Randy said a small smile appearing on his face as he looked down to where their hands met. Her fingers looking so small next to his, he caressed her hand with the pad of his thumb and Mickie's grip tightened somewhat.

"Do you fancy a dance?" Mickie asked him then, Randy turned and saw that the dance floor was filling up with patrons as the bad played an old classic floor filler in summer of sixty nine and Randy decided that he could probably move to this.

"I would love to." He said as Mickie flashed him a heart melting smile and stood up in the booth with him.

Leading the way Randy took Mickie by the hand and pulled her on to the dance floor where they were met by Beth and John each holding a drink for them. Randy took his gratefully, turning to one smiling face to another he knew this was going to be a great night.

John

Randy was a little drunk, he had lost count of just how many his best friend had had but he knew everyone had managed to keep up with him until this one. Now John could feel the room start to spin he decided that he had enough. Beth was talking to Mickie who had perched herself on the edge of their booth and the petite Diva was looking a little worse for where. Going over to them john placed his hand on Beth's bare back trying not to look at the creamy expanse of skin underneath his digits and trying to focus on a poorly looking Mickie.

"Is she going to be ok?" John asked as he saw Randy over at the bar chatting to Matt the bar tender John had met here yesterday. He had subsequently found out the helpful young guys name and made sure Beth had given him her autograph when they went for drinks. John thought the guy was going to pass out but he had managed to stay up right.

"You know I am thinking this was not such a good idea now." Beth said in to John's ear as Mickie lent back and John saw her close her eyes.

"No it was a great idea, if they knew they were meeting each other they would have been in this condition before they even got here. John said as Beth nodded in agreement.

Randy chose that moment to come back over and place four slammers down on the table and he looked up and smiled at John.

"Come on if we are going to do this then we had better do it right." Randy said as Mickie almost snatched her slammer away and threw it down her throat before Beth could stop her.

"Damm it she was just starting to sober up." Beth said as John eyed his slammer and decided that he was going to avoid this one as he watched in horror as Beth snatched it back in one go.

"If you can't beat them join them." The blonde said with a shrug of the shoulders as John finally gave up and knocked back his slammer.

"Good one." Randy said slapping John on the back and this time John saw that Randy's eyes were not focusing quite right and the tall viper was looking about as coordinated as Bambi on ice.

Sitting down heavily on the end of the bench John looked across at Mickie as the Diva appeared to go slightly green. Beth seemed to notice to and quickly pulled her friend to her feet and took her off to the women's bathroom.

"Oh dear looks like Mickie isn't feeling to well." Randy half said half slurred as John decided that they all needed to sober up soon or things might start getting a little out of hand.

Sorry it was short I promise more soon. More from John and the others as their night of fun and flirting turns into something they all might like to forget.

As ever reviews are great and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Humm I hope you like this chapter I was not all that convince by my last effort. I am also wondering whether I should change the summery on this fic to: its good just fu****ng read it lol.

As ever I hope you enjoy and I warn you right now, this chapter not so funny.

JOHN 

John looked around he suddenly realised that Randy was missing, while he had kept his eyes on the girls as they made their way to the bathroom Randy had snuck off.

"Damm it." John said looking around and finally spotting his tattooed friend climbing on to the bar.

John wasted no time in getting over to him and pulling Randy down. The last thing they needed was someone taking a picture of them here drunk and singing badly to Cher's if I could turn back time.

"Hey man I was having fun." Randy said trying to look mean but only managing to look constipated.

"Yeah well Mickie isn't feeling so well so we had better go home." John said trying to use the guilt card even though Randy was drunk he still cared for Mickie.

"Oh no well I guess I better carry her home." Randy said getting back to their table but not finding them there.

"Good luck with that Randy it's a fair old walk." John said under his breath as he spotted Beth and Mickie coming back towards them. John checked to see if Randy was still slumped in the booth and then turned his attention back to the girls.

"How is she?" John asked Beth but he could tell by looking at her she was still a little worse for where.

"I think its time to go home, maybe it was half an hour ago." Beth replied over the sounds of the next song which seemed to awaken Randy.

"Hey I love this Knock knock knocking on heavens door!" Randy shouted as the guitar rift started and John cringed at Randy's less than tuneful rendition.

"Ok I will ask Matt to get you guys a cab, I will see if I can get Randy to sober up a bit first I do not want a dry cleaning bill." John said taking Randy by the arm and pulling him along to the bar with him. After he had spoken with Matt he returned to the girls having no intention of leaving them alone outside at this time of night, drunk assed friend or not.

"Thanks." Beth said smiling at him, John knew that Beth was pretty much drunk but was hanging on to her sanity for Mickie's sake. John was propping Randy up against a lamp post when Beth turned to him.

"Oh god keep and eye on Mickie would you I have left my purse inside." Beth said and before John had a chance to say he would get it the blonde was gone. John managed to catch Mickie before she fell over and he placed her sitting on the edge of the curb waiting for the taxi. Turning around John saw that Randy had once again disappeared. He didn't know what to do, there was no way he could leave a drunk Mickie James sat on the curb alone while he tried to find an equally drunk Randy Orton. Setting for texting Beth hoping she would spot him on her way out John saw the cab arrive.

"Hey man taxi for Cena." The driver said and John had no choice but to get in with Mickie. He was sure that Beth and Randy would be able to find their way back without too much trouble. John let Beth know that he had gotten in the cab with Mickie and that they were both safe and to text him when she got his message. Glancing over at his companion John had to smile at Mickie as her head lent against the window mouth slightly open and a gentle snore fell from her lips.

BETH

Beth spotted her purse on the booth seat, she breathed out a sigh of relief as she thought for a brief moment some one had stolen it. Opening the small purse she did a quick check to make sure everything was still there when she felt her phone vibrate.

Checking the message and finding it was from John Beth scowled for a second.

_Randy has gone back in, can't leave Mickie and taxi is here. Can you find him and post him return to sender. JCx._

Beth smiled briefly at the message but she soon looked up scanning the now bustling bar for her drunken companion. Not being able to spot him she decided to go over to the bar and ask Matt if he had seen him.

Pushing her way back through the crowd Beth found herself getting slightly man handled as she moved through the tight spaces. She was starting to regret the low cut halter neck dress she had decided to where when she spotted Randy at the end of the bar already talking to Matt.

Beth felt relief wash over her as she approached the two men and Randy grinned at her slightly lopsided.

"Hey Bethy has anyone ever told you you are very pretty." Randy slurred as his eyes connected with Beth's cleavage and all Beth could do was roll her eyes.

"Randy we have to go, Mickie has already gone home with John, and we have to get back too." Beth said getting his attention back on to her face.

"Oh Mickie has gone I was going to take her home." Randy pouted as he crossed his arms and Beth turned from him to find Matt to ask him to call them a cab.

It took Matt a few moments to serve the guy next to her a drink but when he finished he said he would get one for them. Turning back towards Randy Beth noticed the bar stool he had once occupied was now empty.

"Damm it!" She said as she turned around and almost walked into a board chest.

"Sorry excuse me." Beth said trying to sound polite but she suspected she had not walked into this guy by accident.

"Such a beautiful woman should not be drinking alone." The guy said leering down at her. Beth had dealt with guys like this before, usually being nice and turning them down politely worked.

"I'm sorry I'm not alone I am here with a friend, who I now have to find because we have a cab on order." Beth said as she tried to get passed the large man but he placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. Beth clenched her fist, she knew she could not punch this guy, if they were caught not only drunk but also being violent she would be up for suspension in a heart beat.

The guy was looking down at her, he was a large man probably just over six feet and built like he did a lot of out door labour but also drunk a lot of beer. He was strong, but not well defined like John, he had somewhat of a beer gut which was now pushing against Beth and making her feel slightly nauseous.

"I don't think so honey, I was trying to be polite and offer you some company and you lie to me." The man said rounding on Beth slightly and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"And I said I am going to be leaving so if you would get the hell out of my way it would be much appreciated." Beth said feeling her anger boil and job be dammed.

"You are all the same, think you can come in here flash a bit of skin and not expect anyone to react, well I can tell you, you worthless whore that is not how it works."

Beth felt the man grab her by the wrist as she tensed her body ready to strike the guy hard on his jaw as his words reverberated around her head. Suddenly she felt him being pulled away and she saw Randy push the guy up against the wall.

"I think she said back off!" Randy hissed at the guy and Beth saw the viper start to come out. Knowing this was not a good thing and that the least thing they needed right now was a criminal second she placed her hand on Randy's shoulder and pulled back lightly.

"It's ok Randy the cab is here I think we should go." Beth said as Randy turned to look at her, his expression softening immediately and he let go of the guy and he scurried away from the pair.

"Are you ok?" Randy said his voice sounded more normal now but Beth knew it was only the adrenaline kicking in as Randy flopped back on to a bar stool once more.

"I'm fine but we need to go now Randy really." Beth said trying to haul the superstar back to his feet but failing miserably.

"Don't want to go want to find Mickie and have a nice dance, the slow song will be on soon." Randy said leaning on the bar and once again lowering his gaze to Beth's chest.

"Mickie has gone Randy, we need to go him so you can see her again. Umm up here man." Beth said scowling at her drunken friend as he met her eyes and shrugged.

"Sorry couldn't help it, ok we can go." Randy said getting up quickly as Beth supported him with her hand around his waist as they made it outside.

The cab was already there as Beth pushed Randy inside and gave the driver the address of the hotel. Looking over at Randy she saw him smiling at her and she gulped not knowing what to do.

"You know you are Mickie breast I mean best friend, does she ever mention me." Randy said moving closer to Beth as the Glamazon pulled more upright in the backseat of the car and cracked the widow slightly to let in some fresh air.

"Umm yeah I guess so." Beth said as she breathed a sigh of relief as Randy smiled and backed away from her somewhat.

"Good, because I think about her a lot, not that if you were offering I would say no, but I just like Mickie more." Randy said wiggling his eyebrows at Beth and Beth didn't know what to do, she felt awkward to the point of wondering if Randy was the right person to be setting Mickie up with. He seemed so nice but now, he had a drink in him and he was practically telling her that he would sleep with her if it was going, was making Beth reconsider her initial elation with their interest in each other.

Turning back towards Randy to express her feelings she noticed that he had fallen asleep. Deciding it could wait until morning Beth closed her mouth as they drew up to the hotel. This was going to be interesting she thought as she woke up Randy enough to get him up the stairs and on to the lift.

"Sleepy." Randy said as he leaned most of his weight on Beth and she almost staggered over at the extra burden. Getting him to his room Beth found his key in his back pocket which was more fun for Randy than Beth as she fumbled around down near his arse.

"Are ha." She said finally pushing the door open and getting Randy to the bed. The superstar collapsed on to the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. As Randy started snoring Beth's thoughts turned to Mickie, she wondered how her friend was doing and if John had gotten her home safely. She thought John was a sweet guy that he would have been nothing but a gentleman now she had seen Randy at his best and his worse she had to wonder what exactly had happened. Throwing open Randy's door Beth hurried down the corridor and in to the lift. Going one floor she got out and made her way to her room.

Emptying out her purse Beth realised she had sent the key with Mickie, knocking on the door Beth was worried when she heard no reply, picking up her phone she rang Mickie's phone to get no reply, then she text John hoping he would allay her fears.

Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to spend the night in the hall way Beth decide to go back to randy's room, at least she could sleep in there he was too out of it to even notice her now anyway.

Going back down his corridor Beth noticed his door was still open as she had accidently left it on the latch. Beth smiled it was her first bit of good luck since they had started drinking that night and she entered Randy's room hoping that everything might look a little better in the morning.

RANDY

WHEN Randy awoke his head was in agony, it wasn't quite light yet and he could feel the sense in the back of his throat that he was going to be sick. Getting up quickly he ran to the bathroom and emptied what was left of last nights dinner into the toilet.

"Well at least I don't have to hold your hair back for you."

Randy almost hit his head on the toilet as the woman behind him spoke in a tone which did not indicate amusement.

"Beth what are you doing here." Randy said getting up and making sure this was his room.

"Couldn't get into mine, apparently John had to take Mickie back to his room because she lost the key. So I hade to kip here." Beth said sounding more tired now than upset and Randy felt to awful to worry about why she was here, he liked her she could stay as long as she wanted.

"Hey you know you could go out for breakfast in the morning." Randy said smiling as he climbed back into bed, only to get a pillow thrown at his head.

"In your dreams buster." Beth said and Randy noted that the blonde was looking more relaxed than when she had been standing behind him in the bathroom and he wondered just exactly what had happened.

"Hey Beth what happened tonight, I mean with us." Randy asked as Beth lean up on one elbow and arched an eyebrow.

"Well you got a bit amorous, I did a strip dance for you then you fell unconscious on to your bed." Beth was grinning at him like an idiot and Randy knew she must be joking.

"What you stripped and I missed it." Randy said deciding to keep up the playful game she had started.

"No, but it wouldn't have mattered if I did, you were very much asleep when I came back here, I thought you might never wake up again." Beth replied laying back down so she was out of Randy's view now.

"That's it reputation ruined, the lady thriller has a hot chick in his room and all he does is fall unconscious and then vomit in front of her. I will never be able to show my face in public again." Randy said his voice turning into a very good impression of Michelle McCool and he heard a chuckle come from Beth.

"Good night Randy." She said and he had no choice but to roll over and wait for the impending morrow which he know would probably be bringing only more pain.

Ha there another chapter, should Mickie trust Randy or is he still just a player, here it from his own POV in the next chapter.

My story recommendation today is for a story called Guess what. Buy KayBug50143. it is a Beth/Cody story and had loads of potential, read it then bug her to update it. thank you for reading.

XxX


	6. Chapter 6

As promised speedy updates for you this dull and dreary weekend.

Hope you enjoy the awkward morning after scenes.

RANDY

Waking up for a second time that day, this time it was daylight and it was hurting his eyes. Sitting up and squinting against the bright light that was shining through the already open curtains Randy looked over to the sofa that had been occupied by Beth and saw that it was empty.

"God this is not funny." Randy said to himself as he threw back the covers and noticed he was just in a pair of boxers. Had he gone to bed like that, he just wasn't sure, the rest of the night to be honest was also a blur. He could remember seeing Mickie and being surprised, then talking to her about normal things, then he remembered the several bottles of beer he had drank, then nothing.

Randy climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror he checked over his appearance and noted the dark circles under his eyes and thought he still looked better than he felt. Checking the cupboards he found no pain killers and shut the door with slightly too much force which sent the things inside tumbling over.

"I'll sort it later." Randy said turning on the tap and splashing cold water over his face. Just as he was drying with the towel the door to his hotel room opened and the distinct smell of coffee and bacon wafted through the room.

"Randy!" a female voice called through the open bathroom door and Randy couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"I didn't mean it you know." He said walking out in to the main room and looking at the blonde already sat as his table eating some takeaway pancakes.

"I know but John and Mickie are not up yet, I woke up early hoping to get back in my room, finding no body home I decided to go and get breakfast, believe me it wasn't just for you I was starving." Beth said giving him a flash of a smile as Randy finally noticed Beth was still wearing her dress from last night.

"I bet you got some crazy looks going out in that at." He paused checking the clock surprised to find it was so early.

"8 am god what am I thinking." He said placing his hand over his eyes then deciding he could deal especially with coffee and bacon on offer.

"Yeah some I borrowed your coat though so it wasn't to bad." Beth said giving him a lopsided grin but Randy just shrugged it off.

They sat in companionable silence for a while but Randy's mind was in turmoil. What had he done last night? How come he ended up with Beth and not John or for that matter Mickie. Looking up and noticing Beth was staring at him he couldn't help the words suddenly spilling from his mouth.

"Does Mickie hate me?" To her credit Beth looked kind of shocked and Randy didn't know whether to take this as a good sign or not. He watched as Beth's face turned from surprise in to a real smile.

"I doubt it she probably couldn't even remember her own name last night let alone any embarrassment from you, of which there were many by the way." She grinned finishing off her coffee and placing it on the table along with the discarded restaurant bag.

Randy didn't know whether to be happy or mortified by Beth's statement, on one hand he was glad he was probably still in Mickie's good books, but on the other what had he done to make Beth smile like an idiot most of the way through breakfast.

"Umm I am afraid to ask but what did I do exactly?" Randy said finally thinking that not knowing was worse than knowing in the end, at least that way John couldn't surprise him with picture or little jibs he had no idea what referred to.

"Are you sure you want to know." Beth said and Randy could see the corner of her mouth twitch upwards as she spoke.

"Sure no, but I really need to, at least then I can defend myself when John finally gets his arse out of bed."

MICKIE

The first thing Mickie noticed wasn't the man asleep next to her in the bed, or the fact that she was naked, but that she had the worst headache in her life. Her mouth tasted like something crawled in there and died and as she turned on to her side to see the man she had shared a bed with that night open one eye and smile at her Mickie had to shoot out of bed and throw up.

"Well good morning to you to." John called as Mickie emptied her stomach into the toilet. There was not much to come out and she made it to the sink cupping water in to her dry mouth she grabbed a robe off the back of the door and threw it around her shoulders.

Coming back in to the main room she looked down at John who had turned on to his back and had both hands behind his head.

"John last night, I , I was drunk and it was a mistake ok." Mickie stuttered out as she watched the smile spread across John's face. The superstar did not look at all ashamed of what they had done last night, in fact he looked down right pleased with himself.

"Come on Mickie, it wasn't that bad, any way we both knew it didn't mean anything." He said getting out of bed as Mickie averted her eyes from his naked form as he went in to the bathroom.

"Besides what happened doesn't need to leave this room does it?" John said as he came back out he too had slipped on one of the hotel robes and his expression had gone from amused to serious almost in the blink of an eye.

"I mean you wouldn't want Randy finding out would you." John said and Mickie could here the warning in his voice, that didn't mean to say he wasn't right.

What would Randy think of her if he found out about this, not to mention the other divas? What about Beth!

"Oh god Beth! She is probably worried sick and sleeping in the corridor." Mickie said leaping off the bed and picking up her clothes.

"Don't worry she spent the night on Randy's sofa. She text last night and I told her you were with me, not what you were doing with me of course, but I said you would ring her when you were awake." John said his smile returning as Mickie rushed into the bathroom and threw on her dress from last night and picked up her phone.

"Hello, hi honey, no I have the key it must have slipped into the lining of my purse."

Mickie said knowing it was a lie but there was no way she was going to tell her best friend what happened between her and John last night.

"Ok I will be two minutes see you then." She said hanging up and walking back into the main room to find John had put on a shirt and underwear at least.

"Beth said she needs to change and pack for the flight, which I do to so I will see you later." Mickie said feeling so awkward she wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Sure oh and tell Beth I say hi and thank her for getting Randy back in one piece." John said giving Mickie a genuine smile which almost made her forget the dangerous tone of his voice not minutes earlier, almost that was until she opened the door.

"And Mickie remember our little secret a."

Closing the door Mickie didn't ever want to think about last night ever again, she would do her best to wipe it from her memory, but she didn't know what she was going to do when she finally saw Beth and had to look her in the eyes, let alone Randy.

As it happened she didn't have to wait long, both Beth and Randy were waiting for her outside the hotel room and she plastered a small smile on her face and tried to put more bounce in her step.

"Are the happy wonderer returns, I hope you don't feel as bad as you look." Beth said as Mickie's face fell almost immediately, they knew, but how.

"Umm I well." Mickie stuttered but Randy saved her the embarrassment.

"If you are anywhere near as hung over as me, I bet you feel worse." He said leaning back against the wall and replacing his sunglasses over his eyes.

Mickie sighed with relief, she had almost forgotten her hangover in all the chaos that went with waking up next to a person you really didn't want to. Now she felt the thud between her eyes and she grimaced.

"I think we have some pain killers in the bathroom." Mickie said opening the door and walking inside followed by Randy and Beth.

"I thought as much, coffee and Bacon can only go so far." Beth called out from the bathroom and Mickie was momentarily confused. She watched as Beth returned with the pain killers and she handed them around as Mickie grabbed a glass from the bedside table and filled it with water.

"Coffee and bacon a where is mine." Mickie said as she watched Randy swallow the tablets and the graceful arch of his neck as he tilted his head back.

"Didn't john treat you to breakfast in bed." Beth said going over to her own bed and pulling out her suitcase from underneath. Mickie bulked for a second, just the mention of John's name made her jumpy and she knew she could not go on like this forever her nerves would be frayed.

"Umm no I pretty much just woke up." Mickie said it wasn't a lie she was just omitting the truth about the fact she hadn't woken up alone.

"Well thanks for the pain killer's ladies and for the breakfast, but I better go tell John I know everything so he can't tease me all day." Randy said throwing Beth a wink and smiling softly at Mickie. She found it hard to return the smile but she forced one that she thought was passable and Randy said nothing more as he left closing the door behind him.

Practically all day Mickie had been avoiding going out, she had made up excuse after excuse about being tired or not felling well or just wanting to chill before the late flight they were booked on. She could tell Beth was getting bored though and Mickie knew that sooner or later she was going to end up in a room with John. He was friends with them and they often saw and spoke to each other around the arena let alone at the hotel, when they would share a table at dinner. Finally agreeing to come down to the gym with Beth knowing after her binge last night a workout would make her feel better Mickie put on her jogging bottoms and tank top and followed her blonde friend out the door and into the lift.

Mickie was sure that they would be in the lift. John and Randy the pair of them waiting, John with his knowing smug face and Randy looking disappointed and angry, but the lift was empty and Mickie almost fell against the wall in relief. She knew she deserved the guilt, that she should feel like this but it was keeping the secret that was hurting her the most.

When Beth had started talking about John and how nice he was and how glad that he had taken her home and that he made sure she was ok, Mickie nearly blurted it all out then and there. She knew however that was not a wise move, she was not in Vince's good books at the moment, she did not need John Cena stirring things up for her it could lead to her getting released and right now it was the last thing she wanted to happen.

So she had closed her mouth and watched as Beth's eyes lit up as she talked about John and how she hopped they would all be able to go out again soon, without getting quite so drunk this time and all Mickie could do was nod and agree with her best friend.

Upon entering the gym it was pretty deserted and Mickie was glad she was going to get an uninterrupted work out. It was what she needed right now, just to get things clearer in her head and work off all the toxin's she was sure were still in her systems. She knew getting rid of the physical problems were going to be so much easier than the mental ones.

BETH

Over the past several days Beth had noticed that Mickie was becoming more and more jumpy. Every time there was a knock on the door or when the entered a room she seemed to hesitate. Not to mention when they saw the boys, at first she had put it down to the fact she was embarrassed by how drunk she had gotten that night in the bar but something was telling Beth there was more to it than that.

Spotting John talking with Cody Beth walked up to the two superstars and put on her happy face and smiled at both men.

"Hi guys, hoe are you Cody, I love your new shade of eye shadow by the way, really suits you." Beth smiled at the dark haired wrestler as she watched him flush.

"Damm Randy is there anyone he hasn't told about that." Cody said storming off, Beth supposed to go and look for his illustrious leader.

Turning to John Beth's face drew serious she was genuinely worried about Mickie and she felt like John and Randy were the only ones that had been around her enough recently to know if anything was going on that she didn't know about.

"John have you noticed Mickie acting strange recently, like she is expecting some kind of bomb attack or something." Beth said looping her arm though John's as they walked the corridors.

"I have to say yes, I'm not sure why though." Beth heard the concern in John's voice and she patted his arm.

"I have no clue either, I thought her and Randy were getting on well and Vince seems to be open to the idea of a big comeback at the end of next week." Beth continued as they approached John's locker room. John turned to her and took hold of her shoulders. He had a sad smile on his face and he tilted his head to the side.

"I think she was kind of upset that you and Randy spent the night together. I said nothing went on but I am not sure she believed me, now I think she feels Randy and you have been lying to her and she is just waiting for you guys to tell her your together now." John said and Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Now she thought about it, Mickie had been kind of avoiding being with them all together, she had not come to join them for dinner the other day, and she had left the gym last week when John and Randy had shown up.

Privately Mickie had been fine with her but the diva always looked like she wanted to say something and didn't.

"Thank you John for telling me the truth, I will go and have a talk with her right now and sort out all this mess." Beth said leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on John's cheek as she turned and left.

She couldn't believe she had missed it, she turned to see John staring after her and Beth felt her stomach flutter at the look he was giving her and she was grateful to have such a good friend in him.

Reaching her locker room Beth decided that her feelings for John could wait for the moment, she needed to talk to Mickie about her lack of feelings for Randy and get her old friend back. Taking a last deep breath she pushed open the door to her locker room.

Oh no Dr Jeckel and Mr Hide from John, Mickie is caught between a Rock and a hard place and Beth and Randy are clueless. What is going to happen next? Review and find out.

Thanks for reading

XxX


	7. Chapter 7

I have not forgotten about this story I promise here is another update for you.

BETH

She was surprised when she opened the door and found that the locker room was empty. Taking a quick look around Beth noticed that Mickie's bag was still there and so she must have gone for a walk or something Beth shrugged and allowed the door to close behind her once more.

Looking in both directions Beth didn't have a clue where her friend could have gone and she had a match coming up. Deciding that this could wait Beth went back into the locker room and picked up her ring attire. She would see Mickie at ringside tonight, she was coming along for moral support against Laycool and Beth knew she could catch her afterwards. It didn't stop the blonde from wondering where she was now though, thinking quickly Beth pulled out her phone and called Mickie only to here the chirping of a cell phone coming from Mickie's bag.

Hanging up Beth put her phone down and frowned in to the mirror, she picked up her curling irons and decided that where ever her friend was she would have to have a chat with her sometime, Beth did not want Mickie avoiding her for something she had gotten in to her head, something that was incidentally untrue.

With only minutes to spare Beth made it to the ring, she had decided to try and find Mickie once she was ready for her match. Beth had briefly ran into Randy who said that he had not seen her all day and he seemed just as worried as Beth about Mickie's mood of late.

"Where have you been." Beth hissed at Mickie as she spotted her friend watching Laycool enter the ring.

"Around, look you have to get on." Mickie said not meeting Beth's eyes and she frowned. She was getting pretty sick of being fobbed off by her friend and right now was not a good time to get the cold shoulder.

Beth's music rang out and she steeped on to the ramp placing a large smile on her face as she watched Mickie bounce in next to her. The crow gave them a pretty good cheer and Beth decided that she really liked being face, it was nice to play the good girl for once although she did secretly like being the badass too.

The match went pretty much as scripted except for the fact that Beth twisted her knee pretty badly and she was taken off to see the trainer before she could talk to Mickie.

"God is someone trying to tell me not to talk to my best friend or something." Beth said under her breath as the trainer checked out her knee as the door swung open to reveal an actually worried looking Vince.

"Beth are you ok, that looked pretty bad." He said coming over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"She will be ok, just some ice and stay off it for a day." The trainer said giving Vince a flash of a smile and Beth didn't know what to do. Vince never sort her out personally, yes she had been summoned to his office before but never once had he come to find her.

"Great because I can't have my number one diva out of action again can I?" Vince said a slimy smile came on his face and Beth did not like his look one bit.

"Umm thanks." Beth said cautiously as Vince helped her stand although it wasn't so bad now and Beth could of managed it on her own, when the chairman offers you his arm you take it, even if your name is John Cena.

"Now Beth I wanted to talk to you about Mickie's planned comeback, I was thinking of leaving it for a while, maybe give you back the diva's championship but you will do it all by yourself, no help, the victory will be so much more sweet that way. Then bring Mickie back at Summerslam when I will put you in a handicap match. What do you think?"

Beth was stunned at first, she swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat and stopped in her tracks.

"I think that is a long time for Mickie to be off." Beth said finally not wanting to tell the man what she really thought, but was having a hard time not to.

"I know, but I think it will have more impact this way."

"Sir why are you asking me anyway, surely my opinion doesn't matter, this decision has already been made." Beth said feeling confused and agitated all at once.

"Well I know you're her friend and I wanted to tell you so you might be able to explain to her why I have done this." Vince said that creepy smile appearing back on his face and Beth finally understood.

"You want me to calm her down, to bend the truth shall we say so that you can sideline her for women who look better." Beth said unable to stop the sneer from appearing on her face as she saw a more dangerous look come in to Vince's eyes.

"You might want to remember just who you are speaking to." He said and Beth had to stop and take a breath, he was right in the end she had no choice.

"Sorry I will go and talk to her, I take it you have already informed her of your demission?" Beth said with all the false pleasantness she could muster.

"I knew I could count on you and yes I told her today." With that Vince walked off and Beth was left looking at an empty corridor and a very scary looking locker room door.

JOHN

He knew he should not have taken advantage of Mickie that night, but she had been practically throwing herself at him and he just couldn't help it.

Now John had a bit of a problem, if Mickie told Beth and Randy what had happened they would both hate him. John did not want or need that right now, so he had warned her not to tell anyone, that it was their secret. He didn't bank on her turning into a complete nervous wreck over it though and now everyone was suspicious. He had to do something to get her away from everyone even if it was just for a little while.

Knocking on Vince's door John pushed it open and saw Vince smiling up at him.

"John how are you come sit, coffee?" Vince said all in one go and John had to shake his head to filter out all the unwanted bits.

"I'm fine thank you, and no coffee for me not before a match it gets me too worked up." John said perching in the chair opposite Vince and deciding to get right down to business.

John was surprised at just how well his suggestion about Mickie and the diva's went down. Vince had thought of it as a wonderful idea and John was very pleased that he would not have to deal with her for at least two more weeks, which would be plenty of time to work his magic on Beth and to square things with Randy. That or turn his attentions to someone else so his best friend wouldn't even care if he had slept with Mickie.

John walked back to his locker room and he ran into Randy who was looking a bit flustered.

"What's up man?" John asked as Randy walked up to him running his hand through his hair and sighing loudly.

"I saw Beth and she has been looking for Mickie, I don't know what to do with that girl, ever since our night out, which I know could have gone better, but I think was ok up to the point when we got dunk was going fine, she has been avoiding me, and now it seems like she is avoiding Beth to and I can't figure out why." Randy said as John placed his hand around his friends shoulder and led him towards the Legacy locker room.

"I don't know man, maybe she isn't as interested as you first thought, maybe she just wanted a shoulder to cry on and now she is trying to pull away." John said as he saw Randy shake his head slightly.

"I don't think that's it, well I hope not anyway, I have a feeling something else is going on here, but I just don't know what." Rand said sitting down heavily on his sofa and John watched as Randy locked his eyes to the floor and he knew he would have to give Randy something good to get him off the subject of Mickie James.

"Hey you know Ted and Cody are having a twister night tonight, maybe we should go, take our mind of the girls for a change." John said getting Randy's attention back and causing the Viper to smile.

"Maybe I will have to see how I am feeling later, I have found that you have to be in a certain mood to go to one of Ted's and Cody's party's." John had to smile at his best friend and he turned to leave.

"Hey remember man there are plenty more fish in the sea." John said closing the door behind him and taking off for his own locker room.

John didn't see anyone on the way to his locker room, he was feeling like a bit of a shit for doing what he was doing, but he knew in the end, Mickie would be back, Beth would hopefully be with him and Randy would still be his best friend, no harm done right.

Pushing open the door to his locker room John threw his shirt in to his bag and pulled off his cut off's, changing in to his street clothes he glanced in to the mirror but he couldn't look at the man staring back at him, he no longer recognised the person he had become.

RANDY

Beth had almost barrelled into him as she was looking down another corridor when she rounded the bend and straight into his chest. Randy had managed to prevent her from falling on her backside but not from being quite flustered.

"What's up?" He asked the blonde genuinely concerned for her. It wasn't often you saw the Glamazon looking worried but today she looked almost panicked.

"I think this time I have actually lost Mickie, have you seen her?" Beth asked briefly catching Randy's eyes as she scanned the area behind him.

"No I haven't, in fact I haven't see her for days." He said thinking about the last time he had seen the brunette, it was in catering and she had left almost as he walked in. She had thrown him a smile but he felt like she was forcing it slightly.

"I take it you have noticed her odd behaviour to then?" Beth said finally looking at him and calming down slightly.

"I guess, it's more the absence of her that I have noticed though, she is never in the same room long enough with me for her to act strange." Randy said folding his arms and looking at Beth, whose shoulders sank and her head bowed slightly, before she took a deep breath and levelled her gaze with his once more.

"I am honestly worried about her Randy, she hasn't been the same since we all went out and she wont talk to me about it, now I can't find her." Beth said throwing her hands into the air in exasperation and Randy placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Look don't worry it's probably nothing and we are just blowing it all out of proportion." Randy said as Beth turned round suddenly at the Laycool entrance music.

"Damm it, Randy I will catch you later I have a match." Beth said shouting back at him as she ran for the arena and Randy was left to ponder his thoughts about a petite brunette he hadn't been able to keep off his mind for days now.

That was how John had found him, Randy was grateful to see his friend, it was always good to have a sounding board for your problems and John was a good listener. He knew when John had remarked about there being plenty more fish in the sea he was just trying to make Randy feel better, but the man did have a point.

Before he had found Mickie crying the other week he had barely even thought about her. Heck he could count the number of times he had spoken to her on one hand, but there had always been something about her that intrigued him and when he found her upset that was his way in.

Now she did seem to be backing off, not slowly removing herself from his life but literally running away from him, maybe he had read the signs wrong, she had just wanted a friend that night and now he wanted more she was pulling back before it went any further.

Knowing he couldn't sit in the locker room all night Randy quickly changed and grabbed his bag. Walking out in to the now silent arena Randy felt the urge to walk down to the gorilla position and take a look at the arena.

He remembered the last time he had done this there was a person sat on the apron, tears running down her face and yet she still looked beautiful, now the area was empty and silent and Randy turned away from the ring and headed outside.

It was dark and the sky was clouded over and Randy could almost smell the rain, walking quickly to his car he noticed that his was the last one their and he wondered just how long he had been sat in his locker room think about things.

Throwing his bag in to the boot Randy jumped in to the car just as the first spots of rain began to fall. Turning over the engine he pulled out of the car park and droved towards the hotel.

Randy found it hard to see through the windscreen in so much rain, so he decided to take hid foot off the gas rather than risk hitting something or someone.

"This is no night for twister." He said to himself as he pushed on through the rain storm and back to his nice warm and dry hotel room.

MICKIE

Mickie was pacing her room, she wondered what was taking her lying friend so long.

"Probably off talking to her friend Vince." Mickie said bitterly to herself.

When she had gotten back she had started angrily throwing clothes in to her bag. Several shoes and makeup pieces had not made it in to the bag but on to the floor via the wall where she had thrown them so angrily some of them had broken and now had left various patterns on the wall.

Mickie snapped her head towards the door as soon as she heard the key in the lock, there was no way she was going to let Beth get away with what she had done to her and if that meant having it out right here right now then so be it.

Beth looked shocked at first, her eye darting around the room and then finally settling on Mickie's where the blonde backed off slightly allowing the door to close but not saying anything either.

"I know what Vince said Mickie, but it will be ok, maybe this could work to your advantage." Beth started cautiously, but Mickie wasn't interested, she did not like people who went around and stabbed her in the back.

"No Beth this will work for you, not me. First its just a two week lay off so the feud between you and Michelle can intensify, I didn't like it but I saw a point to it. Now I am off until Summerslam and I can take that time at home, oh no this was for one thing only, your gad damm ego!" Mickie was practically shouting now and she could see the look of anger come in to Beth's eyes the moment the blonde looked at her once more.

"I didn't set this up, why would I do that to you? Sure Vince asked me to talk to you, but I would never ask for this." Beth said and Mickie could tell she was holding in her anger. Mickie had no intention of doing the same though and she narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Just like you wouldn't spend the night with Randy, just like you wouldn't have a private talk with Vince and just like you wouldn't screw me over just like you do everyone else." Mickie spat as she saw Beth's face pale as she took in everything Mickie said.

Before Beth could offer any return statement though Mickie snatched up her bag and walked out of the door. Slamming it shut behind her se did not pause when a wet looking Randy Orton called her as she walked though the lobby.

She spotted her taxi pretty quickly and hopped in it avoiding getting to wet in the process and she asked the driver to take her to the air port.

Sitting looking out at the rain which was pouring down the window and making everything look hazy and distorted, Mickie wiped at the tears that had escaped from her eyes and she shook her head.

She hated being like that, she hadn't even let Beth defend herself, but she just could not stand any more lies. She would go home for the next ten days, she would call Vince and propose to him an idea which would bring her right back to the for front of women's wrestling, and she would do it without the help of her supposed best friend.

Mickie briefly thought about Randy, about how great he had been not so long ago, then about how he had been when Beth was talking to him earlier, how he had smiled at her and how he had comforted her. Was it all an act with him, did he just like saving damsels in distress. Mickie scoffed and watched as the airport came into view.

Paying the driver she climbed out and pulled her luggage out after her.

Checking in only took a few moments, this time of night the puddle jumper to Richmond was virtually empty and it would give her plenty of time to think.

"If they want to play dirty, then here is one Diva who knows how to be a bitch." Mickie said as she closed her eyes and considered her plan.

BETH

She couldn't believe it, she was sat on her bed staring at the empty space that was where Mickie had once been.

How could things have gotten so twisted that Mickie was blaming her for her lay off, and for doing what exactly with Randy.

Beth held her head in her hands and she sniffed back the tears that had yet to fall in to her pillow as she stood up and went in to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror Beth could see the puffiness of her eyes and the parlour of her skin.

"You have looked better." Beth said to herself, but even the small joke did nothing to brighten her mood.

Giving her face a splash of water and pinning her hair back into a loose pony tail Beth decided that she would call Mickie in the morning, hopefully she would have calmed down by then and she would be able to tell her what really happened.

Going back into the bathroom Beth picked up her wash kit and started brushing her teeth. Grabbing her pyjamas from the chair next to her bed she threw them on and went and looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"Hell that came down quick." She said to herself turning from the sombre weather outside and looked around her now half empty room. Beth decide it was just as sombre inside as out right now and maybe the rain was perfect for her mood. Shaking her head trying to stop thinking about what had happened that day Beth switched on the TV and flopped down on top of her bed when a knock came at her door.

HA HA HA. Sorry couldn't resist. I would just like to say I originally billed this as humour but I got bored so it is now a drama as well. Hope you enjoyed this update and now that I am only writing one story at a time the quality and length of the chapters is improving. This story will have more twists and turns than a rollercoaster and I hope you will all come along for the ride. As ever thanks for reading and please feel free to review, I promise it wont bite.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here is another chapter I have been a busy bee today hope you enjoy sorry it is short but I am sticking with better short than none.

BETH

She snapped her head towards the door as the knocking died away.

"it's open." She called out sitting up in the bed and turning towards the door to see who was calling on her this time of night.

"Hey honey, I was just wondering how you were, I umm heard about Mickie." John said sticking his head around the corner of the doorway but not really coming in to the room.

"I'm ok, just trying to get my head around why she acted the way she did, I guess she is just angry." Beth said as John pushed the door open more fully now and lent against the doorframe. Beth noticed him looking at her, his eyes sweeping her pyjama clad body and she had to fight off a deep blush.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to Ted and Cody's party but I can see your ready for bed." John said before Beth could think too much into that look and she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I am not sure I am really ready for twister tonight." She said placing her hands on her lap and looking up at John as he was framed by the light from the hallway.

"I don't have to go either, if you wanted some company that is." John said and Beth could here the nervous tone to his voice. On the one hand she would like him to say, to see where this might lead, but tonight wouldn't be the best place to start for them.

"You know what I think an early night would be just the thing for me tonight John, thank you though." She said as she saw a sad smile appear on his face which he wiped off quickly and was replaced by a beaming false one.

"Oh well suppose I will just have to go kick some Legacy arse on my own." He said and with a small wave John closed the door behind him.

Beth sighed and flopped back down on to the bed spread, turning over on to her stomach she pressed her face into the pillow and breath in deeply. This was silly, why hadn't she gone with John, or allowed him to stay, she had just had an argument with Mickie that was all, no one had died yet she was acting like she had just been told the end of the world was nigh.

Flipping back over on to her stomach and sitting up Beth got off the bed and flicked on the TV. Making her way over to where she had dumped her bag Beth reached inside and dug around for the bag of Maltezers she had in there.

"Are ha." She said triumphantly as she pulled out the bag and she lost her smile quickly. Beth realised this was the bag she and Mickie were due to share tonight while watching a scary film, now she was watching some fashion show and she was very much alone.

Depositing herself back onto the bed Beth decided that she might as well go ahead and watch the film even though it warn not to watch it alone.

"Paranormal activity, ha I'm not afraid of no ghost's" Beth said smiling to herself as she popped the DVD in the player and sat back while the opening credits rolled.

RANDY

To say Randy was surprised to see the small brunette that he had been looking for practically all day walk straight passed him in the lobby was an understatement. He had shouted at her and waved, but Mickie had blown passed him like he wasn't even there and headed off straight into the rain.

"What is going on." Randy said noticing Mickie's luggage as she peeled out the door without so much as a look back and Randy decided that he needed answers.

Coming out of the lift at Mickie's floor Randy only got half a stride before John came around the corner.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" John said to his friend as Randy noticed that John was looking kind of worried but Randy couldn't put his finger on what.

"I have just seen Mickie, with suitcases, and she looked very unhappy." Randy said as John practically pushed him back in to the lift.

"Oh I know it's awful Vince sent her home for two weeks, he doesn't intend to bring her back until Summerslam now." John stated as he pushed the button for their floor and Randy could not believe what he was hearing.

"Damm it no wonder she was pissed, have you just been to see Beth?" Randy said realising that was probably why John was on their floor in the first place.

"Yeah, just went to see how she was." John said and Randy was sure he could detect some irritation in his voice but before Randy could ask John about it the doors opened and they stepped out.

"Hey so are you up for the party?" John said clapping Randy on the shoulder and Randy shook his head.

"I don't think so man I really need a shower, I got drenched out there." Randy said slipping in the key to his room as John lent against the opposite wall.

"Look maybe after my shower I will come down and poke my head in." Randy said as he saw John's face fall. It soon brightened when Randy said he would pop in.

"Great I will see you there." John said as the superstar walked back along the corridor and got back on the lift.

Randy pushed open the door to his room and dumped in his bag, he didn't bother turning on the light though and he immediately closed the door again. Heading down the corridor and in to the lift. Pushing the button he went up two floors and got out again. He walked down the hallway, he felt nervous for some reason but he didn't know why. Approaching the door he lifted his hand to knock but he paused. Why was here, what was he supposed to say that was going to make this any better.

Randy wasn't sure but he felt his hand collide with the wood anyway and a scream come from inside the room.

Not thinking twice Randy burst in to see Beth with the duvet pulled up to her eyes and the TV on pause.

"What is going on?" Randy said sitting on the bed and pulling the covers off Beth's face.

"You scared the hell out of me that's what's going on." Beth said throwing a pillow at him which Randy caught easily.

"Oh I get it you were watching scary movies again." Randy said a smile on his face now as he turned to the paused action on screen and looked at the night vision bed room and the two sleeping occupants.

"Really Beth, all by yourself?" Randy said chiding her and she reached forward and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You know you could do something useful and climb in here with me and stop all this talking it hard to here with you blabbering on in my ear." Beth said a large grin on her face and how could Randy refuse that smile.

He knew why Beth had asked him to stay, she didn't want to be alone and it wasn't just because of the film. Randy was happy to oblige and climbing in next to the blonde he reached for the remote that had been tossed off the bed in Beth's panic and he pressed play.

"You know I have seen this right so don't expect any sympathy from me when you can't sleep tonight." Randy whispered in Beth's ear as something on screen went bang.

MICKIE

Getting home had not been so bad. She had managed to spend a couple of hours with her parents before the jet lag had taken over and she had fallen asleep on top of her bed.

"Mickie, Mickie dinner is on the table." Her mum had called up the stairs and that had awoken the sleeping Diva from her dream.

Mickie yawned widely as she starched her tired body and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Be down in a second mum." Mickie called knowing that she needed a second to get her thoughts in order. She had awoken having been in the middle of a very strange dream. She was back in the WWE but no one was cheering for her any more, they were booing her, wanting another to came and entertain them. She never found out who though because she woke up.

"To hell with it!" Mickie said checking her phone and seeing that there were no messages, not from Randy, or Beth, no one else for that matter either. She checked her watch and saw that it was still the middle of the night where they were and she supposed she could forgive them.

Walking down the stairs Mickie could here the pleasant sounds of her mum humming in the kitchen and she smiled as she walked up and kissed the older woman on the cheek.

"You know honey it is nice to have you home, maybe this break will be good for you." Her mum said as Mickie started vigorously shaking her head.

"No way mum, this business is fickle, if your around for a while the fans can forget you, they can turn on you and they can fall I love with another as fast as they fell for you." Mickie didn't know whether she was talking about wrestling anymore or Randy, she decided that the statement pretty much applied to both.

"So when are you going back?" Her mum asked and Mickie smiled slowly at her and she noticed a slightly odd look in her mum's eyes.

"Soon, two weeks, but I am hoping I will be back before then, I will call Vince in the morning, their morning that is and have a word with him. I was a little angry at him before, I probably need to apologise too." Mickie said as her mum smiled down at her and Mickie polished off her pancakes and took her plate to the sink.

"Now that's more like the girl I raised, why don't you pop off and have a shower I think your father has saved you some water." Her mum said with a pat to the shoulder and Mickie had no reason to say no so she went upstairs.

Walking into her childhood bedroom Mickie stared at the familiar walls and she sighed. Right now she felt like every thing and everyone was out to get her. First she sleeps with John and she feels so awful she starts shutting everyone out, then she hears the rumours about Beth and Randy and she wonders why she bothered in the first place. She should have told Beth about herself and John, she almost spat it in her best friends face when she had stormed out of the room, but she decided to wait and use it as a last resort, a low blow if you will. Mickie knew Beth liked John and if there was one thing Mickie was going to see to, it was that Beth never got the chance to be with him, even if it meant revealing her dirty little secret.

JOHN

John had gone to Beth's room as he thought enough time has lapsed since Mickie left. He didn't know what to say at first, she seemed upset but not to the point of tears. When he offered to stay with her he had seen that scared look in her eyes the one that said its too soon.

Backing off immediately John made his excuses and left, knowing that he could meet up with her first thing in the morning and they could talk then.

Walking to the lift he was surprised when a soggy looking Randy Orton stepped out and demanded to know what was going on with Mickie.

John felt bad for his friend, he didn't want to have to be the one to tell him about Mickie since he felt responsible for it, which to be fair he was, but Randy also seemed concerned for Beth.

There was no way John was letting Randy Orton the Lady thriller anywhere near her, it was amazing nothing happened last time they spent the night in the same room, bit John guessed that it was because Randy had been unconscious for the most part, and Beth was a sensible girl, not like Mickie who it seemed given the opportunity would take it from any one prepared to give it.

John left Randy at his room and went up to the party in Ted and Cody's place, getting to their floor he could already here the noise coming from the open doorway and he smiled to himself.

"Hey there!" He called as the Legacy boys came over and handed John a beer.

"How's Randy is he coming?" Ted asked over the sounds of the music and Cody leaned in to here them better.

"Said he was going to have a shower, then pop over." John called as the song changed and Kelly Kelly cat called and John couldn't resist a dance.

John flopped down on a sofa that seemed to be covered in chips as he brushed away some crumbs he checked his watch and noticed it was almost two am. He did not have to get up the next morning but it was very late and Randy had not shown.

He had been to busy with the girls to notice at first, telling them about why Beth and Mickie hadn't come and that Mickie was not coming back until Summerslam now and that Beth was the reason for her lay off.

"Yeah and where is Randy, we heard the rumours about him and Beth, someone saw her coming out of his room early the other morning and in the clothes she had worn the night before, I never thought she was like that." Kelly said as she perched on John's lap and John was having a hard time concentrating.

"I don't think she is, I think if it did happen then it was probably a drunken mistake we have all done it." John said thinking that he didn't want Beth's reputation in tatters too. It would be easier to work his way in if she was upset, feeling lonely, but making her feel like a slut would not be the way to go about getting her into his bed.

"I suppose so, hey I am going to go and have some more beer, do you want one?" Kelly said springing off his lap and almost falling straight on her arse again.

"Umm I think you have had enough, maybe I should take you home." John said helping the blonde steady herself and thinking, if he couldn't have the blonde he wanted, he would have the blonde he had.

Oh no John is corrupting everyone, and nobody knows it. I hoped you liked this update. More from Randy and Beth next chapter and their movie night. Mickie makes her offer to Vince and John decides to crank it up a notch when he discovers something that makes him very angry.

As ever please review and I will treat you to that chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey new chapter, I am glad people are enjoying this its not the easiest thing to write but I am enjoying it even though I am full of the joys of a winter cold.

MICKIE

Mickie had got on the phone as soon as she knew the chairman would be out of bed. She was pleased that he didn't seemed to mind the early morning wake up call and the man even seemed truly interested in her proposal.

"Yes sir, I think it will start to stir things up. I suppose it will help with that to, yes ok I understand, but I do feel better knowing that I am coming back now, for definite that is." Mickie said with a small smile as she watched the sun climb high in the Virginia sky as she placed the phone in the crook of her neck and pulled on her cardigan as Vince spoke from the other end.

"I will do, and don't worry I will not let you down." Mickie said hanging up the phone with a good bye and noticing that she had a voice mail message. Placing the phone back to her ear as she walked down stairs and out in to the slight chill of the autumn sun Mickie's face went from smiling to a frown in a second.

Almost throwing down the phone at the message Mickie hit delete with disgust as she was reminded of what she had left behind. Perching on a downed tree limb Mickie wondered not for the first time if what she was doing was right. She had been a good person all her life, she had made sure she had stuck up for her friends and made sure she was always there for the people who had cared about here. But where had that gotten her, no where that's where, alone sitting on a log with her career in tatters all because of the selfish actions of others. No more miss nice Mickie, it was time to kick some arse inside and out side of the ring. There was a lot to be said for Laycool's actions, although Mickie might not agree with them in principal it did get the job done, and kept the spot light on them. Getting up as a biting wind started to freeze the side of her face Mickie walked back towards the house. Stopping at her car she pulled her keys out of her jeans pocket.

Climbing in knowing she had a spare training kit in the boot Mickie turned over the engine and backed her car out of the driveway. At least she could get in some serious training while she was off and she could come back at Summerslam better than ever.

BETH

When Beth woke up she noticed that she was alone once more, she didn't really remember falling asleep, she supposed she must have drifted off after Randy had changed the DVD for something a bit less scary and Beth knew she probably drifted off before it finished as she could not remember for the life of her what she had watched at all.

Getting up now she checked her phone and saw she had a new message and it was from John.

_Hey there, was wondering what you were doing for breakfast? JC x _

Beth smiled and looked at her clock. It read 7:45 and she shook her head, she did not have to get up early today and yet her body clock still managed to wake her up at the same time every morning. She noticed that John had sent the message last night and she thought that the superstar was unlikely to be up yet so she headed for the shower.

Washing quickly Beth knew that Mickie was likely to be up seen as it was mid afternoon in Richmond and Beth decided to call her.

Getting only her answer phone for the second time Beth decided to leave a message.

_Mickie I know I may not be your favourite person right now but I wanted to say I never spoke to Vince about you leaving, I wouldn't want that not ever, you're my best friend and I hate to see this happen to you. As for me and Randy we are just friends, nothing ever happened between us…_

"_Hey Beth didn't want to think I had forgotten you, I just popped out for pancakes and bacon, kind of return the favour you know, plus you were sound asleep I didn't want to wake you."_

"_Oh Randy I thought, never mind…shit umm ok bye Mickie"_

Beth hung up knowing that Mickie was probably going to here that whole message and get totally the wrong idea. Beth didn't even realise that Randy had stayed the night but she supposed it was possible since the other bed looked pretty ruffled.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Randy said looking like a wounded puppy and Beth couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's ok I thought you had gone back to your room though." Beth said taking the offered coffee and inhaling the aroma with glee.

"Nah I kind of fell asleep, on the other bed." Randy said quickly as Beth smiled at him as he looked slightly nervous but the Legend killer soon righted himself.

"Yeah by the time I woke up it was morning and I thought, pancakes and bacon, the perfect start to a day off." Beth couldn't help but smile at her unlikely friend. She couldn't believe that she was sitting on her bed once again having breakfast with Randy.

He seemed like he was the one who needed someone to talk to at the minute though and Beth knew what it was like to keep things bottled up, they nagged and nagged at you until you ended up exploding with the pent up emotion.

They ate in silence though and the confession that Beth was expecting did not come, deciding to take matters in to her own hands she called Randy's name getting his attention from the obviously very interesting design on the table cloth back to her face as Randy levelled his eyes with hers.

"What's up Randy, you know you can talk to me right." Beth said wanting to reach over and touch him but resisting the urge as it just seemed to intimate for what their relationship was.

"I suppose something has not been right since the night we all went out and I don't think it has anything to do with me getting drunk." Randy said finally and Beth was glad that he was deciding to finally talk to someone about this.

"In what way?" She encouraged as he lent forward and placed his hands on the table and linking them together.

"I'm not sure, but Mickie was acting strange as soon as we saw her that morning, then Vince calls her in for a meeting to tell her she is going home, and she is blaming you for it." Randy lowered his eyes and Beth could see where he was coming from, but she didn't have a clue as to where he was going with this line of thought.

"I know it does seem like something has been going on with her since we went out, John told me it was because Mickie thought we had been together, but she never brought it up, and I never got chance to tell her it wasn't true because I only found out the day she left." Beth said knowing that if Randy was going to be honest she should at least tell him what she knew about how Mickie was feeling, about everything even if it was uncomfortable.

"What, well I guess I do have that reputation, but she knows you would never have done that surely?" Randy said but he could see things falling into place.

"I know, but then not three days later she finds out Vince is sending her home for two weeks, I can just imagine what she was thinking." Beth said now knowing exactly what Mickie had been thinking, that her best friend had stolen the man she liked right from under her nose and ruined her career. Now she had that damm massage on her phone with Randy bringing her breakfast.

"Damm it!" Beth said placing her head in her hands and pushing her half eaten breakfast away.

"Look something more is going on her Beth and I am going to find out what ok." Randy said getting up and placing his arms around the blonde as she returned his embrace.

"Hey Beth are you awake yet." Beth snapped her head up at the opening of her door as John poked his head around the frame. Beth pulled back from Randy as the superstar released her and turned to John. Beth watched as John's face turned from happy to angry in a second, but instead of saying anything he simply slammed the door shut and left Beth and Randy alone.

"Ok you have got to start locking that door." Randy said which made Beth smile briefly but she was sad that now John also though there was something more going on between Randy and herself than them just being friends.

"You know I think he was angry because he likes you." Randy said snapping Beth out of her thoughts and she looked up at her friend with a sad smile.

"Not any more from the looks of it." She replied as they settled back down in to silence as Beth thought about just how she was going to fix this whole mess.

JOHN

He had not heard back from Beth yet so he decided to go and surprise her and offer to take her out somewhere in stead of the hotel restaurant. He was smiling to himself as he entered the lift. He had managed to put Kelly to bed last night without doing anything in appropriate with her. He had been the perfect gentleman.

He realised that he had been acting pretty badly since the whole thing with Mickie and he did not need another situation getting out of control. The lift doors opened and he stepped out, a bounce in his step and his plan resolved. He would take Beth out this morning and tell her about what had happened with Mickie. Not that he had spoken to Vince about her but about their drunken night. He knew it was risky but also he knew he could not move on with the Glamazon until he told her the truth. Now Mickie was not here making her friend worry about her and twisting what happened John knew he could explain what happened properly.

Knocking quickly and finding the door open John poked his head around the door frame to find the woman he had dreamed about last night wrapped around his best friend.

John didn't know what to do. His first reaction was to pull Randy off Beth, to punch him in the face and demand to know why they were eating breakfast together in her room. He paused for only a second though, he knew if he did that he would never be able to tell either of them what had happened between himself and Mickie, he would only be a hypocrite. He didn't know what they had done, probably nothing knowing Beth, but he was very angry that it was Randy that was comforting her not him. Slamming the door John decided that he needed some air. Walking briskly to the lobby so that neither of the people in that hotel room would catch him he crossed the street and spotted a park.

Walking up to a bench he sat down heavily and sighed, placing his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"What are you going to do now Cena?" He said to himself and the wind caught the collar of his shirt and it slapped against his face. He looked up at the hotel across the road and up to where he thought her hotel room was.

"Why did I do it, all I have done is pushed her right into Randy's arms, I took away the person he really wanted and left him with the woman I needed." He said frustration clouding his judgement as he stood up and threw a punch at the nearest tree.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as his fist burst with pain and he had to shake his hand to get the feeling back in to it. Looking down at his aching limb he saw that he was going to have a pretty bad bruise, but nothing was broken.

John walked back to the hotel and climbed straight into his car, he knew that he had to fix this and fast before he did something really stupid.

Pulling u at the studio, he knew that everyone had the day off today but he also knew that Vince would be there.

Climbing up the stairs to his office John could here singing coming from inside and he had to hide a smirk. Stopping and listening to Vince sing Let's here it for the boy off key and with more volume than tune he decided to knock and save his boss any more embarrassment.

"Umm come in." Came out the choked reply as John pushed open the door to see Vince sitting all prim in his chair.

"John to what do I own this visit?" Vince said offering him his hand and John realised too late as he took Vince's hand that he would now see the damage.

"John what have you done!" Vince said looking down at John's battered knuckles and the looking back up at him.

"Had an argument with a tree sir it's fine." John said pulling his hand back and hiding it behind him.

"Look I wanted to talk to you, I have been on line recently and have you seen how many people want Mickie back, I think we, no I think I was wrong, maybe it's time for her glorious return." John said knowing that everything he was saying was true, he just wished he didn't have to say it at all.

"Oh I know John, and it's already been arranged, well she still is not coming back until Summerslam, but that is only a week away now and believe me we have something very big planned." Vince said a smirk coming to his face and John leaned forward.

"Oh yeah anything you fancy sharing?"

RANDY

After he and Beth had finished breakfast they both went to find John to tell him what had happened that they were just friends, but they couldn't find him anywhere. No one had seen him in fact and they were both hoping he hadn't gone and done anything stupid.

Randy had text him but had not yet received a reply, looking over at his blonde companion he could see the worried look on her face and he was sure that it was the same look on his own.

"Look I am sure he is fine, probably went off and forgot to take his phone." Randy said not quite believing what he was saying, but it was possible, John was always forgetting his phone and in the end he had seen nothing. Mainly because there was nothing to see, but Randy also knew that it didn't look great.

He remembered looking down at Beth's head which had fallen on to his shoulder last night as he changed the DVD and the new film soon sent the Glamazon off to sleep.

He had placed her down on to the pillows and covered her with the duvet. For some reason though he felt compelled to stay, like in case she woke up from a bad dream. He had felt himself falling asleep but he still did not move that night, in fact the next time he had woken up it had been light out side and he was on top of the duvet with Beth lying next to him curled against his side, the only thing separating them was the blanket.

Getting up Randy messed up the other bed slightly and smiled to himself, it was time to get Beth breakfast in bed and hopefully cheer her up at the same time. He also wanted to talk to her about the strangeness of events recently. They all seemed to be having different runs of luck. It seemed as though something or someone was messing with their lives and Randy wanted to know if Beth had thought about this at all.

He had brought it up but their conversation had been brought to a halt by the appearance of John.

Now they were too concerned about finding him and all thoughts of what might be happing to them over the last few days had left Randy's head entirely. Just then his phone beeped and Randy got out the phone so fast he almost flung it into the road.

"It's from John he is ok, said he went for a drive to calm down." Randy said sighing with relief as Beth smiled back at him turning towards the lifts.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here together when he comes back you know." Beth said giving him a knowing raise of the eyebrow and Randy just nodded his head at her.

"I have a feeling he would prefer to see your smiling face though compared to mine." Randy said giving her a wink which stopped Beth in her tracks.

"Maybe, but I also think if he is going to hit someone it should be you." With that Randy could do nothing but watch her retreating form as she climbed on to the lift and waved her good bye.

Ok what is going on, Next chapter Mickie returns! And has Randy stumbled upon John's secret, or has he fixed it in time?

If you would like me to update then hit that review button and I will try and do something ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is the promised update.

RANDY

When John came back randy met him in the lobby and they just talked. John seemed to understand and said that he had just over reacted. Randy could not believe the sudden change of mood in his best friend. One minute the man was storming out of the room, looking like he wanted to kill something or someone, then coming back swollen hand, and oh yes Randy had noticed it but had chosen not to mention it. To this apologetic man who said he had some great news.

"Yeah man Mickie is coming back, I went to see Vince I don't know how I ended up there, I guess I was just driving around and I saw him." Randy listened as John said that Vince had a plan to bring Mickie back with a bang, but he didn't want any one to know the finer details just yet.

"Said he didn't want to spoil the surprise." John said as he sipped the coffee he had brought with him and Randy had to smile at his friend although he was wondering if John was telling him the whole truth about how he came to be talking with Vince.

Randy was happy however that Mickie would be back within the week and he would be seeing her again soon.

He hoped she would be in a better mood, now that she had her career back on track and she seemed to be on side with Vince once more, she could patch things up with Beth and they could maybe start at the beginning again. Randy was considering asking Mickie out for a milkshake when she got back but had his thoughts interrupted by John's voice.

"Did you here what I said man?" John poked Randy in the shoulder and Randy looked at him sheepishly.

"No sorry, I was thinking." Randy said shaking his head and he saw John smile at him.

"No wonder you hadn't noticed them seeing as how thinking takes up all your powers of concentration. I said look Laycool have just walked in, I think we should split." Randy looked at the two diva's sauntering across the restaurant and a shiver passed across Randy's back. Sure they were beautiful, but they were also slightly psychotic. Both women could often be cruel and Randy was not a fan of their methodology.

"Hey boys, are these seats taken." Michelle said to Randy as he has to suppress a grimace as he slipped on his sunglasses.

"Not at all ladies, they are all vacant take your pick." Randy replied picking up his empty coffee cup and throwing it in the trash. He saw John stand up behind him and he gave the girls a curt nod of the head as the boys left the restaurant and headed for the lifts.

"You know we should tell Beth about Mickie's return, she will want to know." Randy said as the lift ascended towards their floor. He felt slightly awkward bringing up Beth so soon after what had happened but John seemed not to notice.

"Yeah sure we could go and see her now, if she is in that is." John said and Randy watched as he pushed the button for Beth's floor as they stood in silence for the lift to reach it's destination.

MICKIE

Sat on a plane once more Mickie smiled to herself. She had been on the phone a lot recently, not to Beth, Randy or John though, she didn't want to speak to any of them, she needed to find herself new allies, ones that she knew she couldn't trust. Not ones she thought were her friends but only turned out to be using her. She had booked herself in to the hotel and had planned to arrive late. She wanted to be in her hotel room before anyone spotted her and out the next morning so she could launch her surprise. Checking her watch she saw it was quarter to midnight. Her plane was due to land at O'Hare at just after one in the morning, she knew she would be pushing it with a big PPV coming up that night, but she had rested enough for a lifetime over the past ten days and now she was so fired up she could almost taste the excitement of a packed arena once more.

At some point Mickie must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing she knew she was being awoken by the pilot to say they had landed safely.

Unloading her carry on luggage Mickie had a brief wait at baggage handing before picking up her keys for her rental car and heading off. It was quite unusual for Mickie to get a rental, but this time she was going to need it.

Finally getting to a quite and almost deserted hotel at almost two am Mickie got herself a room and asked the clerk where Beth Phoenix's room was. Luckily the clerk was a wrestling fan and he recognised her so her gave out Beth's room number much to Mickie's glee.

First she went o her own room. It seemed small to the ones she usually had but then she had shared them with Beth so they were bound to have to be large. Mickie grinned at her own joke but she hastily put her bag down and pulled out the things she wanted.

Putting on the blonde wig Mickie picked up the spray can and pulled on her long black high heeled boots. Creeping out of the hallway Mickie could see no one, she looked up and saw the security camera and made a note of where it was. Walking down the hallway she rounded the corner and saw the next camera. Stretching up she got a finger on to the camera and pushed it so it was almost facing the wall. Picking her pace up to a jog, knowing that someone might be along any minute to fix the out of position camera Mickie halted outside a closed door.

Getting out the can she shook it and winced at the noise, no one came out though and she wrote on the door in huge letters.

_LIEING WHORE _

Grabbing her tools Mickie slipped a piece of paper under the door and ran off down the corridor the way she had come.

Breathing hard exhilarated from her exploits Mickie lent against her closed door and scanned her room. Her eyes fell on something she had forgotten about until this moment and she let a smile creep on to her face before picking up the photo she had caught of Randy on her phone that night she had been set up in that bar.

Mickie sat down on her bed and felt a pang of regret for a second, throwing the photo down Mickie decided that she would see how her first assault turned out before upping the anti.

BETH

Beth woke to the pounding on her door. She flicked her eyes at the clock and saw that it was just before seven thirty.

"I'm coming!" She called out throwing the covers off her body and placing her slightly aching legs on to the floor. She had been taking a pretty good battering lately, with Mickie off and Laycool well and truly out for her blood Beth had been doing a lot of hit and run recently, and it was starting to take its tool.

The knocking continued as Beth flung open the door to a worried looking John.

"What the hell! John where is the fire?" Beth said frowning at the superstar who had a worried look on his face.

"Beth I was just walking passed, look." John said yanking the door back more and turning her to look at it.

"Oh god, who would do that?" Beth said cupping her hand to her mouth only now realising she was standing on something. Looking down she saw a piece of paper stuck to her shoe and she bent down and picked it up.

Beth walked over to the bed and sat down on it. the dipping of the bed beside her alerted her to the fact John had closed the door and joined her but she was in too much shock to care at this point.

"_Dear Beth I hope you enjoyed your wake up message this morning, I certainly loved putting it there. I want to let you know as long as you are in the WWE I will be there to make your life as difficult as possible._

_Enjoy your day_

_XxX"_

Beth read the note aloud almost unable to believe this was happening to her, how had she managed to get a stalker and, how had they gotten her room number. Not having the chance to think John jumped in.

"You know it's probably someone with the wrong room." He said but even he didn't seemed convinced.

"Lucky damm guess with the name then." Beth said her voice dripping with sarcasm and she saw John look crest fallen at her angry face.

"Sorry John I guess I am just worried, I will have to phone Vince and let him know about this." Beth said picking up her phone just as a knock came at the door.

Beth looked at John, it was unlikely to be her stalker, but it didn't stop the pounding of her heart anyway. John seemed to sense her fear and he stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Beth, oh John ok I guess you know then." Randy said pointing to the art work on Beth's door as John let Randy in and Beth offered him a week smile.

"I was just going to call Vince, but now I think about it, it is rather early, seen as we are all up and about how about we go and get some breakfast?" Beth said as she watched the boys faces light up and she had to smile at them. In the end they were all so predictable. Sex, food and Sleep is all they really needed and Beth almost envied their less complicated lives.

"I am so up for that." John said clapping his hands together and looking from Beth to Randy.

"Umm little privacy guys." Beth said pointing to her pyjamas which were not going to be suitable for eating breakfast in, and Beth could tell the second that they both got the hint.

"Oh umm we will be in the hall." Randy said awkwardly as he pulled John behind him leaving Beth alone for the first time since she had woken up. This was supposed to be a great day. She had a big match at a PPV tonight Mickie would be back and she could finally sort things out with her best friend and now this had happened. Beth sighed and threw on a purple jumper and some skinny jeans and picked up her purse from the table.

"Look on the bright side Bethy things can only get better." She said to herself as she opened the door and joined John and Randy.

JOHN

Finding Beth's door like he had, had shocked John, at first he didn't know what to do, he wondered who could have done it, why they would have done it and his thoughts could only fall on to one person.

Mickie James was the one person who hated Beth right now enough to do this, but she was still in Richmond she was not due to join them until later that evening. Did she get someone to do it for her, if so who? Most if not all the other diva's either liked or respected Beth, tat was except for Laycool, and perhaps Rosa, but John did not think they would go this far and certainly not for Mickie. They hated Mickie more than any other diva, no this had to be some stalker person gone a little to far. Finally John knocked on her door and when he got no reply he panicked slightly and started hammering on the wood.

When Beth finally opened the door he could see she was pissed so he just plunged right in a showed her what he had found.

Not once did her mention Mickie, he knew it would only upset her further and her suggestion about breakfast was her way of distracting them, and both he and Randy knew it.

Sitting in the hall John and Randy kept pretty quite whilst waiting for their friend to get changed. John was sure Randy was thinking about who could have done thins and he was wondering if his best friend had come to the same conclusion as he had.

"Randy do you think, I mean could it be someone on the roster?" John said searching Randy's face for any clue as to his thoughts.

"I don't think we can rule it out." Randy said and John knew Randy was being cautious and he didn't want to push at this moment. He had no need to throw around accusations, especially with no proof. Not to mention the fact that he knew why Mickie was so angry in the first place, and that one would take a lot of explaining.

John thought Randy was about to say something else when the door opened and Beth stepped out. John thought for someone who had just woken up she looked very beautiful, but he did not say that out loud, there was a time and a place and here and now was not it.

"You ready?" Beth asked them as she locked her door and John stood up and took his hands out of his pockets. Glancing at Randy who was looking at Beth John held back the urge to glare at him, knowing that Randy was just as worried about her as he was, and he had no right to be angry at Randy not after what he had done.

No now was the time to fix it and all through breakfast John was nothing but the perfect friend.

When they had finished Beth excused herself and she said she would now call Vince and the hotel manager, see if they could clean it off or get her moved. It wouldn't solve the problem but it would make Beth feel better and John agreed to let her go, he knew sometimes Beth just needed to do things for herself, but he couldn't help but feel sidelined.

John turned to Randy and gave him a sad smile, which his friend returned. Polishing off his eggs John pushed his plate away and sat back in his chair.

"So ready to kick my butt tonight?" He said speaking about their triple threat match with Hunter and Randy eyed John briefly and nodding his head. John realised that Randy had not really wanted to talk about the note or the threat to Beth and had found a safe subject to talk about before the silence became to awkward.

"You bet, Paul is not going to know what hit him, well he won't know who hit him at least." Randy said grinning as he stood up and picked up his tray.

John followed him as they left the restaurant and headed back upstairs. John glanced out of the window and saw that the sun was high in the sky and the dark clouds that had greeted him when he had first woken up that morning had well and truly gone.

"Oh well things can only get better." He said clapping Randy on the back as the lift doors opened on their floor.

RANDY

Randy was in his locker room, he had just got there to find out that Ted and Cody's match had been moved up one, so they were now on second and so he would be alone for at least another half an hour.

Randy had considered going to see Beth, make sure she was ok, but it seemed like not a good thing to do now that Mickie had returned.

He had spotted her talking with Kelly, Kelly and Alicia Fox . not highly unusual, but normally Mickie would be with Beth, now it seemed like the diva was ignoring everyone she had once called her friend, and that included him.

He had approached her and received nothing but icy politeness, yes she had smiled at him, yes she had battered her eyelashes and licked her lips, but it was all fake, it was a character and Randy could tell that Mickie just wanted him to leave. So that's what he had done, he had bid them a polite good bye and had gone straight to his locker room.

Realising that he was now alone Randy started to wonder about Beth. He realised that now she and Mickie were no longer friends there were not many other people she talked not. Not recently any way, that was apart from himself and John.

Right now was cutting a promo, and he wouldn't be back for a while.

Making a quick decision Randy stood up and checked his watch. His match was on last and Beth's was one before him, they had at least an hour and a half to kill before either of them were due on stage.

"Why spend it alone." Randy said getting out his phone and texting John to let him know where he was, and asking if he wanted to join them. Randy was no eager to repeat their earlier fiasco.

Walking along the corridor Randy started to fell better, he didn't know whether it was because he was going to keep Beth company, or she keep him company either way it didn't matter.

This evening can only get better.

Oh are what is Mickie playing at?

Finally John seemed to be accepting his responsibilities, even though he still needs to spill the beans about his and Mickie's night, and what he said to Vince.

Will it all come out before things get out of hand.

If you want to know hit the review button and I will update as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go guys sorry a short one but the chapter I wrote for Legacy took longer than anticipated so hope you enjoy, things are about to get ugly.

RANDY

As Randy walked towards Beth's room he wondered briefly about what this would look like, if Mickie was to come around the corner and find him outside Beth's room, as he got there though he realised that he didn't care, there was no way he was going to give up his friendship with Beth just because of the way things looked.

Knocking on the door Randy opened up to Beth's call to enter and he had to pause when he saw her sitting on the sofa knees drawn up and chip resting on her arms.

"Hey." She said raising her head slightly and offering him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and Randy walked over and sat next to her. Not saying anything and allowing the diva to unfold herself so she was now sitting next to him feet firmly on the floor.

"I saw Mickie, I tried to talk to her but she just blanked me. I mean she literally just walked away form me." Beth said a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice as Randy drew in a deep breath.

"She was pretty much the same with me, I barely got a hello before it felt like mid winter, she was so cold." Randy replied knowing his joke was falling short of its intended mark. He watched as Beth stood up and went to her vanity desk and picked up what looked like her phone.

"You know when you brought breakfast the other day, I was leaving a message on her phone, she probably heard the whole thing, I guess that didn't help. But why she wont even talk to me I just don't get it." Beth said and Randy was starting to see the problem, but it also seemed so unlike Mickie not to give her friends a chance to explain.

"What about John? She doesn't seem to have spoken to him either, I mean as far as I know he hasn't done anything to piss her off." Randy said as Beth came back over and flopped down on the sofa next to him placing her hand in her lap.

"Maybe Mickie is just angry with him by association, but I don't even know if John has had the chance to speak to Mickie, I have not seen him since lunch." Beth said as she glanced up at him but then quickly adverted her gaze as though she was embarrassed to look at him.

"Well I text him letting him know where I was, I guess he is still cutting him promo, but I'm sure he will pop over when he is done, we can ask him then." Randy said feeling the overwhelming urge to hug her but keeping his hands firmly in his lap. He hated feeling like he couldn't be her friend just because of some damm rumours, and in case he hurt Mickie's feelings, but the damage seemed to be well and truly done there. He was brought out of his thoughts by the beeping of his phone.

"John is on his way, wants to know if you want anything, I am going for a soda myself." Randy said keeping the mood light, as Beth gave him a small smile for his efforts.

"Yeah why not I could use some light refreshment." She said as Randy text John back and then placed the phone back in his pocket.

The silence didn't seem awkward though, Randy felt like it was just nice to sit here and he had to admit it was nice to have someone that you could just be yourself with.

JOHN

John had hunted Mickie out after he cut his promo. He had gotten the text from Randy but decided not to let his friend know he was done just yet. He needed to speak to Mickie first without Randy or Beth getting to suspicious.

He found her talking to Kelly, Kelly and he earned himself a scowl from Mickie, but a beaming smile from K2.

"Hey John how are you, isn't it great that Mickie is back." Kelly said as she threw her arm around Mickie who seemed to almost want to shrug it off but was maintaining her false smile.

"Yeah its great, would you mind if I had a word with her alone Kelly, have some business to attend to." John said trying to be sweet, Kelly wasn't so bad and he didn't want to be rude. Not unless he had to be that was, but Kelly just nodded keeping the smile on her perfect features and walking off down the hall.

Mickie turned on him almost immediately and the look in her eyes was enough to make him hesitate but not to back down entirely.

"Mickie what is going on? Randy and Beth, they aren't together, it was a silly rumour started by Layla and perpetuated by me. He likes you Mickie, he always has, now your pushing him away because you think he slept with Beth. Don't forget you slept with me and that didn't put you off Randy." John said keeping his voice low so that no one would over here them. Bending in close so that Mickie would not miss the truth behind his words, the diva pulled back slightly to look John in the eyes.

"Oh I'm not so sure John, breakfast in bed a second time, bit cosy I think. You know what I can take rejection, but when my best friend betrays me and the guy I like goes along with it, that I won't stand for." Mickie hissed back at him. John had no time to reply as Mickie practically ran down the hallway and around the corner.

John was left looking at an empty space, he didn't realise she knew about Beth and Randy's little morning tet a tey and he briefly wondered how she knew, not only that but what exactly it was that she had heard. No one else was aware of what happened that morning as far as he knew, was someone else making things up? Was it Beth or Randy themselves, but why would they do that? John had far more questions than answers now and he suddenly remembered that both wrestlers were waiting for him in Beth's locker room. Quickly texting to let them know he was on his way and that he was stopping by the canteen he received a reply for orders of two sodas and he headed off quickly.

Getting to Beth's room john knocked and pushed the door open to find them sat on the sofa facing each other and having a discussion about what Mickie's comeback was likely to be.

"Hey guys." John said handing them each a soda and pulling a chair round and sitting down on it cracking open his own can.

"Hey we were just wondering what Vice has got planned for Mickie, I was thinking she would be coming in to save me from a gang attack from Laycool and Vicki in my match tonight. I am scheduled to fight Layla, but who knows with those three." Beth said and John nodded his head. He realised he had forgot to ask Mickie about her return.

"Yeah sounds possible, but if it was something like that wouldn't she have to come a tell you." John said thinking out loud as both Randy and Beth nodded in agreement.

"I guess, but what else could it be, unless she is paring up with another superstar." Randy said as John watched Randy's eyes dart from Beth then down to his soda can then back again.

"How does Mickie know you guys had breakfast together the other morning?" John blurted out all of a sudden and both his friends froze and looked at him in shock.

"Umm I guess because she overheard our conversation on the phone." Beth said shyly and John couldn't suppress the anger that bubbled up under his skin.

"Oh and you don't think you could have let me in on that one, I tried to talk to her before coming here and she knew things I didn't, I couldn't defend you guys because I didn't know what she knew." John said clenching his fists tight and controlling the urge to lash out.

"Whoa mate it's ok, we don't expect you to defend us, Beth and I will talk to Mickie ourselves, I think the more people that get involved in this the more complicated it is getting." Randy said and John could not have agreed more. Not that he was going to let either of the other people in this room now exactly why.

"Look I have an hour until my match I guess we will know one way or another then won't we." Beth said finally as she stood up and brush something off her shirt and John couldn't stop but follow the movement of her hand across her chest with his eyes.

He realised Beth was looking at him and caught him staring at the last second. John was scared she was going to tell him off or make a joke about keeping his eyes above the neck, but just as her mouth opened to say something it closed again and she walked towards the back of the room and picked up her bag.

"I think I will get in the shower and get ready, you can hang out here if you want guys." The blonde said as she pulled open the door to her shower unit and John started to stand up followed by Randy.

"Think we will leave you to it." Randy called as John pulled open the door knowing he would not be able to sit in that room listening to Beth in the shower.

Randy seemed to feel the same as they made their way back to their locker rooms to get ready for their own match.

MICKIE

Mickie had found the perfect website to post her pictures on, there was no way the press and fans wouldn't get hold of this and Randy would be looking at a sever telling off if not a suspension.

It had taken Mickie most of the day to track down the man Randy had assaulted in that bar. She had gone there to speak to Matt originally, find out if any other photos had been taken, of which there had been plenty, that and one video.

It had Beth being chatted up not very well by some big guy when he got pulled away from her by and very angry looking Randy and slammed against the wall.

Mickie watched as Matt showed him how Beth had stopped Randy from hitting him and how he had so many people ask to see the video he was going to upload it on YouTube.

Mickie has dissuaded him, she explained that because they were famous he would have to get their permission, a lie but it seemed to work. Matt was young and obviously fancied her and Mickie also managed to get the man in the video's name from him.

It had taken her the rest of the day to track Dale Floyd down, and when she did, she was not surprised Beth had looked like she had wanted to kill him. The guy was creepy, he smelt like tar and stale smoke, but when Mickie had mentioned sewing for what Randy had done to him the guys attitude changed quickly.

Mickie gave Dale Vince's phone number but told him not to contact him until tomorrow as tonight was a big PPV and he wouldn't answer. Once that was agreed upon Mickie had taken her leave. She had arrived at the area with two hours to spear and she kicked that off by uploading Matt's video on to YouTube.

John had found her talking to Kelly, she wasn't pleased to see him, but she wasn't nervous any more either and Mickie liked that feeling of power that came with her finally being in control of the situation. She was caught off guard however when he had asked her how she knew about Randy and Beth's breakfast together. He seemed genuinely upset and Mickie suspected it was because he was also believed that something was going on he just didn't know for sure. It was like both their uncertainness was keeping the real hatred at bay, but now John's anger had confirmed what she had thought all along Mickie had to get out of there.

Tears fell down her face even though she was willing them away with all her might, she streaked passed other diva's and superstars and didn't speak to any of them, pushing open the door to her new locker room she collapsed in to the welcoming arms of her new friends.

BETH

Coming down the ramp to the sounds of cheers was still pretty new to Beth, she had to admit she liked to smile at the crown for once. Laycool were already standing in the ring and Beth gave them a rye smile as she sat on the turn buckle and encouraged the crown to cheer louder.

Obliging her and clapping harder followed by some wolf whistles, Beth somersaulted backwards and landed on the matt. Turning she eyed her opponent, then looked behind her to see and grinning Vicki and Beth had to suppress a grimace.

Michelle had gotten out of the ring and Beth was circling Layla, the diva had much improved in the last few months and Beth was not going to take her lightly. Not to mention the fact that she had to people on the outside supporting her.

Beth had the upper hand, she had just sent Layla head first in to the matt with a glamishhammer and she was beckoning her opponent back to her feet when she felt a smack from behind. Clutching the back of her head Beth turned to find Vicki with some form of spray in her hand.

Beth ducked quickly realising it was meant for her eyes she managed to avoid that painful experience again but not the kick to her head from Layla.

Hitting the matt hard Beth wondered why the ref had not rang the bell at Vicki's interference but realised as she got up shakily but quickly that Michelle had distracted him.

Layla kicked again but this time Beth grabbed her leg, pulling he on to her back once more and then picking her up for the back breaker.

Knowing she needed to do this quickly Beth set Layla up for the Glamslamm when she heard a huge cheer. Beth did not have time to see who it was, it was probably Mickie coming down but this seemed like unusual timing, she was winning. Beth realised too late that Mickie was no here to help her. The blinding pain in the backs of her knees took her and Layla down. Beth heard the bell ring and the crows cheers turn to boos, as she looked up into the lights to see Mickie holding her hands high with the full team of Laycool.

Oh no what have I gone and done now? Sorry for this guys I do have a master plan believe me.

How am I doing with this character thing anyway, do I have enough variation that you can tell them apart. Who is you favourite character, and why and which character should I write more of?

Let me know as writing one story from four different view points seemed noble and interesting when I started this but try it its damm hard, so some info on how I am doing would be wonderful.

Thanks for reading.

XxX


	12. Chapter 12

Thought I would start with this one today as the next chapter for Legacy is giving me some problems oh well hope you enjoy.

BETH

Beth didn't know weather to cry or to run, the four of them were standing over her with very satisfied smiles on their faces.

Pulling herself over to the ring post Beth pulled herself up to her feet, she was not going to run, the Glamazon did not run from any one even if there were three of them.

Mickie was eyeing her and Beth could feel the contempt coming off her in waves.

Breaking the gaze with her former best friend she looked from Michelle to Layla, both of whom were looking pretty pleased with themselves, but they did not hold the raw anger that Mickie did.

Straightening herself up and feeling the fire in the back of her legs Beth briefly wondered what Mickie had hit her with exactly.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Vicki reached over and picked up the kendo stick and started advancing on Beth. The arena erupted with the sounds of boos and Beth flashed her eyes around the ring only to see Laycool and Mickie closing her in.

Reaching out with one hand Beth backed up in to the corner, lashing out at the nearest person Beth managed to catch Michelle on the face and sent her reeling, it gave Mickie and Layla an opportunity to grab her.

Pulling out of their grasp momentarily Beth ran straight at Vicki who used the stick on her, as it collided with her side Beth dropped to the matt clutching the now stinging wound. Before she got chance to recover Laycool had hold of her arms and Mickie was holding her head in place looking directly into her eyes.

"You want to know what kind of pain I am feeling Beth, well your going to find out." Mickie hissed in her ear as she stepped out of the way so Vicki could get a clear shot at her.

Beth almost didn't hear the music cue, she was so focused on what Mickie had said she did not realised they had not hit her until she saw Randy come in to her field of vision , and the two diva's holding her down loosened their grip.

"Enough!" Randy shouted much to the audience's appreciation and Laycool let go of her as she sagged to the floor.

"Nothing but a bunch of bullies, and Mickie I am surprised at you, you used to be such a wonderful person what happened to you?"

Beth cringed at where this was going, this conversation did not have to happen her in public, but she was in no condition to argue.

"You happened Randy, you and your little whore!" Mickie shouted back at the Viper and there was a collective gasp followed by silence from the crowd.

Beth decided it was time to stand up and say something, using the ropes to help right herself she found herself being assisted by Randy who had taken hold of her arm and was supporting her somewhat against him.

"At least I don't turn my back on my friends, just because someone has decided to start spreading vicious rumours about them." Randy said and Beth could here the anger and disappointment in his voice, reaching out for the microphone Beth gave Randy a sad glance before he handed it over.

"Mickie you are making a huge mistake, and I think in time you will regret it, but for now if it is a fight you want, then a fight I can give you." Beth said knowing she had to bring this back to wrestling before their dirty laundry was aired completely on national television.

"It will be a pleasure seeing you on your knees again." Mickie snarled at Beth and she felt the need to take a step back but was stopped by the ropes.

Laycool's music started blaring out and the four diva's stepped out of the ring leaving Randy and Beth looking at them leave then turning and looking at each other.

The crowd were eerily quite and Beth saw no option but to leave although she had so many questions and so did he.

Allowing him to help her out of the ring Beth jumped down and knew there was something not right with her ham string, the whack Mickie had given the back of her thigh seemed to have knotted something up back there and Randy had noticed and was now helping her walk out of the arena by placing his hand around her waist.

JOHN

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had go on line using his phone just to check on any latest blogs from the fans, also seeing which superstar they were thinking would win tonight's triple threat match when he started to notice some strange references to Randy and his knight in shining armour routine.

Clicking on the link to YouTube John sat and watched the whole video mouth slightly open and a mixture of anger and fear flowing through his body.

Almost throwing the phone across the room John knew that this had been done on purpose, the timing of it was too coincidental, they had been to that bar over a month ago now, yet the video had only been posted earlier that morning. John stood up quickly and went and fished around for a car in the bottom of his bag.

Finding it slightly covered it what appeared to be a sticky soft drink John could just make out the number of the bar.

Not wasting a second knowing her had very little time before his match was due to start he taped in the number and held the phone to his ear while it rang.

"Hello Gregory's Bar Matt speaking how can I help you?"

"Are Matt it John here John Cena, I was wondering if you could help me."

"God you guys I like busses you wait ages for one, then two come along at once."

John paused two, what was he talking about.

"What do you mean, did another wrestler come and see you?"

"Yeah Mickie James was in here just the other day, I thought you guys had moved on, but I guess wither being off she had time to stop by." Matt replied sounding very happy with himself as John started to put the pieces together.

"Did she want anything while she was there, perhaps some footage of our activities that night we were there?" John asked trying to keep his voice light so that Matt didn't get scared by the sudden upsurge of anger that was threatening to spill over.

"Yeah she did as a matter of fact, she seemed very keen to talk to Mr Floyd as well, don't know if she found him though."

"Is Mr Floyd the other man in the video?" John asked hoping that this was not going where he thought it was going.

"Yeah, he wasn't best pleased with what happened I can tell you."

"Ok well thanks Matt, that's all I needed to know, speak to you again sometime." John said hanging up quickly, he needed to let Randy know about this before Vince got a hold of it, and to find Mickie and ring her neck.

Throwing open his locker room door, he realised that the place was deserted and that the sound from the crowd, which was normally a constant din was not present.

Picking up to a run he found most people in a huddle around the TV monitors.

"What's going on?" John asked spotting Ted and Cody as the two boys pointed to the screen.

"Randy has gone out to save Beth, Mickie joined Laycool and Vicki was about to beet Beth with a kendo stick." Ted said his gaze not moving from the monitor and John watched as Randy helped Beth up as Laycool and Mickie left the arena.

Whipping his head around John spotted Mickie coming back through the curtain and storming off with Vicki and Laycool in hot pursuit without speaking to anyone. John had half a mind to run after them to take hold of Mickie and shake her by the shoulders and knock some sense into her, but he was stopped mid stride by the appearance of Randy and a slightly shaken Beth.

"Are you guys ok?" Cody had asked from next to John as he remained frozen looking at the pair as Randy virtually had to sit Beth down and kept his hand on the blondes shoulder as Ted went for a medic.

"I'm ok, think that stick did some damage to my knee, my pride is hurt more than anything." Beth replied and finally John moved coming over to them and standing close to Randy.

"We have to talk, I know now is not a good time, but its very important." He said not wanting Beth to here but knowing she would have to be in the loop sooner or later.

"Ok, lets wait until the medic has taken a look at Beth first, I need to talk to you anyway." Randy replied as Ted came back with the medic who helped Beth up and with Ted's help manoeuvred her down the corridor so they could have a better look at her injuries.

John watched her go as he placed a hand on Randy's shoulder and his best friend turned to look at him.

"I have something to show you and your not going to like it." John said before a stage hand came up and said they had five minutes before their match.

"Shit I forgot!" John said knowing he did not have time to show Randy the video and Randy looked lost in thought.

"After the match ok, we will find Beth and get the hell out of here." Randy said anger dripping from his voice as he stalked back towards the gorilla position and John could do nothing but let him go.

MICKIE

There was nothing more she could do, did she need any more proof that Randy was in love with Beth. He had ran out and saved her from them, he had shouted at her in public and held on to that blonde freak show like she was a precious metal.

Slamming the door Mickie sat down heavily on the sofa, Michelle and Layla said they had something to do that would cheer her up and they would be back shortly.

Mickie was pretty unconvinced about their cheering up ideas but at least they did seem to genuinely care for her.

Ever since she had had a proper talk with them, set up by Vince they had pretty much been her constant companions. They defended her when someone said something rude about her and made her smile when she told them she was feeling down.

Some how though it wasn't the same, like it was with Beth, they had a easy friendship which demanded nothing on the other, it asked for nothing but gave everything in return and Mickie missed that. Sighing loudly and placing her head in her hands she lent back on the sofa and pushed off her boots.

Tossing them onto the floor she wiggled her toes and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. Randy might have been there to save her this time but when Vince get's hold of that video and when Dale calls him, Randy Orton will be on notice, and stunts like tonight will not be tolerated, she will have Beth at her mercy until the truth comes out and she can finally get her revenge publically.

Mickie had gone to bed that night with her alarm set for 2am. There were certain perks to be said for having your own room. She had left the arena pretty soon after Michelle and Layla came back, not needing or wanting to stay the girls had gone to get massages and a relaxing facial before they headed out for the end of PPV celebration.

Luckily for her they did not end up going on for long as everyone was very tired and a few drinks in the bar and everyone had pretty much called it a night.

Mickie had not seen Randy, Beth or John there and she wondered just what had happened to them. John was the new WWE champion and he surely would have wanted to come out and celebrate that but he had only been remarkable in his absence.

Creeping out of bed Mickie put on the blonde wig once more and zipped up her long coat almost to her nose as she opened the door and ran for the stairwell.

Getting to the parking garage Mickie found the car she was looking for, taking out her keys she started to scratch her message down the side. Stepping back pleased with her handy work Mickie put her keys back in her pocket and went back into the hotel.

It was late and it was cold and Mickie was visibly shaking when she pushed open her hotel room door and flicked on the light.

She looked around the empty room and took a deep breath, there were also downsides to being on your own and this was one of them, having no one to share your happiness, your sadness with was keeping her in a perpetual state of anger and frustration.

Maybe she should talk to Beth and Randy, but she knew they would lie, that she would feel sorry for them, believe them and then they would betray her all over again.

Mickie threw her coat on to the back of the chair and ripped the blonde wig from her head.

Climbing back into bed she flicked off the light and pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. A small tear ran down her cheek before she could shut them out behind her eyelids.

RANDY

Randy didn't know what to do, first he had been called in to Vince's office to be asked about the video currently on YouTube, he had confirmed the events which took place and told Vice all about why he had done it and what had happened since.

Beth had not told Vince the complete truth when she had told him about the vandalism to her door. She had not mentioned the note, she did not want him to blow anything out of proportion, and much to his and John's protests they had allowed her to do what she wanted.

Now Vince was very keen to start a feud between Himself Beth and Mickie and Laycool. Spilling real life into fiction. He had called it and now that Vince had him by the short and curly's over this video thing he had no choice but to go along with it, even though he knew it would cause more problems.

He had to admit it felt good going out to save Beth though, he thought Vicki was actually going to cause some serious damage to Beth with that stick and it looked like Mickie already had.

Now he was sitting at a table with John and Beth looking into his cup of coffee and not knowing how to begin this particular conversation.

"It doesn't seem like we have much choice." Beth stated after Randy had told her what Vince had said and John had nodded his agreement and was looking even more uncomfortable than he had recently.

"I know who did it!" John suddenly blurted and Randy snapped his head round to look at his best friend and hope the next words out of his mouth was that he had done it.

"It was Mickie" He stated and Beth placed her hand over her mouth.

"How do you know?" Beth whispered though her hand as Randy tried to catch her eyes but they were fixed on John and he had no choice but to give up.

"I rang Matt at the bar when I saw the video, see if he knew who had put it on there, I did not expect him to tell me that it was Mickie who had been the one." John said genuine sadness in his voice as Randy picked up his coffee and took a sip. He felt strangely calm about this as though he had been expecting it. in some way he had, the moment he had seen the words lying whore written over Beth's door he had known deep down who it had been. He had not said anything for fear that speaking it out loud would make it come true, now it was a reality and he had no choice but to confront it.

"She did it all, and she is going to keep on doing it until we can straighten things out with her." Randy said finally as silence fell over their table and no one was looking at each other.

"How none of us can talk to her, she always runs away or screams abuse then runs away." Beth stated and Randy finally looked up and met her eyes.

"Then we need to come up with some kind of plan to get her alone and prove to her that nothing has been going on, that she is making this all up in her head." Randy said looking first to Beth then to John.

John looked apprehensive, he had said nothing since he told them he knew it was Mickie behind all of this and now Randy wondered what else John was holding back on.

"John what do you think?" Randy said tapping John on the shoulder so the wrestler would join in on their conversation and stop staring at the table.

"I think there is something I have to tell you and your not going to like it, in fact I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again." John said and randy looked to Beth then back at John, he was sure there was nothing worse that finding out your best friend was sending you threatening letters, not to mention trying to get him suspended.

"That night we went out, me and Mickie ended up in bed together, we were drunk we both said it was a mistake, and we agreed to keep it quite." John said not looking at Randy or Beth as he spoke. Randy was shocked but he had to admit it explained a lot.

He didn't know why they hadn't just said something at the time. Both of them were single, he and Beth had spent the night together and Randy was not sure if he hadn't been so wasted that things wouldn't have gone down differently between them.

Mickie had obviously felt guilty for it and had pushed everyone away, but why did she take the sudden huge offence to his an Beth friendship?

"Why did Mickie go so nuclear about the rumours about me and Beth if she slept with you?" Randy asked John needing to know if there was something else going on here as well.

"I guess because of the way the other diva's were laughing at her, then the whole business about her getting sidelined, I guess it wound her up even more, she lost perspective. I know I should have said something sooner, but I was scared you guys would hate me." John said and Randy could here the guilt evident in his best friends' voice as Beth reached over and took hold of John's hand briefly.

"What's done is done, at least now we can let Mickie know we know everything and we aren't angry, maybe we can move forward from here." Beth said allowing her thumb to caress the back of John's hand and Randy could feel the sudden pang of jealously flash though him before he pushed that thought away as Beth dropped John's hand.

"Ok so how do we get her alone?" John said now looking much more relaxed than he had before. Randy couldn't help but wonder of there were more to this story than John was letting on, but for now he would leave it and wait. Until they had talked to Mickie there was not anything else John could tell them that would help her realise that Beth was not going behind her back to Vince, and he and Beth were not in any kind of relationship, now all they had to do was prove it. something much easier said than done.

Oh it all out in the open, what are they going to say to Mickie if they finally manage to get to speak to her alone?

Will Mickie ever believe anything they say or has it gone to far now, is it even true anymore, are Randy and Beth's feeling purely platonic or is something going on there beneath the surface, or does Randy still want Mickie even though she is trying to bring him down?

Please read and review, I will try and update tomorrow as well as do a chapter of Legacy thank you for reading.

XxX


	13. Chapter 13

Ok here we go another chapter to keep you all happy for another day.

Hope you enjoy.

RANDY

Getting back late to the hotel that night Randy had made sure that Beth got back safely and then went to his own room. He had paced up and down his room wanting to go and confront Mickie right away, but it was late and he knew that at this moment he was too angry he wouldn't be rational and he was likely to make the situation worse.

Finally settling on a hot shower and climbing under the covers he switched off the light and closed his eyes. Trying to switch his mind off the conflicting emotions he was feeling he rolled on to his back and threw the covers off his hot skin and took a deep calming breath.

Was Mickie the same woman he had brought the milkshake for not so long ago, the short answer to that was no, she had changed and not for the better, was it all her fault, again Randy had to say no. Life for the brunette had been pretty harsh recently, but was it a good enough excuse to terrorise your best friend and try and get him in trouble with Vince, again Randy could only come to the conclusion of no. Mickie had been totally out of order since she had come back and there was no way he was going to let this go any further.

JOHN

When John had finally packed his things up he was half an hour late. He had forgotten to set his alarm and when Randy had knocked on his door so they could go to breakfast before their flight he had jumped out of bed in a daze.

"Shit Randy I am sorry, I will have to get packed and eat on the flight." John had said yanking open the door in his boxers much to Randy revulsion and John's embarrassment.

"Hey it's your funeral." Randy had said giving John a smile and breaking the uncomfortable tension that had descended upon them.

"Ok I will meet you at the car in an hour, god Vince will kill me if I am late again, especially now I am champ." John said half closing the door on his friend as John watched Randy walk down the corridor obviously going to see if Beth wanted to join him.

John didn't have much time to think about it and he had throw everything in to his suitcase. Dirty, clean street clothes and ring attire all in a big pile until he could just about shut the lid. Once he had done so though he realised he now had nothing to wear and he had to route around for something presentable to go to the airport in.

Climbing in the shower and washing off the grim from last night John checked the mirror then his watch.

"Damm it!" He yelled as he realised he was late again and he rushed out of his room forgetting his suitcase.

"Hey John forget something." A soft voice called behind him as he turned and saw Beth smiling at him holding open his door.

"Ok I am going to go back to bed and start this day again." John said walking with a hang dog expression back into his room and collecting his luggage.

"Yeah I get those some days, take yesterday for example." Beth said and John could see she was trying to make a joke but there was a sadness behind her words that made his heart ache.

"Yeah I bet, hey where is Randy, he was supposed to be meeting me here." John said suddenly realising that Beth was on her own and Randy was no where to be seen.

"He has gone to the car already said he wanted to pick something up, wouldn't say what." Beth said as John held open the door for her and they made their way into the car park.

John spotted Randy as soon as they entered the windy garage and John could see the angry expression on his face from here.

Getting closer John could see what Randy was looking at and he dropped his luggage almost on to Beth's foot. Luckily she dodged out of the way quickly as her gaze also fell on the art work on John's rental car.

"Well there goes the deposit." John said through clenched teeth as he read the key marks that went from the drivers door all the way down to the tail lights.

_BASTARD_

was written in big bold capital letters, it was easily readable from a distance and John knew that any car passing them by would be able to see it.

"Great, it's our only car too." John said as he pulled the keys from his pocket knowing they had no choice but to get in and get on with it.

"This has gone far enough." Randy said as he walked around to the passenger door and opened it. John looked over the top of the car at him as Beth pulled open the back door and got in.

"I know what you mean, but right now we have to go man." John said knowing that right now Randy did not have the time to go chasing after their tormentor and have it out with her. Right now they needed to be at check in and keep what was left of their jobs.

They had made it to the plane on time, in fact they were not the last ones there, it seemed like the Miz and JoMo had been out on a binge and looked a little worse for wear. John was distracted by the presence of Laycool two seats behind him though and he soon forgot about the two hung over superstars to glare at the three women all giggling in their seats.

There was something odd about Mickie's face though, finally John understood it was that she was faking it all, she kept glancing over to where Randy sat staring out of the window, he had not looked at Mickie once and it was driving the diva mad. Beth had tapped him on the shoulder and mentioned this to him about five minutes after he realised it himself and John gave her a firm nod.

"I think Randy had really had enough now, I mean he really liked her and now she has turned in to the spawn of Satan, I can hardly blame him." John said as the pilot announced their landing and Beth turned from him and buckled in.

"I know how he feels believe me, she has been my best friend for years, I didn't think anything could come between us, but look how that turned out." Beth said and John caught the sad look in her eye before she turned and glanced at Randy once more and John followed her gaze which was locked on Randy's eyes as the plane touched ground in Boston.

BETH

Oh this was brilliant, just what she needed to make all her problems go away, what the hell was Vince thinking. Beth thought to herself as she threw her bag down on her bed and looked over at Randy who was not exactly looking happy about this situation either.

Vince had gotten wind of the threatening letter Beth had received as well as had a phone call from Dale Floyd concerning Randy and Vince had put two and two together and as usual come up with five.

He had thought Beth was in danger from this Floyd guy and to keep in with the story line placed Randy in her room.

Neither wrestler was prepared to drop Mickie in it by telling Vince what they knew and so had to go along with his plan.

It had taken the rest of the roster about five minutes to find out what was going on, because that was the time it took Ted to tell Michelle as she draped herself over his lap when Beth had walked around the corner.

"Oh hello manazon, I see once you had Mickie out the way it didn't take you long to end up on your back." Michelle drawled as Ted gave Michelle a shove and stood up looking at Beth apologetically.

"What ever Michelle this is for a story line, you know the thing that stops once your out of the view of the camera." Beth replied not wanting to look at Ted for the moment knowing he probably felt bad but right now she didn't want to make it all better for him.

"Oh right I guess having breakfast in bed is part of that storyline too, personally I don't see what he see's in you you chromosomally challenged freak." Michelle said distain dripping off her voice as she turned and walked down the corridor leaving Beth stunned and seething at the same time.

"Beth look I…"

"Don't Ted if your in a hole just stop digging." Beth replied looking at him for the first time and giving him a small smile.

"Point taken, are you ok?" Ted asked her as she continued down the hallway to her's and Randy's room.

"Yeah, I know how this looks though and I really don't need rumours like that flying around the place. I was hoping to speak to Mickie today, but I think I will get slapped before I can open my mouth." Beth said as they reached her door and she turned to Ted who was looking down at her with a sadness in his eyes that Beth had never seen on the young mans face before.

"You know, If I were you I would ask myself who did go to Vince and suggest Mickie wasn't around for a while, I mean it had to be someone who was going to gain from her absence, that's why she suspected you." Ted said and Beth got the distinct impression that he knew more than he was letting on.

Before she could ask him anything though he was gone and Beth was left standing alone in the corridor and she felt kind of silly so she got out her key and went inside quickly shutting the door behind her and leaning her back against it.

Nothing that the room was empty she decided that now would be a good time to unpack and not have Randy under her feet going on about matches, how to deal with Mickie and keep his eyes on Ted and Cody before they turned completely weird on him.

Folding her clothes up and placing them neatly into the draws on her side of the room Beth wondered exactly where her new room mate was.

Had he gone to request another room on the sly, Beth was surprised to realise she didn't really want that to happen. Despite the consequences to sharing a room with Randy, she did enjoy his company and she missed sharing with someone, to have someone to talk to late at night when the rain was beating on the window and she had a match the next day.

Sitting down heavily on her bed and looking out at the ever darkening sky Beth wondered about what Ted had said.

Who else would have gained from Mickie being absent at that time. Laycool were an obvious choice but in light of recent events it was highly unlikely to have been them.

Randy would not have done it either, he was feeling embarrassed and confused by Mickie's behaviour, but he wanted to talk to her not get rid of her.

Beth held her breath for a second, there was one person at that time that seemed almost relieved when Mickie had left, Beth also remembered his omission the previous night about having slept with her. Beth had been shocked by that little turn of events but knew it had meant nothing and John was hardly her boyfriend she had no right to get angry at him.

Now she did though as the pieces fell into place, John had wanted Mickie out of the way in case she spilt their little secret. Beth's face turned into a scowl as she thought about John going behind Mickie's back to Vince then probably starting the rumour that it was her so that no one would find out it was him.

"Is everyone I know a backstabbing bastard?" Beth said reassignment in her voice as she spoke to the empty room.

Placing her hands in her face she allowed the tears to fall until she felt a comforting hand on her back and she shot up only to fall back into their arms.

MICKIE

She had been waiting for Michelle to come back from talking to Ted, who normally had all the gossip and was quite willing to share it for a bit of cleavage. When she had returned Mickie was not pleased with the news.

"Yeah they are now sharing a room, says it was all Vince's idea because of the threat's Beth's been getting but I don't by it." Michelle said to Mickie as she looped her arm though hers and they went to Laycool's room and sat for a while bitching about Beth and randy and how John was just hanging on like a bad smell.

Finally Mickie had had enough of the bitching, even though right now she would happily punch Beth's lights out she didn't want to spend her entire day degrading her former best friend's character. After all she wasn't that bad, in fact she was a damm good friend until this latest betrayal and it did not make Mickie feel better to be constantly angry either.

Opening the door to her hotel room she switched on the light and nearly fell over in surprise.

"Your not the only one who can get people's room numbers you know." Randy said from his spot on the bed and Mickie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get out" She said her voice low and dangerous but Randy took no notice of her.

"No we need to talk Mickie, before you do some serious damage to someone, or even yourself." Randy said getting up and staring Mickie over to the bed. She decided to go with him not really having much choice, but she knew Randy wouldn't hurt her.

"What do you mean. I haven't done anything." Mickie said going for the innocent routine but she knew he knew.

"Come on Mickie you tried to get me fired why?" Randy replied and Mickie dropped her gaze.

"I wanted you to feel how I was feeling, betrayed, alone." She said refusing to cry and desperately hanging on to her anger.

"It didn't work, by the way Vince has now put me in the middle of your feud with Beth and he thinks this Floyd guy is after her, which is why I am in her room."

Mickie snapped her head up that sounded at least plausible and even rational but she looked in to Randy's eyes and saw that there was no guarded passion there anymore, he didn't look at her like he wanted to kiss her and that made her heart ache.

"Your vindictive actions are only hurting yourself Mickie, Beth and I didn't tell Vince it was you because we are hoping you are still worth saving, but it has to stop Mickie, you have to know that Beth didn't go to Vince and ask for your time off, and we never went behind your back." Randy said as he looked into her eyes and Mickie could feel the truth threatening to come up, but how could she tell Randy that she had gone behind his back when it was starting to seem like she had totally overreacted.

"I don't know Randy you don't exactly look upset about sharing a room with Beth." Mickie said changing tack knowing she had to know the truth once and for all about their relationship.

"Do you know I'm not she is a great person as I'm sure you know." Randy said and Mickie saw that look again, the one he used to save for when he was looking at her and her anger flashed up again.

"So you came in here to tell me to stop bothering you so that I would what leave you and Beth in piece, so that when you finally announce to the world that you love her no one will be thinking about poor old Mickie James." She said getting up and folding her arms across her chest as Randy stood up to and looked down at her with disappointment.

"You know I thought we had something you and I before you started all this, now you have shown your true colours and I don't think I like this side of you." Randy said as Mickie took a step back and hissed at him.

"Oh yeah would that be because someone else is giving you what you want Randy. Don't you dare deny it I can see it in your eyes." She replied as Randy turned and walked away from her slamming the door behind her as he went.

It was enough of a confirmation for Mickie as she placed her head in her hands and then punched the mattress in frustration. She had pushed him away and straight into the arms of her best friend.

"Damm it why didn't I trust my instincts." Mickie said knowing that deep down Beth hadn't done any of this but feeling like everyone else was telling her the opposite.

"What have I done?"

Hope you liked that one. Has Mickie taken it too far to come back now or is John about to be caught red handed so to speak, can they all work it out so that they are all happy or are they going to have to go their separate ways. As always reviews are worshiped and I love to read your comments.

Thanks for reading

XxX


	14. Chapter 14

Could not choose which story to do first today so I ended up going with what was nagging at me the most and it was this one, enjoy.

RANDY

When he walked into his room he saw Beth sitting on her bed, he could here the small sniffs as she tried to prevent herself from crying even in her isolation and Randy went up and placed a hand on her back.

To his surprise she shot of the bed like a scared animal, but when she turned around and saw him she almost collapsed into his arms.

Randy was content to just hold her and let her cry for the moment, she had been bottling up her feelings for too long now and she was finally letting it all go.

Randy placed his hands around Beth's body as she let the tears subside and pushed away from him.

Randy let her go as she walked over to the window and looked out at the Boston skyline.

"It was John, it was him who went to Vince and asked for Mickie's extended break I am sure of it." She said in a quite voice and Randy almost didn't here what she said. Walking closer to her he placed a hand on her shoulder and span her around to face him.

"How do you know?" He asked not accusing her of anything but feeling like this came about very suddenly.

"Ted said something, he asked me who would want Mickie to disappear for a while, who would have gained at that time." Beth replied and Randy suddenly got it. Mickie had been acting strangely because of what she and John had done the night of the party, but how had Ted known, and would they be able to prove it, did it even matter any more.

"We can't be sure I guess but it seems pretty likely, especially it was the day John stormed out that Vince announced that Mickie was coming back to John. What are we going to do?" Randy said not breaking the eye contact with Beth until she turned away from him and sat back down on her bed.

"We could try and ask him if it's true, I don't see him confessing though and in the end does it really matter now, Mickie has changed I'm not sure I want to know the person she has become." Beth said and Randy walked over and perched on the bed next to her he had to agree. Mickie had acted badly in the extreme over the last few days and he was having a hard time not being very angry at her right now.

"I know what you mean I have just come back from talking with her, it cold have gone better." Randy said which got Beth's attention as she looked at him and her eyes softened obviously by the sadness on his own face.

"She seemed at first like she wanted to believe me, then she turned again, like some switch went off in her head and she couldn't stop herself from becoming like the psycho she used to play. To be honest I think we have been forgiving enough, the door, the threats, the attempt to get me suspended, now the car, they are not the actions of a sane person." Randy said as he watched Beth's eyes close and she took a deep breath in.

"I know, but I can't give up hope on her, she is, was my best friend and I know her better than anybody, maybe it is too late to bring her back to the way she used to be, but I am not ready to give up trying yet." She said taking his hand and Randy levelled his eyes with hers. He could see the determination on her face and he admired her loyalty to Mickie, he was not sure that he had the same resolve that Beth did, he was not sure if he even wanted to try.

Mickie had said things to him that were a lot closer to the truth than he was prepared to admit even to himself right now and he chose to stay quite.

"Randy did Mickie say something to upset you?" Beth asked him as Randy realised that he must have shown his emotions on his face and now Beth was trying to catch his eye and he had a hard time avoiding her.

"Yeah but it's nothing I haven't heard before, maybe we should think about getting some dinner a, I don't know about you but I am starving." Randy said getting up quickly and he could tell by the look on Beth's face that she knew he was just avoiding the subject.

To his eternal gratitude she went along with his plan to get dinner and she stood up and grabbed her room keys from the bedside table.

"We do have to talk about what we are going to have to do about John though, I mean as far as he is concerned we don't know anything." Beth said as Randy held open the door for her and she locked it behind them.

"I'm not sure yet, I guess we give him a chance to come clean, then we deal with it from there." He replied as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

"I'm not sure I can forgive him for this, he has stood by and watched wile we all fell out and Mickie nearly destroyed herself with this time off thing." Beth said with an exasperated sigh and Randy could here the anger in her voice and he was very glad he was not on the receiving end of her wrath.

"I know it does seem like he has tried to patch it up since though, we don't know the full story yet, lets not get too worked up about it until we speak to him, and then if he lies to us we can punch his lights out and leave him tied naked to a lamp post outside a police station." Randy said as Beth smiled for the first time in what seemed like days at the image.

Randy was happy that he had been able to make her smile he had missed it and as they walked out of the elevator he hoped she would grace him with that smile far more often.

JOHN

He knew it was late, but his conscience was not allowing him to settle in for the night. He had not seen Beth or Randy for the rest of the evening and when ted came and found him sat reading a magazine and told him that he may have let something slip to Beth John knew it was for the best.

Walking down the hallway John paused outside the door, shuffling his feet and almost on the verge of turning around and going back to his own room he finally knocked on the door.

At first there was no answer and he checked his watch, it was half past ten, late but not so late that it could be considered the middle of the night. Just as he was about to knock once more the door opened.

John looked down at the petite brunette and watched her face turn into a scowl and he quickly placed his hand on the door to stop her from slamming it in his face.

"Mickie we need to talk, even if it is the last conversation we ever have I have to tell you this." He said as the diva finally relented and stepped back inside her room and John walked passed her and sat on the bed, he knew he would have to sit down for this one.

"Go on then, what is so important that you have to tell me in the middle of the night?" Mickie said folding her arms and remained standing in the middle of the room.

"Look, sit down Mickie, this is hard enough without you staring down at me." John said as he pleaded with Mickie to get back in touch with the kind woman she used to be.

"Ok fine, but maybe you know I how feel all of the time." Mickie replied as she sat next to him and John turned so he could see her better.

"Mickie it was me ok, I went to Vince, I got scared that you were going to tell Randy and Beth about our night, that they would hate both of us and that nether of us would get a chance to be with them. I'm sorry I was a coward and in the end they didn't care anyway." John said all in one breath as Mickie stared at him wide eyed and colour rising on her cheeks.

John heard the slap before he felt it. "Should have seen that one coming." He said holding his throbbing cheek in the palm of his hand as he looked at Mickie's face which was a picture of anger.

"How could you John you could have ruined my carrier, you did ruin my friendship with Beth and any chance I had with Randy." Mickie almost shouted at him but John knew he deserved it, perhaps not all the blame Mickie had done her fair shared of bad things, but he did deserve her anger not Beth or Randy.

"Yeah I did start it Mickie, but you made it worse, you have to stop, you have to talk to them, make it up" John said taking hold of Mickie's hand and making her look at him to emphasise his point.

"Oh great now you tell me, Randy already tried that one, and do you know what I did believe him, I always knew Beth wouldn't do that to me, but I guess it was easier than believing it's what Vince actually wanted, don't you get it John, you might have suggested it, but if Vince hadn't wanted rid of me he wouldn't have gone along with it." Mickie said collapsing on the bed as tears began to streak down her face and John had to hold her. There was no way he was just going to sit there and watch her cry.

"Mickie your back now, this thing you have going with Laycool could be good for you, just know when to leave the bitch at the door a, maybe you should go and patch things up with Beth." John said as he stroked her back and felt as the tears subsided and she sat back up and looked him in the eyes.

"I forgive you John, even though you are a lying bastard, at least you didn't scratch Bitch all the way down my car." Mickie said a rye smile coming to her face as John couldn't stop a smile of his own coming to his lips as he released Mickie from the embrace they had been in while she was crying, and he had to admit he felt the loss of her warm body against his and he stood up quickly to cover up his wayward thoughts.

"I should go, look speak to them in the morning tell them you know everything and that you are sorry, that I am too." John said as he was about to leave though he heard Mickie whisper something under her breath.

"I think it's too late for that."

He didn't ask her to repeat herself, he didn't want her to, there was truth in what she was saying and at the moment John did not want to acknowledge it out loud, maybe the crisp light of day would make this all a hole lot easier.

BETH

Waking up and stretching in her bed in the warm sunshine Beth rolled over on to her side to see the empty bed next to her and she frowned. Just before she could wonder where Randy had gone this early in the morning though the toilet flushed and the bathroom door opened.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Randy said scratching his head in a very endearing manor and Beth smiled at him.

"No I was already awake, what time is it?" she asked rolling back on to her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Eight o'clock and we have a signing at twelve so you'd better get up." Randy said as he flopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Why only me you have to be there as well." Beth said propping herself up on her elbow and looking over at Randy who looked like he was going to fall back to sleep.

"Yeah but I don't take three hours getting ready, unlike someone I could mention." He said opening one eye and Beth could see him pretending not to look at her and failing miserably.

Beth launched a pillow at him as he scuttled out of the way and only managed to catch him on the side as he jumped off the bed scooping up his own pillow as he went and waving it at her.

"Don't start something you're not prepared to finish Miss Phoenix." Randy said crouching slightly keeping the bed between them as Beth knelt on her own bed and eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh right your basing this on what, that I am going to loose because what I am a girl." Beth smiled back at him, a wicked smile she used to use when she was a heel and about to kick her opponents arse.

"No on the fact that I am better at this than you, sisters" He replied with a evil smirk of his own as Beth's face dropped as Randy launched himself at her and swung the pillow so it connected with her face and she scuttled backwards.

Swinging the pillow wildly she managed to connect with his side and back but now Randy was almost on top of her beating her about the head with the soft pillow.

Beth was lying on her bed now and had given up fighting back and was now using her own pillow as cover as she couldn't help but start laughing.

"Ok ok I give you win." She said once the pillow had toughly messed up her hair and she was out of breath.

"Ha told you years of practice." Randy said but Beth noted that he had not moved and he was virtually straddling her on her bed.

"Oh and this is productive Mr Orton, if as you say I do take forever to get ready having a early morning pillow fight is not exactly motivation, especially one I did not win." Beth said in a mock posh accent and Randy smiled down at her.

"Indeed Miss Phoenix please allow me." Randy said copying her accent and offered her a hand to pull her off the bed. Beth stood up straight and smile awkwardly at randy. There was a tension in the air that she had not felt before and she had the overwhelming urge to run.

Grabbing her towel from her bag she settled instead for going into the bathroom and getting on with her shower.

Once both of them were dressed and ready they made their way down to the car park, they had decided to grab some breakfast away from the hotel, to ready to speak to either Mickie or John they wanted to avoid that particular conversation until they were ready.

Beth realised that they would have to deal with Mickie soon though as she and Laycool were due to be at the same signing she and Randy were at, to promote the feud and the up and coming PPV where Beth would be going for the women's championship at an extreme makeover rules contest.

"Vince really knows a winner when he see's one." Randy said Beth had to snap her attention back to her breakfast as Randy's comment had seemed quite random until she realised hew had been speaking for the past five minutes and she had not heard a word.

"Sorry I drifted off there for a second, what winner has Vince found this time?" She asked scooping the last of her eggs up and chewing on them slowly.

"Us vs Laycool, it's going to be a huge crowd pleaser." Randy said reiterating for her and Beth nodded swallowing her eggs and pushing her plate away.

"It's also going to make it difficult to make things up with Mickie as well, especially with the gruesome twosome lurking around her." Beth said as Randy's face beamed at her joke.

"Yeah, well I think at the moment the ball is in her court, if she wants to make things up she has to stop all this cloak and dagger stuff first." Randy said finishing his own breakfast and Beth had to agree, until Mickie believed what Randy had to say there was no point in her trying to talk to her.

"Ok well I guess we had better go and greet our fans." Beth said standing up and getting out her purse but Randy had already placed the money on the table.

"No way my treat." He said and Beth had to hold off the urge to say that men only paid when it was a date, they were just friends, they should go Dutch. She decided not to say anything along those lines and decided just to thank him instead.

"My pleasure." He replied as they stepped back out into the sunshine and headed for the signing.

MICKIE

With everything that had happened it the last few days Mickie was feeling emotionally drained. She was confused beyond the point of repair and she didn't know which way was up any more.

Now she was sitting at a table only separated a few feet from Beth and Randy who were all smiles and happiness and all she could think about was how horrible it had all been and how they no longer seemed to care.

A lot of the fans were asking her why she had turned heel and sided with Laycool, having to sell the story line she told them it was because Beth had stolen Randy from her and gotten her sidelined on purpose so she could become the number one contender.

These were all things she had once believed to have been true, but her ex-best friend was not guilty of any of them, except one and Mickie didn't even think Beth realised what was happening. Every time she looked over at the pair Randy was looking at Beth and smiling, he almost permanently hand his hand on the back of her chair and Beth seemed completely unaware of the look in his eyes.

Mickie was all to aware of it and she finally had to stand up and walk off, telling Michelle and Layla that she needed a bathroom break Mickie pushed though the doors of the ladies and ran into a stool and closed and locked the door behind her.

She would not cry, it was not worth it, perhaps she should be happy for her friend, not that Beth even seemed interested in what Randy was doing let alone reciprocating it.

"Maybe it's all in my head." Mickie said out loud until she realised this was a public bathroom and anyone could have over heard her.

Wiping her eyes carefully so she did not smudge her make up Mickie opened the bathroom door and stepped though not expecting to see someone staring right back at her.

Ok I am bad but you should be used to it by now, what am I doing? Who knows I am just a slave to my keyboard.

John has finally done the right thing will he be forgiven? What is Randy thinking now, he knows Mickie still likes him she even told him so, but has Beth sneaked in to his heart while he wasn't looking. Does Beth even see Randy as anything but a friend?

Less a love triangle more a love quadrangle well I did say I like a challenge. As ever please review and I will endeavour to update quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok two in one day again I have to get a life.

MICKIE

"There you are, the girls said you had come in here, no wonder with those two creeps sitting next to you, fussing over one another like they are Gods gift." Vickie said throwing her arm around Mickie's shoulder.

Mickie didn't really need Vickie breathing down her neck right now, but there relationship was much better than it had been before, although it couldn't have possibly been worse.

"I know it must be hard for you to see them together, I mean Beth is practically draping herself over Randy's lap, could they rub it in any more." Vicki said pointing to the pair sat at the desk next to Layla and Michelle. Mickie could see Beth sat in Randy's lap but Vicki closed the door again before Mickie could get a closer look at what was going on.

"And did you know they have started a rumour that you have been doing all these things to them, you know the threatening letters, the damage to John Cena's car, I mean who are they trying to kid, they are just jealous now that you are part of Laycool, and they are left out in the gutter." Vicki said a soft smile on her face as she hugged Mickie tight to her.

Mickie could not believe what she was hearing. Randy had told her they would not tell anyone she was behind everything if she stopped, now hear was Vicki telling her that they had started spreading it around that it was her.

Ok Mickie thought it was her and she shouldn't have done it, but then for Randy to lie to her face and tell people behind her back is pretty evil in itself.

"Who told you about this?" Mickie said pulling away from Vicki so she could look in to her eyes.

"Vince, he said he is treating it as malicious rumours but he might incorporate it in to the feud." Mickie's face dropped, Vince knew, but he wasn't going o fire her, how come? Mickie thought to herself as she followed Vicki back out towards the tables and she saw that Beth was once again in her own seat and the blonde smiled at her as she walked passed.

Mickie couldn't help the evil look that spread across her face at the thought of them going to Vince and spilling the beans after Randy had promised he wouldn't be doing that.

Seething now Mickie tried to smile for a fan but it fell slightly short and she felt bad for the young girl who just wanted her photo signed. She looked over at Beth who was frowning at her and Mickie felt the incredible urge to go over to the table and slap that look right off Beth's face.

"Hey Mickie I think we are done here are you coming or what?" Layla said placing her hand on Mickie's shoulder and Mickie turned her attention back to Laycool as she glanced back at Beth once more who was talking to Randy in hushed tones and Mickie felt her face colour with anger.

"We have to get those to, at extreme rules I want to mess that blonde bitch up bad." Mickie hissed to her new team mates who both nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry all we have to do is get rid of the boyfriend and the Glamazon will be easy pickings." Vicki said joining the trio as they left the building and Mickie could feel the semblance of a plan forming in her mind. If she couldn't get them back behind the scenes she would do it for the WWE universe to see.

JOHN

John had been pretty much left on his own for the whole day, he had not seen Beth or Randy at breakfast and he wasn't sure if he was glad or not. He was not looking forward to the talk that they were bound to have at some point soon and yet he missed them terribly.

He didn't realise just how isolated they had all become over the last month, how their actions has separated them from the rest of their friends while they dealt with their own inner daemons.

Beth had been feeling sad and guilty, she was also being persecuted by Laycool both on a off screen and not many of the other diva's would get in the way of Vicki and her two stooges when they got going.

John knew that she was missing Mickie's company and however mush he told himself Beth was ok that it wasn't her fault he realised that Beth did not feel the same way, that she did blame herself partially for not sticking up for Mickie more.

Now he had gone and betrayed her by lying all these weeks.

Randy was a different story he seemed almost resigned to the fact that he was a loner, he liked having just a few close friends and that suited John perfectly. When they were together who knew what could happen, but recently Randy had been more interested in spending time with Beth and making her feel better. John guessed nit was his own guilt keeping him at arms length from the pair and he had not noticed until now just how much they had pushed the rest of their friends away.

John was now sat at a table in the hotel restaurant staring out at the street below when Ted and Cody came up and sat down with him.

"Hey man where have you been we haven't see you in ages?" Cody said giving John a pat on the shoulder and John managed to give them both a smile.

"Oh just chilling in my room you know." John said as Ted lent forward and beckoned John to do the same.

"What's going on?" John said wondering why Ted was getting them all in close together like he had some important information.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Ted asked a large grin on his face, but John was just starting to feel frustrated.

"Sure get on with it Ted before I die of old age." John replied giving the younger man a small glare.

"Ok ok keep your panties in a twist. We heard from Vicki that it was Mickie that did all that stuff to you and Randy, and sent the letter to Beth, how messed up is that." Ted said sitting back and checking around him that no one had overheard. John was shocked, how did Vicki find out and what the hell was Vince going to do. Mickie was bound to get fired.

"Umm I have to go, and don't believe everything you here ok." John said practically throwing his chair backwards and sprinting out towards the car park.

John was sure he had broken every speed limit there was, pulling into the arena car park he abandoned his car half in a space and half out and he just had to hope an attendant didn't come along and book him.

He knew that Mickie was at a signing and that Vince would not pull her out of it, so John had about half an hour to convince the chairman why he shouldn't sack her.

As he came to the door and heard voices behind it John realised he didn't know himself why Mickie should be saved.

She had not exactly been Mrs nice over the last few days, hey come to think of it she hadn't exactly been Mrs sane either, but John knew that some of this was his fault and he was at least going to try and save her carrier even of she did seem intent on ruining it at the moment.

Knocking on the door and getting a reply to enter John walked into the office to find not only Vince inside but Stephanie also.

"Perfect." He said as both McMahon's gave him raised eyebrows and John sat down opposite them.

"I bet your wondering why I am here." John began but Vince held up his hand to stop him.

"Is it true, did Mickie do all of those things to you Randy and Beth?" Vince said and there was no way John was going to lie, it had gotten him no where in the past and he wasn't going to get back into that habit again.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as sinister as you think, you see she has said sorry and we have all forgiven her, she was mad because of her lay off." John said leaning forward and looking at Vince and Stephanie who did not look very convinced.

"Sounds to me like she has lost her marbles." Stephanie said but John was frantically shaking his head.

"No way, she was mad that's all, we have all done stupid things when we are mad, and any way this could be perfect to add to your story line." John suddenly thought, it was perfect to add fuel to the fire in their on going feud.

"Now the man has a point." Vince said leaning back in his chair and fiddling with a pen. John felt slightly nervous but he also was pleased that he seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Ok yeah we will bring it into the story, a kind of personal vendetta, maybe bring back some of that psycho Mickie we had in the early days, yes I can see it now. Mickie James biggest face Diva since Trish Stratus, gone bad. Oh and by her side the Champ John Cena." Vince said as John's heart abruptly dropped into his stomach.

"Me why, Mickie has Laycool I think she has the odds on her side well and truly." John said not knowing where this was leading but not liking it one bit.

"Oh but she will need a man by her side for mixed tag team matches and for the storyline to go with a real bang you and Randy feuding again, just now your on opposite sides of the fence." Vince said and John knew there was going to be no changing Vince's mind on this one.

"Mickie is your responsibility now John make sure she doesn't get to carried away." Stephanie said as she opened the door for him and John got the hint.

Walking back out to his car grateful to not find a ticket on it he wondered just how he was going to explain this one to the rest of his one time friends.

RANDY

He had noticed the look Mickie had given them as she walked away, he wondered what exactly had happened this time to make her so angry again. It couldn't have been Beth sitting on his lap for that photo she had been in the bathroom, plus they only did it because the fans were asking for it.

It was drilled into them that they should always keep a storyline going however they were really feeling, like when Beth and Mickie were in a huge feud they were still best friends, but in public they were the worst of enemies.

Now it seemed that maybe Mickie was just doing the same and keeping up the pretext of their hatred, but the look on Mickie's face was not fake, there was pure anger in her eyes and it was a look Randy had gotten used to over the past few days and Beth was not oblivious either. Leaning in the blonde whispered in his ear so no one else would overhear.

"Have you noticed Mickie is staring daggers at me, what the hell did I do this time?" Beth said her voice verging on angry as Randy watched the two women exchange glances one of confusion from Beth and the other malicious from Mickie.

That was when Mickie noticed Randy looking as well and she almost sneered at him before Layla distracted her and pulled Mickie away.

Beth and Randy finished up the signing session and walked back to their car, Randy was even more confused now, Mickie seemed to have been making progress and now she seemed even more angry.

Checking his phone he saw that he had a message from John and he clicked on to it.

Randy read the message all the way through twice before turning on the car engine and looking at Beth's confused face.

"Well?" She said as she had obviously noticed his concerned look and he knew he had to tell her.

"John told Mickie last night that he had been the one who went to Vince, he say's sorry by the way. That's not the important part though." Randy said interrupting Beth before she got the chance to say anything.

"Somehow Vince found out about Mickie and her little vengeance kick, John got told by Ted this morning and went to see Vince. He says that he has managed to convince Vince to let her stay but it comes with a condition." Randy said pausing and taking a look over at Beth who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" She said giving him a small flick on the arm to get him talking again.

"Oh right yeah John has to partner her, be her knight in shining armour if you will." Randy said thinking of the irony as he swung the car back into the hotel car park and Beth got out and closed the door.

Randy climbed out and locked the car pulling his coat around him to fight off the now bitter cold he pulled Beth inside before she could start asking questions while they were both still freezing.

"Ok I feel kind of sorry for him having to spend time with Laycool, but think about it Randy Vince see's a real winner here and I have to admit I do to." Beth said surprising Randy for the first time as they got in the elevator and pushed the button for their floor.

"Fine, I know you are kind of mad with john right now but don't you see Vince is using him, he knows ultimately that John won't work as a heel he is just playing around with him because he got involved in the first place." Randy said as they got to their room and opened the door.

He watched as Beth walked over and sat down on her bed, she did not seem concerned by the news, but then again why should she be. John had allowed Mickie to think she was the one who had got her sidelined and now Randy guessed he was paying the price.

"Sorry, I know he is your best friend and you don't want to have to fight with him, I guess I don't either." Beth said and randy came and sat next to her.

"You know what I guess this is kind of justice, and I suppose it could be pretty interesting while it lasts." Randy said pulling himself up the bed and leaning back against the pillows.

"Yeah come Sunday I will be women's champion again, you can go back after the WWE championship now that John will be turning heel and we can both be covered in gold." Beth said smiling at him and Randy grinned back.

"I have a feeling things aren't going to be that simple." He said not wanting to break Beth's good mood but it was time for a reality check.

Extreme rules was only a few days away but a lot could happen in that time, they had seen already how sour things could turn overnight and Randy was never one to count his chickens before they had hatched.

"You know I'm not sure I want to go out for dinner tonight, what do you say to room service?" Randy asked looking at him room mate and deciding that he liked her hair curly better but had to quickly turn his thoughts to something else before he said that out loud.

"Umm sure, sounds good to me, If John text you I guess it means he is avoiding us for now and we know why, I say we give him a little bit of space for now anyway." Beth said pulling herself up to lay back next to Randy and looking up at him.

"What?" He asked as Beth fluttered her eyelashes and Randy knew what was coming.

"Oh no I was here first, you get the phone." Randy said snuggling down in to the blankets as Beth pouted and Randy had to turn his face away.

"Oh please, I thought chivalry wasn't dead just yet." She said softly almost into his ear and Randy had to suppress a shudder.

"No I am not giving in this time, it's your turn to order and I am comfortable." He said folding him arms refusing to move even though she was using her best puppy dog eyes on him and she did happen to smell amazing.

"But Randy you are forgetting one thing." Beth said and Randy saw the evil look in her eye as he shifted slightly away from her on the bed, but it was too late as he realised his mistake.

"This is my bed." Beth said as she gave him a hard shove off the edge.

Randy clung onto the first thing his hand happened to grab hold of which happened to be Beth's tank top and he heard the ripping as his butt hit the floor and then looked down at the material in his hand.

"Randy!" Beth shrieked as her head popped over the side of the bed, to his eternal happiness she didn't seem bother by him seeing her in a tattered shirt and bra but she seemed more upset by the annihilation of her shirt.

"I can't believe you did that, this is my favourite top." Beth said as she stood up and show him what he had done to it and Randy couldn't help but start laughing.

"Mine too now." He said as Beth snatched the ripped part of her top out of his hand and walked towards the bathroom.

"Pervert." She said over her shoulder as she closed the door.

"Oh and I want aromatic duck for dinner." She called out and Randy headed over to the phone finally admitting defeat on the telephone war, after all he was up now might as well put his legs to good use.

BETH

Once she came out of the bathroom freshly showered and changed she gave Randy a playful glare and sat no her bed next to him once more. He had turned on the TV in her absence and was watching America's greatest police chases.

It had held her attention until room service got there and they had been distracted by their food.

Afterwards they had a brief argument on what film they should watch, Beth like arguing with Randy it reminded her of when she and Mickie used to fight about silly things.

It was all fun, a game and neither side meant anything by it, Beth briefly wondered if she was trying to replace Mickie with Randy and forgetting that it could never be the same. There was already something else there between herself and Randy something that she was desperately trying to deny.

Right now though she wasn't having to try to hard, lying on his chest in the dark watching Harry Potter it was safe and easy and Beth had to admit it was nice.

She was also under no illusion that it could last, now with John and Randy feuding on screen alongside herself and Mickie their already pressured relationships would be put under an even greater strain. Nothing could last long under that kind of scrutiny even the easy friendship she had with Randy, looking at him now she caught him watching her and she just gave him a quick grin and turned her attention back on the TV.

The next day was filled with the gym, both herself and Randy had neglected it over the passed two days and now they were dripping in sweat and trying to encourage each other for that one more push, that extra minute on the tread mill.

Both collapsing on the benches Beth pulled water into her dry mouth having to stop only because she feared being sick.

"God that was awful." Randy exclaimed taking the water from her and placing his lips right where hers had been seconds before and for a second Beth couldn't tear her gaze away from randy's lips.

"Well well who do we have here. If it isn't the Manazon and his confused boyfriend man handy Randy." Michelle said coming up to the pair flanked by Mickie and Layla.

"Well that's at least new." Beth said turning to Randy who was not looking none to happy about this latest childish name but Beth was used to it and just let it roll off her back.

Mickie's look however was giving her pause and she narrowed her eyes at her former best friend.

"Mickie what is going on with you, I thought you understood that none of it was me, that John had come clean and that randy had told you nothing was going on." She said standing up and throwing her towel over her shoulders and blocking out the other two as much as possible.

"Yeah that's right I did think that, I even started to believe you until I found out that Vince knew about everything and so did the rest of the roster. Who could have started that Beth, I only told Randy last night." Mickie said and Beth realised that she did have a point.

"I don't know Mickie, honestly look we can work this out." Beth said desperately wanting to talk to her but the brunette was already turning her back on her and Beth hung her head slightly.

"We will sort this out tomorrow night." Mickie said and Beth barely heard the comment but Randy obviously had and he was about to go after them when Beth placed her hand on his chest.

"Not now, we will only end up being the ones in trouble, if Mickie wants to sort this out in the ring then I am all for that." Beth said knowing this was not going to end well for either her and Randy or Mickie and her new found friends.

Beth really hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as she expected it was going to be, stopped from her dark thoughts by Randy's hand on her shoulder Beth turned around to look at her friend.

"Come on lets go back I could really use a shower." He said which made Beth smile she really did need him right now and she was glad that he had decided to stick by her through all of this.

Ok sorry had to end it there, next chapter extreme rules PPV not the real one obviously but I like to follow the real stuff as much as I can. Totally different match though if you would like me to write that just hit that review button and ask.

Thanks for reading

Claire

XxX


	16. Chapter 16

Flip a coin and which stories gets firsties, this one I guess, please enjoy.

JOHN

When he finally caught up with Mickie she wasn't exactly over come with joy at their new situation.

"What! But why you, I know we kind of did something in the past but that was years ago. God could my life get any worse." Mickie raged at John like it was his fault, in the end though she had to just get on with it.

John eyed all four members of Laycool and thought they looked like a bunch of witches stirring their caldron.

They also kept giving him suspicious looks, John was not that interested in what they were talking about until the topic of the evenings match came up.

"So now we have John I suggest he comes out mid way though, when we are winning of course." Michelle said giving John a quick smile that made John want to bring his breakfast back up.

"Yeah and the crowd will think he has come to help Beth but no he can give Mickie a big sloppy kiss just as I am sure Randy runs down to save his girlfriend. Then he can take care of Randy." Layla finished, John did not like the sound of their plan one bit but it wasn't too bad, at least he wasn't going to have to beet up a woman.

"Hey John could you go out and grab us some soda's." Michelle said rounding on him and giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Umm sure any preferences ladies." John said getting up and looking back at the four women cautiously thinking he could get away and find Randy and let him in on Laycool's plan.

"No anything cold and wet will do." Mickie said waving him off absently which cause the other girls to giggle which took Mickie a little while to get.

"Oh I mean drink wise that is." Mickie said quickly and John had to admit she did look very cute all flushed and nervous, it reminded him of the old Mickie James, the one he used to be good friends with.

Nodding his head and leaving the room swiftly John walked down the corridor and pulled out his phone.

Scrolling down to Randy's number he pushed call and waited for the ringing to start. It was answered after only a few rings but John was surprised by the voice on the other end.

"Umm hi Beth, look I have information about tonight from the Laycool camp, I don't know how long I've got but I think you guys should here this."

"Ok we are in our room, Randy is in the shower but he will be out in a second, come on over."

"Great on my way." John hung up and picked up his pace, he wondered just how long he could get away with being gone when he was just going for soda's.

Once he got to Beth and Randy's hotel room randy was out of the shower and in a pair of sweats, his hair was still wet though and he was absently running a towel though it.

"Come in John." Beth said and John saw that she was forcing the smile a bit and he knew he deserved it, in fact he wouldn't have blamed her if she had slapped him before the hello.

"Look I can't stay long or they are going to know something is up." John said closing the door as Randy came to perch on the table and John gave him a small smile, which to his surprise Randy returned.

"Spill it then we aren't getting any younger." Randy said and John was happy that he could still jibe him like he used to. Clearing his throat John told them exactly what Laycool had planned but neither wrestler seemed shocked by his news.

"We pretty much expected something like this, I mean it's a no disqualification match, they can pretty much do what they like, especially with Miss excuse me on their side." Randy said throwing his towel on to the bed which fell off and landed on the floor.

John was amused by the look Beth gave Randy as he ignored the discarded towel but told himself to focus on the job in hand.

"I know but at least you know more now, I just hope it helps you win." John said reaching behind him for the door handle when he was stopped by Randy's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks mate, and you know it's going to take time for things to settle down, but maybe we should plan something for later this week, it would be good to see you again." Randy said giving John a small smile and John smiled back at him.

"I would love to, and I know what I did should be a crime punishable by death, but believe me I will do everything to get things back the way they were." He replied and he took a chance by looking at Beth, she was standing leaning against the wall with her arms folded but her face was soft and a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. It wasn't much but it was a start and John hoped that they could at least be friends again.

"Shit I better go, where are they going to think I have gone for soda's?" John said glancing at his watch as he pulled open the door. As he turned Randy unsurprisingly answered his question.

"Tell them you were having it away with a hot blonde chick when he jealous boyfriend walked in a kicked your arse all over the room." Randy said with a smirk on his face until the pillow hit him from behind.

John laughed as Randy's head then collided with the door frame as he tried to duck the pillow and got hit by it anyway.

"Shit!" Randy shouted clutching at his head but John could only just hold in his mirth.

"Serves you right, Kama my friend Karma." John said as he went towards the elevator and down to the lobby.

He had better at least get the soda's or he would have to make up some elaborate story up. For now he was going to go with he ran in to Ted and they got talking. The elevator doors closed and John lent back against the wall.

Tonight was going to be a long old night.

RANDY

He was milking his injury for all it was worth, after John had left and Randy thanks to Beth's well aimed pillow banged his head against the door frame, he was now sat on Beth's bed with a ice pack over the lump that had almost immediately appeared there.

He was now waiting for her to come back with sandwiches from the restaurant as she felt so guilty she said she was going to get lunch today, not room service.

There was no argument coming from him and he clicked on the TV and began channel surfing.

Lunch was wonderful Beth had brought him a turkey club on a white baguette his favourite and a large lemonade to wash it down with, she also was lying next to him curled up against his side as after lunch she had proceeded to fall asleep and after the work out they had had that morning Randy could hardly blame her.

Looking down at her now he felt bad for having to wake her but it really was time they got going.

Placing his hand on her shoulder with the intention of shaking her awake Randy got distracted by the soft hair that was covering her bare arm and he took a second to run his fingers though the blonde tresses. Catching himself he shook his head and tapped Beth on the shoulder who then snuggled in even closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Damm it." Randy said feeling torn between leaving her and enjoying the feeling of her soft skin on his or waking her and having an awkward moment.

Deciding they could have five more minutes Randy placed his arm across her waist and took a deep breath, he felt as Beth copied his action as she breathed in deeply and sighed on the way out.

"God we are in trouble." Randy whispered as he thought about tonight and the match, there was no way what John had told them was what Laycool was actually planning. It had set up written all over it, Randy didn't think john knew he seemed to worried about getting caught in the act of telling them.

However experience had told him recently not to trust anyone and to rely on your instincts. Earlier before John's visit he had spoken to Ted and Cody, they had both agreed to come out to the arena in the event of an all out war breaking out, Randy hoped he would not need their help but Beth needed a fair chance at the women's title and if he had to get all of Legacy involved he would do.

"Randy?" Beth's voice sounded sleepy but did not display any of the awkwardness he had imagined it would.

"What time is it?" She said sitting up and stretching gracefully as Randy scanned the view while her eyes were shut.

"Umm just gone five." Randy said glancing at his watch as Beth shot off the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me! Are I have to get ready." She said as she grabbed her towel and slammed the bathroom door as a smile spread right across his face.

Getting to the arena both he and Beth were in a real rush, almost throwing their kit on the bench in the Legacy locker room and running out the door and splitting up to go and find out when and where they were supposed to be Randy headed for catering where he was sure he would find Ted and Cody.

Taking a left Randy realised that it was pretty quite for a PPV night and wondered where everyone was. Turning around at the sound of his name he was very surprised to see Mickie standing behind him.

"Hello Randy, look I wondered if I could talk to you." She said and Randy was sure he could see tears in her eyes.

"Umm ok but it will have to be quick Mickie, I am running a little late." He replied not wanting to tell the diva why exactly he was late he followed her into a side room as she closed the door and flicked on the light.

"Look Randy, to be honest I think we have grown apart, and I know that most of that is my fault and you probably hate me right now." Mickie started as Randy perched on a nearby stool and looked down at the brunette.

"Ok I think that's true, but I don't hate you Mickie."

"Ok well that's good, I was wondering if we could start again" She said with a smile and Randy realised that the smile did not make him feel as happy as it once did. Before he realised why Mickie had back up out of the door.

"Hey!" randy shouted scrambling up and getting to the door just as the key clicked the lock shut.

"Sorry Randy, let's begin again, this time maybe you will change your mind about hating me." Mickie voice said followed by giggling and Randy slammed his hand against the door.

"Let me out of here you bitch's" Randy shouted but he was met with only more giggling."

"Don't worry we will make sure some one lets you out so you can visit your girlfriend in hospital." Mickie said and Randy was shocked by the venom in her voice and he took a step away from the locked door.

"Mickie please, you can't do this, you used to be such a wonderful person, Beth was your best friend, just look what you have turned into." Randy said softening his tone hoping to get though to the woman on the other side of the door.

MICKIE

"I turned into a winner." She replied to the closed door but she had to admit she had done a lot of sole searching recently and she just had to admit she just wasn't the same person she used to be.

Turning now and smiling at her new friends she left Randy in his make shift cell, they had managed to manipulate him down this quite corridor by switching some signs around so instead of catering he walked right into their trap.

Leaving him now didn't feel as awful as Mickie had thought it would, she linked her arm with Michelle's and smiled back at her new blonde friend.

"Better get ready for my match ladies, ready to kick some manazon butt?" Michelle asked them as they entered the locker room where Vicki was waiting for them with a grin on her face.

"Did you make sure John knows what he is doing?" Mickie asked as the larger woman approached them and handed Michelle her title belt.

"Of course and he has no choice or Vince will come down on him like a tone of bricks, since I told him it was John who did all those things to Randy and Beth and then tried to blame you. Who is he going to believe?" Vicki said with an evil smile and all Mickie could think was that she was finally getting some justice as she left the locker room with the rest of her team and headed for the gorilla position.

Laycool walked on first, the boos didn't bother Mickie, this is how they wanted the crowd to react, it was no good playing a heel character if the fans still cheer you or worse gave you no reaction, the boos were louder than ever as all four of them headed towards the ring even though this was supposed to be a one on one match between Michelle and Beth there was no way it was going to go down like that.

Once they were all out Michelle in the ring by herself and Mickie, Layla and Vicki watching from the sideline Beth's music played. Mickie allowed a small smile to cross her lips as her once best friend appeared looking for all intense and purposes as confident as ever. Mickie knew her better though, she could see the shift in her eyes, the slight hesitation at the ramp and the speed with which she was breathing. Beth Phoenix was very worried indeed and Mickie was not shocked by the fact that this made her very pleased.

The crowd however were going wild for the 21st fem. fatal and Mickie could not help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy which only served to fuel her desire to show Beth just who was the dominant diva in the WWE right now.

The bell went and Mickie watched on as first Beth got Michelle up on her shoulders and dropped her into a backbreaker. Michelle seemed to recover quickly though and managed to avoid the impact after Beth Irish whipped her into the corner. Catching Beth in the face with an elbow Michelle used the opportunity to snatch the ironing board out of Mickie's hand.

Mickie smiled as the board hit Beth square in the midsection and the blonde went down with a thud and lay motionless for a moment.

Michelle circled Beth and Mickie just wished she would get on with it, bending down and picking up the hair spray Mickie climbed onto the ring apron and signalled to Michelle who came over and took the item off her.

Mickie was about to jump down again when Beth threw the ironing board off her straight into Michelle's stomach.

Mickie jumped through the ropes and pulled Michelle out of the way of Beth's grasp and took the spray out of Michelle's hand. Aiming wildly at Beth Mickie realised she had missed her main target the eyes, but had put her off enough to create some space.

Michelle had recovered enough to have grabbed a broom passed by Layla and was now waving it at Beth who was dogging backwards.

Mickie smiled as Layla and Vicki grabbed Beth from behind, holding her in place as she came up beside her and hooked one the another of Beth's arms though the ropes.

Ignoring the referee Mickie stayed in the arena and took hold of a pair of curling tongs. Showing the audience that they were hot by touching them then shaking her singed hand out the crowed booed wildly and Mickie could only smile.

"You know I am going to enjoy this." She said leaning down to whisper in Beth's ear as Michelle came up and stood next to her holding one of the brooms and nodding her head.

BETH

It was all a bit of a blur after Michelle got her with the ironing board, Mickie had sprayed something at her which she had managed to avoid but then she was backed into a corner.

The ropes were cutting off the circulation to her arms and she could see that the curing tongs were indeed on and hot, she could feel the heat coming off them on her cheek as Mickie had lent forward to speak to her.

Beth tried to focus on Mickie's eyes, trying to locate the friend that was once there, but it seemed though right now Mickie James was an entirely different creature.

Suddenly the audience started cheering and Beth was grateful that Randy was finally coming to save her, she had lost track of him earlier, but she guessed he had gone to find Ted and Cody.

When the figure appeared in the ring Beth was confused, then realisation came in a wave so strong she almost managed to free her arms she started struggling so hard.

John was kissing Mickie while Michelle held out the hot curing tongs and waited until the happy couple were finished.

Beth saw the look of utter contempt on John's face, but it was not aimed at her, it was aimed at Mickie, not that the crowd would know that, they were to enthralled with the latest twist.

Michelle handed Mickie back the curling irons while Mickie shouted.

"Where is your boyfriend now a, too scared to face the champ I think." Beth realised that the WWE universe had heard that and had started booing, Beth wasn't sure why. Was it because Randy wasn't there or because John was? She didn't have chance to think as Mickie pressed the tongs hard to her forehead and they burnt, letting out a shout and closing her eyes tight Beth was surprised that Mickie actually did it for a second then she realised that all of Laycool were going to have ago.

Struggling hard now Beth glanced at John who looked like he desperately wanted to do something and couldn't. then he was on his face, Beth blinked trying to see if she was dreaming it or the pain from her forehead was making her hallucinate.

No Cody and Ted had knocked John to the ground and were now pushing Mickie and Michelle back.

Ted ran to Beth and released her from the ropes handing her the hot tongs, looking down at them for a second Beth thought about using them but she threw them away quickly.

Nodding at Cody who took Mickie outside the ring and Ted who was keeping Vicki and Layla at bay Beth rounded on Michelle. Mickie would have to wait for another day, today she had a title to win.

Picking Michelle up and scoop slamming her on to the matt Beth took advantage of the woman's obvious shock. She got off one more kick to Beth's injured forehead before Beth almost knocked her head off with a clothes line.

Picking Michelle up and setting up for the glamslam Beth stared right at a restrained Mickie as she planted Michelle face first into the matt and covered her.

1..2..3 Beth climbed off Michelle and took a look at John who had wisely decided to stay down for the rest of the match and was now gathering Mickie up whilst Layla and Vicki scooted around Ted and Cody as the pair climbed into the ring.

"Here is your winner and new Women's champion, Beth Phoenix." Lillian Garcia announced as Ted and Cody held her hands high.

Beth couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Randy, when a thought crossed her mind.

"Guys was this planned is Randy not supposed to be here." She said to Ted as he hugged her.

"No we have no idea where he is, he just seems to have vanished." Ted replied as Beth went from elated to extremely worried in an instant. What could have happened to him, and just how far would Mickie have gone to keep him from this ring tonight. Beth thought as she stood on the ring post and displayed her new belt to the WWE universe.

Ok hope you enjoyed sorry for the delay by the way, oh and I would like you all to check out xxfuterwwedivaxxx new story it's called 'gaming fun' and its amazing even if I did request it. check it out oh and on your way leave me a review ta.


	17. Chapter 17

Greetings loved ones. Here is another chapter I will only being updating this story today because I do not have enough time plus I am going to try an experiment and do a different genre fic if you fancy checking it out it should be up later.

I will be updating legacy soon though so don't give up on me I promise I will deliver.

BETH

Walking back up the ramp women's title thrown over her shoulder Beth could not get excited about her win, she was too worried about what could have happened to Randy. Ted and Cody seemed to feel the same way as their eyes searched the corridors for any sign of their friend.

"Where was the last time you saw him?" Ted asked as they approached Legacy's locker room but they were almost certain Randy would not be inside.

"I left him in the corridor on the way to catering, I headed for the diva's locker room." Beth replied as Cody pushed open the door to reveal Randy's bag still slung on the bench in the same position it had been when they came in.

"He hasn't been back here." Beth said with confidence and Ted and Cody nodded in agreement.

"I suggest we retrace his steps." Ted volunteered as they all backed up out of the room. Beth placed her belt down on the bench next to Randy's kit and gave his clothes a brief glance before she followed the boys out of the locker room and in to the hallway.

Taking them to where she and Randy had split up Beth turned towards catering and started off down the corridor.

"Hey where are you going I thought you said Randy was coming to look for us in catering." Cody said placing a hand on Beth's arm to stop her from leaving.

"But that's where I was headed look at the sign." Her voice trailed off as realisation almost smacked her in the face.

"They lured him somewhere." She said her voice cold and Ted almost took a step back from the blonde.

"Looks that way, I guess we follow the sign's he must be here somewhere." Ted said and Beth noticed he was giving her a concerned look.

"What?" She said trying not to sound angry after all they had just come and saved her arse.

"Your head it looks pretty sore." Ted said and Beth touched the burning line on her head gingerly. She had forgotten about that since she had found out Randy was missing but now the sting returned.

"I'm ok let's find Randy." She said brushing off the boys concern and turning towards a pretty deserted looking part of the arena.

Checking every room they came across Ted, Cody and Beth were making slow progress and had little to show for their efforts. Beth couldn't even be sure that Randy was still in the building. Sure he was a big man, but against four women even possibly John, but Beth suspected not he stood little chance, especially if they surprised him. The longer the search went on the more Beth thought Randy was hurt, unable to call out for help and lying in a bleeding heap somewhere.

"Randy!" She finally called out figuring that maybe he had just stopped trying as it had been over an hour since he was probably taken.

Ted and Cody looked at her as though she had just shouted a cuss word out loud right in front of Vince, Beth ignored them she had to try something.

"Randy if you can here me shout we can't find you!" She said walking further down the corridor followed by the Legacy boys and it was eerily quite and Beth was darting her eyes from side to side.

"This place is giving me the willies." Ted said and Beth almost laughed, almost that was until she heard a small shout.

"Randy, is that you?" She called breaking into a run towards the shout.

"Hey Beth yeah I am locked in this room." Randy called his voice closer now and Beth could see the door handle rattling as she skidded to a stop outside the locked door.

"Are you ok?" She called though the thick wood as Ted and Cody stopped beside her.

"Yeah apart from a pretty sore foot from being trapped in here, I can't believe your ok, I thought." His voice trailed off and Beth didn't ask him to continue not with Ted and Cody there, that conversation could wait until they were alone, now the only question was how to get him out.

"There is no key and this door looks pretty solid." Ted called though the door and Randy grunted back.

"Don't I know it."

Beth looked behind her and Cody raised his hands.

"I know I will go and get the keys from the maintenance guy, he must have a master set." Beth didn't need to ask him to hurry up, Cody was gone before he had even finished his sentence.

"How did you do in your match?" Randy asked though the door as Beth leaned against the cool wood.

"I won." She said smiling and Ted smiled right along with her. She could picture Randy doing the same in the small room and it broadened her grin even further.

"That's brilliant! I take it you had a little something to do with that Teddy boy." Randy replied after a few moments and Beth saw Ted bristle with pride.

"I only got those harpies out of the way so Beth could take care of Michelle." He said with a small blush and Beth thought he looked extra cute right at this moment.

Before Randy could reply though Cody came skidding around the corner.

"I have them!" He shouted as he came to stop next to Beth and she watched as Cody slid the key in the locked and turned it.

JOHN

He was mortified, no beyond that he wanted to crawl in a hole and never be seen again. The crowd had booed him, that was not so terrible, but the look on Beth's face was horrible. He could do nothing, he was being a coward again, he should have stood up to Vicki, told her where to shove her idea and left. Instead he had walked right out in to that ring and kissed Mickie for everyone to see, and to top it all he enjoyed it. That part anyway, when he saw he with the tongs pressed to Beth's head he had almost been sick.

Now he was sat in the Laycool locker room trying to drown out all the voices that were penetrating the air. They were all furious that their plan had not worked and they seemed to want to blame him.

"Why didn't you stop them John, your supposed to be our protection." Layla raged at him but John ignored her. Ted and Cody had not hurt them just restrained them. He shrugged trying not to commit himself as Mickie came over and sat next to him.

"You know you could have at least tried to fight back." She said her voice low and dangerous and John was much more intimidated by it than all the screaming.

"They took me from behind, look I am sorry, maybe if you had let me in on your plan in the first place I would have been more prepared." John said looking at Mickie's eyes and finding that he had to turn away. The anger he saw in them scared him and he didn't think this was the right time to confront her.

"True, I guess well there is always next time." Mickie said and John was mystified by her sudden change of mood as Mickie walked around the room hands behind her back and a look of pure concentration on her face.

"Do you think they found Randy yet?" Layla asked as Mickie paused mid stride.

"Probably, it's a shame though I wouldn't have minded leaving the lying creep there forever."

John blinked slowly at the remark, it wasn't so long ago that Mickie would have looked at Randy all goo goo eyed, now when she spoke his name all John could detect was contempt.

"What has Randy done that was so awful Mickie, I mean really done?" John said keeping his voice soft trying to get though to the real Mickie underneath all that anger.

"He left me John, no one phone call, not one text in almost three weeks, he forgot about me faster than he ever fell for me, and do you know what I am glad I didn't get too involved with him. Hindsight is a wonderful thing and now I have the chance to really go somewhere in this business and I am not going to let anyone stand in my way." She said looking at him right in the eyes and John had to admit Mickie was right.

He may have got Mickie sent away but he had not stopped Randy from talking to her, far from it he wanted him to talk to her so he would have stayed away from Beth, but Randy hadn't. John turned and watched as Mickie and the others picked up their things and he stood up.

"Where are we going?" He asked as Mickie took hold of his arm.

"We have to do a promo champ, sorry but a girls work is never done." Mickie said with a smile that was almost as false as her fingernails and John inwardly cringed, he had forgotten about the promo. It was to show their new found alliance and for him to call out Triple H before their match.

Finally getting to their positions John watched as Laycool set up their piece while he and Mickie waited on the side lines until it was their turn to come in.

John felt Mickie's hand squeeze his as their cue came and John had this overwhelming feeling that the small diva beside him was actually glad that he was with her.

Not getting the opportunity to dwell on that thought John took a deep breath and started his section towards the camera.

RANDY

He was leaning against the door in the darkened room. He had given up shouting and banging ages ago, his knuckles hurt and his voice was horse. He had tried to kick the door down but he had only managed to really hurt his big toe.

Hearing Beth's voice Randy nearly burst with happiness. He knew Ted and Cody wouldn't have let him down. Now they were stood on opposite sides of a door and he just couldn't wait to get out and make sure she was ok with his own eyes.

Hearing the key click the lock back Randy pulled open the door to see the blonde right in front of him.

Without thinking her threw his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Arrgh put me down you fool." Beth squealed in his ear but Randy ignored her pulling her back slightly so he could examine her face.

"What the hell did they do to you?" He asked seeing the angry red mark on her forehead as her eyes cast downwards and she refused to answer him.

"I thought, god I don't even know what I thought." Randy said letting go of the blonde as he noticed she was starting to look decidedly uncomfortable and Randy glanced at Ted and Cody who were trying to act invisible.

"Look I'm fine thanks to Ted and Cody I was more worried about you." Beth said looking more confident now he had let go of her but she had not lost his gaze for a few moments and Randy was trying to read the look in her eyes.

"Hey guys could we get out of here, me and Ted have a match and to be honest this place is creepy." Cody said jangling the keys in his hand and Randy looked past Beth and smiled at his friends.

"Yeah I am pretty sick of the sight of these walls anyway." He said knowing that hanging around down here was just plain weird anyway and he wanted a better look at Beth's injury.

Making their way back to the main locker rooms Randy steered Beth inside the Legacy one as Ted and Cody said good bye and headed off for their match.

"I have to change." Beth protested at his insistence that she sit down and let him look at her head.

Finally the blonde stilled and allowed him to clean and place an ice pack over the burn.

"Looks like it hurt." He said trying not to get too angry at the fact that Mickie had actually really hurt Beth, this wasn't an accident either she had done it on purpose and it was making Randy madder than hell.

"I guess it did, wondering where the hell you were though dulled the pain for a while. God Randy they could have hurt you too." Beth replied and Randy saw the look of concern on her face, he was sure that his own was mirroring it.

"I know but they didn't, I think this has gone far enough, we need to tell Vince everything before someone really does get hurt." Randy said pulling the ice pack off Beth's head and placing a burn dressing over the sore area.

"I don't know Randy, I think it will just make it worse at the moment, Vince seems to love this feud, and so do the audience, He isn't going to put a stop to anything that is going to get him higher ratings." Beth said standing up and looking up at him though half closed eyes.

"Then we will have to fight fire with fire I guess." Randy said turning from her and placing the cream and dressings back in his small med kit. He almost jumped when he felt Beth's hand on his shoulder.

"I am going to go get changed now, then we can head out if you like, I don't think anyone would mind us leaving early considering." She said and Randy turned around to look at her and he smiled back.

"I guess not, but maybe you shouldn't go alone, I mean not that you can't take care of yourself or anything, but I mean they managed to incarcerate me, who knows where you might end up." He said feeling like a complete idiot for being this protective over her but he just couldn't help it. When he had been locked in that room he had imagined all the horrible things they could have been doing to her. Things which made his skin crawl and his stomach ache. Now she was here and relatively ok he had no intention of letting her out of his sight until this had been dealt with.

"Umm I am only two doors down Randy I will be fine, I promise." She said giving him a raised eyebrow but saying nothing about his obvious paranoia. Giving in Randy allowed her to leave but left his door open so that he could here for any sign's of trouble.

Getting his things together Randy waited outside Beth's door eyeing the backstage area but nothing happened. Finally Beth came out looking a little tired but her face wasn't lined with worry anymore and Randy was glad the diva could at least relax with her new title belt over one shoulder.

"Looks good on you." He said as Beth fell in line with his own stride.

"What?"

"The gold."

MICKIE

It had gotten late, her anger at her plan not being successful was short lived as she realised that now she could challenge for the belt. When Michelle had had it Mickie was only there to protect it from anyone trying to win it, now she could become the number one contender and take on Beth herself.

Mickie smiled as she threw her clothes on to the floor and climbed in the shower. She was going out with the rest of her team mates, that included John and she wanted to impress him.

There was something about John that had always appealed to Mickie, she certainly found him attractive, he was funny and kind. He also had this dangerous streak about him that Mickie found unhealthy alluring and she smiled as she washed her hair.

Humming to herself as a plan started to formulate in her mind she turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around her wet body and moving towards the steamed up mirror.

Pulling her hand across the reflective glass Mickie looked at her reflection and sighed. Pulling a smaller towel off the rail she wrapped it around her hair and began to softly dry it.

Walking back into the living area Mickie picked up her phone and noticed that she only had an hour before John was supposed to pick her up. Reaching for the hairdryer she turned it on and thought about just how this evening was going to go.

Arriving at the club Mickie made sure John stayed close to her, she had used her best I actually could use your company right now line as she lead him to a booth.

"You know John I really don't like the way Michelle and Layla act that much, they just was there for me when I needed someone, you know." She said trying to sound sorry and the change on his face let her know she had been successful.

"I know and I am sorry for that, Beth and Randy would loved to have you back, but now, I don't know, maybe things have gone to far." He said and Mickie noted the sadness in his voice but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah well, let's not dwell a, this is supposed to be a party I was planning on having a good time." Mickie said indicating to John's drink and much to her delight he took a long pull of the beer.

"What's say we have a dance and forget about Randy flaming Orton and the not so fabulous fire bird." Mickie said as she pulled John to his feet not giving him a chance to say no.

Mickie pulled John behind her towards her room, the champ was a little worse for where but he still seemed to know what he was doing. Mickie felt his hands pulled at her top as she tried to unlock the door to her hotel room.

Finally pushing the door open and stumbling inside Mickie kicked the door closed with her foot.

John's lips were upon hers before the door had even clicked in the latch and Mickie smiled around the kiss.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." Mickie whispered sultrily in his ear as John's hand wrapped around hers as he pulled her towards her bed.

"I would say that is a wonderful idea miss James." He said back, Mickie was quite sure John was not so drunk that he would not remember this evening. She was also sure he was drunk enough not to put up too much of a fight either.

Climbing on to the bed after him and enjoying the heated look of desire in his eyes Mickie locked her lips with his once more a small smile of victory lingering on her lips as she did so.

Oh naughty girl Mickie, what is she doing to poor John, then again is John just going to get a taste of his own medicine.

Will Beth and Randy get revenge on Mickie or are they going to try and forgive and forget one last time.

I hope you liked that chapter, I have to say this has become much darker than I originally intended, also I have never written anything where the reader is so far ahead of the characters before I hope its not making you too frustrated, although that is kind of the point lol.

As ever please review and I will update asap. XxX


	18. Chapter 18

Time for this one, I have been having problems with my computer today so if this one is short I do apologise as I had to write Legacy or portions of it twice. Don't ask all I will say is I nearly put my foot through my wall, not good especially when you are as skint as me.

MICKIE

She woke up to look down at John and a small smile spread across her face, taking a photo on her phone she then sent it to both Layla and Michelle. Getting up quietly Mickie suddenly couldn't help but realise that she was happy, not just because she had managed to get John back but because he had still wanted her. He had made her feel special and she had liked that feeling.

Recently she had been feeling pretty empty and even with Laycool by her side she had been pretty lonely as well. Walking into the bathroom now she heard John turn over in his sleep and mumble something which sounded a lot like her mane and she smiled, a genuine smile that made her whole body tingle maybe this was a far better idea than even she could have imagined.

When she had finally gotten out of the shower she found John sitting up in bed watching something out of the window, momentarily surprised that he was still here and had not fled in her absence Mickie walked around the room and gathered up her strew clothes from last night.

"I guess we made a bit of a mess." John said and his blush was cute and Mickie smiled back at him.

"Yeah well it's easily clean up." She replied not knowing whether to be relieved or suspicious, the next words out of his mouth shocked her though.

"I hope you don't regret last night, because I don't, in fact I am kind of happy, I got to see the old Mickie again and you know what I like her." John said pushing himself closer to her and Mickie stopped what she was doing and dropped the clothes into the laundry basket.

"I know I liked her too, maybe it took someone I truly like to bring her out again." She said believing what she was saying and looking into his blue eyes and finding that she no longer wanted them to be someone else's.

"And no I don't regret it, I started it remember." Mickie turned away from her bed mate and picked up a clean outfit from her suitcase for the day.

"Good." Was all she heard from John as he walked off into the bathroom and she heard the shower go on.

They had a long day ahead of them, signing's promo's a house show and they would have to spend the whole day together Mickie was glad she finally had someone to talk to though. Michelle and Layla were ok but they had only one agenda and that was bullying the other diva's Mickie had her sights set on something much bigger.

JOHN

John had showered at Mickie's then gone back to his own room, surprised was the understatement of the year when it came to her reaction this morning. It was in complete contradictory to her behaviour the first time that had happened. John suspected it had something to do with his own behaviour, instead of being all worried about being found out he realised that being with Mickie right now might be the best thing for all parties.

Randy and Beth had their own thing going on and John suspected nothing had happened and they were just friends he also suspected it's all they wanted for now, after everything love seemed like a distant and painful memory. Mickie did need someone however and Randy was no longer a possibility there was too much history and bad blood there now that getting passed it was going to be a long and hard road.

John knew that he could play somewhat on both sides, he could maybe bridge the chasm that seemed to have opened up and keep Mickie on the rails while he did it.

Closing his door he placed the key in his pocket and threw his bag over his shoulder, he and the rest of the girls in his new group had a signing to do before moving to the house show and he knew Randy or Beth would not be there, they had a promo going on over at the arena and he would have plenty of time to talk to Mickie without distraction.

Passing by randy and Beth's hotel room he paused for a second but he knew now would not be the time to talk to them, he had been a part however small of what went on yesterday and he was feeling like a bit of a shit for it to be frank and he thought neither, Beth or Randy would want to talk to him right now. He couldn't blame them either he had not exactly been pushing Mickie away in the area and running to save Beth. Continuing on his way down the hall he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

Knowing who would be waiting for him at the bottom John plastered a smile on his face and took in a deep breath, you did need the patients of a saint to put up with these particular diva's and he knew today would be no exception.

As John suspected three faces smiled back at him but only Mickie's smile interested him, it was a genuine Mickie James smile full frontal teeth and everything. He couldn't help but smile back as he stepped out of the elevator and placed his arm around his stage girlfriend knowing that the cameras were more than likely outside.

He wasn't disappointed plenty of people had gathered at the hotel wanting to ask questions and get interviews. This was why Vince often made people in a storyline together travel together it gave the audience the illusion that it was all really happening. Little did they know how close to the bone this one really was.

They climbed into the car and got out of the way of the press and were whisked away to the signing gig that was booked for them along with other Smackdown stars, John was unsurprised to here Beth and Randy's names come up almost as the car pulled away from the curb.

"I hear that Randy would be fighting John at unforgiven whatever happens, that he will have the whole of Legacy out in force." Michelle started and John shook his head ignoring the idol gossip until he heard something that at least sounded plausible.

"Apparently randy has been campaigning for a mixed tag match though between Mickie and John and himself and Beth, I think that could be interesting and a perfect opportunity to get our own back." Layla stated as John sat up a little straighter as the car pulled up at the venue and Mickie unbuckled her seat belt as she threw a look at John which told him she was not as impressed with her new friends as she made out.

"I think we should wait and see, for now lets just give these fans some attention shall we." John said not managing to keep all the irritation out of his voice but enough so he didn't get slapped by either member of Laycool.

Mickie pulled her arm though his as they walked out towards the tables and waved at the crowd that had gathered there to get their photo's signed. John was not used to get all the cat calls and he decided that being heel wasn't all that bad, in fact he could come to enjoy his new role, probably a lot more than Vince would have liked.

BETH

She had to get changed into a corset and high wasted skirt before they could start their pre record promo. She had been looking forward to getting out of makeup and taking off the restricting clothes ever since she put them on, no matter how great they made her look she still liked simple clothes that didn't cut off her oxygen supply.

Looking at Randy though she supposed she could get used to him in a nice pair of tight jeans and she had to quickly turn her head away as Vince walked down the corridor and stopped when he reached the pair.

He regarded Beth critically not even bothering to hide the fact he was staring at her cleavage or that he liked what he was looking at until Randy coughed hard enough to make Beth jump and she knew he was there.

"Are Randy, glad to see you are ok I heard about what happened, naughty little girls those Laycool lot, made for some great TV though." He said now looking at Beth's face and finally noticing the red burn mark on her forehead, it had not been covered up by makeup as everyone knew she had it and if it had gone they would have thought the whole thing was fake.

"Yes I am sorry about that." He said pointing to her face and Beth pursed her lips as she felt Randy take a step forward until he was almost flush against her back without actually touching her.

"I will have a word with Miss James, you know about taking it too far." Vince said as he looked at randy once more and patted him on the shoulder.

"As for your request I think a mixed tag match is a wonderful idea, in fact I think we could really promote this starting today, I want you Beth to make some pretty serious threats to Mickie about trying to take your women's title perhaps we can set it up for a couple of weeks time, or maybe even at unforgiven." Vince said and Beth got the distinct impression Vince had been thinking that the whole time.

"Sure sounds good maybe we should get on I think they are waiting for us." Randy said much to Beth's relief as Vince nodded his head once more catching a eyeful of Beth's cleavage and all the blonde could do was shake her head and get on with it.

"Come on the quicker we get this done the sooner we can be out of here and have a well deserved night off." Randy said throwing an arm around her shoulders and Beth took a deep breath in. It was nice that they had got a break in between shows, she knew Mickie and John had not been so fortunate, they were due back in the ring tonight.

Getting into position Beth and Randy cut their promo doing all the things Vince had asked them to, being face stars they could only do so much, sometimes being heel was much more fun but Beth wasn't going to complain, she was women's champion and she was very proud of that fact. As they finished filming Beth scurried off to her locker room to change back into her jeans and tank top she had come in, and she noticed that Randy also seemed in a hurry to get out of the arena. It wasn't like anyone else was around but something about this place was making them both nervous.

Beth pushed the thoughts away as she shoved her clothes in to her bag and flug it over her shoulder. Walking back out she saw Randy immediately waiting for her against the opposite wall and saw a look in his eyes that she could only put down as disappointment. She frowned slightly wondering what she could have done to make him disappointed in her.

"What have I done this time?" She asked as they stepped outside and Randy pouted at her.

"I liked that outfit I was hoping you were going to wear it for the rest of the day." He said smirking at her and Beth with lack of anything to throw at him decided to throw him the finger and climb in the car.

"Charming." She heard Randy say as he climbed in beside her and she couldn't help but break out into a small laugh.

It had not taken Randy long to join her in the irony of the situation and it had taken then twenty instead of the usual ten minutes to get back to their hotel though Randy being unable to drive properly because he was laughing so hard.

By the time they had gotten to the hotel room both of them had forgotten what had started them off in the first place and collapsed on the bed holding in aching stomachs and trying to breathe normally.

"Oh god I can't even remember why I am laughing." Beth said finally sitting up and looking at Randy over on the other bed looking right back at her.

"Neither do I but you look really beautiful doing it." They sobered up immediately at his words, both realising what he had said at the same time and there eyes locked over the short distance between them. Beth realised this was not just some idol comment or passing flirtatious thing they had going on but he had really meant it and his silence was confirming her thoughts.

"I mean yeah you know what I mean." Randy said running his fingers though his short hair trying and Beth realised he was trying to break the tension and for once it wasn't working.

Beth looked around breaking the gaze and getting to her feet, she had to do something or she was going to burst. Walking towards the window she peered out and looked down at the street which was awash with people who were waiting outside for a glimpse of their favourite wrestler.

"God I can't believe how long people will wait for." She said breaking the silence and she almost heard Randy breath a sigh of relief and she felt it too.

Turning to look at him she was unprepared for how close he was going to be.

"Oh sorry." She started as she almost bumped into him with her retreat from the window but he kept hold of her shoulders and looked down at her. It was then Beth realised that Randy had not breathed a sigh of relief but that of frustration. Whatever he had said mistake or other wise he had meant it and he had wanted her to here it.

Looking up into his impossibly blue eyes now Beth felt conflicting emotions, was she only leaning on him enjoying his company because she had no one else, or was there something more there, did they have something they were both or at least she was trying to ignore because of what had happened.

"Beth look I know my timing sucks but maybe it's time we said this out loud." Randy said looking her right in the eyes and Beth took a deep breath just as her phone rang.

"Shit sorry." She said moving just out of reach of Randy's grasp and answering her phone.

"Yes, oh hello Ted, yeah I am fine thanks for calling. I know you have a match tonight, afterwards, I don't know I will have to ask him." Beth said looking at Randy and shrugging her shoulders.

"Ted said do we want to join him and Cody and some of the others not including any member of Laycool for drinks after tonight's house show." She looked at Randy and noticed that his face dropped slightly before he recovered and gave her one of his patented smirks.

"Only if he is paying." Randy said and Beth relayed the message to Ted.

"He say's bollocks." Beth smiled back as she told Ted they would see what time Ted and Cody had finished as they were both tired and it was them with the big day tomorrow.

Hanging up Beth turned back towards Randy having forgotten what they had been doing before her phone had rang, she realised when she turned around Randy had not forgotten anything.

RANDY

He had almost hit the wall when her phone had gone, he thought he had finally done it, he had finally found an opening to see if there was a possibility of their friendship becoming something more, then her phone, god he was going to kill Ted. Not that the man had any idea he was in the middle of a very important conversation.

Now Beth had finished her phone call he had no intention of letting it drop there. As Beth turned around he fixed his gaze on hers and hoped she would not run away from it this time.

"Beth yesterday I was going crazy in that room because it thought, no I knew they were going to hurt you." He started and he saw her face turn into a look of shock and then reassignment. He knew of the two of them she was less sure of the friend ship they had developed, he knew she didn't want to come across as the damsel in distress, or even wore a lonely woman craving attention.

There was no way Randy thought of her like that and it was bout time he told her so, reaching out for her hand he led her towards the bed and she went with him, sitting beside him so they were not touching but close enough.

"I was worried about you to Randy, when I thought they might have done you some real damage I was scared." She admitted to him and Randy knew that took her some courage to say and he gave her a small smile.

"I think I know just how worried you were feeling and I am not sure we can go on pretending there isn't something else there no matter what we keep telling ourselves." He said thinking it was now or never, that or some other idiot would ring them and break the moment once more.

He heard Beth take a deep breath in and he could almost feel the barriers going up, he sort out her eyes with his own but she had turned her face away and he knew whatever was going to come out of her mouth next he wasn't going to like.

Making a split second decision randy decided that he wouldn't let her say anything and lent forward and captured her lips with his own before she got the chance.

Oh er Mrs so they finally kiss but was it everything it promised it would be, to one or both of them. Is Mickie finally finding the light in John and will both the women's and the WWE championship belt be up for grabs at Unforgiven. Well I guess I just gave that plot line away oops. Updates will come when the reviews flow in lol.

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey time for this one I know you have all been waiting, well I hope so anyway enjoy.

JOHN

It had been an interesting evening, he had gone down to ring side with Mickie while she had her match with Maria and then the vt of Randy and Beth's promo played as Mickie stood triumphant in the middle of the ring.

John was impressed by the undertone both wrestlers provided, it was going to set things up nicely for Unforgiven and he could feel Mickie place her hand in his as the promo ended.

John turned towards the crowd and raised Mickie's hand high, to her credit the diva gave the crowd a I'm so much better than all of you smile and sauntered out of the ring. John followed her grateful that for once the rest of Laycool were not present and he didn't have to here them prattle on about how flawless they were.

Following Mickie up the ramp and backstage John spotted the rest of Laycool talking to Ted and Cody, John was hoping that this was just and friendly chat and had nothing to do with the current feud that was going on between them.

He thought it was highly unlikely as he got nearer he could here the voices almost whispering like they didn't want anyone else to over here their conversation. With all the back stabbing and double crossing that had gone on recently John couldn't help but think the boys were planning some kind of betrayal on Randy.

"Hey guys." He said with purpose as Ted pulled his mouth away from Michelle's ear and winked at John.

"Hey champ how is that gold, weighing you down yet?" Ted said as Cody flanked him and they almost seemed to round on John.

Realising something was indeed going on here he looked Ted straight in the eyes and tried to get a read off him but Mickie interrupted the moment and it was lost.

"What gives you the right to talk to us after what you did last night." Mickie said anger in her voice as she moved in-between Layla and Michelle.

"None we were just having a friendly conversation." Cody said almost sneering at Mickie but holding back just enough for Mickie to not spot it. John thought if Mickie was not so distracted by this whole jealousy thing she would have noticed Cody's contempt for her.

"Yeah Mick's these guys are ok, they have to do their part of the story line you know, plus they know we are flawless." Layla said giving Cody a wink and John noticed that the diva's gesture was not returned with any kind of sincerity.

"So you guys have a match?" John said changing the subject hoping to talk to the two members of Legacy alone so he could find out how his friends were.

He did not like sending text's any more he was always with Mickie and he was sure she had been checking his phone. He had never caught her but there was one occasion he had caught her hovering over it and looking particularly guilty, he figured she had just got better at covering herself.

Now he only spoke to either Randy or Beth when he was alone and that had been days ago and he wanted to know how they were doing after the events of last night, so far he had not had the opportunity but now he could get first hand information.

"Yeah been there lost that, but hey we can't win them all it would look fixed." Cody said with a smile as the boys moved off and John followed them.

"Hey I was wondering if you guys knew anything about the photo shoot Vice was talking about." John said it was a lie and he hope Ted and Cody would catch on.

They glanced at each other briefly before Ted replied.

"Yeah he mentioned costumes, walk with us and we will tell you everything we know."

John looked back at Mickie and smiled. "I will be five minutes meet you in the locker room."

Mickie did not look happy but he knew she had no reason to stop him unless she wanted to sound like a complete maniac so John kept on walking with the boys until Laycool and Mickie were out of sight.

Rounding the corner John wasted no time in asking the boys how Randy and Beth were.

"I take it neither of them are too happy with me." John said after Ted assured him that they were fine, a bit fed up with the whole thing but physically fine.

"I don't know but we can tell them that your still on their side if you like. I mean if Vicki told me she was going to shaft me if I didn't do what I was told I think I would be asking her how far to bend over." Ted said with his had on John's shoulder as John allowed a small smile to grace his lips and Ted returned it.

"Thanks guys, why were you speaking to Laycool anyway?" John asked remembering his initial worry when he found them together.

"Bumped into them that's all, oh and Cody is sweet on Layla, thought I would at least give him a chance." Ted said clapping Cody on the back who did not look amused.

"Thanks for that mate." Cody said rolling his eyes at John and he laughed sharply.

"Anyway lads I better go or they will come looking for me and it won't be a pretty sight." John said turning back the way he had come and leaving the Legacy boys squabbling between themselves.

RANDY

As he leaned into Beth and she pressed herself back into him Randy felt like he was going to explode with happiness. Not touching anywhere but at the lips Randy tried to correct that by inching forward on the bed, as he moved though the spell seemed to break and before he knew it Beth was standing and turning from him with her hand over her mouth.

Randy didn't see regret in her eyes because she turned to quickly from him but that was the sinking feeling he was getting now. He had pushed to hard to quickly and now she was running from him.

"Beth I'm sorry." Randy finally stuttered out wondering if he should leave her alone for a little while but not wanting to.

Beth did not reply she just stopped and looked back out of the window in an echo of her earlier position.

"Why?" Beth said finally and Randy took in a deep breath.

"Because I like you." Randy answered honestly as the blonde swung around and looked at him for the first time since their lips had been fused together.

"No I meant why are you sorry?" She said not moving from her position by the window so the darkening light cast her in a pale glow and Randy wondered if he had ever seen her look more beautiful. Her eyes were alive with feelings and her cheeks flushed from his gaze, her hair fell over one eye and she wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold.

Randy had to think for a second, why had he said sorry, because he didn't want her to think he had taken advantage of her, no because he didn't want to feel guilty for kissing her, no.

"Because I thought you didn't like that and when I do things to people they don't like I usually say sorry." He said finally and Beth inclined her head, bringing it up slowly until her eyes levelled with his own and a small smile appeared on her face. Randy let some tension in his body leak out at her expression and he let out a slow breath at the same time.

"I didn't regret it Randy if that's what you were thinking, but I was slightly shocked, this whatever it is seems to be moving pretty quickly and I don't know how to react just yet." She said coming back over and sitting on the bed with him. Not close this time in fact she was on the other side of the bed near the pillows, she could not be on the same piece of furniture and be further away from him at the same time.

"I see, but the only way we can find out is to try, don't you think?" He said hoping to persuade the blonde that the kissing was much better than this awkwardness.

"Ha nice try Mr Orton, maybe we should go get ourselves some dinner before we starve to death first a." Beth said noticeably changing tact and getting her coat on before Randy could object.

"Ok fine but I am choosing this time I am sick of sushi." Randy said making a face and deciding that this was better than the tension any day maybe there would be a chance later to try the kissing thing again, especially if he could convince her to have some wine with her dinner.

Randy realised just as he was starting the engine of the car that he was planning to get Beth tipsy and try it on with her, that was not they way things like this should go. He remembered what happened last time they had got drunk and shivered at the memory. No that would not be the way he wanted things to go with Beth, in the end she was his friend first and he was not going to ruin that by having drunken sex with her, even though the idea was somewhat appealing it was not worth it in the long run. Randy Orton knew this without a shadow of a doubt, he had had his fair share of one night drunken stands and none of them had turned out ok. There was always some consequence and always it was bad. Either the friendship you had filtered out until you were left with only pleasantries. They got too attached and followed you around like a dog until you had to have some kind of legal order slapped on them. Or and this was the worst you never spoke again and all that passed between you was contempt. Randy realised the irony, he and Mickie had not slept together and they had been left with the third option, he wondered if things had gone differently that night if he had gone home with Mickie and had been the one to sleep with her would they have ended up in the same place. For some reason Randy suspected it would have done, except he would never have been friends with Beth.

The contempt would have spread to both women and they probably would have not talked again, like it was before this whole incident started with the offer of a simple milkshake.

Pulling in to the car park of what Randy knew was a nice little Italian restaurant he quickly swung the car around.

"What are you doing?" Beth said as she looked at him with puzzled eyes and Randy smirked back at her.

"I have a much better idea for dinner." He said pulling back on to the main road and drove on for a short while. He took a chance and looked at Beth's profile was they drove which turned towards him as he pulled into the ice cream parlour.

"You are kidding ice cream for dinner?" Beth said but the cheeky grin on her face told him that she was ok with this choice and he grinned back.

"Everyone has to be naughty at some point."

MICKIE

After the house shoe Mickie just wanted to crawl into a hot bath and then into her bed, Michelle and Layla had other ideas though, once John was out of sight the diva's dragged her down the corridor and into their locker room. Shutting the door Michelle had an evil smirk on her face and Mickie was feeling quite uneasy at the look.

"We have come up with a plan so you and John can win the belts at Unforgiven, we have spoken to Vicki who is now talking to Vince, they are going to make it a winner takes all match and to top it all it's going to be inside a steal cage." Michelle said and Mickie's face brightened immediately, this was a good thing for once and she gave the girls a genuine smile.

"That's great so me and John can bring the gold back with us fair and square." She said moving over towards the shower but was stopped in her tracks by the harsh laugh from behind her.

"Sorry fair I don't think so, we have a plan and it is going to involve Ted and Cody, we have two weeks to persuade them to work for us." Michelle said placing her arm around Mickie's shoulder and she had to resist the urge to pull away from the contact.

"Oh right what did you have in mind?" Mickie asked at least if she could find out what they had planned she might be able to stop or modify it, she wanted to be women's champion and she wanted to take it from Beth, but more than that she wanted to do it because she was better than her not because she cheated.

"Well we thought about attacking them on the way into the cage you know pre injure them to give you an advantage but we thought of something much better." Layla said and her eye twinkled with the thought of their master plan and Mickie was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"W are going to get them and handcuff them so they can't fight properly, it's a no disqualification match and they can't do anything, all we need to do is get Ted and Cody to get hold of Randy so we can cuff him, Beth will be easy but Randy could pose a problem." Michelle said looking like she was deep in thought as John came back into the room and the conversation had to end.

None of them trusted John completely and that included Mickie she knew he was still trying to keep in contact with Randy and Beth and she couldn't in all consciousness blame him.

Steeping into the shower Mickie realised that with John here she was starting to feel more like herself again, when she had seen that promo of Beth and Randy together she was expecting to feel the anger build up and the green eyed monster to rear its ugly head once more but nothing had happened. She almost felt happy that they were ok and they at least had each other, Mickie knew what it was like to feel alone and she did not want that not really for her ex best friend or to Randy no matter what had happened they didn't deserve that.

Drying off and stepping out of the shower Mickie realised that only John was left waiting for her in the locker room and she smiled at him once she had changed and was ready to go.

"Thank you for waiting." She said but her words meant so much more than the right here and now and John she could tell knew it.

"Any time." He replied as he picked up his own bag and led the way out to his car.

Mickie almost blurted out what Michelle and Layla had planned for Unforgiven but she kept her mouth shut at the last minute, she knew he would tell the others and right now that would not work for her, for now she was going to sit back and watch to see how this thing played out.

BETH

At first she had been shocked by the kiss, not completely appalled either, she had in fact enjoyed it until her brain kicked in and she had got away from him and the rest of her senses had licked in also.

He had then said he was sorry as if he wished he could take it back and she was even more certain that she had done the right thing in pulling away, that was until he had answered her question as to why he had apologised.

Now they were sat in a ice cream parlour picking though their chosen indulgence and all she could do was look at him like he was going to vanish right in front of her eyes.

"What?" He asked finally looking up from his ice cream and Beth let a side of her mouth quirk up as she watched a piece of ice cream dribble it way down his chin. Suddenly she found herself reaching forward and clearing up the dribble with her finger then placing the finger in her mouth. She watched as Randy's eyes grew impossibly wide and she was shocked at her own behaviour.

"Umm nice." She said not able to think of anything else to say and trying to hide her own embarrassment at the same time.

"Yeah I love pistachio ice cream, never like pistachio's them selves though." He said as she watched him scoop another spoonful in to his mouth and lick up every bit that could have fallen back out again.

"Oh no that's strange, I love coffee in any shape or form." Beth replied as she finally decided to continue eating her own ice cream and take her focus off his impossibly wonderful lips.

"I noticed." Randy said in a playful voice as she looked up at him once more only to receive a finger full of ice cream place on her nose and she squeaked at the coldness of it.

"Randy!" She hiss at him trying to wipe off the ice cream as he laughed at her. This totally meant war. Seeing he was still distracted by what he had done Beth loaded up her spoon with ice cream and flicked it at his head. It landed right on his cheek and stopped his laughter abruptly.

"Oh now you are going to get it." He said wiping at the ice cream but more spreading it around as he got a glob of his own desert and using his spoon flicked it in Beth's direction.

She tried to dodge it but it landed in her hair much to her horror and this time she sent her ice cream hurling at Randy's head and missed wildly. Beth watched as the ice cream sailed over Randy's shoulder and landed on the back of the guys head that was sitting behind Randy and the man turned and gave them a dirty look.

"Run!" Randy said getting up and pulling Beth out of the booth by her hand as they left the ice cream parlour to several shouts of anger.

Laughing widely Randy pulled away from the shop and Beth looked at his slightly pink face as he sped away from the shop and continued to chuckle.

"Well that's another place I am going to be banned from." He said and Beth couldn't help but start laughing again.

As the mirth of their activities subsided Beth wondered why she had been so scared about what kissing him was going to do to their relationship. Right now she had not been happier with another person since she and Mickie had been friends and her life seemed pretty great with him in it. She wondered briefly what she was doing and why she was holding back when the car stopped and she realised that they were back at the hotel.

"Ed of the line all out." Randy said giving her one of his playful smirks and Beth felt that overwhelming urge to touch him again. She noticed that Randy had not gotten out of the car either and she realised why when she felt his hand squeeze hers. She looked down finding her hand crossing the central panel as her body had betrayed her brain in the act of touching him and had grasped on to his hand to stop him from leaving the car.

"Randy I." She began but he shook his head.

"Some times you do far too much thinking for your own good." He said as he let go of her hand and climbed out of the car leaving Beth to sit there for a second and consider what it was she really wanted.

Ha more Beth next time with her decision and will Ted and Cody betray Randy only way you are going to find out is if I write more, which I will when the reviews poor in lol. Thanks for reading

XxX


	20. Chapter 20

It's back hope you enjoy, ladies first I think

BETH

She didn't move from the car for a second, she could see Randy waiting for her and she was starting to feel a bit silly any way. Climbing out of the car Beth closed the door and Randy locked it on her exit.

"Ready?" He asked her as she gave him a quick nod, not trusting her voice just yet and she walked beside him up to the lobby.

Beth realised that although it was pretty early there was no one about, she glanced through the restaurant window but it seemed pretty deserted and she glanced down at her watch.

"Where is everyone?" She said seeing that it was only eight thirty and she looked at Randy but he was shrugging his shoulders.

"Not a clue, I guess a lot of them are at the house show." He replied and Beth saw his shoulders rise in a half shrug and she stood waiting with him outside the elevator doors which when they opened startled her from her thoughts.

Climbing in next to Randy she realised that this was the first time she had felt awkward around him. She didn't know whether it was because of the kiss or the fact that they hadn't spoken about it, but she decided she didn't like it.

"Randy." She started as the doors opened and he stepped out, as she followed him she realised he was waiting for her to finish her sentence. Beth thought for a second, she really didn't know what to say to him beyond would you like the shower first she realised he was staring at her.

"Are you ok Beth?" He said looking down into her eyes and all she could do was nod, she suddenly felt the urge to grab him and kiss him again, but what scared her most was the fact that kissing him wasn't scaring her anymore.

"Umm I'm fine shall we go in before we get cited for loitering." She said trying to produce a cheeky grin but from the look on Randy's face she had only managed to look odd.

"Sure." He said as he opened the door to their hotel room and went in, Beth noticed he didn't even bother to sit on his own bed he went straight t hers. It had become the bed they used together, it had a better view of the TV and you could reach both bedside tables easier. Beth raised her eyebrows at him as he lounged back on her bed and all he did was smirk at her in return.

"Grab the remote for me would you." He said and Beth almost hit him, but she knew he was joking, Randy was not the type of man to order women about, in fact he was more likely to open the door for her or pull out her chair. It didn't stop him however from teasing her sometimes.

"And what has suddenly happened to your legs?" She said folding her arms over her chest and trying to keep a frown on her face.

"Nothing they are just tired from carrying around my huge brain." He said and Beth scoffed at his remark.

"Large empty head more like." She said finally throwing herself on to the bed and half landing on him on purpose.

"Hey you bed's full, find your own." Randy said spreading out like a star fish and causing Beth to have to put up with his arm across her face.

"This is my bed you Neanderthal." Beth replied lifting his arm off her only to have him flop it back down again as he started to chuckle.

"Randy your heavy get off." Beth squirmed now trying to remove his heavy limbs off her body but she could tell he was pressing back down harder than she could lift.

"When you hand me the remote I will move." He said moving even more of himself on top of Beth. Now his back was pushing down on her chest somewhat and she was having a hard time trying to ignore the feeling of him pressing into her intimate areas when an idea struck her.

Turning her head slightly she realised that the side of his face was totally in reach. With a wicked smile that Randy couldn't see Beth leaned forward and making sure her tongue was well and truly wet gave Randy a hearty wet whistle.

"Arrgh that's disgusting." Randy said shooting up to a sitting position and wiping his ear as though it was toxic and Beth couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you saying my tongue is disgusting?" She said trying to be serious but when Randy's looked turned in to embarrassment she couldn't help but collapse back on the bed through laughing so hard.

MICKIE

Finally getting back to her room Mickie collapsed on to her bed and almost fell asleep in her clothes.

She had a meeting after the show with Vince to discuss Unforgiven, the idea was that they were going to have a intergender tag team match inside a steal cage. He told herself and John that there would be no rules that anything they could come up with went. Mickie gave John a look when Vince said that and she was sure he could read the guilt in her face.

He told them that he would be telling Randy and Beth tomorrow when they came and taped superstars and that if they had any questions to call him.

John had taken her home and she was grateful for the lift, she did not relish riding with Layla and Michelle, they were certain to be planning the corruption of Ted and Cody and the less Mickie knew about that the better.

John had dropped her off at her hotel room door, she had asked if he had wanted to come in but he had declined. Mickie was surprised at just how sad that made her. She had not only come to like him over the past week but also to rely on him.

If someone had asked her two months ago if she would ever consider John Cena as someone she would date she would have laughed at them, but now here she was lying on her bed facing the ceiling and wondering if he was in the shower yet.

With that thought Mickie decided that as shower was probably a good idea right now as she had been pretty sweaty after her match and because of her meeting she had not had chance to shower at the arena.

Throwing her clothes on the floor as she walked and striped at the same time Mickie grabbed her towel from the chair at the table and flicked on the bathroom light. Catching a eyeful of herself in the mirror she looked back at the face that looked at her. She smiled and so did the reflection and Mickie then smiled genuinely, she finally recognised the image in the mirror, for so long now that spark that had made her her had been gone, now it was back and she wondered if that had more to do with John than her current carrier situation. She turned on the shower and stepped underneath as soon as the water was hot enough and let out a long sigh as the water massaged her aching muscles and a thought crossed her mind which shocked her back awake.

She was thinking about John massaging her shoulders and sharing the shower, she smiled slight at the irony it was not so long ago she had wished those hands were Randy's, now he hadn't even entered her mind until she had thought about not thinking about him. She laughed out loud at the lack of sense even her own thought were making. Switching off the shower Mickie dried herself and walked back into the living room. She would wash her hair in the morning for now she was just going to sleep.

There was someone touching her, she could feel the hands running over her body but the touch was so gentle that she wasn't even sure it was there at all.

She felt the hands glide up her legs almost touching where she wanted them the most but they were gone before they could reach there destination. Letting out a groan of frustration Mickie twisted herself on the bed trying to find the hands once more.

Feeling them again hovering near her shoulders she felt them brush her clavicle and then down her chest, separating to run along her ribcage and over her hips. Again Mickie let out a frustrated groan when the hands missed her most sensitive regions and she balled her fists up tightly as the hands once against brushed over her stomach.

"God John!" She said waking herself up to her empty hotel room the hands gone just like her dream. Mickie fell back on to the bed which was a little damp from her over heated body.

"Guess I had better have another shower." Mickie said glancing at the clock and seeing that it was almost eight and nearly time to get up any way.

JOHN

He had kind of regretted leaving Mickie at her hotel room door, he could tell she had wanted him to come in but he didn't want this thing whatever it was with her to move to quickly. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't just because she had no one else, that she was on some kind of rebound. Once he had gotten back to his own empty room however he regretted leaving, it was too late now though, going back would make him look needy, desperate even and however much he tried he could not come up with a good excuse for going back legitimately.

By the time he thought of something it was almost midnight and he was sure she would be asleep, climbing in to the shower John wondered if Mickie had done the same thing and if she had used that flowery shampoo he really liked. Banishing those type of thoughts before his shower got overly long and he ran out of hot water he quickly turned off the spray and dried himself off. He got straight into bed and pulled up the covers and let his tired body relax and fall asleep.

Now sitting in his living room over a cup of not very nice coffee John wondered if it was too early to go and see her. He checked his watch and saw that it had only just passed eight, she probably would have just woken up and would not appreciate the intrusion. Thinking suddenly he had the perfect opportunity he grabbed his phone and pressed call.

Randy's phone rang almost endlessly until he answered it sounding kind of breathless.

"John what's up man?"

"You ok you sound kind of puffed out?" John asked as he could still here his friend's heavy breathing.

"Yeah it's nothing, how are you?" Randy continued and John got the distinct impression that Randy was avoiding the question.

"I am ok, just wanted to make sure you guys were to and to let you know Vince has organised a intergender tag team match in a steal cage for Unforgiven, I assume you have a meeting today about it."

"Yeah we kind of heard about it on the grape vine, I assume Laycool is not going to be playing by the rules as usual." Randy said sounding more normal now and John smiled to himself.

"No but I don't know what they are planning, they aren't telling me diddly this time, probably because they know I will try and stop them if possible." John replied as he cradled the phone on his neck as he threw his coffee cup in the bin.

"I bet, look what ever you can tell us do, if not we know that you are just playing your character we have all done it." Randy said and John knew that Randy was speaking from experience.

"Ok mate I had better go someone is at the door." John said whispering the last part as a hand rapped on his door and hanging up quickly John opened up to find Mickie standing there with what looked like a decent cup of coffee and a croissant.

"Oh you are my saviour." John smiled at her taking the offered gifts and closing the door.

RANDY

After Beth had managed to shock him into submission they had settled down to watch a film. It was nice they seemed to have gotten back to their easy camaraderie, which was much better than the awkwardness of the car then the elevator. Randy couldn't be sure but he thought Beth was thinking about kissing him at one point, but she had then turned away from him again and the moment had been lost.

They had soon got bored of the film though feeling restless after their day of basically doing nothing and they had looked for things to do. The only thing they had managed to come up with was a game of cards.

Randy was watching Beth's face intently, they had been playing Texas hold'em and there was a possible flush on the board and he didn't have it. The question was now did Beth and could he bluff her.

Finally she had beaten him with the flush and Randy had to agree to get up and get her breakfast. He had agreed with a lot of sulking until he formed a plan in his mind. Going to sleep that night with a huge smile on his face Randy set his alarm on his phone for seven and kept his phone inside his bed so he would here it and not Beth.

The alarm had awoken him and he smiled and crept out of bed, checking that Beth was still well and truly asleep he went to her side of the room and gathered up all her clothes. Placing them in her suitcase he shut the draws quietly and close the wardrobe so that she would have no idea until she opened them. To his amazement she had not stirred, taking a chance he looked down at her, she looked so pretty in the early morning light and he almost stopped and kissed her on the forehead when he realised that might wake her up and he pulled back sharply.

A cheeky grin appeared on his face as he ran out of the room and down the staircase, skidding to a stop out side the locker rooms for the gym he went inside and went to his locker. Pulling his key from his pocket he stuffed Beth's suitcase inside, it was a bit of squeeze but he managed to get the door shut.

Checking the time he saw it was seven thirty and if he went and got breakfast now it wouldn't be too late to wake her once he got back.

Walking out into the bright sunshine he went across the street and then down a block until he came to the small patisserie that had the most wonderful pastries. Randy almost knocked someone over coming out of the shop, he placed his hands on the woman's shoulders and apologised, the woman seemed more in shock of who had just held her up than to complain about being nearly knocked down.

As he finished giving the woman his autograph he spotted Mickie making a hasty exit, obviously trying to avoid him. He felt the urge to call to her but he had no idea what to say passed that so he let her go.

Going into the shop he made his purchases and made his way back to the hotel where he knew Beth would be waiting and so would her surprise.

Ok leaving it there so I can do Legacy as well, what will Beth say when she finds all her clothes are gone. And how much does Mickie like John, it seems pretty intense as ever review and I will try and post tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok sorry it has been a while but you know busy busy.

RANDY

Realising that he had been quite a while both hiding Beth's clothes and at the shop collecting his penance for loosing the poker game last night Randy checked his watch and saw it was almost eight.

Rushing into the lobby wanting to be back at the room before Beth woke he ran for the elevator but stopped mid stride almost causing himself to spill coffee down his shirt.

Mickie was just getting on to the elevator, Randy didn't want to join her, far too much had happened for them to be enclosed in a small space together for any period of time and right now he didn't need the emotional cloud that had finally disappeared from over his head to return.

Turning abruptly he went for the stairs and bounded up them as quickly as possible without spilling anything. Just as he reached the eighth floor his phone started rigging. Scared it was Beth he fumbled between carrying the breakfast things and digging into his pockets and scooping out his phone.

"Hello." He said slightly out of breath from his dash up the stairs and it was John's voice on the other end.

After his conversation with John ended, Randy rushed up the last of the stairs and headed straight for his room. A smile spreading across his face as he opened the door.

Seeing that the curtains were still drawn and the lump in the bed was still unmoving he let out a slow sigh of relief as he sat down on her bed and allowed the smell of hot coffee and croissants rouse the sleeping blonde.

"Morning." Randy grinned at her as she turned on to her back and opened her eyes.

"I must be dreaming, there is no way Randy Orton has just brought me breakfast in bed for a second time." She smiled back at him as she pulled herself to a more upright position and took the offered coffee.

"Schooch over." Randy said nudging her over until there was enough room for him next to her. For a second he thought about just lying op top of the covers as was his normal move, but he decided to throw caution to the wind and climbed inside the bed feeling the heat from her body caress his own as soon as he was under the duvet.

"This is good coffee." Beth said as she gave him a slight arch of the eyebrow but said nothing about he basically being In bed with her, even though he was fully clothed.

"If you like the coffee then you have to try the croissants, they are to die for." Randy said offering her the box as she peered inside and chose one. The smell alone was enough to make Randy's mouth water as he scooped one up himself and chomped down on it.

"You know it was almost worth loosing to see you enjoying that so much." Randy's words had left his mouth before his brain had chance to engage. His face turned red as she looked at him with a slightly shocked expression as it then turned into a wicked smile. Randy swallowed knowing that that look could only mean one thing. He glanced at the wardrobe behind her the one he knew was empty and he had to change the subject quickly.

"Did you want the shower first?" He said as he looked back at her once more and almost spat his coffee back out, Beth was licking her fingers removing any butter that has escaped and ran down on to them, Randy couldn't take his eyes off the way her tongue moved along the delicate curve of her knuckle. She wasn't looking at him to start with but then her eyes flicked up and caught him staring at her.

She stooped abruptly and jumped out of the bed.

"Yeah I think I will." She said referring to his offer of using the shower and she was in the bathroom before he could utter a single word more.

JOHN

"Mickie, are you happy?" John said as the brunette finished off her croissant and looked at him with big brown eyes that held some glimpses of the Mickie he had known.

"I'm getting there." She replied and John couldn't have asked for any more than that. He had to admit the woman had been through a lot in recent months, she had felt betrayed, and abandoned and had obviously been fighting with her own conscience about joining Laycool.

"Maybe we should go out somewhere today, you know get away form all of this." He said almost on a whim but as soon as the idea left his mouth he thought it was a pretty good one.

"Out where?" She asked looking interested as she sat forward and leaned her elbows on the table and giving him a half smile which looked like she was saying, bet you didn't think this far ahead.

"How about the funfair?" John said remembering a flyer he had seen last night on his car windscreen before he threw it away.

"Funfair I have not been to one of those in years, could be fun." Mickie said as she sat back and folded her arms.

"Why not its about time we had some real fun, just you and me a, leave the witches of East wick behind for a change." John said with a smile which earned him a chuckle from Mickie which made her whole face light up.

"Sure I think we can give them the slip, they are not exactly Mensa candidates." She said getting up and clearing away the breakfast things as John helped her.

Both reaching for the bag at the same time John found his hand wrapped around Mickie's as their eyes met across the table.

"I am glad you can smile again Mickie." John said not removing his hand from her's instead allowing his thumb to caress her soft skin as she met his gaze with her own.

Saying nothing John saw Mickie close the distance between them and he closed his eyes at the last minute as her lips touched his own in a sweet kiss.

Allowing himself to breath normally as they parted he gave her a large smile and realised they were still holing hands he picked up the bag with his free hand and threw it in the bin, keeping her hand firmly enclosed in his he picked up his car keys from the desk and pulled her behind him.

"Hey where, are we going now, I need to change." Mickie spluttered as John pulled her out of his room and locked the door behind her.

Looking down at her and thinking she looked great as always in a pair of dark jeans and a lemon coloured strappy top he shook his head.

"You look fine, come on I want to get some candy floss." He hear Mickie groan behind him but she followed along behind him towards the elevator.

"How can you want candy floss you only just ate breakfast?" Mickie asked as they stepped into the elevator and she hit the button for the lobby.

"Hey I need lots of food to keep my body in this kind of shape." He said flexing his obvious muscle mass on his arm and Mickie just continued to shale her head.

"Show off." She replied as he watched himself in the mirrored wall of the elevator as the doors opened and the older couple that were waiting there gave John a funny look.

"Morning." He said cheerily back choosing to ignore their stairs as he pulled Mickie out into the car park and towards his car.

"You know this is going to be great." He said as Mickie finally stopped and gave him a genuine smile.

"You know I think your right." She replied as they climbed in the car a headed off on their impromptu visit to the funfair.

MICKIE

When John had first mentioned the funfair Mickie had been somewhat excited more by the idea of spending time alone with John than actually going on any rides or playing any of the age old games that were on offer.

However as soon as they arrived Mickie was taken by the old world charm of the place, it was just like the fair's she remembered from when she was a girl. The rollercoaster was the main attraction along with the tilt a whirl and the waltzers, but Mickie was in love with all the skill games that took up the rest of the park. She dragged John from hook a duck to throwing rings over prizes that were probably not worth even the two dollars it took to play the game.

Mickie knew John wanted to go on the rides but she had never been a big fan of being spun around for lengthened periods of time and she managed to appease him by getting him some much desired candy floss.

"We can go on that one if you like?" Mickie said finally pointing out the ghost train, however much she did not like feeling sick, being scared for fun was something that did appeal to her and John jumped at the chance to have a go on one of the rides.

"Yeah come on first one to scream by's the ice creams." He said with a board smile crossing his face and Mickie followed him a slight skip in her step.

"Your on." She replied as John paid for tickets and they waited for their turn. Mickie glanced over at John who was looking at a ride they had missed earlier, it was at the far end of the fairground and Mickie followed his gaze and tapped him on the shoulder.

"We can go on that if you like." She smirked at him and he snapped his eyes down to hers and gave her a wink.

"Great after we have been on this and you have brought me an ice cream." He replied as the operator waved them forward for their turn and they climbed into the car.

Mickie was surprised at just how dark it was inside the ride, at first she couldn't see anything until something touched her shoulder and she had to bite back a scream.

"Damm it." John exclaimed from her left as he jumped slightly in his seat as something had obviously touched him to and Mickie poked him.

"That was not a scream." He protested as a spider dropped down in their faces making both of them jump this time, but much to Mickie's annoyance John did not scream.

For the rest of the ride they jumped clutched on to the side of the car and even uttered the odd expletive but neither of them screamed, Mickie was relaxing as she could se the light from outside as the ride came to an end. Just as she was about to reach down and pick up her handbag a large axe dropped down and nearly struck her in the head. Letting out a small scream as the foam axe was moved out of the way of their on coming car Mickie clutched her chest willing her heat to slow down as their emerge into the sunlight once more.

She took her chance and looked at John who was wearing a large smirk and he was still wearing it as they climbed out of the car and headed in the direction of the ice cream truck.

"Ok ok fine what do you want?" Mickie said finally conceding and having enough of the man's smug look she decided that stuffing him with ice cream would be better than this.

"Rocky road I think." He said not loosing the grin but getting out his wallet anyway.

"Oh and there is no way I am bringing you out and making you pay for ice cream, even if you do scream like a girl." He said as they came up to the truck and Mickie crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Excuse me but if you haven't noticed I am a girl."

BETH

Coming out of the bathroom with her robe around her and her hair wrapped up in a towel Beth absently rubbed at her wet hair as she wondered over to her wardrobe and opened the door wondering what she should wear for the day. Stopping mid pull she peered into the empty space and blinked her eyes and shook her head.

She was sure that she had put her clothes away in this wardrobe, not shutting the door but turning and racing for the drawers next to her bed she pulled them open only to find them empty too.

"What in the name of God!" She exclaimed as she saw Randy shaking on the bed his face almost turning purple under his efforts not to laugh.

"Randy Orton what the hell have you done with my clothes!" Beth yelled at him snatching the towel off her head and proceeding to snap it at Randy as he flew off the bed clutching on to his behind as a wet taught towel clapped him across his buttocks. Beth grinned at the sight of him running around the room trying to avoid getting hit by the towel until he collided with the open wardrobe door.

"Ouch!" Randy said clutching his nose as Beth caught him on the bare arm with her towel with a satisfying whoop.

"Ouch again, that's it." Randy said turning on her this time and Beth's face dropped, she swung the towel until it was wrapped tightly but Randy was still coming.

"Hey you deserve it you stole my clothes." Beth said still backing up until the back of her knees hit the bed.

"Oh you have no proof of that." Randy said his voice low and dangerous but the glint in his eyes told her that he was indeed enjoying this far too much.

"If you wanted to see me naked Randy all you had to do was ask." Beth said watching as Randy stopped mid stride as his mouth fell open as his eyes flicked down her body and Beth didn't miss it this time as he swallowed hard.

"Randy Orton doesn't beg." He said finally as he once again got moving and in one movement he lunged at her and got hold of the other end of her towel.

Beth was not going to let go that easily, it was her only weapon and there was no way she was going to let Randy have it. She had far too much exposed skin and he was likely to slap every bit of it once he got hold of the towel.

Her tactic of embarrassing him had only worked for a second and now she was being pulled along the room on her heels as Randy dragged her around trying to snatch the towel away from her.

"Randy let go, come on!" Beth yelled at him as he yanked her forward again so she almost ran right into his chest but managed to stop herself before they collided.

"No way, not so you can just hit me with it again." He replied as Beth braced herself on the corner of Randy's bed and got some purchase to pull back.

She realised what was going to happed a second to late, she felt the towel suddenly go slack and she lost her balance until she was flat on her backside next to the foot of Randy's bed. Before she could act Randy was holding the towel up victoriously and grinning down at her.

"That was so not fair." Beth said scowling back at him as he wrapped the towel up and swung it left and right as though he was deciding which part to slap first.

"You know if someone came in right now they would think we had a pretty strange relationship." He said then allowing the towel to settle at his side as Beth realised just what this looked like. Her on the floor only in a bath robe and him standing over her brandishing a weapon.

"Well we are professional wrestlers I suppose S and M isn't too much of a stretch." Beth said starting to get up off the floor as Randy offered her a hand. Taking it Beth allowed Randy to pull her upright but as she found her feet he pulled her closer to him, so their upper body's were inches apart and their noses almost met.

Beth sucked in a sharp breath as Randy's eyes became a blur they were so close, his sent was all around her and it was making her feel somewhat light headed. Reaching out and finding her palm flat against his chest Beth looked at where she was touching him and then back up into his eyes.

"I." she started but was cut off by the pressure of his lips against her own as he closed the tiny gap between them and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Beth returned the gesture allowing him to wrap her up in his arms and pull her flush against him.

"Beth I'm asking." Randy said pulling away for a second as Beth looked back up at him and took in a deep breath.

Oh what is she going to do now, this was a bit of a fun chapter, back to the main story and the wrestling soon though so drama will in sue once more as unforgiven approaches. As ever let me know what you think and I will try to update quickly.

Thanks for readingXxX


	22. Chapter 22

Ha now I am back you just can't stop me. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

JOHN

Their ice creams finished John lead the way over to the Ferris wheel. He turned around and looked at Mickie, she seemed in awe of the giant wheel, as though she had never seen one before.

"You know I bet this would be amazing at night." She said suddenly and John had to agree with her. Looking down and checking his watch he saw that it was only half past three in the afternoon. It would be hours yet before it got dark, but now Mickie had put the idea in his head it what he wanted to do.

"You know we could always go on some more rides, or games then came back to this later." He suggested and Mickie smiled back up at him.

"I think that sounds like a plan." She replied and John was happy, he was happy because she was, it was great to see her smile once more, and smile just because she felt like it, not because it was forced, or because she had caused someone else pain. John was just about to comment on this as he saw a pair of familiar faces.

"Come on." He said pulling Mickie in behind a tent, he looked down at her confused face as he pointed in the direction of the two women that were just passing by.

"Shit good call." Mickie said ducking back out of site as Laycool passed by without seeing them.

"What do you think they are doing here, I wouldn't have thought the funfair was their cup of tea." John asked poking his head out once more to see of the coast was clear.

"I don't know maybe they are looking for us?" Mickie asked as John stepped back out on to the main walk way before someone came over to them for acting strange.

"I doubt it how would they know we were here?" John replied as he finally spotted the reason for Laycool's appearance and pointed it out to Mickie who followed his finger right towards Legacy.

"I see, I guess this place is right up Ted and Cody's alley, maybe we should go and join them?" John said knowing that Michelle and Layla were defiantly up to something and he didn't want it to end up costing Randy and Beth two more of their friends.

"No, I think we should leave them to it, maybe we can catch the boys on their own later, if they see us they will want to know why we gave them the slip and I am not up for the Spanish inquisition right now." Mickie replied as they slipped away from the distracted foursome as they queued for the Waltzers.

John led Mickie away from the fair slightly and thought that maybe going for a late lunch early dinner might just be the thing they needed. He still wanted to go back and try out that Ferris Wheel later tonight, but right now they had time to kill.

"You know rather than spending the afternoon avoiding Laycool why don't we go for a meal and come back later?" He suggested as Mickie stopped him with a hand on his arm. John looked down at her tiny fingers not even covering the mass of his bicep as they stood on the sidewalk just inside the fair ground.

"I think that would be a great idea." She replied and smiled up at him. Patting him on the arm was his cue to move, he had no idea where he was going so he decided to just start walking until they came to somewhere they both fancied.

"Mickie are Michelle and Layla up to something I should know about?" John asked suddenly thinking this was the second time he had seen the two youngest members of Legacy with Laycool and because he had been distracted by Mickie both times he had failed to see something right in front of his eyes.

"Yes, and no." Mickie said stopping and hanging her head. For a brief second John thought she was going to say that she had been leading him on, getting him out of the way so that they could work their master plan on Randy and Beth.

When she looked back up on however and he could see slight moisture in her eyes his heart sank, he knew whatever it was she was going to tell him she was not happy about.

"Come on we will find somewhere we can sit down and talk about this properly." John said taking Mickie by the elbow and leading her off the sidewalk, knowing this was not the place to have this kind of talk. Plus he suspected he did not want to be too close to any of the four people they were trying to avoid at the fair ground once Mickie had told her secret. John had a suspicious feeling he was going to want to kill one if not all of them.

BETH

As Randy had looked at her, his eyes boring in to her she felt herself go like jelly in his arms. Her heart rate sped up and her knees felt weak. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she was swooning like those women in the fifties movies, not like the 21st century fem fatal, all round tough chick.

"I'm asking?" Was the words that fell from his lips. It took her a second to catch up, asking what but she soon realised, he was referring to her earlier statement about seeing her naked.

Pushing him off her suddenly Beth backed up remembering what started this in the first place.

"You aren't getting anything Mr until you bring me my clothes." Beth threatened, there was no way she was walking around this hotel in just a bath robe. Beth smiled when she saw him actually physically pout. Folding her arms she didn't move, didn't smile and had absolutely no intention of granting his request to see her in the buff anytime soon.

"Randy" She warned in a low voice but she knew something was up as soon as he lifted his head once more and gave her his cheeky smirk.

"You know I could tell you where your clothes are, or I could spend the rest of the day watching you try to find them, knowing you aren't wearing anything under that robe. Umm tough decision a." He replied his smile growing bigger as he spoke as Beth's face dropped as she realised he had her over a barrel here and she was going to have to concede something.

"Randy look, it was very funny, you had your laugh, but I can't walk around like this, what if someone takes a photo of me, or some crazy fan tries to you know take my robe off." Beth said genuine concern edging her voice hoping to get through to Randy who did look like he was considering her request.

Beth watched as he looked down at his watch, then dramatically rubbing his chin he looked up and met her eyes.

"You know we have almost four hours before we are due at the arena, you don't need to go out until then, and I think I preferred the position we were in previously."

Beth caught on straight away as to what he was referring to. She had to admit she had liked it to, but it just seemed like such a big step, having a chased kiss on the bed when they were both feeling down after all that had happened was one thing, but standing in the middle of the room, her almost butt naked getting all hot and sweaty was another.

"Randy I don't know, maybe we should talk about all this, I mean look what happened after the first time, I don't want to go back to that." Beth said thinking back to the silence that had spread between them, the awkwardness that hung in the air, and to this now, they had fun as friends, but they only seemed to get embarrassed as anything more.

"I know, neither do I, but maybe it happened because we both tried to ignore it, I am sick of ignoring it." He said taking a step towards her. Beth had to resist backing away. It wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her, it was that she couldn't think straight when he was.

"Are you scared of me?" Randy said stopping abruptly as he had obviously seen her twitch backwards. Beth was shocked how could he think that, but she realised she had been pretty much running away from him over the last few days, he could have interpreted it as fear.

"No, no way I know you would never hurt me, I guess I am just scared of how you make me feel when we are close." She admitted, knowing that this was not the time for lies or sparing her feelings, if they were going to do this then it needed to be done properly.

"I know how you feel, it is kind of odd if you think about it, I mean who would have thought me and you would ever have been this close, as friends even." Randy said finally sitting on his bed as she perched on the end of hers and faced him. His chin was tilted downwards and she needed him to look at her right now.

"Randy." She said to get his attention, he raised his head as blue eyes met blue eyes and she smiled. She kept her features soft making sure he knew without telling him that above all he was her friend.

"Randy do you love me?" She asked him and he quickly dropped his gaze again back to his hands clasped in his lap. Beth watched as she saw him think, she tried to analyze her own emotions at this moment, wondering what answer she wanted. In truth she didn't know, if he said yes it would make her happy, but she knew she was not in love with him, she also knew it wouldn't take too much to get there either. If he said no it was make things far more simple, but she would have to look on all of his advances towards her about pure sexual attraction and nothing deeper. That thought made her suddenly sad as randy took a breath and opened his mouth to answer her question.

MICKIE

It didn't take long to find somewhere that seemed nice enough o eat at, they had walked perhaps two blocks when John stopped in front of what looked like a traditional diner. Mickie liked the thought of good old American food after a day at the funfair and she nodded her head curtly as he held the door open for her and they entered the diner and made their way to a empty booth.

Sitting in silence for a few moments they both checked over the menu, Mickie glanced upwards and caught him looking at her, it was pretty obvious he was waiting for her to start the conversation, but she had no idea what to say, she didn't know that much anyway, perhaps that was what was making her feel guilty, that she had just not bothered about what Michelle and Layla were up to, that she didn't agree with them, but she wasn't stopping them either.

"Am I a horrible person?" She asked just as the waitress came over and took their drinks order. John answered as soon as the woman had left. Taking hold of her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"No, maybe you have done some horrible things, but your not a horrible person." He said as she looked him right ion the eyes, searching them to make sure he was telling her the truth, not just telling her what she wanted to here.

"I don't know how to get myself out of this one John, I have let down my best friend, and pushed away I guy I think I could have loved." Mickie said refusing to let the tears fall, knowing that everything that had happened was all her own fault, maybe it was helped along by the man she was now sharing this table with, but in the end she only had herself to blame for her situation now with Laycool.

"You know it is easy to wish people harm when they seem to enjoy their wickedness, but I have no way to get away from Michelle and Layla now, I have dug myself in deep John, and I'm sorry but I seem to have taken you with me." Mickie said as John shook his head ferociously as the waitress brought back their drinks and took their food order.

"No way I did this to myself, look we can play the blame game all we want to but in the end it's not going to get us anywhere, now all we can do is try and make up for the things we have done." John replied sipping at his drink and keeping her hand firmly locked in his. Mickie nodded leaning forward slightly she gave him a rye smile.

"ok then I guess our first task is to stop them from corrupting Cody and Ted, I mean Beth and Randy don't need their only allies against them as well." Mickie said as John caught on quickly as to what Laycool were up to.

"Or we do let them." John said as an evil smirk crossed his face and Mickie shot her eyebrows up, he couldn't possibly mean it, they had just spoken about this, about how they were going to fix things.

"What, we can't do that!" She exclaimed trying to pull her hand out of his but John held on tight.

"No you don't get it, if Laycool think they have the upper hand they will have no need to change their plan, which means we can spoil their fun and get our own back on them. Off screen of course." John added knowing that to the WWE universe they had to remain heels, wanting to get Randy and Beth any way they could.

"You mean use Cody and Ted to double cross them?" Mickie asked her smile almost as large as his now as she caught on to his idea. Mickie knew they were going to have to tread carefully, but it would be the perfect plan. Laycool would think that Legacy had double crossed them, Vince would still let them keep their jobs and Beth and Randy would start to forgive her for all the things she did, hopefully. Mickie lifted her eyes to John's once more and gave him a smile across the table as their food was brought over.

"I like it, maybe it's time we gave those girls a taste of their own medicine.

RANDY

Randy wasn't sure how he had ended up having to answer a question that had been plaguing his thoughts for a long time now, not only was he having to answer it for himself but the person in question was sitting opposite him awaiting the answer. One he found he could not give.

Did he love her, yes and no, he could not see a future without her by his side that was for sure, but as his wife? As his girlfriend? He wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath knowing that she was probably taking his silence as a bad thing Randy finally lifted his head back up and met her eyes. He was surprised to find confusion reflected back at him as he allowed his mouth to fall open and let his heart do the talking for once.

"You know I do love you, I think about what it would have been like without you the last few months, and how glad I am that we finally met, even if it was a date to set me up with Mickie James. I'm not sure if I am in love with you though, I am not about to drop down on one knee and pop the big question or anything and I know that's not what you want anyway. Maybe we should just see where it goes a, take things nice and easy and whatever happens happen." His voice was quite but he knew she had herd every word as her body relaxed against the soft mattress and she lent back bracing herself with her arms and smiling back at him.

"I can live with that, but Randy please go and get me something to where there is no way I am leaving this room like this." She smiled at him and Randy couldn't resist giving her the once over and a suggestive leer. He loved the blush that came to her face right before the playful scowl when he did that.

"You know you still haven't kept you promise." He smiled wickedly at her as he watched her face go from confusion to complete horror as he wiggled his eyebrows at her once more and she sat upright on the bed wrapping the robe tighter around herself and Randy couldn't help but start laughing.

"Randy!" She said finally getting up and slapping him on the arm causing him to look at her and start laughing once more.

"What! You started it." He said finally calming down enough to speak as Beth folded her arms and stuck one hip out to the side in a defiant pose.

"No Mr you started this when you took my clothes and hid them, now where are they?" The blonde asked but Randy was having far too much fun, there was no way he was going to give in that easily, plus they still had four hours to kill, a little game of hide and seek could be fun.

"I tell you what, you start looking and I will tell you if you're getting warmer." He said standing up and leaning over her slightly as she gave him a defiant look. He knew she wouldn't turn down his challenge as she moved forward. Slipping on her slippers and throwing open the door, Randy let a small smirk spread across his face as she turned her back to him and stepped across the threshold.

"Are you coming or what?" She called over her shoulder, which got him moving, making sure he picked up his key Randy locked the door behind him calling to her that she was getting warmer as she moved down the hallway towards the elevator.

"This is going to be fun." Randy said as the blond got on to the lift and frowned at him.

"For you maybe, I should have made you come in a bath towel." She said her finger hovering over the buttons. Randy watched as she made the decision and pressed up, he decided to wait until she stepped back out of the lift to tell her she was getting colder. He liked it in here he could see their refection in the mirrors and he had to admit they did look good together.

"You wouldn't have been able to keep your mind on the job if I was only wearing a towel." Randy replied as the doors opened and a slightly red faced Beth stepped out but Randy did not follow.

"You're getting colder." Her aid as her face dropped and she angrily got back on the lift.

"Could have told me that earlier." She said pushing for down this time and leaning back against the wall. Randy watched her for a second then turned back to face the doors.

"And what would have been the fun in that."

Tardar hope you enjoyed that one, glad I can finally post it was driving me potty. As ever reviews are worshiped I think I am addicted to them, anyway more coming up soon, so please let me know how I am doing, any suggestions welcome. Thanks for reading. XxX


	23. Chapter 23

Here is another chapter for your pleasure hope you enjoy.

RANDY

Randy watched as Beth lent back against the lift and scowled at him, he couldn't help but smile at her current predicament, there was something very cute about her when she knitted her eyebrows together and scrunched up her nose. Beth looked at him and Randy shot his eyes away from her having been caught staring again.

"Look we're here." He said thankful to the elevator as the doors opened on the lobby.

Randy walked out but Beth remained in the elevator.

"Come on you're getting warmer." Randy encouraged but the blonde shook her head and folded her arms.

"Who is out there, I don't want people to see me like this." She said wrapping her bath robe around her more tightly and Randy grinned.

"No one, well almost no one, plus you wear far less in the ring." He said thinking she was being a bit over dramatic about walking around in a bath robe which covered her from her neck to mid shin. Compared with her rig attire which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"You say that when its your turn Mr." She said finally sticking her head out of the elevator and Randy decided to take matters into his own hands.

Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her out into the lobby, which was pretty deserted as Beth pulled back against him, but she wasn't much of a match.

"Randy let me go!" She hissed at him as a couple walked passed them and gave them a frown as they went on their way.

"Hey if you had just walked out normally no one would have even noticed." Randy said as Beth righted herself and brushed off imaginary fluff from her robe.

"Fine whatever, come on." Beth said heading straight for the gym and Randy knew the game was up Beth knew exactly where he had hidden her clothes.

"Warmer." He told her reluctantly as she pushed the door open to the locker room.

"Thought you were clever did you, well I think I know you just a bit too well." Beth replied as she stopped beside his locker and held out her hand.

"Key." She demanded and Randy had no choice to hand it over, the game had kind of lost its appeal now anyway.

Passing Beth the key she opened up the locker and with some effort pulled out her suitcase and gave him a rye smile.

"Far too easy." She said closing the locker and handing him back the key.

"Ok but you have to admit, it was pretty funny for a while." He replied as he followed her back out of the locker room and back on to the elevator.

"Bloody hilarious." She said but this time there was a smile on her face which took the sting out of her words.

"Fancy hitting the gym, we have been avoiding it recently and we do have a show today." Beth asked him as he pushed his key in to the door lock and opened it.

"Sure I will just grab my stuff, plus you need to unpack." He added holding back a chuckle as Beth opened up her suitcase and her clothes almost popped out.

"Randy you could have at least folded them in neatly." She raged as she picked up a shirt which was extremely creased as Randy held a hand over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping.

"Not funny." She said throwing the shirt at him, which landed on his head coving his face completely.

"Not sure pink is my colour." Randy said plucking the shirt off his face as he finally saw Beth smile again as she continued pulling clothes from her suitcase and put them back where Randy had taken them from.

"Oh I don't know, coupled with a nice pair of high heels I think we could work it for you." Beth said, he knew she was trying to goad him into an argument but this time he was not going to bite.

"Oh yeah what colour eye shadow do you think?" He retorted as he made his way over to the bathroom to grab his towel.

"Maybe you should ask Ted and Cody they seem to be the experts on makeup these days." Beth said which caused Randy to laugh once more as he came back out into the living room and watched as she placed a dress into the wardrobe and closed the door.

Randy took a second to watch her, he realised that he did not spend much time just looking at his friend, just appreciating the fact that she was with him was something he took for granted.

Making sure this time he did not get caught staring Randy turned from Beth and picked up his gym bag and stuffed his towel inside.

"We had better hurry if we want to get in a good work out and be ready for taping." Beth replied obviously unaware of his ogling as she too placed a towel in her gym bag and then walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Just get changed!" She called from behind the closed door as Randy collapsed on the bed. He was feeling conflicted, there was no way that he wanted to ruin his friendship with Beth, but neither did he want it to stay like this either. Every time he looked at her at the moment he wanted to kiss her, to wrap his arms around her and smell her sweet sent. He was still unsure as to exactly how Beth felt though, their little talk in the end had not revealed much, just that they liked each other and they were happy. Sighing Randy was snapped back to reality by Beth coming back into the living room and picking up her bag.

"You ready?" She questioned as she took in his obviously puzzled expression and gave him a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Yeah sure let's go." He said grabbing his own bag and following her out of the door closing it behind them.

JOHN

They had been talking for what seemed like hours, John realised just how easy it was for them to slip into an easy banter. They had covered topics from work to why one sock always went missing when you did a wash.

"I know it's like the washing machine takes them as payment." Mickie said with seriousness on her face that made John laugh.

"You don't really believe that do you?" He questioned as he polished of the last of his milk shake and sat back fully stuffed.

"Yeah why not, do you have a better explanation?" She asked him, John thought for a moment, but he had to admit he didn't.

"Well then." Mickie said in reply to his silence as the waitress came over and removed their empty plates.

"Could we have the check please?" John asked her politely and the woman nodded at him and he was sure she was blushing.

He took a quick look at Mickie who gave him a small wink and a grin and he knew she had seen it too.

"Poor woman has a crush on you." Mickie said as soon as the waitress was out of ear shot and John couldn't resist puffing out his chest and grinning.

"Then she has wonderful taste." He replied as a smile lit up the brunettes face before she dropped her eyes and started making patterns on the table with her finger.

"I never thought I had very good taste in men, does this mean I am cured?" Mickie said almost too quite for John to here it. But here it he did and he took hold of Mickie hand from across the table, causing her to look up and meet him eye to eye.

"I wouldn't say that, but it's a fine start." He said eliciting another smile from her as the waitress brought the bill over.

John watched as Mickie reached for her wallet, he was torn here, he wanted to pay for them but he didn't want to have the inevitable argument about it. Getting his own wallet out he placed his hand over Mickie's as she placed a twenty on the tray.

"Mickie this one is on me, no arguments or I will lock you away with Michelle and Layla for an entire afternoon." He said and Mickie's face first looked saddened then brightened quickly.

"Ok but next time it's my treat." She replied, John conceded but had absolutely no intention of letting her pay for anything ever if she was eating with him.

"Come on lets get in a ride on the rollercoaster before it get's dark and we can go on the Ferris wheel." John said not waiting for Mickie to refuse he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth.

She didn't put up much resistance though and by the time they got back to the funfair it was almost five and the sky had already began to darken.

"Looks like it might rain." Mickie commented as John looked up and could see the clouds gathering also which was only making it darker quicker.

"Nah I think our luck will be in tonight I can feel it." He said taking hold of her hand again and pulling her over to the roller coaster.

"God I hope you're big enough to go on this." John said looking from the height restriction board to Mickie, who gave him a sound thump with the back of her hand on his chest.

"I am not that short Mr, plus you might not even fit in the seat." She retorted as the line moved and they were escorted to the third car along.

"Never been a problem before." He said as he climbed in and indeed fit into the car, although he had to admit, to himself any way, it was a squeeze.

Just as the last passengers were loaded the roller coaster lit up as the lights turned on around the track giving it a slightly eerie glow in the half light.

"Wow you ready for this?" John said admiring the view as the roller coaster headed up the track to the top of the hill. John barely had time to admire the scene below him as the roller coaster plunged downwards.

MICKIE

Mickie couldn't help but let the scream escape as the roller coaster fell back to earth, squeezing her eyes closed she held on to the hand rail for dear life as she felt John's warm hand close over hers and she held on tight.

Before she knew it the ride was over, she had held on so tight that her knuckles had indeed gone white.

"Now that was fun." John said stepping out of the car and giving her a hand to place her feet back safely on terra firma.

"Oh yeah thrill a minute." Mickie replied glad that the hot dog she had for lunch had not come back to haunt her as they made their way back on to the main grounds.

"Do you fancy the Ferris wheel now or a few games first?" John asked her as Mickie realised he had yet to let go of her hand. She did not mind however and she looked up at him and gave him a quirk of the lips.

"I think it's time you won me a cuddly toy isn't it?" She said as she watched John nod his head an look around for a game. Mickie was sure he was trying to choose one that he might win and she was unsurprised when he finally went for the riffle range.

"Ok sir hit three ducks and win a small prize, four ducks wins you a medium prize, and five duck will win you're little lady here a big stuffed animal of her choosing." Mickie was not enamoured with the vendors tone of voice towards her but she let it slide as John loaded up his pellets and took aim.

Mickie watched as the first two pellets went too height for the target but the third hit home.

"Yay!" Mickie said getting excited as now John seemed to have the range the next three pellets hit home as well for a total of four.

"Sorry." John said and Mickie grinned at him, she didn't care it was fun and that was all she was looking for right now, and he was the perfect person to be sharing this with.

"That's fine I wanted that anyway." Mickie said pointing to a small stuffed dog which had its tongue poking out and was actually pretty cute. The vendor passed Mickie her prize and she lent upwards and gave John a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said her voice soft and warm and she swore she saw John blush as they headed now for the giant Ferris wheel.

"Anytime." He replied as they stood in line for the ride, which was now pretty full as it looked magnificent in the full darkness. Its bight lights shining different colours, starting with red in the centre leading all the way out to blue at the outer edge.

"Wow its beautiful all the colours of the rainbow." Mickie exclaimed as the line moved forward and the couple in front of them were loaded into a car.

"I know this should be wonderful." John said as Mickie met his eyes just before they were called forward into the next car.

Once they were loaded in the seat John wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Mickie went willingly as she allowed her body to be pulled flush up against his as the car swung slightly and moved higher up.

"It's so peaceful up here." Mickie commented as the sound from the crowd below began to fade and all that was left was her and John.

"I know, and you know what there isn't anyone else in the world I would rather be up here with." John said and Mickie's heart almost stopped beating as he said it. She took in a deep shaky breath as she turned her eyes on to his, she was sure that he must have been joking, but when she finally met his blue eyes there was no humour in them only unbridled passion and Mickie only had one thing left to do.

Leaning forward she placed her lips on his and kissed him with all the passion she could muster as the Ferris wheel kept on taking them higher as well.

BETH

She had been watching him all morning, there had been something different about Randy since they had gotten back to their hotel room earlier on and she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Getting off the rowing machine she wiped sweat from her four head and cracked open a bottle of water.

Drinking thirstily Beth checked her watch, it was almost midday and they had to be at the arena for tapping at three.

Glancing over her shoulder at Randy who was still doing bench reps she couldn't help letting her eyes wonder over his tight abs. She watched as they flexed and relaxed under his efforts and she felt herself moving towards him without actually remembering to ask her legs to move.

"Hey." Randy breathed out on an upwards push, lifting the bar and weights up above him once more. Beth checked the weight and almost was shocked.

"Going for it today aren't we." She said tapping the weight with her fingernail as Randy replaced the bar back on its hold and sat up.

"Yeah well got to look my best for tonight." He said flexing his muscle and giving her a slimly smile.

"Yeah well, they are just weights Randy, they can't perform miracles." Beth chuckled as she saw Randy's face drop and he once again stuck out his bottom lip and pouted at her.

"Yeah well at least I can lift that kind of weight, they would have to use the foam ones for you." Randy retorted and Beth couldn't miss the challenge in his voice.

"You know what I guess they would." Beth said and she knew now Randy was mad at her. He glared at her not knowing what to say and she had to smile once again at his attempts to use his puppy dog eyes.

"Come on He-man time to shower and get to work." Beth said picking up her towel and throwing it over her shoulder as she made her way to the locker room and headed for the shower.

Beth raced through her shower, she poked her head out of the changing room and looked around until she saw Randy's bag on a bench outside cubical 3.

Each shower had it own small changing area as this was a mixed locker room, Randy had taken his towel in with him but left the rest of his kit behind.

Letting an evil smile cross her face Beth decided that this was the prefect time for revenge.

Running across the room as quickly as she could without slipping on the wet surface Beth grabbed up Randy' bag. Looking behind her she saw his towel flung over the top of the cubical and snatched that too.

Grinning like and idiot and running through the locker room almost hitting several people Beth flung open the doors and raced for the lift.

Hopping from foot to foot Beth made it to their room and threw his bag on his bed and turned around and headed back for the locker room. There was no way she was going to miss this one.

Coming back in to the locker room Beth noticed that there was hardly anyone in there now but Randy's shower was still on.

"You finished yet!" She called knowing that he liked to relax under the spray after a long work out but she got an immediate reply.

"Yeah just finishing, hey you seen my towel." He shouted back as he turned off the spray and Beth hand to hold a hand over her mouth to stop from exploding with laughter.

"No where did you leave it?" She asked but she knew he wasn't going to be falling for that one.

"Beth, hey this is not fair!" He Said poking his head out of the cubical and noticing his bag was missing as well.

"At least I left you something." He said as Beth finally let the laughter come up and she almost slipped over from the shaking.

"Yeah laugh it up Beth, just remember he who laughs last laughs best." Randy said as Beth tried to take deep calming breaths she closed her eyes for a second and before she could do anything a pair of wet strong arms had wrapped around her waist and she was being pulled into the shower.

"Randy what the hell!" she shouted as water hit her soaking her through her clothes and plastering her hair to her head. What shocked her into silence though was the very naked man standing right in front of her who did not seem embarrassed about this for a second.

"Payback's a bitch." He said as she looked up at him from beneath the spray trying to keep her eyes above his waistline, but she was having a harder tome in doing so than she would care to admit.

"Hey this was my payback not yours." She said trying to move out from under the water but randy kept his hands firmly on her shoulders keeping her in place.

"Hey I still have nothing to wear back to my room, I am just returning the gesture." He said pointing to her now totally see through yellow tank top as Beth felt a blush start to rise on her cheeks. Tilting her head up to him in total defiance she pulled the shirt off, then stripped off her sweat pants and left herself in just a thin pair of underwear. Not looking down to check if they too were see through she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Can I go now?" She asked this time glancing down and having to hold back a small gasp.

"Not a chance."

Ha well now I hope you are enjoying this story, I know that it has been turned on its head by the switch of the couples, but I had to do that, I had to convince myself that they would work, and you the reader, I hope you were not disappointed by this chapters revelations in their respective relationships. Hope you enjoyed and as ever r and R for me and I will love you forever. XxX


	24. Chapter 24

Ok you lucky people I only had time for one more story so I choose this one. So you better review or I might choose the other one next time lol. I'm not above bribery.

Enjoy

MICKIE

The Ferris wheel ride had been wonderful, they had spent most of the time kissing though instead of admiring the wonderful view, not that Mickie was disappointed on missing out on the sites when John had his arms wrapped around her so tight, and his kisses were causing her knees to tremble.

John didn't seem to mind either, he had kept hold of her hand once they had gotten off the ride, and had held it all the way back to the car park. He had finally let go when he had to get in the drivers side of the car and leave her on the passenger side.

Once they were both in and had their seatbelts on Mickie waited for John to turn on the engine but it didn't happen. Turning to him wanting to know what was going on she stopped at the look in his eyes.

He looked like he was in total turmoil with himself, his eyes were slightly narrowed and his lips pressed into a tight line, the expression lines on his forehead grew deeper as she looked at him.

Worry now etching her own face Mickie had to say something before the silence threatened to encompass them.

"What's wrong John?" She asked reaching for his arm and placing her fingers softly on his bicep. His eyes flicked to where she had made the contact then back at her face where they rested on her eyes, he allowed a small smile to cross his lips then and Mickie let out a sigh. Relaxing her body having been thinking he was just about to tell her something horrible.

"Nothing I was just thinking about all the bad things I have done recently, yet I still managed to end up with you. Life is funny like that sometimes I guess." He replied taking her hand from his arm and giving it a squeeze before he sat facing forward in his chair once more and turned over the ignition.

"I guess so." Mickie said quietly slightly shocked that he should be that startled about their budding relationship, it was not like they hadn't been friends forever and had spent a lot of time together before any of this happened. Mickie guessed that like herself, it wasn't until recently that he had thought of her as anything more than a friend.

Arriving back at the hotel they had decided that it was time to put their plan in action, Mickie had been given the task of keeping Laycool occupied while John went and spoke to ted and Cody about their plan for unforgiven.

With slight regret they parted company on the second floor, when John got out and left Mickie alone in the elevator. Leaning back against the wall she sighed deeply and turned her eyes up to the ceiling. Half of her was glad that she was finally going to take some action, and start to make things right between her and Beth, she couldn't help but wonder however if the gap that she had created between them wasn't some huge chasm that just wasn't going to be repaired. The elevator stopped and Mickie got out, making her way towards Laycool's room everything seemed pretty normal, then she heard the unmistakable giggling coming from the room and she almost stopped and turned around. Mickie wondered how she had ever put up with them in the first place, now she had no choice, knocking on the door she was called entry and she pushed her way inside.

"Evening ladies." She said giving the two women he vest fake smile and perching on the chair closest to the door.

"Oh hi Mickie, where have you been all day?" Michelle asked her looking up from painting Layla's toes with a bright smile.

"You know what never mind, you will not guess what happened earlier today." Michelle said with a glint in her eyes which told Mickie she probably wasn't going to like this one bit.

JOHN

He couldn't believe he had nearly poured his heart out to Mickie in the car, he had nearly told her everything that he was feeling, he was glad he had held back, such a rush of emotion was bound to scare her off, it was so soon in their relationship, in fact they hadn't even defined what their relationship was yet and he was ready to collapse on to his knees and profess his undying love for her.

Leaving her in the elevator was probably a good thing right now, also he wanted to get the ball rolling with Ted and Cody, now he didn't have to hide the fact he was playing both sides from Mickie it was making his life much easier.

Knocking on the guys door John was surprised with the suddenness with which it was opened. Almost stumbling into the room, his fist still raised in mid knock John turned his surprised looked on first Cody, who had opened the door, then Ted who was grinning at him.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" ted asked as the blonde moved over and sat on what John assumed was his bed, while Cody moved over and perched on a chair.

"I have come to ask you guys a favour." John said seeing no reason not to just plough right on.

"Ok fire away." Cody said reaching out and popping a few nuts in his mouth while keeping his attention on John's face.

John ignored the swirling nuts visible in the young mans mouth and continued with his request.

"We know that Laycool are trying to butter you guys up to help them get Randy and Beth at Unforgiven, we want you to let them." John said as Ted and Cody simultaneously frowned.

"I know what your thinking, but no we want you to double cross them, if they think you are going to help them, they wont change their plan, and me and Mickie can stop it. If they know you're not on their side, they might come up with something different we can't do anything about." John explained as the boys expressions changed back to one of approval.

"I see, so we agree to do their dirty work, but actually when it comes right down to it we screw them over, I like it." Ted said a note of triumph in his voice which made John smile as Cody got up to and came over clapping John on the back, which more surprised him than hurt.

"So what did you have in mind?" Cody asked moving around to stand next to Ted and John couldn't keep the smug look off his face.

"You know they want you to hand cuff randy and Beth so they can't fight properly, well, come out as arranged just as they are entering the arena, make sure Laycool see you and come to help. However instead of handcuffing Beth and Randy turn on the girls and hand cuff them together, anyway you like the more imaginative the better." John said and he saw the boys smiles turn evil, it was like they shared a brain sometimes and it made John worry slightly.

"I think we can manage that, we can be damm creative when we put our minds to it a Cody." Ted said turning to his partner in crime and John saw the darker haired man nod assertively before turning his attention back to John.

"I take it you will then play fair in the match without loosing your bad arse reputations." He said as John had already began to nod.

"Too right, if you don't win it fair, its not worth it." He said getting up and making his way to the door. Turning back at the last minute a slight doubt in his mind John sort out the eyes of the pair facing him in the room.

"You won't let me down will you guys." He said he hated to ask but there had been so much double crossing and underhandedness going on lately he couldn't help it.

"You can trust us, there is no way we would ever let Randy down." ted said and John was sure he detected a hit of accusation in his voice, choosing to ignore it and deciding that he probably deserved it John opened the door and left the room, heading back for his own room he hoped Mickie would be there waiting for him with successful new also.

BETH

"Not a chance" He had replied and the look in his eyes left no room for interpretation.

Swallowing hard Beth realised just how bad a corner she had painted herself into. Ok so she had taken off her own soaking clothes and hadn't exactly been forceful in her attempts to get out of the shower, but this had not been her original intention.

All she had wanted to do was get back at Randy for making her walk around the hotel half naked, now he seemed to be holding all the cards, and to top it all, he was enjoying himself.

"Umm Randy we have to go, I mean now neither of us have any clothes and we have to get back to the hotel room." She was appalled by the shake in her voice but there was nothing she could do about it now, there was something in his eyes that was holding her captive under the spray without him having to lay a single finger on her.

"I know, I am sure we will find something." He said a smirk coming to his face as she watched him obviously checking her out.

The anger that she wanted to come didn't all she felt were her knees weaken and her resolve to push him away crumble.

There were plenty of reason's why they should not do this, at this moment though she would be dammed if she could think of one.

She realised that for all the reasons not to do this there were just as many to just go for it.

The first of them being that right now she was wet half naked and incredibly turned on. When Randy's hand finally caught her around the back of the neck and drew her closer she went willingly letting their wet lips slide together in an age old rhythm. Her own hands went around his neck and pulled him tighter against her, the obviousness of his nakedness now quite apparent.

"Are you sure?" He asked her pulling back and capturing her eyes in as an intense stare as she had ever seen.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I started this, but I'm not complaining." She said grinning at him as a smile erupted on his face. His hands had wondered down to her waist and he was pulling her closer to him.

Taking a step forward again but keeping her neck bent backwards so she could still see his face she allowed her hands to roam his shoulders, feeling strong hard muscle below soft wet skin that was just begging to be touched.

Not hesitating Beth bent forward and placed her lips on his shoulder kissing her way back up his neck until she net with his lips once more in a kiss she felt all the way down to her toes.

"Do you think we should move this somewhere else?" Randy said but Beth could tell that he didn't want to, that there was no way he was leaving that shower room anytime soon unless she asked him to.

"I think right here will be fine." She replied as she latched her mouth on to his once more as he pushed her back against the wall of the shower causing her to groan as she felt herself lifted against the cool tiles.

RANDY

He stuck his head out of the shower looking to see if anyone was there, spying no one he made a dash for his locker where he was sure he had a spare set of sweats.

Pulling open the door and grabbing everything from inside he ran back to the shower where he had left Beth and closed the door quickly.

"Ha I knew I had something." He said pulling out a small but useable towel.

"Lucky you what else have you got." Beth said as Randy watched her put her underwear back on a slight look of disappointment on his face, but he consoled himself with the knowledge that it would be coming off again soon.

"These." He said holding up a pair of track pants which Beth turned her nose up at but took them anyway.

Randy eyed the wet clothes that had been thrown by her earlier, after he had pulled her under the spray and remembering the look on her face made him smile.

"Hey beggars' can't be choosers." He said as Beth pulled on the sweats which were too long and too big but she managed to get them to stay up by pulling the draw string tighter.

"Ok what about me I can not go out in that towel." Randy said realising he had given his best piece of clothing away when he met Beth's smiling eyes.

"Tough shit!" She said picking up her wet clothes and throwing the door open on the shower room.

Randy was surprised at her brashness, only this morning she was worried about being seen in a bath robe, now here she was wearing a see through bra and a pair of bottoms and walking around the place like nothing was wrong.

Randy soon realised why, the towel he had was more for drying hair or sweaty faces. It didn't go all the way around him, so he had to decided whether to have the gap in the front or the back.

He caught Beth's eye as he swivelled the towel around so the fount gaped slightly and he saw her eyebrows shoot up.

"No?" He asked as the blonde's mouth curled up in a half smile as her eyes went from the gap in his towel to level off with his own.

"Only if you want someone to ring the police to come and arrest you for flashing." She said obvious humour in her voice.

Randy had to agree so he started to turn the towel around when the door to the shower two doors down opened and Michelle walked out.

Randy froze towel mid spin, not daring to look down to see what was on show he gave the blonde diva a smile as she walked passed.

Michelle looked like she was turning a very pink colour as Randy looked from Michelle back to Beth who had a horrified look on her face. Randy was sure the look had nothing to do with Michelle seeing her in a bra.

As soon as the door closed Beth let out a breath as Randy came up close to her and whispered.

"How long do you think she was there?"

"Who knows, must have been a while, but I was kind of distracted, she could have walked in while, you know." Beth said and Randy loved the blush that came to her face and he couldn't help but lean down and give her lips a quick peck.

"Well who cares, they already thought we were sleeping together, might as well get the benefits of that rumour." He said with an eye brow wiggle, as Beth gave him a playful slap on his bare chest.

"Ok come on we had better go, we have to be at the arena in an hour and I am not ready." Beth said pointing down at herself as she rang out the worst of the water from her shirt and pulled the wet fabric over her head.

Randy enjoyed watching her wriggle into the shirt but once she had it on he realised this was it.

Making his way to the door, he pulled it open and strode across the lobby split all the way up the side of his thigh while he held the towel in place.

Beth walked next to him a look of shock contorting her pretty features.

As Randy waited for the lift thinking this wasn't as bad as he expected the doors opened to reveal Layla who had come down to meet Michelle who was currently approaching from behind them.

"Now this is embarrassing." Randy muttered as he had no choice but to get on the elevator and stand next to Beth on the far side of the wall as Michelle climbed in beside Layla.

"Too easy." Michelle finally said as the lift got moving with a glance at Randy which swept his entire body, it only made him feel slightly nauseous and then she looked at Beth with distain as the doors opened.

Getting off Randy and Beth heard the giggles as the doors closed on Laycool, turning to Beth, Randy grinned at her.

"If I can survive that I can survive anything."

Hope you enjoyed, I have a question, I had to pull the shower scene up short obviously to conform to the rating.

If you would like me to do an M version chapter to this just ask and I will see what I can do. It might be fine just how it is, but I thought I might give you the option. Thanks for reading XxX


	25. Chapter 25

I'm back, sorry for the delay I have even forgotten what I wrote last time it has been so long, but I think I know what I am doing now. (I hope) thank you for your patience please enjoy.

JOHN

When John got back to his room Mickie was sitting on the floor outside his door, she had a far away expression on her face which was neither sad nor happy. It was like her body was there but her mind was far away. John stopped right in front of her but she still did not look at him. Her icy stare was unnerving him slightly and he bent down on to his haunches until his face was level with hers.

"Mickie are you ok?" He asked her eyes seemed to clear slightly at his vice until she blinked slowly and levelled her gaze at his.

"Sorry I was miles away." She said as John stood up and he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah kind of noticed that." He said unable to keep the concern out of his voice as Mickie cast her eyes down at the carpet once more.

Her behaviour was odd and John was starting to wonder just what had happened when she had gone to see Laycool.

"You coming in?" John asked her deciding that Mickie would tell him in her own time, if she trusted him still that was and John was fairly certain that she did still trust him.

"Yeah we need to talk any way." Mickie said as John pushed the door open and the small brunette walked across the threshold first.

John flicked on the light and watched as Mickie deposited herself on his bed and kicked off her shoes. It made John smile to know that she was this relaxed in his room, and that it was fairly obvious she had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable about worrying earlier. It was not unusual to have a day dream once in a while, he had them himself on occasions, they were both pretty tired and Mickie had a lot on her mind recently.

"Yeah I will have a glass of water if you have one, I am really thirsty." Mickie replied as John pulled open his mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of ice cold water, something which sounded pretty good at the moment.

Pulling another bottle out for himself John handed the other one to Mickie and perched on the bed next to her.

He watched her as she took a drink, the soft line of her jaw tapering down to the delicate arc of her neck. He watched as she swallowed the water and righted her head once more.

"Did you know that Randy and Beth are sleeping together."

The suddenness of her words from the total silence that had been in the room was almost as shocking as the words themselves.

"No I thought it was just a rumour, in fact I knew it was, come on we have been here before." John said realising that obviously the rumour mill had been particularly dry that week and had hashed up some old news.

"No this time I am pretty sure Michelle is not making it up." Mickie said turning her deep brown eyes on his and locking on to his gaze. John felt like he could not have looked away even if he wanted to, Mickie held him there like a rabbit caught in the head lights until the corner of her mouth quirked up in a half grin.

"What makes you say that?" John finally asked wondering just what Michelle had told Mickie, his curiosity finally getting the better of his voice paralysis.

"You are not going to believe it." Mickie said that small smile flickering something in her eyes and John didn't know weather to start running or stay and find out what exactly was causing that expression.

"Try me."

RANDY

Once they had gotten back to the hotel room Beth had immediately gone into the bathroom to change and only ten minutes later had emerged dressed and smiling hair still wet and clinging to her neck.

Randy couldn't stop himself from going over to her and wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing the wet patches of neck while Beth tilted her head to give him better access.

"Ok enough get dressed we have to go." Beth said after only a few moments and Randy felt disappointed and wondered if he could get her to change her mind.

Taking hold of her tighter now he pulled her so she was flush up against his body, now clad in a pair of sweats as their hot skin met he swore he heard a soft moan escape her lips and he smiled against the soft skin at her jaw as his teeth nipped at the area.

"Nice try Randy, get dressed." Beth said pushing him away and stepping back from him with a wag of her finger and a half smirk on her lips.

Randy had to smirk in return but he also had to do as she asked, they did have a show to do in less than two hours, and to be honest a quickie was not what he was after right now.

After their slightly mad hungry coupling after a month of for play in the shower, what Randy really wanted was an entire evening where he could show Beth just how much he loved her.

Pulling a jumper over his head and checking to see he had everything he would need in his bag Randy scoped it up and threw it over his shoulder just as Beth zipped up her own bag and copied him.

"Ready?" He asked her with a grin as he took in the still flushed cheeks and sexy half smile on her face.

"Of course, I was just waiting for you." She said her smile growing larger as Randy turned and opened the door. Grateful to be going out fully clothed this time we walked down the corridor knowing that Beth was just behind him from the mere feel of her presence behind him.

He didn't know how long this had been going on for, but whenever Beth entered the room lately, wherever he was, even in a crowded catering facility at the area, he knew she was there.

Pushing the button for the elevator Randy stepped inside and finally turned around and caught Beth's eye a she then propped herself up next to him via the wall as she dropped her bag to the floor.

"Heavy." She said by way of explanation as the elevator started to descend, Randy caught a sideways glance of her and decided that apart from knowing what she looked like while calling his name nothing had changed between them and in that instant decided that he really like it this way, much better than before.

Before he had time to ponder on that thought for to long the elevator doors opened and the bight lights of the lobby caught his attention as Beth stepped out and Randy followed.

He realised soon why it seemed so bright in the lobby area, as they walked into the car park the sound of the rain was almost deafening as they got to the car there was an almightily rumble of thunder and Randy looked at Beth who was grinning like an idiot.

"Ok why the hell are you so happy?" Randy enquired as he unlocked the car and they both climbed in.

"I love thunderstorms." Beth said as she climbed in next to him and did up her seat belt with a click which was soon muffled by the sound of a crack of lightning.

"Me too when I can watch them from a window, preferably inside somewhere warm, preferably your bed." Randy said with a wink turning back to Beth who raised one eyebrow at him and pursed her lips for a second.

"Let's get going shall we, maybe if you're a good boy you might just get what you want when we get back."

Randy couldn't get the car out of the garage fast enough, which made Beth chuckle as she sat next to him, now wanting to get this taping of Superstars over with so he could get back to that nice warm bed, and the nice warm woman he was currently separated from by a gear leaver.

"Steady on Randy I would like to get there in one piece." Beth said as Randy splashed through the standing water and momentarily covered the windscreen obstructing his view of the road ahead. Without saying anything Randy slowed the car down deciding that perhaps it was a little bit dangerous going that quickly as the arena came into view as another crack of lighting lit up the dark sky.

MICKIE

After telling John just what Michelle had seen and apparently heard, although Mickie had left out some of the finer details, deciding that she didn't want John to know what Beth shouted out in that shower Mickie kept her expression as neutral as possible. Not knowing how John was going to react she didn't want to end up hurting him, or worse making him angry, so she thought she would let him take it all in and absorb it before she said anything else.

What came out of him mouth confused her no end however. "So are you thinking of calling off our plan, and letting Laycool set them up." His voice held caution, not anger and Mickie wondered if John had actually been afraid of loosing his title enough, that cheating was not beyond him.

"No of course not." Mickie said quickly and she saw John sigh with relief, she was glad to know she had not been wrong about him that he was indeed a good man, but he did seem to be taking the news of Randy and Beth's tryst in the shower somewhat to heart. He had barely said anything, hardly looked at her and what he had said had only managed to confuse her more.

"Are you ok with this?" She said finally thinking the direct approach might be the best one. John turned his eyes up to hers, Mickie could see them searching her own face, like he was looking for the answer right there, written on her forehead.

"Yeah I mean are you?" John replied still looking though he was waiting for her to say something when Mickie finally realised what was going on here.

A smile spread across her face until she couldn't hold it in any longer and a burst of laughter forced its way out of her mouth.

It didn't take long for John to join her in her mirth. Mickie watched as he rolled around on the bed slightly holding on to his stomach. Mickie realised she had tears streaking down her face at the thought of Randy and Beth's faces as Michelle walked out of that shower, only to end up stuck in a lift with them half naked.

The thought caused Mickie to start laughing all over again, which in turn set off John who tried to talk through gulps of laughter.

"Good job Randy isn't shy about what he can show off in public." He managed to get out and Mickie was starting to get a stitch from laughing. Placing her hand on John's arm for support she pulled herself upright until they were face to face once more, now looking far more relaxed and at ease.

"I thought you would have been mad, you know because of before." John said sobering up somewhat as Mickie felt his thumb on her cheek as he brushed away a tear which was still there.

"No, John no, maybe I was shocked at first, but I realise now that perhaps this was just how it was meant to be, sometimes life is funny like that you know, and I was kind of hoping you felt the same way, that this was how it was meant to be." She said he voice loosing some of the confidence it had before but her eyes never left his.

"I do, this is right where I want to be, with you Mickie." John said as he placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss as a rumbling of thunder came into the room from outside to join the sound of the rain pounding the window.

BETH

She had not been gripping the door handle the whole ride, it was true she had only held on to it for the last half mile or so. Randy had given her a look as though she had betrayed him, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"On three." She said to randy who had hold of his bag but had yet to open the door.

"Agreed." He said, they had parked as closed as they could to the entrance of the arena, but everyone else had had the same idea. They were also late so they were a good two hundred yards away and it was still raining pretty heavily.

"One, Two, Three." Beth said chucking open the door and making a dash for it, puddles were splashing up her legs as the rain feel in large droplets against her face and plastered her hair to her head for the third time that day.

The irony was not lost on her as to how many times she had not needed to bother with a shower today.

Rushing up to the doors she pulled them open as Randy followed her inside and huffed a sigh of relief to be out of the rain.

"God remind me to ask for an umbrella for the return journey." He said shaking the moisture out of his hair and giving Beth another shower.

"Watch I, what are you a dog." Beth said playfully slapping his chest as Randy started panting like a dog and making puppy dog eyes at her.

"Come on lets go find out what we are up to today." Beth said picking up her bag and heading for the locker rooms. Beth knew that Randy was following her, she could feel him just off her left shoulder, she always knew when he was around, call it woman's intuition, but it was more like there was something ,missing when he was not there, a feeling that Beth had yet to completely work out.

Getting to the locker room neither she or Randy bothered saying anything about sharing the room, Beth actually had her own locker room down the hall but she placed her things next to his on the bench while they went out to find out what they were up to that evening.

The taping of Superstars had actually been quite fun, she and Randy had gotten to do a promo for Unforgiven issuing the Steal cage match to John and Mickie, saying that they would have to prove they could win without cheating. Then Randy had a match against Dolph Ziegler, whom he flattened with an RKO after fifteen minutes of back and forth, while Beth got to sit and commentate.

She had not had the opportunity often and she thoroughly enjoyed the banter with the king and Matt Striker. It had been fun to talk about her match and her feud with Mickie especially as Randy had won his match and she had been able to boast it was only the start of things to come.

Getting back into their street clothes Beth and Randy stood by the entrance of the arena staring out into the car park that was now pretty deserted since they had stayed behind to talk to Vince.

It was now sorted, they would be the main event at Unforgiven, the first time WWE had had women in the main event, it was for the WWE titles however, both men and women's, winner takes all one side was going to loose something, it was a match in Vince's words, fit for main event status.

Beth had to agree, but she couldn't help but feel nervous as well as excited, this was something she had dreamed about since she was a little girl now in two weeks it would be coming true.

They had made another unsuccessful dash for the car and now Beth realised she was dripping water all over the upholstery, taking a look down she saw the darkened material under where she was sat and gave Randy an apologetic look.

"It's only water it will be fine." Randy said shrugging his shoulders as he turned and faced the road once more.

Beth went back to staring out of the window thinking about what it was going to be like to headline a PPV.

It was the breaks screeching that caught her attention first, she whipped her head around to Randy beside her as the car started to spin and she was thrown against the window. The wind was forced out of her as her back collided with the steal centre post of the car as she was then thrown forward her head hitting the dash board almost knocking her out.

"Shit" she heard Randy exclaim as the car pitched sideways and she was thrown against Randy her seat belt catching her at the last minute before the car stopped it's fierce movements and all that was left was the silence.

You know what I am like, I couldn't help it, plus it is getting pretty late and I have realised I have not eaten my dinner yet, more to the point I need to go shopping and buy the dinner first. Hope that chapter will keep you happy for now anyway. As ever let me know and I love reading your reviews, thank you for reading XxX


	26. Chapter 26

Hey I am back, I am currently writing three stories and I am updating them on which one has the most reviews. One at a time I might add, so if you want this story to be top of the list let me know and I will make sure I update quickly, if not believe me I could do with the rest ;-)

Anyway enough ramble from me on with the story enjoy.

JOHN

His phone was ringing he was sure of it, but it sounded far away like he had left it outside or something, when he knew he had placed it next to the bedside table.

Moving his arm and finding it slightly trapped under soft skin John looked over to find Mickie resting her head in the crook of his neck and laying on his left arm.

The ringing was louder now as Mickie began to stir at the sound of it, and she rolled more towards him trying to hide her head and block out the noise.

John reached over Mickie's back and plucked the phone from its position on the night stand where he had indeed left it.

Mickie muttered something in her sleep but John couldn't make it out, looking at the display and seeing that it was Beth's number he answered quickly, knowing that it was pretty late and she had not called him directly in months.

"Hello, Beth how are you." John said his sleep addled brain finally kicking in as he heard the sound of Beth's laboured breathing.

"Oh god John, me and Randy we have been in an accident." Beth started John could only just make out what she was saying it wasn't the best line and there was a lot of interference. He had heard enough though to already be out of bed.

"What Beth speak up, where are you?" John said placing the phone in the crook of his ear and hopping into his jeans.

"I we were on our way back to the hotel, I think we tipped into a ditch, Randy is not waking up." Beth said a little more clearly this time as John looked at a confused yet worried looking Mickie. She was now sat up in the centre of the bed, her eyes wide and her head tilted to the side.

"Ok ok we will come and get you, just look out of the window and tell me what you can see." John said knowing he had to have a vague idea where they were, there were several routes back to the hotel, suspecting Randy had taken the back roads and the country highway considering no one else seemed to be around he needed more information from the obviously worried woman.

"Umm not much I think we were on highway 33, we had been driving about fifteen minutes if that helps, I can't see out of the window clearly though, the car it's on it's roof." Beth was once again breaking up, and John barely heard the last sentence. Seeing that now Mickie was starting to dress and that he would have plenty of time to fill her in on what was happening on the way John concentrated on talking to Beth.

"Beth we are coming, you need to try and wake Randy." John said as Mickie handed him his car keys and they rushed out of the door.

"What John, I.." John could only here static now as he broke into a jog down the corridor followed by Mickie who climbed in the elevator first and pushed the button for the lobby.

"Beth, Beth can you here me?" John said there was a faint crackling coming from the phone but nothing he could really make out.

Loathed to hang up though John ran through the lobby and burst out in to the car park, nothing just how wet and windy it was outside.

"Ok Beth I don't know if you can here me but we are just getting in the car." John said finally having to pass the phone over to Mickie as he climbed in buckled up and immediately started the engine.

Before Mickie could even put on her seat belt he had pulled out on to the highway and headed for route 33, he realised that no only was the highway deserted but it was almost completely flooded. Driving as carefully as he could John knew he would have to make it to Beth and Randy in once piece if he had any chance of saving them.

BETH

After the car had finally stopped moving Beth realised she had ended upside down, her face was pushed awkwardly against the roof of the car, trapping her left arm underneath her. Looking around she saw that Randy was lying motionless against the window, his body slumped over to one side as his seat belt had obviously given way or Randy had not put it on in the first place.

Unlatching herself with some difficulty Beth dropped to the roof properly with a slight thud, although she didn't have far to fall she suspected she had a pretty bruised shoulder if in fact it wasn't dislocated.

Crawling over to Randy's lifeless form Beth's breath caught at the thought of finding him dead.

Her shaky fingers reached for his pulse point, to her relief his steady heart beet pulsed against her digits, but the man before her did not stir. Taking hold of his shoulder's Beth tried to shake him slightly to get him to open his eyes. Calling his name her voice almost broke as tears began to defy her will and roll down her face.

"Come on please wake up." Beth whispered cupping Randy's face in the palm of her hands as the dim light from the lights illuminating the highway drifted in through the window on her side of the car.

Beth looked around, from what she could tell they had come off the road into some kind of ditch, as yet she didn't know why, probably hitting some water and aqua plained her mind supplied but that didn't matter now. Now she had to worry about getting Randy out of this car, or at least getting some help.

Moving back over to the window Beth could see the water level rising outside of it, the brown liquid was inching ever higher on the closed window.

Beth realised if she tried to smash it and break out the water would come rushing in, not that in time it wouldn't anyway, the pressure was bound to mount up until the windows broke of there own accord.

Suddenly Beth started to feel around in the pockets of her jeans, finally her hand wrapped around her cell phone and she let out a sigh of relief. Going back over to Randy and noticing for the first time the egg sized lump appearing on his forehead Beth touched it softly but did not get a reaction from the fallen superstar.

Dialling the first person who came into her head Beth heard the phone ring and ring.

"Hello Beth how are you." John finally answered and Beth could hardly contain herself.

Telling John what had happened and trying to tell him where they were their conversation broke down somewhat, the reception was awful and the rain hitting the car was making it even harder to here John on the other end of the phone.

She had sworn that John had said we, we were coming that they were just getting in the car, Beth wondered just who that might be when John said he couldn't here her, but to see if she could wake Randy up, that it was important.

Moving her hand to his neck once more and feeling his pulse still there still beating away under her own shaking hand Beth heard a second voice now come down the line. It was faint and the static was making it hard to here exactly what she had said but Beth would know that voice any where, she had spent the last five years listening to it in many different guises. Happy, upset, angry, sleepy and drunk and even now after everything that had happened she still felt a pang of joy at hearing her best friend's voice.

"Hang on Beth, you here me we are coming." Mickie had said and Beth placed her head on Randy's shoulder and shifted him to the floor so he was lying on his side using her own body to prop him up there was nothing more Beth could do now other than to wait and keep on trying to wake Randy.

MICKIE

At first she had been confused, then she had heard the worry in John's voice, then Beth's name, from what she could make out Beth and Randy were in trouble, and not the kind you could fight or blag your way out of.

John had put on his clothes while still on the phone and Mickie had done the same, throwing on the first thing that she could put her hands on and picking up John's key's in the process.

Catching more of what had happened as they got into the elevator Mickie began to get seriously worried, a car accident and Randy would not wake up.

Almost running to the car Mickie could tell just how bad the weather had gotten by the force of the wind which caught her in the face as she opened the door to the car park.

Getting to the car John had passed her the phone. Telling Beth to hang on, and that they were on their way Mickie realised that the other end of the line was now dead. Looking at the phone now as if it had betrayed her Mickie didn't bother handing it back to John who was concentrating hard on the road.

"Keep and eye out, I think they are about two or three miles off the west end of this route, considering the time Beth gave me." John said as Mickie looked through the water soaked glass and she realised she couldn't see much of anything this way.

Rolling down the window Mickie found that she could now see much better even though she was getting one massive soaking.

"Good idea, sounds like they went off the road too, look there the highway is higher than the rest of the landscape, must be for water run off just like tonight." John said as Mickie did indeed spot the channel that ran parallel to the road. To her horror she also noted that it was full of water, that any vehicle that got trapped down there would not have long before it too would be full of water.

Beth was a strong woman but hauling Randy Orton out of a car filling with water was going to be almost impossible for her. That and Mickie realised that Beth had not said of she was hurt either, for all they knew she was just as in danger as Randy.

"Another half a mile and I think we are in range of what Beth said." John shouted above the wind whipping through Mickie's open window. His voice making her jump slightly, but also shocking her out of her morbid thought's of Beth's condition.

"Ok, John do you think, I mean god I just really need to get find them." Mickie said not quite knowing how to tell John that she needed to tell Beth and Randy that she was sorry, that she didn't want them not to know that.

Almost leaning out of the window now so that she could see every inch of the road, getting soaked to the skin and shivering with the effort Mickie was about to climb back inside the car when she spotted something up ahead.

"John slow down I think I see it." Mickie called pointing in the direction of the blue lump barely sticking up out of the ditch. The left wheel was clearly visible now Mickie could almost make out the bran logo on the alloy as John stepped on the gas and pulled up along side the trapped car.

"Beth can you here me?" Mickie shouted as she barely waited for the car to stop before she flung open the door and launched herself on to the swimming pool that used to be highway 33.

Mickie ignore the fact that her shoes had filled with water and that her jeans were soaking up bucket full's of it. Walking up to the edge of the ditch Mickie began to sit down with the intention of sliding down in to the partially filled with water ditch when a hand clamped on to her shoulder.

"Oh no Mickie, you will drown if you go down there, the current alone could pull you under." John said as he pulled out his cell once more. Mickie didn't even realise she had let go of it but she was glad he had picked it up.

She heard him on the phone with the emergency services, he was passing all the information they had on to them, and Mickie knew she should wait for them to show up. Something was telling her however that Beth and Randy did not have the twenty minutes John was saying to wait for them.

Not looking back Mickie slid down the embankment and landed waist high in the freezing water below.

Barely feeling the cold and clinging on to the car to stop the rush of water from pulling her further down the highway Mickie called through what she could still see of the rear window.

"Beth, randy can you here me!" She said her face pushed against the glass, but she could see nothing. Making her way forward so that she was against the side of the car a slash of water to her right startled her.

"Mickie you are going to be the death of me." John said gripping her hand and Mickie had to smile at his gesture.

"We need to get them out John, now, before they drown." Mickie said but she didn't give John the chance to object as she levelled with the front windows and called through. Having to bend down until her face was mere inches from the water level.

"Beth, Randy are you ok!" She called, for a second nothing happened and her heart hammered in her chest thinking the worst had already happened.

"Mickie?" Beth's face was suddenly on the other side of the glass, pushing against her own hands separated buy an inch off see through glass as Mickie looked into Beth's eyes.

"You came." Beth said as Mickie was sure her friend was not just talking about right now but that would have to wait until later right now they needed to get them out of there as the windows of the car began to make a cracking sound, Mickie knew they had minutes if not seconds.

RANDY

As the car turned over Randy couldn't believe it as his seatbelt snapped from under him, his head had collided with something hard and then all he had known was darkness.

It had felt at first like he was floating, being pulled in one direction then another, a soft voice was calling him, one he recognised. Beth his mind supplied and he wanted to go to her but something was stopping him from opening his eyes. The darkness wanted him back and he was having to fight to keep hearing the voice.

There was silence for a while, Randy felt like he was slipping back into the void when he felt a warm body press into his own, the sensation finally returning to his numbed body, yet still he could not seem to open his eyes or move. Randy desperately wanted to put his arms around this woman and let her know he was alright and she was not to worry. As he thought about this, about their last day together Randy realised that if this was it at least he told her he loved her at least once, well at least he thought he did, but on further inspection he realised he had only thought about doing it.

Now with a reason to wake up randy fought for control over his body as Beth shifted away from him and he could have sworn he heard Mickie's name, followed by her voice.

The cracking of glass was the last thing he registered as the darkness claimed him once more.

Oh now what next, review and I will let you know the more reviews the quicker I will go, I promise and you know I do try and keep my promises.

Thank for reading XxX


	27. Chapter 27

I am back thank you for your patient's especially where I left it last time, he he I am evil.

JOHN

He knew the windows were about to implode, the tell tale cracking noise was growing louder, against the rush of water and Mickie's shouting he managed to pick up a rock that was under his left foot and smash in the rear window.

Beth was in the font looking out at Mickie, but she soon turned to him staring at his face as though he were some kind of alien. For a second Beth seemed to shocked to move. Calling out to her John pulled himself though the window getting soaked in the process.

"Give me your hand Beth." He said holding out his hand and waiting for her to grab it.

"No take Randy first." She said as she squatted down next to the prone figure of his best friend. John's eyes immediately took in his friends condition, he was pale and notions and completely un moving. Momentarily not knowing what to do he watched as Beth struggled to pull Randy from his position at the front of the car towards him.

Shaking off the feeling of being frozen John grabbed his friend's other arm and pulled. Right now they didn't know what was wrong with Randy and moving him might be causing him further injury, but it was the last thing on John's mind. Saving hi life was much more important right now.

With a lot of grunting and manoeuvring they managed to get Randy half out of the car when the windows finally gave way.

Water started pouring in on top of John he was breathing some of it in and was having a hard time catching his breath. Some one had grabbed him under the arm pits and was helping him pull Randy out. A quick glance back let him see that Mickie was the one helping him as Beth was behind Randy pushing him out.

"Come on we are almost there." Mickie had shouted above the torrent of water but John barely heard her as Randy came popping out of the window and out of the water like a cork out of a wine bottle.

"Get him out." Beth called from still inside the car as John watched her trying to keep her head above the water line. He was torn, Mickie could not get Randy out alone, and he was injured and probably freezing, Beth on the other hand was moving and talking, but was in trouble fighting to get out of the car while the water started to envelop her.

The demission was made for him a moment later as Mickie pushed passed him still hanging on to Randy to stop him from sliding off the car and being dragged away.

"Do it get him out." Mickie said as she climbed in side the car and was almost swallowed y the water.

Knowing there was nothing he could do now, but loose his own and Randy's life John hauled Randy over his shoulders and slipped and skidded his way up the embankment.

It was hard going, several times he had almost crashed back to the bottom, finally he griped on to the level ground above him and shoved Randy over following him and spinning back around to see how the girls were doing, when the sound of sirens caught his attentions.

The flashing lights were not yet visible, and the silence below him made John shudder, knowing that the girls were either going to get out of this alone, or they were not getting out of it at all.

MICKIE

It had barely been a consideration, after Randy was pretty much safe yet Beth was still stuck in the car there had only been one option. She was going to have to help Beth get out, rushing past John and telling him to do what Beth said Mickie plunged into the icy water. Barely noticing the cold Mickie darted her eyes around trying to find Beth. The blonde had obviously gone under, the car was acting like a barrier and the water level inside was far higher than where the water was able to rush away on the outside.

"Beth!" Mickie called not knowing what to do, feeling around using her hands she came across the rear seat, then something which felt like hair. Felling around Mickie pulled up on the object only for it to be stuck.

"Damm it come on!" Mickie yelled fighting off the panic that had gripped her body. The thought that her best friend was dying and she was unable to stop it made Mickie feel sick, her legs were shaking and her arms had gone numb but it had little to do with the freezing water. Pulling on the solid object underneath her fingers Mickie panted with the effort, something wasn't right, whatever she had hold of was a dead weight, it wasn't trying to struggle for air or pull back on her efforts to free her.

Mickie realised that her friend might in fact already be dead, floating under her caught in some kind of crevice in the car, no longer able to help fight for her life. Mickie froze, no longer wanting to touch the object below her, yet unable to let go, there was no way even if Beth was dead Mickie was going to leave her here, in the cold and dark, poisoned in her own watery tomb.

"I'm sorry." She whispered between tear's and the effort to breath as she began her efforts on trying to free the object.

Splashing from behind her stopped her mid pull, snapping her head around Mickie caught site of wet dark blonde hair whipping out of the water, followed by a long deep breath.

"Beth!" Mickie yelled letting go of whatever she had had hold of, and swinging around using the back of a submerged seat to anchor herself from going under.

"You scared the hell out of me." Mickie said not knowing what else to say as her who being felt like one raw nerve as Beth pulled herself towards Mickie and coughed up some water on the way.

"Sorry I got pulled under, swallowed too much." Beth spluttered out as more coughed rattled her normally strong body and Mickie threw her arm around the Glamazon.

"Come on let's get out of here help is coming." Mickie said moving her hand from Beth's shoulder to clasping her hand in Beth's and giving it a slight tug.

"How is Randy?" Beth asked as she climbed though the gap between the front and rear seat's, Mickie helped pull her along until they made it to the smashed rear window.

"I don't know, john got him out though and the emergency services are on their way." Mickie replied as she pulled herself through the gap and turned to help Beth who seemed to have a rather large gash down her left arm, now it was out of the water Mickie could see it was bleeding pretty heavily. Knowing that getting out of the ditch should be her first priority she didn't stop pulling on Beth's arm to free her from the car.

At last the blonde was out and panting next to her, glancing at her friend Mickie gave her a brief smile which Beth returned before they both turned their heads upwards to the shout of their names.

"Beth, Mickie are you guys ok, the ambulance is coming I can see it." John called down as Beth was first up the embankment as Mickie could only follow.

Taking John's pre offered hand Mickie stumbled on to the road just as the ambulance followed by the fire service came up the rain soaked highway. Pulling to a stop next to them Mickie turned and looked down at Beth who was crouched over Randy who yet had not regained consciousness and Mickie was afraid for the worst.

When the paramedics got out of the ambulance they went to Randy immediately realising he was bar far the worst off, while two more tried to get Beth to step back so they could treat her.

Mickie watched as John's hand landed on her shoulder, a worried look on his face as the rain poured down over them still making Mickie shiver again. Not talking to John but giving him a small nod she walked over to Beth and placed her hand on her upper arm.

"They need to work on him now honey and see to your wound, I'm am not risking my life to save your butt so you can die of infection in a couple of weeks." Mickie said smiling at the blonde who lifted a corner of her mouth in response, but she backed off sitting on the edge of the ambulance as Mickie stood looking at her while they patched up Beth's arm.

"Is he going to be ok?" Beth asked the paramedic when he was done as Mickie saw that Randy was now on a gurney but he was not being given CPR or even an oxygen mask.

"I think so, he has hit his head pretty hard, but his breathing and pulse are good, we will know more once we get him to hospital." The man said packing up his things and indicating to Beth that she should get in the ambulance so they could load Randy.

Mickie stepped back she wanted to go with her friends but she was not going to leave John by himself. Asking the paramedic which hospital they were going to Mickie said she would follow them. With a quick squeeze of Beth's out stretched hand, which said much more than words ever could, Mickie turned away and headed back for John who had come closer to the ambulance but obviously did not want to get in the way.

"County General." Mickie said as John got the message and they climbed back in the car and followed the ambulance off into the rain storm once more. Mickie wondered if it was ever going to let up.

RANDY

Soft, whatever he was lying on was soft and dry and warm, even though he was pretty much out of it Randy could still tell that he was on a bed, it was a pretty familiar feeling to him. He also realised he could here voices, he couldn't yet make out what they were saying, but they were starting to be come clearer.

At first he didn't recognise the man's voice that was speaking, neither could he really fathom what the man was saying, he was only catching snippets of the conversation. Willing himself to wake up Randy realised that he couldn't move any part of his body, that his eyes were not opening on his command and when he tried to move his arm, nothing was happening.

The voices were closer now and gripped with panic Randy was missing what the man was saying, he was trying hard to move any part of his body, take a deep breath, anything to let the person now stood right next to him know he was awake and unable to move.

Randy suddenly thought and he almost laughed, talking he could say something or at least grunt. When he tried however nothing happened, his vocal cords seemed to be under the same paralysis that the rest of his body seemed to be in. Really feeling panicked now Randy felt like he was trapped inside a shell that used to be his body, however his ears were still working and now a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"How long will he be like this?" It was Beth and Randy's heart gave a flutter at the sound of her voice, she was ok, the last thing he remembered was the car skidding, after that was a complete blank. He had been worried about her but his own predicament had made him forget about her and he felt some how guilty.

"It's hard to tell, brains are funny things, but as soon s the swelling goes down we will know more." The second voice was that of the man Randy had heard before, from the way he was talking Randy assumed that he was a doctor.

"Ok thank you may we stay here a wile?" Randy was surprised at the sound of John's voice, he did not know he was there, yet why should he. Randy thought as he felt a soft familiar hand grab his own and start caressing it gently. He realised with a start that he could in fact fell his limbs, he could not move them, but he could feel them being touched.

"Open your eyes Randy." It was Beth holding his hand although he had known that already just by the way she was stroking the back of his hand with her fingers.

'I really want to' he thought but no sound came out and Randy felt like punching the pillow but he could not do that either.

"Hey we will go and get some coffee, you want any bringing back?" That was another voice, this time there was no mistaking the soft alto of Mickie James.

"Yeah thanks." Beth replied and Randy could here the softness in Beth own tone indicating to him that they were ok now, that what had happened seemed to have been pushed into the background.

"I was so scared Randy, don't you dare die on me do you here, or I will be coming to haunt you in the after life." Beth said to him after a brief pause and Randy felt like smiling at her, he desperately wanted to ease her pain and tell her he was ok, but right now there was nothing he could do.

Felling her hand now smoothing his brow and easing through his hair Randy never really knew how much a simple touch meant until now. How just the simple gesture of her fingers stroking his hair conveyed both her worry and her care for him was something Randy felt suddenly grateful for, now all he needed to do was get better so he could tell her exactly that.

BETH

She had sat in that hard plastic chair for what seemed like forever, her eyes had not wavered from Randy's unmoving face, she had been holding back the tears since she had been allowed to go and see him. She didn't know why, it wasn't like Mickie or John for that matter hadn't seen her cry.

Beth thought if she let the emotions go though she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop them. The doctor had told her that he had swelling of the brain, that it was causing the messages from his brain to get mixed up, so he was in a kind of coma, they had said it was likely once the swelling had gone down he would be back to normal, but they had no idea when that might be.

Looking down at him now with one hand caressing his hair and the other clenched tightly around his Beth couldn't believe there was anyone still in there listening to her pleas.

"They say you might be able to here me, that it might make you better sooner if I talk to you, personally I just feel a bit like an idiot." Beth continued, knowing that the talking was meant to help her as much as it was Randy. It did make her feel better to make jokes like she did when the conversation was more two sided than a monolog, but it was something to do, other than sit there in silence and think about the worst case scenario.

John had told here as she had lie in the hospital bed getting stitches for the cut on her arm, and wrapped in a re warming blanket that he had called Vince who was worried and would be down in the morning to see them.

Beth was not looking forward to that conversation, it was bound to entail, details of what happened, why they had crashed in the first place and worst of all why two people they were meant to hate had come a rescued them.

Beth thought back to the loo0k on Mickie's face when she had finally managed to re surface inside the car. Her face had gone ash white only lit up by the brilliant flash of teeth as she started to smile like she had gone crazy.

Since she had woken up Mickie had been touching her in one way or another, a hand on the shoulder, a brush of the fingers to push the hair away from her eyes, it seemed to Beth that Mickie was touching her to make sure she was still real and it made the blonde smile.

Realising that she had been doing the same thing with Randy having yet to let go of his hand she decided she liked it this way as she sat back in the chair trying to get more comfortable. Her coffee cup sat empty long ago drank as Mickie and John had been asked to leave while she was allowed to stay as the doctors had wanted to keep her over night for monitoring. They had told her another hour then she to would have to leave and go back to her own bed.

When the nurse had come to take her back Beth hand managed to convince her to let her stay a wile longer and now as the shadows grew longer as the sun was starting to come up above the horizon and cast it's warming glow though the window Beth felt her eyes grow heavy.

"Please wake up Randy, I don't want to do this without you, I love you." She said as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder while he slept on and her eyes closed of their own accord and she followed him into oblivion.

Ta da I have been having problems logging in again it seems I am not the only one, so I hope you have not had to wait for this chapter too long, sorry it is a sad one but it had to be done, and hey I did not kill any one, I have feeling I am getting a reputation, thanks for reading XxX


	28. Chapter 28

Hey hey I am back with a quick update, I hope you are all still with me here.

MICKIE

Sleep had not come easily, tossing and turning in her own bed Mickie finally gave up and threw the covers off her over heated body. Spinning around on the bed so she was sat on the edge, feet on the floor head in her hands. Whipping her hands down her face she took in a deep breath and reached for her phone which was on the night stand.

Glancing at the display she had no messages, but then at three o'clock in the morning that was not unusual.

"I am probably the only one awake in this entire hotel." She said out loud her voice almost seeing to echo off the walls in the empty room.

"Well maybe the only one." She said with a huff of breath as she typed a quick text message and sent it. allowing the phone to slip from her hand and back on to the duvet Mickie glanced once more at the clock, it said 3:03 only three minutes had gone passed but it felt like a lifetime. Leaving Beth and Randy had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. Randy was stable but he was still in a coma and Mickie was very worried about what would be left when he did wake up.

It was also the look on Beth's face, her eyes seemed haunted and she had a distance about her that Mickie knew had nothing to do with their fight. All of Beth's attentions were on how Randy was doing to the determent of her own health. Mickie had to practically hold her down for the doctor to stitch her arm, all the while the blonde was looking at something far away out of the window.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone beeping, alerting her to a text message. Picking up her phone she smiled at John's reply. Picking up her robe Mickie threw it around her shoulders and grabbed her room key.

Making sure the door was locked behind her Mickie walked the silent corridors until she came to a stop at John's room. His text had said that he could not sleep either and to come on over, now she was here Mickie couldn't help but think what would it be like if it was John lying in that hospital bed.

She shuddered, not though being cold but it was like something had just walked over her grave, reaching up she knocked quietly not wanting to disturb anyone else in the adjacent rooms.

It only took John a second to open the door and Mickie had a sneaking suspicion that he had been waiting for her.

"Come on it, I take it you are having the same problem as me." John asked her as she walked into the darkened room as John closed the door.

Without hesitation Mickie sat down on the bed and lent back on her arms and looked up at John who was coming towards her.

"Yeah I just keep thinking about them, I can't even begin to imagine what Beth is going through, and I won't think about what might happen to Randy." Mickie said dropping her eyes as John sat next to her and rubbed her neck with his large slightly calloused hand.

"I'm scared too." He said and Mickie just nodded her head, she was scared that was the top and bottom of it and right now she didn't know how to make that feeling go away.

"We can go and see them in the morning, first thing." John said to her and his warm smile made her want to return the gesture.

"I know, it just doesn't seem like enough." Mickie said placing her hand on John's cheek feeling his warm slightly scratchy skin underneath her palm but loving the feel of his whiskers anyway.

"I know but right now all we can do is wait, it's always the worst part." John said as he pulled her in for a hug and she clung to him like her life depended on it. His heart beet levelled in time with her own and just the feel of him close by made her eyes heavy and her body feel limp.

The next thing Mickie knew was being pulled horizontal and a large body pulling up behind her, a hand wrapping around her midriff and warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Good night honey." John had whispered as Mickie finally let sleep claim her.

JOHN

John awoke in the same position he had gone to sleep in wrapped around Mickie's small frame as she snored gently in his arms. Last night had been hard, his dreams had been far from peaceful and the light of day was doing little to alleviate his fears.

Tuning slightly so he could see the clock John noted the time was 6:45 am, he knew they could not visit the hospital until eight as that's when visiting hours started, neither did he want to go back to sleep.

He was holding it together for Mickie's sake, not only was she worried for Beth and Randy, but John was sure she was also carrying with her a significant amount of guilt.

Not only had she done some pretty bad things, just like he had, but also the lost time, he had managed to come clean make things up and kept his best friend as close as he could, but Mickie had been pushing them both away for months now, there was bound to be some guilty feelings driving Mickie's concern.

Looking down at her sleeping form now John smoothed her hair away from her brow, looking at the contorted features John knew that whatever was going through her mind right now was obviously not pleasant.

John was loathed to wake her though, they had barely gotten three hours sleep after a harrowing night and they needed the rest, they were due to fly out to Dallas tonight for another show and it was only ten days until unforgiven, if that was still going to happen of course.

John suspected that's why Vince was going to see Randy and Beth today, not only was he concerned that two of his best assets were injured but it was also putting his master plan in jeopardy.

John sneered at the thought of Vince with all his false sincerity and Beth's total concern trying to appease her boss and make sure Randy was ok. Without a second thought John knew that he and Mickie would be there to support Beth with Vince, he would have to find out what time the chairman was going of course but that wouldn't be to difficult, he knew Mickie would want the same thing.

Placing his hand back around her stomach he pulled her closer to him, knowing he had at least an hour before he would have to wake her, let her sleep now even if it not in sweet dreams.

Waking with a start John felt the absence of the person next to him first, panicking briefly John shot off the bed stubbing his toe on his own discarded shoe, he cussed as the sound of the toilet flushing drowned out his string of expletives as he held on to his damaged toe and hopped around the room.

"Now that's a sight." Mickie chuckled behind him as John froze on the spot feeling slightly stupid for acting like a big baby over one toe.

"It hurt ok." He said pouting at her and Mickie smiled back at him, John noted that it didn't quite reach her eyes but it was a step in the right direction.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." Mickie said throwing on her robe and heading for the door.

"Hey I woke up at half six this morning you were going for a Grammy award in snoring." John retorted crossing his arms and giving her a small smile.

"I am going to get changed." Mickie said walking out of the room and pausing briefly to look back at him.

"And I do not snore." She said closing the door behind her leaving John to stare at the space she had recently been occupying. Coming out of his reprieve he turned for the bathroom to grab a quick wash before they had to head off for the hospital.

Grabbing his phone he quickly texted Ted and Cody who had found out about the accident late last night and had tried to come down but John had told them they had just been kicked out and that they could join them in the morning.

Getting an almost immediate reply Ted had offered to drive and John was grateful, he did not feel like driving this morning, he just wanted to close his eyes and magic all his fears away.

Walking back out in to the main room john threw on some jeans and a U can's C me t-shirt and picked up his keys. Texting Mickie to let her know the plan John walked passed the window and pulled back the curtains.

Having to stop and look at the view John was astonished at the glorious sunshine that had once again cast its glow on the city.

"What a difference a day makes." John said to himself as he walked out of the room closing the door on the now sunny space behind it.

RANDY

He felt like he had been awake all night, it was hard to tell if he was really awake or not most of the time though. The only way he knew for sure was when someone was talking to him.

He had heard the nurse talking to Beth not long ago, she had been arguing with her before Beth's hand had finally unclenched from his own had she had gone away.

Randy felt like he had been bereft, there was no way he could do anything to stop it, tell the nurse he needed her, or ask Beth herself to stay or reach out and take hold of her hand, it was killing him.

The one thing he did remember was Beth saying that she loved him, now however he wasn't sure if he had dreamt it, at the time he had felt so happy, he had wanted to pull her into a giant hug and never let go, but his body had remained motionless, while he screamed internally to tell her he loved her to.

Now he felt so alone, like his mind had supplied what he had wanted to here that he was reaching for something to hold on to. No not something someone, Beth Phoenix was his reason to come back, weather she had said she loved him or he had just dreamt it.

Trying to move again Randy put all his concentration into wiggling his fingers, thinking only about the digits on the end of his hand and blocking out all the noise that now seemed to be surrounding him.

Focusing on his right hand and making sure he could feel the sheet beneath them he just thought about lifting them up.

If he could Randy knew he would be squeezing his eyes shut, his body would be tense and his muscles would be anticipating the action.

This time there was nothing, his body was just not responding to him, he felt like a limp dish rag that he had no control over and it was starting to really worry him.

What if he was going to be like this for the rest of his life, hearing everything, knowing what was going on, feeling the pain coming from his friends and family in their touch and hearing it in their voices'? Randy was not sure he could live like that, in fact he knew he couldn't.

With renewed energy Randy tried once more to wiggle his fingers to lift one, hell to bend it slightly would be enough. As his finger gave a slight bend Randy's entire being lept for joy, he would have been smiling if he could, that one finger on his right hand, the smallest one at the end had twitched he was sure of it.

Just then the door opened to his room and familiar foot steps fell across the room.

"Hey Randy, hope you didn't get up to anything naughty while I was away." Beth spoke to him taking hold of his hand once more and Randy was shouting at her to feel his finger twitch.

"Good wouldn't want you hitting on any of the nurses now would I, oh and Vince will be coming to see you today, he is very worried about you." Beth continued unaware of Randy's efforts to make his finger move once more.

The comment about Vince made Randy pause, he had never been a big fan of the chairman and he was sure that it was not his welfare Vince was concerned for, it was his bank balance.

"Oh and Ted and Cody are coming down with Mickie and John, its going to be a right party in here, maybe you could join us?" Beth said and Randy could here the tears in her voice, Randy was sure tears Beth was holding back, that was just her, strong until the end. The over whelming urge to comfort her finally got his hand moving.

Feeling his fingers closing around her ever so gently he continued to squeeze until Beth lept of the bed.

"Randy, oh my god, wake up honey." She almost screamed and Randy had every intention of doing just that.

BETH

After a doctor had checked her wound and she had gotten a brief shower Beth then rushed back to Randy's bedside. While she was gone all her thoughts kept drifting back to were him.

John had called her and said that they were all coming for a visit and were going to be around while Vince was there.

Beth had been exceedingly grateful to all of them, they had been brilliant, from the moment she had rang John in the middle of the night he and Mickie had been amazing and she owed them her life, and Randy's.

Getting back to his room Beth took up her previous position in the hard chair and took hold of Randy's hand once more.

Deciding to fill him in on what was going on, Beth felt a bit silly talking to what amounted to herself but she was getting used to it.

"Maybe you could join us." She choked out barely containing the emotions that were threatening to spill over as she felt something in her hand.

At first she thought she had imagined it, that she was willing him to wake up so much she was just creating the movement in her mind. Then the fingers squeezed hers so gently it was barely a light touch but it was defiantly there.

"Randy, oh my God, wake up honey." She said leaping off the bed so she could study his face closer. Leaning down keeping a tight hold of his hand she used the other one to stroke his face from cheek to forehead.

His lips opened slightly and Beth almost jumped back in surprise, now she was smiling he was coming around and now his eyelids were fluttering, Beth knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he opened them.

"That's it Randy open your eyes, everyone has been so worried about you." Beth said encouraging him, not knowing what else to do.

"I am right here Randy, and I really would love to see those baby blues again." She said thinking perhaps she should call a doctor just in case this wasn't what she had been preying for all night.

"Doctor, nurse!" she called not leaving Randy's side for a second but stretching towards the door, when Randy's hand clamped down on her's harder and Beth was pulled back towards him.

"You are not going anywhere." Randy croaked out as Beth didn't hesitate to throw her arms around the still pretty motionless Randy as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"God don't you ever do that to me again." Beth said pushing herself upright once more and wagging her finger at him while a huge smile plastered it's self across her face.

"I was just seeing if you were paying attention." He said and Beth could tell he was still hurting, his voice was raspy and he kept shutting his eyes as if the room were too bright.

"I will get you a drink." Beth said as she went over to the jug of water that had been left on a small table and poured Randy a glass.

Just as she brought it back over the doctor came in and looked down at Randy, he cast Beth a small smile as he checked the superstar over.

Not knowing what to do Beth stood watching the scene, Randy was now being helped to sit up and he was looking more aware of his sounding's.

"I think you're going to be just fine Mr Orton, you are a lucky man." The doctor said as he walked over to where Beth was standing and he placed a hand on her arm briefly.

"Let him sleep if he is tired his body needs it." He said low enough so only she could here it.

Waiting until the doctor left Beth handed Randy the water and he drank with enthusiasm.

"Did I here something about a party?" Randy said handing her back the glass, his usual low tone coming back to him now and Beth smiled at him.

"Maybe, but I guess we will have to deal with Vince first." Beth said wondering just how much Randy had heard while he had been sleeping.

"Well now I am awake I'm sure he will be much easier to please." Randy replied as Beth studied him while he briefly shut his eyes and re opened them again to lock on to her gaze.

"Randy could you here me talking to you?" Beth asked, afraid to know the answer, but needing to know at the same time.

"Yeah, you are quite the chatty woman when given the chance." Randy said and Beth couldn't help but scowl at the look on Randy's face.

"How much did you here?" She asked coming over to him now and sitting on the edge of the bed as randy took her hand in his this time and started caressing her hand with his thumb.

"All of it." He replied as four wrestlers burst into the room and Beth was taken away from the moment caught up in the whirlwind of excitement coming from her friends.

Hey everyone is still alive yay me, much excitement to come, Randy is back unforgiven is coming and there is still a steal cage match to go through. As ever reviews would be nice oh and check out my new poll on my profile I would love to know your opinion so I know which story to start work on next, thank you XxX


	29. Chapter 29

Back again aren't I nice to you.

RANDY

At first he didn't know which person to talk to first, the rabble of people who had just entered his room were all clamouring to speak to him first.

Ted was shaking his hand furiously while Cody was clapping in on the shoulder. Mickie was bouncing around at the end of the bed like an excited child and John was smiling down at him telling him how much he had scared them.

He finally found Beth's eyes she was stood quietly in the corner her arms wrapped around her body a single tear fell from her face, but Randy knew she wasn't crying because she was sad. A beautiful full smile graced her face and Randy grinned at her in response.

"Good to see you are ok Randy, you had us really worried there for a moment." John had said as Randy tuned back into the conversation John had been having with him.

"Yeah believe me it was no picnic for me either." Randy said not quite knowing how to describe his experience to the rest of them, he decided in that moment that he was not going to tell them at all.

Maybe he would tell Beth later, he had already told her he had herd her talking to him, but the others didn't need to know the details. For now he was just going to enjoy this time with them all.

"You know man I am pretty sure I have the twister matt in the car." Ted said giving Randy and evil grin as Randy just shook his head in reply knowing just what his young protégé was like.

"Don't think he is quite there yet Ted." Cody said as Randy watched Cody give Ted the evil eye and he had to smile. Nothing ever changed between those two and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know I could probably sneak in some ice cream, if you fancied some, I know how bad hospital food can be." Mickie said coming forward now and laying her hand on his shoulder.

"You know I could really go for some cookie dough right now." Randy said looking deep into Mickie's eye's and trying to let her know that they were going to be ok, without actually saying anything.

"Well if you're offering." Ted chimed in running the moment and Randy rolled his eyes at Mickie who gave him a retuning smirk.

"Has the doctor told you when you can get out of here?" Cody asked him changing the subject quickly and Randy shook his head.

"Probably not until tomorrow they want to monitor me in case of complications." He said as the door opened.

"I hope their just being carful, good to see you're awake Randy." Vince's voice rang out though the room as he strode over to Randy's bed, basically ignoring everyone else in the room and Randy gave Beth a quick glance. She had a concerned look on her face and she had taken a step forward but she had yet to speak and Randy was worried that something else was wrong with her.

"Umm yeah probably I feel ok, bit of a headache is all." Randy said realising that Vince was waiting for a reply and was hovering over his bed now.

"Good good, so you will be all set for Unforgiven in ten day's then, I can keep you off the roster until then, shouldn't be a problem."

Randy was surprised at Vince's generosity but he was not about to question it, not when it meant he could get in some well needed rest.

He wasn't going to admit it to anyone else but he felt like he had just gotten the crap kicked out of him and a lie down was all he really wanted right now.

JOHN

John watched on as Vince told Randy he and Beth could join them in Dallas for the taping of Smackdown on Thursday, where they could do a quick promo. John knew Vince was up to something, he didn't just give them time of when all they needed was a few days. Thinking he would get to the bottom of this when he had more time John walked up behind Mickie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We should think about going soon, we have to catch up with Laycool. Not that I am in any hurry to do that mind you." Mickie threw him a quick smile John knew he was right. Everyone in this room was supposed to be on a flight in just under five hours and he hadn't even started packing because of what had happened.

Before he knew it John was watching as Vince had exited the hospital room allowing a sigh of tension to be released from everyone including John.

"Well looks like you are going to have to wait for that ice cream snake boy." John said with a gentle pat to is best friend's shoulder as Randy gave him a small nod and a raised eyebrow at the use of his old nick name.

"I think I can manage." Randy replied and John was glad that he seemed to be back to his normal self.

"Yeah man when you finally get off your arse and come and do some work let us know wont you." Ted said shaking Randy's hand as John watched Randy flip Ted the bird as Ted feigned shock.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour with that bump on the noggin." Ted had replied as John couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Looking over at Beth he could see the soft smile that had now appeared back on her face. The blonde had yet to say anything and it seemed like she was just waiting for them to all leave so that she could tell Randy something.

John briefly wondered what it was, but there was no way he was going to ask her, he was also surprised that Mickie had not picked up on it either but as he looked at the brunette she was too occupied in trying to keep Ted away from the oxygen cylinder and making himself light headed.

"I think we should leave now." John said grabbing Ted by the shoulder's and forcibly removing him from the room.

With a quick wave back at Beth and Randy who both returned the gesture John escorted Ted out of the building until he knew all captured gasses were safe.

"Not cool dude." Ted waggled his finger at him but John just shrugged it off.

"Hey if you want to compete tonight with a hangover it's your choice I guess." John said offering Mickie his hand which she took quickly as they all made their way back to Ted's car.

Climbing in this time with Cody behind the wheel John settled down on the back seat and thought about how lucky they had all been. When they had been pulling Randy and Beth out of the car what could have happened was the furthest thing from his mind, but now he kept thinking about what if, perhaps he thought that was what had been bugging Beth.

As they got back to the hotel, he knew they would all have to shift it to make it to check in on time.

John hated airports and he didn't relish the thought of having to sit next to Laycool for two hours, all crowded in like Cattle and with no escape.

Shuddering John opened the door for his hotel room and began packing, he had no choice after all.

"Come back quickly Randy and Beth." He said to himself as he threw his suitcase on the bed and began throwing his clothes inside.

MICKIE

The flight had been worse than usual, Michelle kept going on about how Randy and Beth were getting such an easy time of it, and making all kind of assumptions why.

Mickie held her tongue, right now she was going to have to put up with it, but at Unforgiven she was going to have her revenge on Laycool job be dammed.

It wasn't like this was the first time she had put her carrier on the line so she could get some payback, this time however she was going to make sure she was sending it in the right direction.

Tuning to look at the Blonde beside her on the rear seat of the rental car Mickie noted that Layla had been pretty quite, she always knew that Michelle had been the ring leader of the pair, but she didn't realised just how timid Layla could be.

Shrugging off the thought as they pulled up to yet another nice run of the mill hotel Mickie got out of the car and went around to the boot to get out her luggage.

The sun was already low in the sky and they only had a few hours before the house show was due to start.

Normally they would have more time between flights and tapping's, but because of the PPV coming up everything was going to be on a much tighter schedule this week.

"Mickie hauled her luggage out of the trunk as Michelle and Layla followed suite and they made their way to the check in desk and were handed their room keys.

Mickie was surprised to find out that she and John would have to share, although Michelle volunteered to do the honours, John had declined her invitation before Mickie could open her mouth.

"You know Michelle I just think me and Mickie we need the time to plan our victory at Unforgiven, you know." John had said trying to be diplomatic as Michelle seemed to take his explanation and Mickie let out a small sigh of relief, which earned her an odd look from Layla, but the British diva said nothing further.

Making their way to the room Mickie was secretly glad that she would be sharing with John over the past few weeks the only time she had managed to get a decent night's sleep was when she had been in his bed, wrapped in his arms, and now she wouldn't have to think of any excuse to be near him.

John had given her such a warm smile as they chose their beds that Mickie had felt her cheeks flush and if she had had time she could have done with a cold shower.

As it was they did not have time, unpacking their ring attires only and throwing them in a bag along with a towel.

"God what a rush, I'm glad we don't have to do this every week." Mickie said as she zipped up her bag and waited for John to finish as he searched for one of his arm bands.

"Too right I think I would go crazy." He said finally holding up the band triumphantly as he grinned back at her.

"You know I don't envy Beth and Randy what they have gone through, but not having to do this must go some way to making it even." Mickie said as John threw her a smile as they both raced out of the hotel room and down the stairs for the car park.

"I will be sure to tell them when they get back." John had replied as Mickie pulled open her car door and climbed in the front seat. Buckling in and looking over almost subconsciously to make sure John was doing the same Mickie noticed that John had caught her watching him.

"I know I was checking yours too." He said without her even needing to utter a word as he turned on the engine.

"Hey haven't we forgotten someone." Mickie said referring to Laycool who had yet to come down from their room.

"Nah, let umm walk." John said pulling out of the car park causing a little wheel spin as he went much to Mickie's amusement.

"John Cena, you are a bad boy." Mickie grinned at him as they sped off towards the arena.

BETH

From the elation at Randy waking up to the excitement of all their friends coming to see them Beth was exhausted. She had spent last night watching over Randy and hardly getting any sleep, she had been functioning on pure adrenaline, but now it was all over and Randy was sleeping peacefully, having gone almost as soon as the other's left. Beth now felt the weight of the last twenty four hours crashing down on her like a led weight.

Sitting back in the chair not knowing what else to do, Beth started staring out of the window. The sun was bright in the sky now and not a cloud remained no evidence of what had happened last night, of how the heavens had opened and almost swallowed Randy whole.

Looking down at him now she could see the difference in his features, they were relaxed and happy, he was slightly on his side and had one hand under his face while the other arm hung loosely over his midriff.

They had three day's now before they were due to do any thing else for the WWE and she had no clue what she was going to do. Assuming that there things were still at the hotel and they hadn't been checked out automatically Beth thought about going back there, maybe getting some sleep and even a shower.

The one she had managed to get earlier was a good wash at best and her hair felt lank and greasy where she had yet to wash it, and the smell of the dirty rain still clung to it.

Making a decision finally Beth stood up, knowing there was nothing else for her to do here, Randy was going to be ok and tomorrow he would be coming hoe, well using the term home loosely of course she thought to herself as she looked down at him once more.

"Sleep well Randy." She said leaning down and placing her lips o his forehead and kissing him softly.

"Where do you think you're going." He said groggily, making her jump slightly as his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her.

"Back to the hotel for a shower, I smell bad." She said as his fingers caressed her arm when he had grabbed her and she got momentarily distracted by his wondering fingers.

"You smell good to me." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her, but Beth had made up her mind.

"Randy you need sleep, and quite frankly so do I, so I will go back to the hotel grab soon food and a shower. Then I will come back here to tuck you in for the night, and if your lucky I might bring some ice cream in with me." She said a broad grin crossing her face as he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Well if your going to bring back ice cream I guess you can go." Randy said in his best wounded child voice, that Beth thought he was getting pretty good at.

Before she could reply though he had fallen back to sleep. The doctor said he might do this, that he body needed the rest to heal his injury and not to worry.

Beth couldn't help but worry, catching a taxi back to the hotel she realised that now neither she nor Randy had a car, she was going to have to either rent one or get Taxi's everywhere.

Deciding that right now a car was the least of her concerns Beth pushed open the door to her hotel room to find that everything was exactly the way they had left it.

All but one thing, on the table was an envelope, it was plain white with her's and Randy's name on it.

A quick flash back to the last note she had gotten that looked like this made her shudder.

"No way, pull yourself together, there is no way she would do this." Beth said to herself as her mind quickly wondered if Mickie or one of Laycool were playing some horrible joke on her.

Reaching out for the envelope Beth noted that it was pretty think, that inside was not just a piece of paper.

Resisting the urge to hold it to her ear and listen for ticking Beth ripped open the seal and pulled out the card inside.

Heaving a sigh of relief as she read the front cover and having to sit down on the bed behind her now as she realised just what her friends had done for her Beth read the card aloud to herself.

"GET WELL SOON." There was a picture of a cat on the front with an injured leg and Beth had a sneaking suspicion it may have been Ted's choice.

Opening up the card Beth couldn't believe how many wrestlers had signed it.

From Adam Copland to Stephanie McMahon they were all there, minus those of Laycool and a couple of other diva's including Maryse and Rosa Mendez.

Beth didn't think about that too much, the people who cared about them were there and that was all that mattered to her.

Getting her towel from behind the bathroom door, Beth turned on the shower and briefly thought about how silly she had been when she saw the envelope and thought it was a bomb.

Smiling to herself now she let the water ease the ach in her muscles but jumped when the hot water ran down her injured arm.

Making herself stand still until the sting eased away Beth ran her hands though her wet hair and not for the first time in the last few hours she wished that Randy was there with her.

Ok lot of Beth this time, sorry for fans of the other three, but I felt like I had been neglecting her somewhat.

Thought I would add a bit of tension in at the end there did you really think I would blow her up though, god even Laycool aren't that cruel. Or are they, review and I will post the next chapter and you may find out.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry sorry sorry for the delay but life again got in the way, this will be pretty much a transitional chapter I hope you like it.

JOHN

He sat watching the people take part in the world around him, he was feeling a little bit out of place here. With only Mickie for company, he was so used to having Randy around that even though he had not exactly been attached to the hip of his best friend recently, he had always known he was just down the hall. Beth too her presence was missed to, there was something very nice about the friendship they had all had, even though it had ultimately ended badly, John knew that stage of their lives was coming to and end.

Now he was sat at a window table starring out at the world and waiting for Mickie to come back from the bathroom. The diva on the other hand had been in good sprits, she had heard from Beth who had rang to thank them for the card. Also to let them know that Randy was still doing fine and would be coming back to the hotel in the morning.

John knew that was great news and it would only be a few days before they would be joining them but there was something in the back of his mind that was telling him something was off.

Forgetting about that for the moment John smiled as Mickie sat back down and grinned at him from across the table.

"Are you looking forward to your match tomorrow?" Mickie asked but John felt like she was just making conversation.

"Yeah I guess, I like Superstars and all but it is all coming a bit fast at the moment, not sure if my poor heart has got over the other night yet." John said knowing he did not need to tell Mickie which night he meant.

"I know, but I guess this is better than sitting around and doing nothing." Mickie replied as she finished her cup of coffee and pushed the cup away. John watched her hand as it then returned to clasping the other just in front of her on the table and for the first time he noticed her playing absently with her ring.

"You ok?" He asked her realising that they had not really spoken since yesterday before the house show, falling into bed exhausted last night there had been no heart to heart talks or loving embrace. John realised that perhaps Mickie was putting on a brave face, and doing a very good job of it.

"Yeah I am, I just can't wait until Beth and Randy come back, even though I can't really talk to them." Mickie said wistfully and now John realised why Mickie was so down. she had formed this pact with Laycool and now she was going to have to stuck to it at least until Unforgiven.

"I know its going o be hard pretending you hate them, but the important thing is they know you don't mean it." John said trying to comfort her but her eyes snapped up at his. Her eyes normally a dark shade of brown were tinted with unshed tears and all he wanted to do was reach out and hold her.

"Do they though, do they really believe I don't hate them any more after what I did?" Mickie said then before John could say anything he was watching her retreating form cross the coffee shop and out on to the big wide world he had been staring at for the past half an hour.

John pushed his chair away and stood up, leaving the coffee shop he pushed open the door and followed Mickie to the hotel, knowing it was time to face his own daemons.

RANDY

It was great to be back in his own bed, well his own hotel room bed. Beth had picked him up in her new rental car, a little blue convertible which Randy thought was so her, but chose not to mention anything as she was looking rather nervous.

"I'm fine, why don't you stop fussing and come lie down with me?" Randy said when Beth asked him for the third time in a matter of minutes if he needed anything.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Beth said to him folding her arms and taking in a deep breath.

"Oh and why not?" Randy said with a hint of suggestiveness in his tone which made Beth blush and Randy internally chalked one up for himself.

"Because the doctor said no strenuous exercise." Beth replied and Randy had to adjust the score to one all.

"Ok ok I meant just to sit and cuddle and perhaps watch some TV, come on we don't ever get any time off let alone together." Randy said giving Beth the puppy dog eyes, knowing she couldn't resist them.

"Ok fine." She said as she walked across to the TV and turned it on. Picking up the remote control and walking back over to him. Randy watched as she settled down next to him and he couldn't resist throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

Beth gave him a small smile as she handed him the remote and Randy took it, knowing this was probably the only time she would ever give it up willingly.

While he was scrolling though what was on his hand was absently rubbing up and down Beth's arm when he came into contact with the gash there. He heard her intake a sharp breath and then try and cover it up.

"Sorry, does it hurt much?" Randy asked trying to put as much feeling into his words as possible, he couldn't stand it if he had hurt her, he could barely bare the fact that he was the one who was driving that night. That he was the one responsible for her pain, even how remote the fault was.

"It's fine, it only hurts when I catch it, please Randy lets not think about that, it kind of makes me sad." Beth said and Randy didn't think he had ever heard her sound more sincere. Randy decided that he would answer her with the same amount of honesty.

"It was my fault, you got hurt and I don't think I could have lived with myself if, well if it was you lying in that hospital bed, frozen inside your own body." Randy couldn't stop the tear from rolling down his face. Beth lent forward and kissed the tear away in the sweetest gesture Randy had ever thought he had ever received. As she lent back and looked in to his eyes Randy was astonished by just how blue her eyes were. His won face was reflected in them they were so close and he couldn't resist leaning forward and capturing her lips in his own.

They lingered for a second until Randy opened his mouth slightly and deepened the kiss, which Beth then broke.

"I told you no vigorous exercise." She teased him and Randy frowned at her.

"If you think that was vigorous you have been doing it wrong." He replied with a cheeky grin. Beth's hand had slapped his chest before he could even get the words out though and he went back to pouting as the music for the Smackdown house show came on.

Without realising it Randy had stopped on just the right channel and now their attention was caught by John Cena's voice.

"Randy, Beth your day's are numbered, you can run but you can't hide in that cage." He was saying and Randy had to admit he was making a rather good heel.

"Yeah and believe me we are going to give you a match you will never forget." Mickie chimed in before the first match came on.

"Watch it?" Randy asked Beth as she settled down next to him once more.

"Watch it."

MICKIE

After she had fled the coffee shop she was feeling pretty silly, she had totally over reacted , but something had been bugging her ever since they had left Randy in that hospital room, and she just couldn't pout her finger on what it was.

Getting back to the room Mickie was sure John wouldn't be far behind, but she was surprised when she found Vicki Guerrero sat on her bed.

The woman was on her stomach legs bent at the knee, her impossibly high heels waving around in the air. The sun was shining off their ugly redness and Mickie forced a smile.

"Hi Vicki what brings you to this neck of the woods." She asked forcing the sincerity and watching as the woman lowered her oversized sunglasses. Which in Mickie's opinion she didn't need inside anyway.

"It has come to my attention Mickie that you have been helping out Randy and Beth, not only that, but organising get well cards for them too." There was no kindness or compassion in the woman's voice and it made Mickie shudder.

"I sorry you must be mistaken, yes I signed the card, but I thought it only prudent, and as for helping them, not really, I just didn't think Vince would like two of his wresters off the roster so close to a PPV." Mickie said trying to find some of that old animosity she used to have, but she seemed to come up lacking.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" Vicki said getting up from the bed now and standing toe to toe with Mickie.

"Not unless you age at the speed of light." Mickie said under her breath but smiled at Vicki.

"Of course not, you wouldn't be the official consultant of Smackdown otherwise." Was what she said out loud as the woman drew even closer.

"If I catch wind of you doing anything to upset Laycool's rain it will be your job Mickie, you and Cena's. that is not a threat it's a promise." Vicki said as the door opened and the obnoxious woman stepped back from Mickie's face and smiled.

"Ok hun, I will let Michelle know you are on for a training session tonight. Hi and bye John." Vicki said as she walked out of the room leaving Mickie almost shaking with rage.

"Damm her!" Mickie swore as John just stood there staring at her obviously confused.

"What?" He asked as Mickie sat down heavily on the bed and started to tell him just what Vicki had said to her, and hopefully to work out just how they were now going to pull off the coup of the century and keep their jobs.

BETH

She had fallen asleep next to Randy, opening her eyes now she realised that it was dark in the room and the curtains were still open.

Moonlight was filtering into the room and Beth looked up to find that Randy was staring at her.

"Ok that's weird." She said quietly too him and he smirked at her.

"I guess if staring at you makes me weird then I am guilty as charged." He replied and Beth sat up and starched. A huge yawn crept up on her and she smiled when Randy copied her and yawned too. Getting up Beth made it over to the window and paused and looked out at the view for a second. She didn't want to dwell on the thought of Randy lying motionless in his hospital bed, but something about the quite night was making her relive the horrible memory.

"Hey Randy do you fancy watching paranormal activity two with me?" Beth asked and she couldn't help but smile at the horrified look on his face.

"Last time we watched the first one you almost killed me thinking I was some ghost, excuse me for not wanting to be beaten to death with a bottle of face cream." He said folding his arms and giving her the pout once more.

"I promise I will leave all beauty products in the bathroom." Beth said saluting him and coming over to the bed. Jumping on next to his Beth laid across his whole body wedging her legs in-between Randy's and allowing her lips to rest millimetres from his.

"Pweeze." She said in her softest voice, she thought if Randy could use underhand tactics so could she.

"Hey not fair, how can I say no now." Randy said allowing his arms to wrap around her body and pull her closer. Beth smiled at him knowing that for once she was going to get her own way.

"Great, I know I get scared but I like being scared that's why I watch them." Beth said springing off the bed and turning on the TV. She knew that the film was playing every hour on sky box office as she had checked earlier that week.

It was something she had planned to do with randy the first time she had seen it advertised, with everything that had happened though it had jumped clean out of her head. That was until now, it was him staring at her while she slept that unusually made her think of that movie. Deciding not to mention this to Randy she lept back on to the bed and snuggled in closer to him.

"If you can't sleep tonight, don't blame me when you're tired in the morning." Randy said as he selected the movie and pressed ok.

"Don't worry I don't have any where to be tomorrow, don't know about you." Beth said flashing him a quick grin as the trailers started.

"I suppose I don't either, well no where more important that is than in bed with you." Randy replied and Beth sat up and looked at him for a second before a smiled curved her lips upwards.

"Dream on stud." She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his midriff and placed her ear on his chest so she could here the constant drumming of his heart.

Ok hope you likey, I am glad to see people routing for these couples now, it took me a while to convinced even myself that they worked but now I think if I changed it back, it would be odd. I love Mindy don't get me wrong, but right now a bit of Mickie/John Randy/Beth seems good, anyway enough rambling from me, reviews make me right faster so if you want to know what happens soon better let me know. Thanks for reading XxX


	31. Chapter 31

Hey I am back very sorry for the delay, so many stories, so little time, but hopefully this will make it up to you.

MICKIE

Once Mickie had told John what Vicki had said they had both sat their in silence for a short while. It was going to be hard enough not looking like they had anything to do with Ted and Cody turning on them and handcuffing Laycool together instead of Beth and Randy, and now that Vicki seemed to know something, that job was going to be even more difficult.

"We could always go directly to Vince?" Mickie suggested thinking that maybe they could persuade him that a face turn for herself and John was the best thing, but she had little confidence in that. The fans were loving their feud at the moment and the tension they had created for unforgiven needed to be resolved, with a satisfying conclusion.

Not another about turn on your friends, it wasn't good for their characters or their popularity.

"No I don't think that would work." John said echoing her thoughts as they continued to sit on the edge of the bed. Mickie was sure the things running though her mind were the same as the ones running though John's.

Right now there was nothing she could think of, short of allowing Laycool to do what they wanted to do all along.

The idea finally hit her as she thought this, it was so simple that she had to smile, which caused John to send her an odd look.

"What?" He asked her as Mickie realised that her thoughts had been entirely internal and he didn't have a clue as to why she was smiling.

"We let Michelle and Layla do what they have to do, we don't interfere we make sure Ted and Cody help and we allow them to welcome back Randy and Beth the only way those harlots know how." Mickie said the smile still on her face, but John was not looking quite so happy.

"I am assuming thee will be a catch." He said as Mickie turned and looked at him. Taking his hands in her own she allowed her thumb to caress the back of his hand. Looking at where they were touching Mickie got swept away in the moment for a second before John's cough brought her back to reality.

"Oh sorry yeah it was just so simple I can't believe we didn't think of it before." She said looking in to his eyes and seeing that he was starting to catch on to her good humour.

"we steal the keys, well steal them copy them and put them back. The spare we give to Beth or Randy, and when they get caught at Unforgiven well they can just save themselves can't they." Mickie said a rye smile now gracing her lips as John nodded his head.

"Good plan, but stealing the key is going to be harder than it sounds, we first need to make sure it is defiantly the right key and that they don't miss it while we are getting it copied." He said and Mickie waved her hands at him.

"Spoilt sport I have just come up with a great plan to save your career and your friendship and all you can do is poke holes in it." Mickie joked enjoying the look of shame on John's face until he smiled back at her as she poked him in the ribs.

"Ok ok I admit it's a pretty good plan." He said finally and Mickie took a deep breath.

"There is no way I am letting Randy or Beth down again, and you know what even if I do loose my job it's only what I deserve." Mickie said finally turning her eyes back down now to where her hand still rested in John's.

"Don't you say that, Mickie we all make mistakes, but you are going to make up for it and so am I ok." John said and Mickie felt his finger tilt up her chin and she looked back into his blue eyes once more.

"Ok but only if your with me, I am stronger with you John I can't explain it, but things aren't as bad when your with me." She said feeling the words all the way down to her toes as John lent forward and placed his lips gently on hers.

"Always." He whispered in her ear as Mickie closed her eyes as he kissed her once more.

BETH

Waking up after what was a pretty good night's sleep Beth stretched her aching muscles while she briefly forgot she had not long ago been in a car accident.

Wincing slightly as her body protested against the movement, Beth climbed out of bed trying not to disturb Randy but she was unsuccessful.

"Morning." He said still half asleep, and Beth had to smile at his sleepy face and relaxed features.

"Morning, I am off for a shower, try and go back to sleep." Beth said quickly disappearing into the bathroom before Randy could ask if he could join her.

Pausing for a second wondering weather she should put the lock on or not Beth decided not. If Randy did come in she wouldn't object, plus if he found the door locked he might take offence, and she didn't want that.

Beth had come to realise that she had been pretty lonely for a while now. Mickie had been there for her, but long before their big fall out she had been distant, angry, upset and Beth had to admit she had been avoiding her. Allowing the hot spray to massage her tight muscles Beth allowed her thoughts to wonder back to those times to wonder what ultimately went wrong.

She and Mickie had been so close at the beginning, they practically did everything together, that was until Mickie got involved with Kennedy and she had pretty much used Beth as a talking station when ever he hadn't been around. At the time Beth had been a little peeved but after it all broke apart she had taken Mickie right back again.

"Always the bride's maid never the bride." She said to herself, her voice barely making a sound under the noise of the shower but she heard it and that was what was important.

Beth realised in that moment that Mickie had been using her for years, that the friendship she had with Randy was a two way thing. They talked together planed things together and shared responsibility for things like taxi's and food.

Trying not to get angry, knowing that this whole experience had changed Mickie, that despite everything she was still her friend and had saved her life.

Beth didn't realise she was crying until Randy whipped away the salty tears from her cheeks.

"Shit Randy, when did you get here?" Beth said embarrassed now at being caught in a luke warm shower crying for no reason.

"About two minutes ago, I was getting scared you had washed away down the plug whole." He said the board smile on his face immediately lifting Beth's sprits as he reached behind her and turned off the water, which had rapidly been going cold.

"Plus it means I had a shower and didn't have to suffer with a cold one." He said stepping out and offering her a towel which Beth stepped into as he wrapped it around her.

"I'm sorry I just got caught up in my own thoughts I guess." She said as she watched Randy cover himself with a towel as tried not to show that she was looking in the first place.

"Should I ask?" He said as they stepped out of the steamy bathroom together and Beth walked over to her bed and started about choosing what she was going to wear.

"Probably not, and I seem to have figured it out for myself anyway." She said offering him a smile but she could still see a concerned look on his face.

"Randy do you still trust John, have you always trusted him to be there for you?" Beth asked dropping her shirt on to the bed. If she was going to tell him she might as well find out if she had gone completely nuts first.

"Right now, I would say yes, have I always I would have to say no. He is my best friend, but I know he has a selfish side, I have seen it before, and I wouldn't place money on not seeing it again." Randy said and Beth was shocked by his answer, she had always thought that John and Randy were as thick as thieves.

"I always knew that I was the better friend, I know that sounds incredibly arrogant to say, but I am only just realising what it is like to have a friend that truly wants to be with you, to spend time with you, for who you are." Beth said walking over to Randy who was holding a t-shirt open in front of him.

"It doesn't sound arrogant, I guess I was pretty lonely until I met you, I went looking for someone to be with in Mickie. She seemed like she really needed somebody, but I guess I picked the wrong friend."

It was the first time either of them had mentioned how they had first come to being friends, Randy's perusal of Mickie, and her infatuation for John. It was a topic of conversation that none of them had ever spoken about, like it was something that had never happened.

"I guess we both did." Beth replied eventually going back over to her pile of clothes. Taking a deep breath Beth was stopped from speaking by the sound of Randy's voice.

"Why did you stay with me Beth, was it just because you were lonely?"

Beth wanted to wince at the vulnerability in Randy's voice, but she turned to face him.

"No never, I think it might have drawn us closer quicker, the fact that we both felt alone, betrayed, but I wouldn't." She said her voice drifting off unsure as what she wanted to say next.

"I love you too Beth." He said and Beth was stunned once more into silence.

JOHN

Mickie's plan was good, it meant that even if Vicki and the others suspected them of being involved nothing could be proven. John had texted Ted and Cody about the developments and both guys had agreed to go along with their plan.

John was now sat outside a nail bar waiting for the girls to come out. The girls being Michelle and Layla, Mickie had told them she had a horrible headache and had stayed behind.

It was John's job to keep Laycool busy while Mickie got the keys to the hand cuffs. Got them copied. Then get the originals back to their room without realising.

John did not have a clue what he had let himself in for when he had suggested an afternoon of coffee and shopping.

It had been over three hours since they left the hotel and neither Michelle nor Layla looked like stopping yet.

At the start it had been ok, they had just walked about in the afternoon sunshine, window shopping and people watching. Then they had gone for some coffee in a quaint café which was off the main shopping route.

It had pretty much gone down hill since then, now John's arms were aching from carrying all of the bags and even his butt ached from sitting waiting outside changing rooms.

As Michelle and Layla exited the nail bar John caught sight of a very familiar brown head of hair.

Grabbing Michelle by the arm and taking Layla's hand John led them away from the sigh's and Keys shop.

"How about a new pair of shoes, I know you both brought a new dress can't wear it without the perfect shoes to match." John couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, as he glanced over his shoulder and spotted Mickie looking back at him.

He watched as she put her sun glasses back down, lowered her head and scurried off across the road.

Turning back to the girls John realised that they both had been too distracted by the shoes on the display to notice Mickie doing her SO19 impression and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh John you're the best guy in the world, are you sure your not gay." Michelle said and John could only roll his eyes in reply.

RANDY

There he said it, he finally told her he loved her. The world hadn't imploded and she hadn't started crying.

Not that she had said anything else either, he realised he did kind of just surprise her with this. That he had know for days about her night time confession of love, but she had no clue.

"I, Randy ok that kind of caught me off guard there." She stuttered and it made Randy smile, she looked particularly cute when she was confused and wearing only a towel only improved her looks right now.

"Sorry I just had to tell you, I never want you to think that you were just convenient for me either, that I was just with you because I had no one else." He said moving closer to her so that she was close enough to touch, but he refrained from doing so.

"What did you mean love me to?" She said as Randy could almost see the realisation hit her about his words.

"I guess you might have told me you loved me, I think I was suppose to be in a coma at the time." Randy confessed knowing the game was pretty much up anyway.

"Oh and you only now tell me you happened to be awake for that little confession, well thanks." Beth said her voice turning slightly icy and this time Randy did reach for her. He could tell she was fighting the urge to push him away.

She was always so strong, so independent, didn't want to show too much feeling in case someone betrayed her. Randy felt a brief flash of anger towards Mickie and John. Their actions certainly hadn't helped in that department.

"It was the sound of your voice that brought me back Beth, it's all I could here, it was what stopped me from going mad." Randy said pulling her to him so that she was practically touching him all the way from head to toe. If Randy was honest nothing was close enough, he wanted to crawl inside her skin, to keep her safe and never let her down.

"Randy your kind of crushing me." Beth hissed out as Randy realised that he was squeezing her pretty tightly.

"Sorry, and I would have said it first if you hadn't beaten me to it." He said letting go of her somewhat and she pushed back slightly so she could look him in the eyes.

"Oh I didn't know it was a competition." She smirked at him and he had to admit she was getting pretty good at the smirking thing.

"Oh everything is a competition." He said with a slight wiggle of the eyebrows as Beth took hold of his bicep in her hand.

"Then I guess you had better get down the gym, all this sitting around on your arse has made you soft." She smiled at her own joke and Randy released his hold on her and feigned hurt.

"Oh now it's on girly." He said throwing on his T-shirt and picking up his shorts and pulling them on to.

"Steady rude boy, the doctor said nothing vigorous for forty eight hours, that means until tomorrow you are on light duties." Beth said as she walked away from him and pulled on her own clothes. Randy tried unsuccessfully not to look at her getting changed but quickly adverted his eyes when the blonde turned back around.

"You can always watch me pump some iron though." Beth said as she gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and Randy followed her out of the room.

"I would have done that any way." He said which earned him a rye smile as they stepped on to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

"Do you think Mickie and John make a good couple?" Beth said suddenly and once again Randy had to process this quick change in conversation before he could answer.

"I guess so; I mean they seem to operate on the same wavelength, if that makes sense." He said taking a quick look at the blonde to his left and seeing a wistful look on her face as the elevator doors opened.

"I suppose there's just something's only lonely understands."

Sorry there was so little of John in this chapter, but I didn't know if you would want to here about a Laycool shopping trip, more next time I promise, as ever please review, thank you for reading. XxX


	32. Chapter 32

Back again please read and enjoy.

JOHN

He had brought Laycool back, he was just hoping that Mickie had completed her mission. She had yet to text him back, but the girls were getting suspicious.

John had insisted they go looking for hat to accessorise their new outfits and then taken them to get ice cream.

Both women were actually moaning now about their feet hurting. John had run out of options. Now pulling up to the hotel he did not see Mickie's car in the garage, his heart rate had increased to worrying speeds and he couldn't think of anything else to stall the girls.

Climbing out of the car and offering to carry their bags John saw Mickie pulling into the far end of the car park.

'Shit!' John thought knowing that Mickie was supposed to be sick Michelle and Layla couldn't see her, plus Mickie would have to get up to the room before them.

John glanced around for inspiration but none came.

"God I didn't realise we brought so much." Layla said as she pulled out bag after bag from the boot of John's car. Luckily the raised boot provided the perfect cover for Mickie.

John glanced as he spotted her running for the door, she had not looked at him, but he knew she had seen them because of the speed with which she was moving at.

John turned as Michelle closed the boot and stood up straight, looking straight in the direction of Mickie.

"Michelle, I think you have a spider on your shirt." John said pointing to a spot on Michelle's shoulder. It had the desired effect. The blonde dropped all her bags and began swiping at the spot squealing hysterically as Layla tried to assist her friend in getting rid of precisely nothing.

"I think you got it girls." John said amusing himself watching as they panted and looked at the mess they had made when they dropped their shopping.

"Now look, I hope I didn't break my pretty new bracelet." Michelle said as she bent over and started collecting her belongings. John glanced over his shoulder and saw that Mickie was well gone, she would have at least a five minute head start on them now.

Helping the girls with their shopping as he didn't want to look like a complete bastard, they finally had everything bagged back up and made their way towards the external door that lead back into the hotel.

John held it open while the girls went inside and he was grateful to see that Mickie was not in the lobby and the elevator was empty once they had climbed on board.

John suspected that Mickie had made it to the room by now and hopefully had left. There was nothing he could do about it now if she hadn't, there was only one way off this lift and that was straight on to Laycool's floor. Mickie would have no where to hide if she were still in their room. John felt his pulse rate start to quicken once more, his head began to hurt from all the worrying. He glanced from Layla to Michelle back and forth, they were quite and calm for once, but John knew all hell would break loose if they found out what they had done.

The elevator doors open on a deserted corridor. John tried not to breathe a sigh of relief as Michelle and Layla stepped out.

"Are you ok John you look kind of flushed?" Michelle asked him, actual concern in her voice as he remained motionless in the elevator.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think the long day is just catching up with me." He said following them towards their room and once again his heart began beating in his ears as Michelle inserted the key and turned the lock.

"Let's hope you are not catching what Mickie has got, can't have you both on your death beds now can we." Michelle said as she swung open the door.

RANDY

It was official he was bored, not being able to do anything sounded a lot more appealing than it really was. Granted the first two days were great, he did need the sleep, and he had not had a day off for a very long time.

Now he was just plain bored, he had done some gentle walking while Beth had got in a full work out.

After they had both had a shower and were now back in the room Beth was reading a magazine on her bed and Randy was just channel surfing.

Switching off the TV Randy let out a whoosh of air and pursed his lips.

"Ok I've had enough lets do something." He said getting Beth's attention now as she looked at him over the top of her magazine.

"What do you suggest?" She asked and the first thing that jumped to Randy's mind obviously showed on his face because Beth arched her brow at him.

"Other than that." She said and Randy felt a little deflated, but he was determined that he was not going to sit on this bed all day.

"Hey does this place have a swimming pool?" Randy asked, they had not spotted one before, but he figured that it might be an outside pool. Which on a hot day like this would in fact be perfect.

"You know I'm not sure, let me check." Beth said getting up and picking up the hotel guide from the table and flicking through the pages.

Randy couldn't help but watch as she ran her fingers through her hair pulling it away from her face and then looked at him. She gave him a slight smile, like she knew he was watching her and didn't mind.

"Yes outdoor swimming pool, located on the east side of the hotel, with decking and sun lounges." Beth said now finding the appropriate page and showing the picture to Randy.

"Perfect." He said, not just referring to the pool, but looking Beth in the eyes and giving her a small wink.

"At leas a can go swimming, low impact, not to stressful, what do you say doc." Randy asked as he stood up and began digging through his things to locate his swimming trunks.

"The doctor approves." Beth turned and held up two bikini's and examined them.

Randy looked and decided he didn't care which one she would look good in both.

"What do you think?" She asked he knew it had been coming, women he found did this, leave them alone and they would be perfectly capable of choosing for them selves. Yet give them someone to ask an opinion of and they would ask every time.

Randy had also discovered that if you said you didn't care you would be pressed for an answer anyway so he decided to cut out the middle man.

"The white one, it will make you tan look better." He replied and that earned him a bright smile and obviously some brownie points for later.

"You ready?" randy asked after finding his trunks and scooping up a towel. Beth had gone in to the bathroom to change. It always made Randy smile when she did that. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before, but whenever she got changed she still retreated to the bathroom.

'Maybe its for the best' Randy thought. 'Having a constantly increasing heart rate can't be good for me' he smirked in the empty room as Beth walked out and joined him.

"What are you smirking at?" She said grinning at him as he shrugged his shoulders as his eyes travelled her now bikini clad body and decided that this was enough to get his heart rate going enough on its own.

"Take a photo it last longer." Beth said stopping in front of him. Randy had not realised he had been staring at her and he snapped out of his reprieve.

"Oh can I?" He said and Beth slapped his upper arm and turned for the door.

"Come on, last one in the pool buys dinner." Beth said as she bolted out the door and Randy was caught on the back foot.

"Hey no fair, no strenuous exercise!" He called after her as he bolted out of the door and followed the blonde towards the stairs.

BETH

Making it to the pool first although Beth had to admit she did have an advantage. She stopped briefly to throw down her towel as Randy skidded around the corner and made a B line for the water.

Beth realised that Randy had no intention of stopping to get rid of his towel and was going to make it in first.

"Damm it!" she hissed as she made a dash for the deep end so she could dive in rather than climb.

Launching herself just as Randy hit the side of the pool Beth closed her eyes as the cold water enveloped her body and she glided under the water.

The next thing she knew was a pair of hands grabbing her feet. Kicking herself loose Beth broke the surface to scowl at the person who had grabbed her only to find no body there.

Turning around Beth did a full rotation at yet saw no one. As she was about to worry where Randy had gone two arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under.

"Randy!" Beth spluttered as he pulled her back up after giving her a proper dunking as she rested her hands on his shoulders as she trod water while he could stand upright, with his head above the water line.

"Sorry couldn't resist, plus if I am buying dinner, I should at least get to have some fun first." He whispered back. If Beth had been standing upright she was sure he knees would have gone weak. As it was she was using Randy for support and he did not seem to mind one bit.

"You know I am surprised this pool isn't more popular." Beth said trying to fill the silence, she was still unsure with what she should do when they were alone like this, it was all pretty new right now, and the instinct to run was still there.

"Umm deserted isn't it, shame." Randy said tightening his hold on her and Beth looked him directly in the eyes.

"Did you mean it Randy, what you said upstairs earlier?" Beth asked, she hoped she wouldn't have to explain what she was talking about and from the look on Randy's face he knew exactly what she meant.

"I don't think I have ever meant anything more." He said turning very serious and keeping his hold on her body as well as her eyes.

"Good because if I thought you were just trying to get some you would be in trouble." Beth smiled at him as Randy kissed her lips gently.

"There is that too." He replied cheekily as Beth sprang away from him and started swimming away.

"Hey no fair, how come you keep getting a head start." He called after her and Beth smiled back at him.

"Because I am a girl, we had better enjoy this, it all ends tomorrow." She said slowing as she came upon the shallow end of the pool and standing upright now.

"Did you get the flight confirmation through." Randy asked her swimming gently towards her. As he stood up Beth couldn't help but follow the droplets of water as they slid off his lithe body and back into the pool.

"Yeah 2pm tomorrow, twenty four hours and counting until we come back." She replied as Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"At least I won't be bored any more." He said flicking water at her which caught her right on the cheek.

"Just remember you started it." Beth said as she launched a huge wave of water at Randy's face and she knew she was in for a beating, but she was going to enjoy every second of it.

MICKIE

She had almost been seen twice now. Sprinting across the car park she just had to hope that John kept Laycool busy, and if they didn't see her face they were less likely to recognise her. Especially at this distance.

As Mickie reached the door she heard screaming coming from over by John's car. Risking a brief glance as she closed the door, she saw Michelle and Layla dancing around trying to brush something off their clothing.

Mickie smiled slightly, deciding she could get the finer details later off John. He had given her the chance to get up stairs, replace the key and get out, if she hurried.

Not bothering with the elevator, Mickie decided to use the stairs. Bounding up to the fourth floor and steeping out she glanced at the elevator at the end of the hallway but the light was not on. Indicating that no one had entered it yet.

Rushing up to Laycool's room, she inserted the spare key she had gotten earlier that morning from the front desk. Being famous did have its perks sometimes and entered the room.

Making sure not to touch anything Mickie skirted around the room and pulled out Michelle's bottom drawer. It had taken her nearly twenty minutes this morning to locate the handcuffs and keys. They had not told Mickie where they were keeping them, this in turn made Mickie realise that both women were already suspicious of her and she would have to be very carful in working out this plan.

Depositing the key back where she had found it Mickie stood up and ran for the door.

As she was locking the room up the elevator behind her stated climbing. Mickie turned round, watching the numbers as they climbed higher, for a second she was frozen, she knew that was them, something was telling her that the people on that lift were John and Laycool and she had to get out of there.

The stairs however were in the same direction as the elevator, to get there and out of sight before they got to this floor would be impossible.

Glancing around there was no where else for her to run. Going back in the room was out of the question, and there was just bare corridor behind her.

Deciding quickly Mickie raced back in to the room as the doors to the elevator opened and she could here John talking.

Looking around wildly for somewhere to hide Mickie heard the key in the lock and Michelle speaking to John.

"Let's hop your not catching what Mickie's got, can't have you both on your death beds now can we." Mickie didn't have time to hide as the door was pushed open Mickie hid behind it.

Hoping that John would spot her and not the girls Mickie pressed her back against the wall and allowed the door to swing open.

"No I don't think so, I will be fine after I have had a sit down." Mickie heard John say, his voice getting closer and Mickie knew he was coming over to close the door.

Reaching out and grabbing his hand as it appeared to pull the door closed she heard the small yelp that came from John.

"What's wrong" Michelle said as John's hand disappeared and he said "just got a splinter its ok I got it out." Mickie was holding her breath, John obviously knew who was behind the door, she had just surprised him.

"Hey why don't you two get clean up and I will go and check on Mickie, see if she is up for dinner?" John was saying as his hand re appeared on the door and Mickie knew that he was going to tell her when it was safe.

"Yeah ok, I could do with a shower." That was Layla. Mickie heard the door to the bathroom close and knew that it was just Michelle left in the room now.

"Hey Michelle, can I talk with you." John was saying as he disappeared from sight and Mickie decided to chance poking her head out. John had taken Michelle to the window, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder's and making sure she wasn't facing the door.

Mickie ran for it, not looking behind her and not hearing cries of her name she dived in to the elevator and pushed the button to close the doors.

Getting out her phone she texted John.

_Mission complete_

Well now next time, Beth and Randy are back, the build up for Unforgiven begins and they all have to pull it off without Vicki and Laycool finding out.

That is if you want it, review and let me know, hope you enjoyed this slightly silly chapter. Thanks for reading XxX


	33. Chapter 33

I have bee frightfully rubbish with updates, but here is one for you now, please as ever read and review.

MICKIE

Beth and Randy were due back today and Mickie was unsure as to how she really felt about that. She did want to see them, but some small part of her was afraid to see them.

Would they be angry with her? Did they even want to talk to her again after what she had done? Their plane was due to land at nearly five in the evening and it was only just gone ten am right now yet the butterfly's in Mickie's stomach wouldn't quit.

Checking her appearance in the mirror Mickie noticed some dark circles that hung just below her eyes. To say she hadn't slept much last would have been an understatement. Even with John's calming presence in the room she could not seem to switch off her traitorous mind.

She had been running through scenario's for unforgiven, there were so many way's their plan could go wrong.

They might use a different set of hand cuffs. They might use something different altogether, there really was no way to tell. Mickie knew that once the camera's were on she had to act like their sworn enemy again, and she knew if either her or John didn't, then it would be the end of their career. The thought had been chasing her in her dreams and a few times she had woken up in a cold sweat. She had glanced over at John but he had remained peacefully asleep. Mickie guessed it was because he had already exorcised his daemons and did not have this constant battle going on in is mind.

Now Mickie sat in front of the mirror contemplating weather or not to cover up the bags under her eyes, or to leave them at least while she worked out. The makeup would likely run down her face and create a mess anyway, so deciding to leave well enough alone she stood up and approached the sleeping form of John Cena.

"Morning" She whispered in his ear as his face twitched at her close proximity.

"Umm yeah morning." He answered groggily back and Mickie smiled. She realised that she would be able to get through this if he was there with her. She had no reason to doubt that he wouldn't be as she watched him turn on to his back and smile up at her.

"Not wanting to sound like an arse or anything but you don't look so good." John said and Mickie could hear concern in his voice not sarcasm as she sat down heavily on the bed.

"I didn't have the greatest night's sleep." She said hoping he wouldn't probe too deeply but she knew John better and of course he was going to ask why.

"How come, bad dreams?"

"Kind of, I was thinking about Beth and Randy coming back, and what they are going to say. If they are going to want me anywhere near them. That and worrying about Unforgiven. There are so many things that could go wrong, and we wont be able to do a thing about it." Mickie said all in one breath as John's hand landed on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Randy and Beth forgave you a long time ago, so I wouldn't worry about that, Unforgiven is something we will just have to deal with when it comes. Right now there is nothing either of us can do about it. so I suggest you stop driving yourself crazy over it." John said and Mickie had to nod her head. She knew he was right but it didn't seem to calm her thoughts any.

"Are you picking them up from the air port?" She asked as she threw a towel in to a bag as John got up and stretched.

"Nah Randy phoned and said Beth was picking u an rental and they could meet us for dinner if we tell them the place." John replied as he got ready for a good work out as well.

"Oh how come seems a bit cloak and dagger?" Mickie asked confused by the secret plans.

"Best that way I think, the less we are seen together, the less suspicion will fall at our door when Randy and Beth miraculously have the key to their cuffs." John replied with a distinctive Randy smirk and Mickie almost smacked herself on the head.

"Good point. You ready to sweat?" She asked hauling her gym bag over her shoulder as John claimed his door key off the side unit and grinned at her.

"Always." He said with a small wink and Mickie couldn't help the slight blush that came to her cheeks. She rolled her eyes for effect and pulled open the door.

"Come on Casanova last one in the pool is a rotten egg."

RANDY

Their last day away from all the activity and constant performance that was the WWE had come to and end. Randy was in two minds about how he felt. On the one hand he had loved spending time with Beth alone. I had given them the chance to talk, and to sort things out in their own heads. He had enjoyed just kicking back and doing nothing, but he was very bored. It didn't help that he was still on light work outs, building his body back up after the accident. He was looking forward to going back on a full schedule again, not that he hadn't enjoyed watching Beth, but now he was ready for some action himself.

"You packed?" He asked as Beth walked passed him nose stuck in a book not for the first time that weak and she glanced at him over the edge.

"Almost just today's clothes to sort out and I am done." She said retuning to her book and Randy glanced at his watch.

Their plane left at three and it was almost twelve now, they would have to leave in less than an hour. Thinking it was time to take action, Randy crept out of bed and stalked up behind the blonde who was engrossed in her plot.

A slight twinge of uncertainty made Randy's muscles twitch for a second before he shrugged the feeling off and snatched the book from Beth's hands.

"Hey, give that back!" She yelled at him as he dashed off behind the bed. Using it as cover as Beth tried to slap him and take the book back.

"Oh no, pack first read later." He said holding the book high so she couldn't reach it.

"Randy not funny I was right in the middle of a sentence." She winged at him and he couldn't stop the smirk from covering his face.

"Tough, go pack and you can finish it on the plane." He said not budging and inch as Beth suddenly turned on her heel and skulked off in to the bathroom.

"What are you reading any way?" Randy said to himself as he lowered the book and started reading at the top of the page that it was open on.

"He placed his hand on her heaving bosom. She could feel her pulse rate quicken at the feel of his calloused hand on her breast. What in heaven's name is that!" Randy exclaimed as Beth came back out of the bathroom.

"Beth what have you been reading?" Randy asked a huge grin plastered itself across his face as he watched Beth saunter towards him.

"Oh Randy it's just a harmless story. I however am not harmless." Beth said her face changing before Randy's eyes. One second she was smiling up at him and looking like she was going to kiss him. The next she held an evil glint in her eyes and whipped something from behind her back.

Before Randy could do anything about it Beth had smeared something all over his face and was keeping his hands away from it so he couldn't wipe it off.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." He threatened as he tried to struggle free.

"He who laughs last, laughs loudest." Beth replied, but Randy had no idea what she was talking about.

JOHN

Randy had texted him an hour ago to let him know they were on the plane. John had found the perfect little restaurant just outside the city limits for them to meet at. It just so happened it was on the way from the air port and the perfect meeting place for the four of them.

John realised that not counting the hospital it would be the first time the four of them had been together since the night at the bar.

Looking over at Mickie John had been worried about her, she had woken up looking like hell. Spent most of the day in some kind of trance, but now she seemed to be calming down. He guessed that he would be nervous too if it was he who had done all those awful things to Randy and Beth. Not that he wasn't horrible enough, he thought to himself as Mickie came over and sat down in his lap. John placed his arms around her welcoming her company and he rested his chin on top of her head.

"You know now it's nearly time to meet them I am feeling better. I know Beth she wont be mad at me, ok she might be a bit, but she will forgive me." Mickie spoke into John's neck and he liked the feel of her breath caressing his skin.

"I know she is a lovely girl." John said sighing slightly as he felt Mickie lift her face away from him.

"She was always a great friend, and to tell you the truth I took her kind of for granted." John was not surprised to here this coming from Mickie. It had taken her a long time, and some serious soul searching for her to get to this stage. Now he placed his lips on her forehead.

"Not any more a, from now on we are going to stick together no matter what." He said and Mickie smiled up at him. It was something John would never get sick of seeing, Mickie's smile made getting up in the morning worth while.

"Yeah too right, what's the saying. Same on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice. I will never let myself be played like that again." Mickie said and John could se a spark of anger in her eyes and he decided that it was time for a quick change of subject.

"So are you ready to go, or do you need to fix you hair twenty more times?" He asked and that earned him a playful slap.

"I would quite like to go to the bathroom if that is ok with you." Mickie said and John stood up placing her feet first on the floor as he went.

"By all means after you."

As soon as they were both ready John ushered Mickie towards the car. He could still detect some hesitancy in Mickie's manner and he didn't want her thinking about it too much.

"You know as soon as you see them you will feel better." John said from the driver's seat, as he looked sideways at Mickie who was staring out of her window.

"I know I think this is not nerves any more, I can't wait to see them now. It feels like it has been forever." Mickie said this time when she looked at him she had a genuine smile on her face and John had to beam back at her.

"That's more like it, no one likes a party pooper." John said the smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth.

As he spotted the restaurant he pulled into the car park and noted that the place was pretty busy for somewhere pretty much off the beaten track.

Pulling in a space and turning off the engine, John took out his phone and checked his messages.

Just as he slid open the phone it beeped at him and he had to smile at the timing.

"It's from randy says he is too minutes away, and are we wearing sun glasses?" Johns said a puzzled look on both his and Mickie's face as a Jeep pulled into the car park along side them.

Getting out of the car John walked to the drivers side window followed by Mickie as Beth got out of the passenger side but the drivers door remained shut.

"Umm Beth what's going on?" John asked as the window started to go down.

"You'll see." Beth said and John noted the huge grin on her face as she came to stand next to Mickie.

"Holy mother of god! What happened to you." John cried as Randy came into view for the first time.

BETH

As soon as she heard Randy reading her book she knew that she had to go through with her plan. The trick was too get enough on, and too keep him from rubbing it off so that it would have it's full effect.

Coming out of the bathroom Beth knew she would have to play this cool. Knowing she would only have moments before he would escape.

"Oh Randy it's only a harmless story. But I'm not harmless." She said and she knew he knew she was up to something. Launching herself at him she rubbed the cream all over his face. Scooping all of it out of the tub she had her hands full of the fake tan and was now rubbing it into Randy's face. Catching hold of his wrists and struggling to keep them away from whipping the cream from his face. It was taking all of Beth's strength just to keep his arms still.

"What the hell have you done to me woman?" Randy yelled as he struggled until he was lying on top of her on the bed and Beth was getting slightly crushed. Refusing to let go and seeing the cream start to sink in she tried a different tactic.

Placing her lips softly on his she felt Randy relax slightly and stop struggling so she could hold him still more easily.

It only worked for a few moments before he realised just what she was doing.

"Hey play fair." He said this time renching himself away from her and immediately going over to the mirror to inspect the damage.

"There is nothing there." Randy said looking at her confused. Beth couldn't help but smirk at him. Picking up the discarded pot Beth held it up high enough for Randy to read.

"Piz Bruin suntan lotion, creates and dark and even tan for fair skin. What the hell and you put the entire tub on my face!" Randy started screaming like a girl and Beth collapsed in laughter.

She watched as Randy tried to rub the cream off but it was too late and Beth was almost crying with laughter as the cream slowly started to change colour.

"By the time we land in Phoenix you are going to look like and umpa lumpa from Charlie and the chocolate factory." Beth giggled as Randy set his face in a frown and approached her as though he was going to start tearing her apart.

"You are an evil woman." He said but the quirk at his lips told Beth that he was more impressed with her ingenuity than mad. Well she thought that would be until that cream turned him orange, then he will just be plain mad.

They had pulled up next to a very confused looking John and Mickie. That was until John saw Randy's face.

"Holy mother of God! What happened to you?" John had asked as Mickie started shaking with laughter as she stood next to Beth.

"Randy you are orange" Mickie managed to choke out as she held up her hand to hi five Beth.

Beth accepted the invitation and gave her small companion a hug. Neither let go for what felt like an eternity and the blink of an eye all in one go. Randy getting out of the car, orange face and all made them break apart as Beth couldn't help the giggle that slipped from her lips as she spotted the stark white line where the fake tan had not made it on to his neck.

"So what did he do to deserve that the?" Mickie asked Beth as she looped her arm through Beth's own and Beth was only too happy to walk in the familiar and missed position they always used to before.

"How about we go inside and I will tell you everything over dinner." Beth said as they paused open the doors to the restaurant and entered the busy room.

Ok ha ha sorry I had to get the fake tan in at some point. Next time the making up begins, more bonding and perhaps some more practical jokes as the four of them get back in the swing of things. Hope you enjoyed let me know via a review. The more I get the quicker I go as the inspire me.

Please check out mu new story FORGET ME NOT it is in response to Pixiella's story contest and I would love to know what you think.

Thanks for reading XxX


	34. Chapter 34

Ok this one might be a bit short, but it better than nothing right?

JOHN

He couldn't help it, the moment he saw Randy's bright orange face John had burst into laughter. It had continued in to the restaurant, and as they were seated, and certainly after the waitress had turned purple from holding in her mirth.

"I have to applaud you Beth, that is ingenious." John said pointing to Randy's face and Getting a glare for his troubles.

"Ok ok can we get over it now?" Randy said trying to hide his face behind the menu as passers by looked at him and pointed. John was sure it wasn't because they recognised him for who he was.

"I think we should have a photo." That came from Mickie who was sitting next to John and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah the gang reunited again." He said and someone kicked his shin under the table. The smug look on Randy's face told John exactly who it was.

"Ouch that actually hurt man." John said reaching down and rubbing his shin.

"Serves you right." Randy said putting down his menu and John could tell he had given up trying to hide.

"Oh yeah, so I get a kick in the shin and what did Beth get for doing it in the first place." John said trying to convey hurt.

"Oh she will be receiving her punishment when she least expects it." Randy replied and John could almost se the cogs turning in Randy's brain as he plotted his revenge.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes for the next few days." John said to Beth who smiled at him slyly.

"If he knows what is good for him, he will know to quit while he is behind." Beth said as she turned to Randy and gave him a small wink. John couldn't help but notice Randy's face pale, even under the extreme tan he was currently supporting.

Mickie started to laugh again beside him and John figured that it was some women's' thing he wasn't privy to.

"Oh we have your keys guys." John said suddenly remembering the reason for them meeting in secret in the first place. Producing the key out of his pocket, John handed the small silver object over to Randy as their food was brought over.

"This is great, however did you manage it?" Beth said when Randy passed her the key for safe keeping.

"Don't ask." Mickie said shaking her head and John remembered the close call they had had in Laycool's room.

"Like that was it, well it doesn't matter now, we have it and we are going to make sure those two diva's pay for all their wickedness over the past few months." Randy said an angry look coming over his face for a moment and John couldn't fail to notice it.

"The other thing we have to do is make sure no one suspects us." John said leaning forward in his seat and keeping his voice low.

"If Vicki or anyone else found out, it would be curtains for me and Mickie." He continued as Beth and Randy both nodded their heads in unison.

"Ok shouldn't be too hard. I am sure Ted and Cody would be all to happy to take the credit for this little stunt." Randy said giving them all his patented smirk and John couldn't help but notice he didn't look quite so evil when he was so orange.

"Why are you laughing this time?" Randy said looking annoyed once more, knowing he was the butt of tonight's biggest joke was not sitting well with the Viper and John knew it.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about the look on Michelle's and Layla's faces when we get our own back on them." John lied, he decided that keeping the piece right now was more important than setting them all off again over Randy's face.

"You know this is nice the four of us back together again." Mickie said as she put her fork down and looked around at all off them one by one. John thought it was nice to see her this happy again, he couldn't remember the last time she had been this content and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Here here." He said and picked up his glass.

"To the return of some dear friends." He said as they all raised their glasses.

RANDY

Ok so he felt like an idiot, he looked like one too, but he was having a great time. He didn't realise just how much he had missed John, and Mickie for that matter until this moment. What he found most strange though was the fact that there was no awkwardness. They had just slipped back into being friends, there was no lingering looks between him and Mickie. Beth was laughing along with John like they had been friends for years and the girls were whispering to each other about whatever girls talked about when they didn't want men to over hear them.

Randy couldn't help the smile that had stuck on his face from the moment he had forgotten about what colour it currently was.

John had made a toast. "To the return of dear friends." Randy raised his glass and decided that he couldn't have put it any better himself. The sentiment was not just about himself and Beth coming back, but the very fact that they were all sat around this table talking was a small miracle in itself.

Mickie might not have physically left this time, but she had come back from the dark place that she had been in. now she was smiling again and Randy if only fir a moment remembered why he had fallen for her in the first place.

Shaking his head he looked across the seat at Beth. Her eyes met his for a moment, her blue pools reflecting his own image and Randy knew then why this was all so easy.

They had all ended up with the person they were supposed to be with, the one person that made them happy to wake up in the morning and get out of bed. It was easy for them to be together now because they only needed the friendship that had been there all along.

"Hey guys what do you say to a little pre match pay back?" Randy said then, his mind conjuring up all sorts of images of things they could do to Laycool.

"Oh sounds like a plan, any ideas?" Mickie said and Randy gave her a smile.

"Umm perhaps, not sure we have enough time to go buy an elephant though." He smirked at them and Beth gave him a playful slap from her seat next to him.

"I'm not sure I want to know." John had said after a slight pause and Randy gave his friend a small shake of the head.

"It was always you're down fall John, no imagination." Randy replied to his friend who returned the kick to his shin from earlier and Randy swore under his breath.

"Maybe we should ask Beth seen as she is the queen of the practical joke." Randy said changing the subject slightly as Beth blushed next to him, which Randy thought was most appealing.

"Umm I am better at spur of the moment things, not sure I have anything right now." She said giving him a shut up or I am going to hurt you look and Randy snapped his lips closed.

"Oh I know what about filling their lockers with exploding foam, so when they open the doors, kaboom." Mickie said and she looked excitedly around at the rest of the table.

"Been done, no we need something more original." John said and Mickie looked like someone had just let the air out of her.

"How about rigging their shower to go cold after five minutes, watch them screaming in the buff as they get a cool down." John suggested and Randy had to admit the idea appealed. Beth however pointed out the fatal flaw in his plan.

"How are we suppose to get in to their bathroom and do that, I am not a qualified plumber and as far as I know, neither are you. Not to mention the fact that none of us would be around to see that particular prank happen."

Beth didn't look smug about this though she looked deep in thought and Randy knew that look. Beth had something.

"No I think we can do much better than that." Beth said so quietly randy almost missed it.

"Oh drunken humiliation, via YouTube." John said looking rather smug with himself and Randy just shook his head.

"You a pervert you know that don't you."

"What ever orange boy."

Randy noticed Mickie and Beth both grinning at them as he realised that everything was now back to normal, for the first time in what felt like a very long time.

MICKIE

What Beth had come up with was so cleaver Mickie had to admit she was slightly jealous. There was no way however that she was going down that route ever again though. not now they were all finally friends and now had the opportunity to get some pay back. They had to do some planning for this, the set up was going to take serious timing and just a little bit of luck.

Mickie and Beth had gone to the costume shop they had found, it was pretty much way off the beaten track and had taken them quite a lot of searching and asking locals that passed them by to find.

Now walking through all the costumes Mickie's eyes found a Cinderella number that was particularly cute. Picking it up and holding it against herself she was just about to walk over to the mirror when Beth's hand took hold of the garment.

"It would look wonderful on you but not quite what we are looking for." The blonde smiled at her and Mickie to her eternal horror almost started crying. Not because she was upset that she couldn't get the costume but that she was here with her best friend. Beth must of noticed something on Mickie's face as her eyebrows knotted together as concern etched her features.

"You ok hun?" Beth asked her placing her hand on Mickie's shoulder and Mickie glanced at where Beth's hand lay on her skin.

"I am now." Mickie replied and neither of them needed to say anything more.

"Come on then, lets get something really good." Beth said and Mickie had to admit she liked this new mean streak in Beth.

"You know I think Randy has been rubbing off on you." Mickie said as she followed Beth down an isle and they passed at more costumes.

"Ha yeah I guess so in more ways than one." Beth replied as she selected and outfit and held it up.

"Umm maybe, lets see if there is something better though." Mickie said as Beth returned the item to its hanger and continued down the row.

"What about John? You and he seem happy." Beth asked not looking at her and Mickie wondered for a second if she was jealous.

"Oh well yeah he does make me happy, I mean he was there for me when. Well you know." Mickie said as she realised this was the closest they had come to talking about what had happened between them.

"I know he was and I am glad that you had someone. I was worried about you Mickie." Beth said now turning to her and looking her right in the eyes. Mickie wanted to look away, she wanted to hide her shame from her best friend. Also and slightly selfishly she did not want to see the look of sadness in Beth's eyes. Mickie knew that sadness was hiding what she was sure was anger. Beth was a great friend, but she was also human, there had to be resentment there, however much she was able to hide it.

"Do you hate me Beth." There she had said it, asked the question she needed to know the answer to.

"Mickie, I could never hate you. I hate the things you did, but not you." Beth replied and now Mickie felt the tears come to her eyes.

"No way I am not crying." She said a half smile on her face as she brushed tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry to tell you this honey but I think you are." Beth said giving Mickie a small poke in the ribs and Mickie choked out a laugh through her tears.

She wasn't drying because she was sad, far from it. Now she felt like she had truly gotten over these past few months.

"Ok I see it, come on these will be perfect." Mickie said now going over to a pair of outfits and Beth just smiled at her.

"Perfect."

BETH

She was not normally good at this sort of thing. But in recent months her skill for coming up with pranks had improved considerably. Rushing up to their hotel room now, Beth and Mickie snuck in to the room, joining Randy and John who were already waiting for them.

"Did you get it?" Beth asked as Randy turned around and grinned at her.

"Oh yes, the rest is up to you now, well and John of course." Randy smiled and Beth could already feel an evil laugh bubbling inside of her. Holding it back she laid out her costume on the bed and she looked at it with a certain reverence.

"Revenge thy name is Beth Phoenix." Randy said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Felling slightly self conscious with Mickie and John in the room Beth pulled away from him slightly and turned to look at the other two occupants in the room.

"Are you guys ready?" Beth asked as she noted that John had his arm around Mickie's shoulders and neither were worried about what she or Randy might think.

"Yeah why not, if we are going to do this I suggest we do it before we bottle out." John said as he walked over and passed the camcorder to Randy.

"You know I don't know why I get the job of chaperone, why can't someone else do it?" John winged, and Beth walked over to him. Placing her hand on his bicep she gave him a small squeeze.

"Because no one else has your charm." She said trying to seduce him into going ahead with her plan and from the look on John's face it was working.

"That's true." He said giving Beth's hand a pat in return as Beth looked over to Randy who was smiling.

"That and if I came within fifty yards of that woman she would slap a restraining order on my arse." Beth had to hold back her laugh, but Mickie wasn't quite so courteous. Letting out a snort which set Randy off soon afterwards.

"Ha de ha ha, what about you and your bright orange face, your going to be fairly noticeable." John replied and Beth was already shaking her head.

"No way not at this place, orange is the in colour right now." Giving Randy a small smirk she turned to Mickie who was picking up her costume off the bed.

"Ok time to make the phone call." Beth said picking up the phone in the hotel room and dialling the number stored in Mickie's phone.

Beth's pulse quickened as it rang. For a moment she thought that no one would be in, or that she had gone to bed. It was only just nine o'clock but that didn't mean anything. Just as Beth was bout to give up, all that effort gone to waist a voice came down the phone.

"Hello?"

Beth grinned and looked at Randy out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh hello, Mrs Guerrero, this is Miss McKenzie here, I am calling from Phoenix club promotions. Now I know this is short notice, but we were wondering if you would make an appearance at our Karaoke bar tonight. It is just down the road from you." Beth said holding back the laugh that wanted to erupt. She couldn't even look at Randy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, would it be ok if I brought some girl friends along with me?" Vickie said and Beth was surprised at the enthusiasm in the woman's voice.

"Oh well we have already arranged for John Cena to be accompanying you. The car will be ready to pick you up in one hour if that is ok?" Beth said not flustered by the question.

"Oh well now that sounds even better. What would you like me to wear, anything special?" Vickie replied and Beth couldn't believe her luck. She thought she was going to have to persuade Vickie into the costume but now it seemed easy.

"Nothing, we have provided something for you, John will bring it when we come to collect you."

"You are thoughtfull, I look forward to meeting you Miss McKenzie."

"No no Mrs Guerrero thank you." With that Beth hung up.

"You know that was almost too easy." She said turning to the rest of the room and letting the smile totally consume her face now.

"Come on lets get going, we have one hour." John said as he picked up his things and waited as Mickie collected her costume.

"Ok Randy and I will meet you down stairs, remember you have to get Vickie to put the costume on in the club, don't let her see it before hand or she might say no. Once she is there she will have no choice." Beth said as Mickie and John headed back for their own room.

"Will do, and Beth don't worry this is going to be so good." John said with a wink as they disappeared out of the door.

"Are you ready for you Oscar winning performance?" Beth asked Randy walking up to him and Wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a peck on his orange face.

"Oh yeah, now I can see the wisdom in becoming the next advert for Tango. There is no way Vickie will recognise me once I am in all this." Randy said holding up his outfit and Beth grinned at him.

"You do know if we get caught this might mean a serious telling off from Vince." Beth said not letting go of Randy's waist as he placed his lips on her forehead.

"I know, but it will totally be worth it." He smirked as he swatted her backside and made her yelp slightly.

"Now get changed." Randy said as he moved away and Beth gave him a slight scowl behind his back.

"Yes mine furer"

Ok that's it for now. Next time will they pull off this prank against Vickie, and what is it. to find out leave an inspiring review and I will let you know post haste.

Ok quick question, when do you think Awesome Kong (Karma/ bloody stupid name) will be debuting? And do you think it will be on Raw or Smackdown. I hope it is on Raw so she can feud with Beth. Some real competition for a change, but that's just my opinion. What do you think? Answers on a post card please lol. Thanks for reading.

Oh check out my new story Forget me not that I have written for a competition if you haven't already and check out my poll on my profile, your opinion matters.


	35. Chapter 35

I know, I am a bad updater, but I promise I have been so busy almost a sixty hour working week for me. It's done now though so I am back with more fun and frolicking.

Warning this chapter may contain scenes of extreme silliness and could cause problems to people with heart conditions.

You have been warned read at your own risk.

JOHN

He had been waiting for Mickie to appear for nearly twenty minutes, now John was not only getting more and more anxious about this plan, but he was starting to pace the room like a caged tiger. He had not had to change, well much anyway. He had put on a clean shirt and changed out of his jeans in to a pair of trousers, but it had taken him five minutes. Mickie on the other hand had to give herself a complete make over.

As the bathroom door swung open John had to do a double take at the woman who had emerged from their bathroom.

"Holly crap." John said as he stared at Mickie as she did a twirl and stopped as she faced him and smiled.

"Your own mother wouldn't recognise you." John said as she walked towards him and he ran his eyes over her features. His eyes lingered on the side burns and he had to laugh.

"You know even looking like a dude you are still hot." He said and Mickie slapped him playfully on the chest and gave him the quick once over.

"You look, well to be frank you look normal, couldn't you have come up with something, well better." Mickie said and John looked down at himself, thinking he looked totally respectable.

"Well what would you have me wear?" He said as Mickie came forward and draped herself over his shoulders and smiled at him.

"How about just a smile." Mickie said and John's eyebrows shot almost off the top of his head as he chuckled to himself.

"If it were just you and me then I would say yes. However it would not be how I would choose to take out Vickie." He replied as he swatted Mickie's backside. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but the fake goatee she was wearing was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"So are we ready now?" John said as Mickie grabbed her purse and tucked her door key inside it.

"Umm Mickie if you are going to be a man tonight, you need to ditch the purse." John said and Mickie frowned at him.

"But I will have no where to put my keys." She said as she looked down at her toga outfit. Which was loose enough to hide her curves and reached to the floor so her feet were not visible. John suspected Mickie had the highest pair of heels on she could find, as she was now only a few inches shorter than him.

"Try putting them in your bra or something, but you can't be carrying that it's a dead give away." John said as he took the purse and pulled out the room key.

Moving forward he didn't hesitate to place his hand down the front of Mickie's toga and slip the key under the strapping that was hiding her ample bust and securing it against her skin.

Allowing his hand to longer there a second John smiled at Mickie who pursed her lips.

"Ready to go fly boy?" She said as he stepped backwards and this time followed Mickie out of the room.

"How can you ever be ready to go on a date with Vickie Guerrero?" John sighed as he snuck out the back stairway after Mickie towards the car park. It was important at this stage that they didn't get caught.

BETH

She was checking herself out in the mirror, she couldn't believe what a different a false nose could make. The prosthetic was kind of big, and it drew attention, but it made her look so different she couldn't not wear it.

Pinning her blonde hair up she pulled the short brunette wig over it and hid every strand of blonde she could find. Tuning her head slightly and pulling on the collar of her white tuxedo Beth couldn't believe she was actually going out in public like this.

"At least no one will recognise me." She thought as she stepped out in to the living room.

Coming right out behind Randy who was pulling on his hat and checking himself out in the full length mirror.

Beth whistled secretly thinking that he did look good, but she wasn't about to rub his ego and tell him. Well not yet anyway.

"Wow Beth if that is you, what the hell happened to your nose?" Randy said all in one breath as Beth gave him a smile as he came towards her to inspect her ore closely.

"Like the hat." Beth said as Randy leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Oh no, you are going to knock my nose off and I don't have time to put it back on." Beth said as Randy started pouting and Beth pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"You know with that orange face you wont need headlights tonight." Beth added as she moved away from Randy's slapping hand and chuckled to herself.

"Your lucky your still dressed as a woman, because if you had made yourself into a dude I would not have been held responsible for my actions." Randy said putting his sun glasses on, even though it was dark and completed the coiffure.

"So do you think she will know its me?" Randy said as Beth looked him up and down. it wasn't the best costume, but Vickie would see Randy the least out of all of them and it would be dark.

"Yeah you'll do." Beth said as she picked up her bag and handed Randy the car keys.

"Only do, I think I look pretty hot in a suite." Randy replied as Beth turned around hand on the door knob and smiled up at him.

"Oh the hat was pretty much doing it for me." Beth said and before Randy could replied she had pulled open the door and had started making her way down the hall.

"You know later, I could give you a private showing in only the hat." Randy hissed after her and Beth had to hide the blush from her face as they went down the stairs and out into the car park.

"Get the car, I am going to go with Mickie in hers. You are going to have to give us a head start; we need to be there before Vicki so I can meet her outside." Beth said as she heard the sounds of approaching foot steps.

Beth turned quickly fearing it might be Vickie arriving early, her heart jumped into her mouth as the door pushed open.

"Damm it John you could have called out or something." Beth said as John pushed open the door and Beth took deep shallow breaths.

"Hey I never announce my presence personally, and I haven't got permission for my own ring announcer. Yet that is." John grinned at her and Beth couldn't help but smile. Her gaze landing on Mickie who with a wig on false beard and a set of clothes designed for a male cabana boy looked everything a young waiter at a themed karaoke bar should do.

"Mickie, now that is impressive." Beth said and Mickie gave her a small curtsey.

"Why thank you ma'am." Mickie said in the deepest voice she could manage and Beth had to hold back the giggle.

"Just one question before you go. Mickie where the hell is all your hair?" Randy said as he pulled out the car keys and gave Beth a quick peck on the cheek. Being extra carful of her nose.

"You don't want to know, lets just say the makeup girls at work are going to have a hard time pulling the knots out of this one." Mickie smiled and Beth pushed Randy away and the took hold of John.

"Go you two or you are going to be late." She said as they waved a brief good bye and climbed into the car.

Beth watched them go and turned to Mickie. "We had better hurry, somehow I have got to pretend to be the owner of a club I have never even been to." Beth said as she and Mickie got into Mickie's car and they drove off in to the night.

RANDY

He had pulled around to the front of the building and gotten out of the car and stood beside it waiting for Vickie. He hoped he was doing a good impression of a driver as he had never really had one. As Vickie came down the steps she was wearing jeans and a brightly coloured shirt with the emblem Flawless on it. Randy had to hide his happiness as she was obviously not planning on wearing this into the club and would be happy to take the outfit to try on.

"Vickie glad you could come this should be fun." John said as Randy opened the back door for her. Vickie had barely glanced at him and Randy had to raise an eyebrow at how rude the woman could be.

"Oh yes John, you look nice." Vickie said as Randy shut the door and went around to the drivers side and climbed in.

Turning on the engine and giving the foot well of the passenger seat a quick glace he smiled when he saw the bag with the camera in still there where he had left it.

He knew he wasn't the most organised person in the world and forgetting the camera would be a very bad thing.

Pulling away and driving towards the club Randy tuned into Vickie and John's conversation.

"You know this was all very sudden, did they give you any indication of what it is they wanted us to do?" Vickie asked John and Randy had to hold in a laugh.

"Umm no, probably show up take some photos. Maybe a video for their promotions site, that kind of thing." John replied and Randy pulled the car off the main road and on to the street where the club was located.

Keeping the car at a slow pace he looked for Beth who should be waiting outside.

"Did they give you something for me to wear?" Vickie had then asked as Randy spotted the now brunette waiting just outside the doors. She seemed to be having a conversation with the bouncers.

"Umm yeah I have it, its hung in the boot so it wouldn't crease." John had then said as Randy stopped the car and climbed out. Trying his best not to smile at Beth he let Vickie and John out and watched as Beth walked over to them.

" Hello I am Miss McKenzie, thank you for coming Miss Guerrero, Mr Cena." Beth said and shook hands with the pair. Randy watched as Vickie gave Beth the once over and for a second he thought she had recognised the woman in front of her.

"Oh it is our pleasure Miss McKenzie." Vicki then said and Randy realised that she was just trying to avoid staring at Beth's bulbous nose.

"I have somewhere for you to change, if you would like to follow me. Mr Cena would you go with Andros and he will show you to your seat." Beth said and Randy looked behind him to see Mickie mincing up and giving Vickie the once over.

Randy looked at John who was turning purple from not laughing as Vickie smiled happily away blissfully unaware of what was going on around her.

"Come with me Mr Cena." Mickie said using her deep voice as Randy could only watch. Needing to speak with Beth but not having the opportunity Randy walked into the club and found a seat with an unobstructed view of the stage. Pulling off his sun glasses he settled in for the show.

MICKIE

When they arrived at the club she and Beth had ran to the managers office Via some very angry bouncers. They had five minutes to explain what was going on and to convince the slightly portly gentleman that ran GO GO'S Karaoke bar to let them go through with their plan.

What had won him over was the publicity Beth and Mickie had promised him, making sure the club was named.

"Ok ladies, you can do it, but I expect to see my name in lights when this comes out."

"Thank you, and no problem, the whole world is going to be watching this." Beth had said as she and Mickie ran down the stairs and made it outside just in time to meet Vickie.

Mickie had hung back, waiting for Beth to give her the cue to come in. she had taken the time to explain what was happening to the men minding the door, who had in turn radioed up to ask for conformation.

Mickie heard her name being called and walked over to the group. Making sure she eyed up Vickie as any good American red blooded male might do. Even if her name was Andros and she walked like she had ants in her pants.

"Come with me Mr Cena." She said as she dragged John inside and pulled him towards a table close to the stage.

"We have to make sure you can only see the back of your head in the shot, so don't turn around or you will be rumbled." Mickie whispered in his ear as the music started and some young slightly spotty man started murdering Always.

"Ok, Mickie how did you guys pull this off." John asked her before she had time to make her exit.

"Let's just say, its great being a girl." Mickie replied as she disappeared into the smoke and pulled back the curtains for the backstage area.

"Are Andros there you are, doesn't Miss Guerrero look fabulous in this." Beth said catching Mickie slightly off guard and Mickie had to work hard not to collapse with laughter.

"Umm the feathers are totally you." Mickie managed to choke out. Trying not to look at Beth and not stare at Vickie Mickie spotted Randy climbing into his seat and she knew it was time.

"You know the tiller girl look is very in, and to be honest you look hot." Mickie said allowing her hand to caress Vickie's bare arm.

"Well I don't know if yellow is my colour, plus all these feathers must be making my bum look big." Vickie said turning around so the tail of her costume giggled. Mickie heard a snort of laughter come from Beth and Mickie improvised quickly.

"Bless you Ma'am."

"Umm thanks Andros. Now Vickie I think it is Showtime, I am sure you will be super happy about the song we have chosen for you." Beth said silently thanking Mickie for the save as well as she watched Beth push Vickie towards the curtains and pause.

"Song, what if I don't know the words?" Vickie said slight panic crossing the woman's face as Beth shoved her out into the spot light.

"Then they are on the screen."

Oh no what is Vickie going to be singing? To find out give me some encouraging words and I will update quickly. I promise this time, no waiting.

Thanks for reading, oh and I am glad to see awesome Kong on Raw let the demolition begin. Lol evil Kong laugh.


	36. Chapter 36

I am back, sorry this one is no epic but I hope it makes you laugh.

Warning this chapter contains scenes of grotesque nudity and understandably some foul language.

Read at your own risk.

RANDY

He placed the camera up to his eye and got the right angle on the stage. Checking to see if he was wired up properly to his I pad Randy typed in his account number and alerted everyone who ever followed wresting on twitter what was about to happen.

The smile that graced his face however was short lived when Vickie stumbled through the curtains.

The high heels she wore made her tilt precariously until she managed to right herself and stand upright. Randy almost couldn't look. It was like catching your grandma in the bath tub. Not wanting to look, being repulsed by the sight, but in the end curiosity gets the better of you.

The yellow feathered hat suck up high in the air and wobbled around with Vickie's uncoordinated movement. Randy kept the camera on the woman all in yellow.

As the music started Randy zoomed the camera in on Vickie's horrified face pulling back out once more so people could get a good look at the entire costume.

Randy rake the view screen up and down Vickie's scantily clad body, eyes half closed and he averted them briefly to check the hits on his video.

"Wow." He hissed as the counter was at 128 and rising.

"She hasn't even started singing yet." Randy said to himself as he panned the camera back on to Vickie who had made it to the microphone and was clutching it tightly.

The feather skirt Vickie was wearing was elaborate behind large and floaty, but in front it was a simple pair of briefs and Vickie was trying to hind her large frame behind the microphone stand. Something Randy knew the woman would not accomplish.

At first Randy couldn't here Vickie and the boo's stated rippling through the crowd. Vickie frowned and started shouting.

"Excuse me!, excuse me I was singing!" but this only drove those booing into shouting louder. Randy was astonished when Beth appeared on stage and quietened them down. From this distance however she was totally unrecognisable on camera.

"Please we shall start again, if that is ok Miss Guerrero?" Beth could barely be heard on the camera but Randy watched as the hit count rose passed 200 and he began to almost giggle in excitement.

"Oh yes thank you, umm does it have to be this song?" Vickie said Randy could see how uncomfortable she was but he felt no sympathy for the woman.

He saw rather than heard Beth nod in affirmative as they began the entire set up again.

Randy held his breath as this time when Vickie opened her mouth he could barely believe his ears.

JOHN

It was so horrendous John had to stop himself from covering his ears entirely. Vickie kept looking at him and winking and he could do nothing but try and shrink further into his chair.

The wailing of Vickie's voice was enough to wake the dead, let alone clear this room within five minutes. To John's surprise however no one was leaving, instead they stayed to witness this woman commit professional suicide. It was almost sweet in its distastefulness.

Vickie's voice rang out so loud that John couldn't bare to watch any more, but he knew he had to even if it was the worst 3 minutes of his life, that was all it was. He vowed that next time one of the others would be put in the hot seat as he was never going through this again. No matter what the reward.

To his sudden horror Vickie was making her way towards him. She was walking down the stairs like a strip tease queen and heading straight for him. Squirming like a eel on a fisherman's hook John wiggled out of his chair at the last second and placed it between himself and Vickie. The woman frowned at him slightly and placed one leg either side of the chair. Moving her body up and down the back of it rubbing her ample bosom towards him John had to hold on to his dinner for dear life.

"God if you're up there let me survive this." John preyed under his breath as Vickie sat on the chair and raised one thick leg in the air.

"Hey big spender" Her voice sang and John winced as Vickie placed both feet on the floor and stood up.

"Hey big spender"

To his eternal happiness she started walking back up on to the stage. Hon almost collapsed in relief as Vickie turned towards the audience once more. A hush had come over them as Vickie started building for the big note. John was just glad that she had left him alone and he hoped that Randy hadn't caught too much of that on camera.

Not daring to look behind him John sat back down making sure he kept his back in Randy's direction as he saw movement from behind the curtains.

"Hey big spender"

Vickie continued as Mickie rushed out on stage trying to make it look like she was supposed to be there but John could see the shock on Vickie's face quite clearly.

What happened next made Vickie's chair routine seemed tame as the rest of the people in the karaoke bar let out a collective gasp.

MICKIE

She was confused as to what emotion she wanted to display first. Excitement as Vickie started singing properly. Mirth as the woman wobbled around the stage. Her voice sounding like some animal dying, and having a very hard time walking in the high heels.

Finally as Vickie wobble down the stairs and Mickie poked her head out from behind the curtain and saw John's face the leash broke.

Almost having to be held up by Beth who was grinning like an idiot the two women lent on each other for support as they laughed so hard tears streaked their faces.

"Poor John." Beth finally managed as Mickie whipped her eyes clear of the tears and straightened her clothes.

"I think if he could have chosen a way to go, getting seduced to death would not be his choice." Mickie said and that started them off again until Vicki came back on to the stage.

"Hey big spender." She sang and Mickie knew that it was her cue to go. They didn't have much of the song left and they would have to be out of that club faster than a rat up a drain pipe. Once Vickie caught on this was not all as it seemed, they would all be on the chopping block for sure.

Rushing out on stage and doing some silly swaying dance. Mickie waltz up behind Vickie and placed her hands at her hips. Trying not to shy away from all that wobbling flesh Mickie took hold of the Velcro holding the outfit together and pulled.

"Spend a little time with me!"

Vickie screamed the last note as the outfit fell away leaving her in just a sparkly yellow bra and a matching thong.

Mickie rushed off the stage with the remainder of the outfit and threw it at Beth.

"Run for it.!" Mickie yelled and she didn't check back to see if Beth was following her as she ran for the door.

"Mickie wait up, we are missing Randy!" Beth yelled and Mickie stopped abruptly at the stage door as Beth almost crashed into her back. When Mickie turned around she noted that Beth's nose was half hanging off and she had a feather stuck in her hair.

"Nice, maybe we should get you to a mirror." Mickie said as Beth reached up and tried to fix the offending appendage to no avail.

"Screw it" Beth said as she threw the nose on to the floor as Randy, towing a horrified John behind him ran up and joined them.

"Guys go now, go before she catches us." Randy said looking behind him and Mickie didn't need telling twice.

Pulling open the door they all ran for the car. Mickie climbed in the drivers side as she had the keys and turned over the engine, putting the car in reverse she slammed her foot to the gas peddle and almost knocked over the angry red woman now storming out of the building.

"Aaarrrrggghhh!" Vickie's scream could be heard over the sound of the engine as Mickie pulled the car forward and on to the main road.

"We are in so much trouble now" John said as Mickie looked in her rear-view mirror at the dwindling form of Vickie Guerrero.

BETH

She had chosen the song, now she wished she hadn't. The images of Vickie swaying and undulating her body in that costume were haunting her dreams.

"_The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender._

_Good looking so refined, say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?_

_So let me get right to the point, I don't pop my cork for every guy I see._

_Hey big spender"_

"Beth you ok?" Randy said snapping her out of the night mare that was Vickie's voice and her attire, maybe they had gone too far, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Humm yeah, Randy hold me." Beth said a slight smile coming to her face as Randy wrapped his arms around her. They were back in the safety of their room, but both of them were waiting for the inevitable knock on the door.

"Bad dreams?" Randy said pulling her body closer to his as she settled down once more against him.

"There is not enough soap in the world to scrub that image out of my brain." Beth said and Randy placed a small kiss on her neck which made her shiver.

"You know we should check the hits on it, that will make you feel better." Randy said letting her go for a second and pulling his lap top over and placing it on the bed covers.

Sitting up Beth watched excitedly as they saw the site now had over four thousand hits and some pretty disturbing comments to go with it.

"This guy is sick." Beth said pointing to one comment that he had posted a few times now and Randy decided to block him from the site.

"You know you're a genius don't you." Randy said placing a kiss on the top of her head and Beth lent into him slightly.

"That or a damm fool, but I like your analogy better." Beth said as she watched the part where Mickie divested Vickie of the last shred of decency she had.

"You know I almost feel bad." Beth said with a small smile as Randy gave her a frown.

"Hey I said almost." She defended herself as Randy bent down a placed a swift kiss on her lips before sitting upright again.

They sat there for a second both in silent contemplation, thinking about what they might have done to their respective careers. Vickie might not know who they were right now, but she was bound to find out.

Beth knew that the only way out of this one was going to be trying to convince Vince that it was good for business. Something that John happened to be very good at. Beth turned over on to her side and looked at Randy who looked down at her.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He said and Beth gave him a rueful smile.

"I doubt it, my mind isn't as dirty as yours." She grinned at him and Randy gave her a playful thump with the pillow.

"Actually I wasn't thinking that, well maybe, but I was thinking maybe she wont try and find us, too embarrassed." Randy continued but Beth was already shaking her head.

"Doubtful, she is going to want to make us pay." Beth replied turning on to her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Well let's at least hope she waits until morning." Randy said switching off the lap top and moving down to lie next to Beth.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking." Randy said and now Beth could here the innuendo dripping from his voice and she had to smile into the darkness.

"I don't know what are you thinking?" Beth replied as she heard Randy shift slightly in the bed so he was now facing her.

"I still have the hat."

He he this is T rated folks. As ever I would love your opinion, and as I updated quickly as promised if I get some inspiring reviews I will also update tomorrow, if you would like.

Thanks for reading XxX


	37. Chapter 37

As promised I am back. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. It would have died a long time ago if it wasn't for you.

BETH

The banging on the door wasn't in her head. The constant pounding wouldn't stop no matter how much she buried her face into the pillow.

"Get that Randy." She mumbled but as she looked over to where he was he appeared to still be sleeping.

"What, how can he sleep through this?" Beth said exasperated as she punched the bed and got up. Not thinking about what she was wearing she walked to the door in just her t-shirt and panties and pulled it open.

"Miss Elizabeth Carolan?"

Beth was shocked into silence, even remembering her own name seemed beyond her at this moment with two police officers staring at her in her underwear.

"Umm yes, what, umm what can I do for you." She finally managed to stutter out as Randy made it to her side.

"Miss Carolan I am arresting you on suspicion of fraud. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"  One of the police man said as Beth's mouth hung open in total shock.

"Can I ask what exactly am I supposed to have done?" She replied looking from Randy then back to the two police officers who seemed to be checking her out.

"It's not something we can discuss here Miss Carolan, if you would please accompany us to the station." The police officer said and Randy stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so, she hasn't done anything wrong." Randy said blocking their view of Beth as she placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Look let me just go down to the station and sort this whole mess out shall we." She said as Randy backed down. Beth knew assaulting a police officer was not an extra charge either of them needed right now.

"I am coming with you." Randy said as he turned to her and Beth shook her head.

"No I need you to go and speak to Vince."

"What should I tell him?" Randy said a look of confusion coming over his face.

"Everything." Beth replied as she made to re-enter the room, but was stopped by a fierce cough from one of the police officers.

"Umm Ma'am we have to take you now." He said sounding kind of nervous and Beth held her hand sup in defeat.

"That's fine but can I at least get dressed first?" She said as she watched the two men at her door way blush slightly, but simultaneously nods their heads also.

Making her way to the bathroom, Beth could hardly believe this was happening. She was certain it had something to do with last night. However she could not figure out how they knew it was her. Her and not the others that was.

Putting on a simple pair of jeans and a clean T-Shirt she emerged from the bathroom and passed Randy.

"Call John and Mickie, they need to know what's happening." She said as he caught hold of her arm and stopped her from leaving the room.

"I will get you out Beth, I promise." He said and the look in his eyes told Beth that he wasn't kidding.

"I know I will speak with you later." She replied having to let go of his hand and follow the police men out of the door and in to the elevator.

"Do we have to go out the front?" Beth said getting nervous now that she realised someone might see her getting arrested.

"No the car is parked out the back, however there are no guarantees you will not be seen." The shorter of the two men said as he took hold of her arm and led her out the rear door and towards the waiting police car.

Beth ducked her head as she was pushed inside. The car park was blissfully empty, but she knew this was only a small mercy, this day was likely to only get worse from here.

RANDY

He didn't know what to do first. Call Mickie and John, or ring Vince, hell even get dressed. Finally deciding to call John Randy dialled the number and waited for ages before his best friend sleepily answered the phone.

"_Hello"_

"John get up, it's Beth she has been arrested, we need to go and speak to Vince and straighten this whole thing out." Randy babbled down the phone and he could here John repeat his statement to Mickie.

"_I don't believe it, I take it this has something to do with last night what did they arrest her for?"_

"Fraud, does it really matter? I suggest you send Mickie down to the police station while you and I go and talk to Vince." Randy said throwing on clothes as he spoke.

"_Ok I will be there in ten minutes. And Randy don't worry, this is just Vickie's way of getting revenge." _John said and Randy had to hope he was right as he picked up his room key and headed out of the door.

Mobile clutched in his hand he dialled the one person he really didn't want to speak to right now and paused at the door to the elevator while it rang.

To say Vince was happy would have been the understatement of the year. He had practically torn Randy a new one just talking on the phone.

When he had met John at the car Vince was still going on at him about image, and branding.

"I know sir we are on our way now. Mickie is going to see if Beth is ok."

Vince only let out a string of expletives down the phone and then hung up.

"Happy bunny." Randy said trying to keep the situation as light as possible but it did little to lift either of their moods.

Getting in to the car. Randy wasted little time, he pulled out on to the street and made his way to the arena.

"Mickie is on her way to the station now, she said she would ring us as soon as she knew anything." John said and Randy glanced at him briefly out of the corner of his eye.

"How did they know it was her. I mean no one could have recognised her surely." Randy said then, wondering why it was only Beth that was being questioned and not the rest of them.

"I have no idea, maybe someone did recognise her, but why this would happen I don't know." John replied as they pulled in to the car park and Randy stopped the vehicle.

"I bet you any money that Vickie is behind all of this." Randy said as they climbed out of the car and walked towards the front doors.

It felt like they were walking the last mile as Vince appeared in the window above them.

"Yeah Vickie and the two other witches of East wick." John said as the window above them opened and Vince stuck his head out.

"You boys better have a damm fine explanation for this, or you can kiss your contracts goodbye."

Randy detected not a hit of irony in the boss mans voice.

JOHN

John almost stopped and ran back in the direction of the car at Vince's words. Randy's hand on his shoulder the only thing that prevented him from doing just that.

"Oh no if I am going up there you are coming too." Randy said to him as he was dragged through the door and up the stairs.

Vince was silent as they walked into the room. John dared not meet his eyes as they sat down and a laptop was turned towards them.

"I take it this has something to do with Beth's current predicament." Vince said as Vickie's performance was once again on screen.

"Umm we don't know, they wouldn't tell us." Randy said, John chose to remain silent for now. It seemed the safest cause of action.

"But you're not denying that it was you." He said pointedly staring at both of them and John wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"No we can't deny it, it was us." Randy spoke up first and Vince slammed his hands on the desk causing both John and Randy to jump in their chairs.

John was secretly pleased he had gone to the bathroom before he left or he probably would be very uncomfortable right now.

"Damm it, do you know who that is, it's all I am going to be able to do to keep you all out of jail." Vince said and John was sure he could detect a smile in the mans face. Before he could be sure however it was gone.

"I know sir, but we tried to disguise ourselves, it was only a prank." Randy said as Vince paused the tape on Mickie ripping Vickie's clothes off and turned the computer around once more.

"Not funny boys." Vince said but something in his eyes led John to believe that Vince did indeed think that this was funny.

"How many times have you watched it sir?" John said quickly hoping to catch him off guard and Vince did not disappoint.

"About five, but that's not the point." He said as John watched the man turn away from them and head to the window.

"Then what is the point, you could use this to your advantage sir, use this to fuel the feud between us. The only one who has been named so far is Beth. If Randy put's his hands up to filming it, I can pass as the innocent bystander and Mickie doesn't even get a mention." John said feeling suddenly much more sure of himself now that he realised Vince was not as mad as he had first made out.

"You do know Vickie is out for blood don't you?" Vince said sitting down in his chair and John smiled at him.

"Then let her have it at Unforgiven when me and Mickie whoop Beth and Randy's butts." John said leaning back in his chair and feeling pretty happy with himself.

"That son is no foregone conclusion, however I will ask Vickie if she would like a payback that did not consist of jail time." Vince said and both John and Randy got the hint that the meeting was over.

Escaping while they could John was grateful that Vince was probably going to get Vickie to drop the charges against Beth. However what form revenge came in later he wasn't so happy about.

MICKIE

She had been sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. No one had been telling her anything and she was very worried.

Staring at the clock had done little to alleviate her worries and neither John nor Randy had rung with news.

"They should be done by now." Mickie said to herself as she looked up at the clock for what was the hundredth time that day.

Just as she was about to make the trip for the forth time to the coffee machine a door opened and Beth came out.

"God Beth are you ok?" Mickie said running up to her friend and throwing her arms around her.

"Mickie you're squishing me." Beth choked out and Mickie released her death grip on her friend.

"And yes I am ok." Beth said as she straightened her clothing and looked over her shoulder.

Beth grabbed hold of Mickie's hand and she had no choice but to follow her. Mickie realised that Beth was taking her away from anyone that might be listening. As they stopped and sat on a pair of cold hard chairs, Mickie checked around to see if they had any company.

"They found the nose Mickie, you know the one I was wearing, it was full of my DNA. We won't go in to how my DNA is on file but lets just say when I was young I was not always a good girl." Beth said and Mickie couldn't believe her ears. Not about the good girl thing but that the police had managed to be so interested in what was essentially a prank.

"Why only you though. John was easily recognisable, if Vickie suspected something surely they would have wanted to question him." Mickie said as Beth shook her head.

"I don't know what is going on, but from what I gather I am being arrested for impersonating the club owner, not for the prank." Beth said as a cop walked towards them. This one was in plain clothes and he wore a slightly sickly smile.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but we need you back Miss Carolan." He said and Mickie didn't miss the wink he threw at her as Beth stood up and took in a deep breath.

"Did you speak to Randy or John?" Beth asked as the three of them walked back towards the main waiting area.

"Not yet but they are going to call me as soon as they know anything." Mickie said as Beth was half escorted half pushed through the open security door.

Mickie slumped back down in a chair and looked at the clock once more.

"Damm it John, Randy what the hell is going on?"

The sound of her phone woke her up. Mickie snatched around in her purse to find her phone as it rang. Finally getting it to her ear she answered and was relieved to here John's voice.

"_Mickie how is Beth?" _

"She was ok, I have not seen her for ages now, are you guys on your way?" Mickie replied as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat upright in the chair.

"_Yeah we are coming now, Vince said he is going to get Vickie to drop the charges." _John replied and Mickie couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"That's great, so Beth should be out of here soon."

"_Yeah but there is one thing. He is going to get Vickie to drop the charges by offering her retribution on the show." _

"What, but she will crucify us." Mickie said now standing up and pacing the waiting room.

"_No not us just Beth and Randy. He is only giving us this option on the condition we pretend this was all part of our feud." _

Mickie stopped pacing as Beth came out of the security door looking tired and fed up. Mickie offered her a small smile as she tried to listen to John on the other end of the phone.

"_We have to take it, or Beth could end up in jail." _John said and Mickie just said she knew.

"Beth is out guys, we will see you soon." Mickie said hanging up as she took Beth's hand in hers.

"You ok?" Mickie asked as she led them to the front door.

"Yeah they let me go, said the charges have been dropped, but I am to keep my nose clean from now on. I think the pun was intended." Beth said and Mickie watched her friend stretch herself .obviously stiff from sitting for hours.

"I know why the charges were dropped, and Beth I am not sure you are going to like the cost involved." Mickie said as Beth turned to her and frowned as Randy and John pulled up at the curb.

"Great, you know I think I am just having a really bad day."

Ok that's it for now, as ever let me know what you thought and if you want to find out what Vickie's revenge is then you have only to ask.

Oh and I am up next for the round robin challenge, I have a few loose ends to tie up it seems and I will be getting to it shortly. I just have to convince some unsuspecting sap. I mean writer to do the next chapter after me.

Thanks for reading XxX.


	38. Chapter 38

Ok no au today no time sorry this is a bit short.

MICKIE

"What, I would have rather gone to jail." Beth said as she sat in the backseat of the car next to Mickie. Mickie shivered slightly at Beth's angry tone, but she also understood it.

"I know it sounds bad, but what can she do really?" Mickie ventured as she dared take a quick look at Beth's face which was none to pleased.

"Ok now that is just asking for trouble."

That came from John in the front seat. The boys had been pretty quite on the way home. Deciding to act like proper men and let Mickie tell Beth the bad news.

"Not necessarily I'm just saying. WWE is now PG rated there is only so much humiliation she can cause." Mickie said and John turned in his seat to look back at her. There was a small smile playing on his lips and Mickie could tell she wasn't going to like this.

"A sick vindictive mind like Vickie's I don't know, I mean we did make her look like an idiot, practically in front of the entire world." John continued and Mickie jumped when Randy spoke up for the first time.

"Knock it off man, this right now, not what we need." He said and Mickie had herd that tone before from the viper. Sitting back in her chair Mickie looked out of the window surprised to see they had already arrived at the hotel.

Mickie had been dreading this, she knew she was going to have to face Vickie and Laycool sooner or later, but she had been hoping for later, much, much later.

Tonight however they had a house show to do and Mickie had been scheduled in a six diva tag match.

"Beth, Randy, look I have to go, but I will find out what I can from Vickie, see if we can't get the jump on this." Mickie said as they all climbed out of the car and made their way back to their rooms.

"I don't think we are going to be able to wiggle our way out of this one honey." Beth said stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. Mickie smiled it was a small but sincere one.

"I am just glad I am not coming to visit you in prison." Mickie said giving Beth a playful smile as she looked at her best friend.

"To yell you the truth I don't think prison scrubs would have done anything for me anyway. Orange is just not my colour." Beth replied and this time Mickie let out a small laugh.

"Come on Mick's we had better get a move on or they are going to be wondering where we are." John said interrupting slightly. Mickie knew he was right however and she regretfully turned away.

"We will do what we can." John called back over his shoulder, but Mickie knew none of them were holding out much hope this time. It was likely Vickie suspected there involvement in the prank and was highly unlikely to tell them anything of her plans.

Getting back to the hotel room Mickie flopped down on the bed. Surprised at how exhausted she suddenly was after doing nothing all day.

"It's the stress of waiting, and not knowing." John said as Mickie stifled a yawn. It was strange how sometimes John could read her like a book. How in one look he could tell how she was feeling and why. The best thing was though that he could also make her feel better. This time he didn't disappoint her either.

Coming over to the bed John sat down and wrapped Mickie in his arms. Mickie sighed with contentment as she allowed his strong body to take her weight as she leaned back against him and he placed a kiss at her temple.

"We will figure something out Mick's, and if we don't we will walk out in protest." He said and Mickie could here the smile in his voice, even though she could not see it.

RANDY

They had a busy day, thankfully they were both still on light duties and were not part of the house show tonight. Vince had practically warned them to stay away in fact. saying he didn't need the upset before a big PPV.

Beth was pacing the room and Randy was getting a bit worried about her. Beth was normally a quite level headed woman. Yes she had her moments of silliness and hysteria, but on the whole she took things on the chin and got on with life.

Randy had liked that in her, now she seemed on edge, antsy and more like, well more like Mickie.

"Beth sit down honey your making me dizzy." Randy said trying to go softly softly for now. Beth paused in her pacing long enough to look at him and offering him a smile.

"I'm sorry, its just I am so mad." She said resuming her pacing and Randy crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.

"I know, but wearing a whole in the carpet is not going to make things better." Randy said and looked at her slightly puffy eyes. She had been crying, something he had only seen once from her. His heart cracked upon the thought of Beth with tears rolling down her face. The fact that he wasn't there for her was making him angry too.

"You know your right, we should be mad. All we did was play a practical joke on a obnoxious woman. Which I'm positive Vince found funny by the way. And we are getting punished for it. when they locked me in a cupboard and got away scot free." Randy exclaimed finally getting why Beth was so worked up. Standing up with her in the centre of the room Randy grabbed the blonde by both shoulders.

"We have to do something, we can't just sit back and let them get away with this." He said and he was pleased with the nodding of Beth's head.

"Finally, now that's the Randy Orton I know. When did you ever lie down and take anything without a fight?" Beth replied clutching her hands around Randy's neck and giving him an evil grin.

"Your right, I blame you and your passive aggressive mannerisms." Randy smirked at her and Beth snorted and dropped her hold of him. Randy kept his hands on her shoulders and kept her in place though. Catching hold of her gaze once more he decided that it was time to be serious.

"We will do something though, your right not only do we not deserve this, but we certainly aren't going to take it lying down." Beth turned her eyes up to him and gave him a curt nod.

"Ok you don't need to persuade me, but what exactly are we supposed to do?" She asked and Randy had to admit, on this he was stuck.

"I am not sure yet, but I will think of something." He said letting go of Beth as she sat down heavily on the bed and clasped her hands together.

"Something that is not going to have the cops bagging on our door I hope." This time she smiled at him and Randy took that as an invitation to join her on the bed.

"Yeah because you know I really don't like purvey cops getting an eyeful of my girlfriend." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her as Beth sat back and stared at him.

"Girlfriend, when did we make that decision, was I asleep?" She replied and Randy feigned hurt.

"What are you saying here Beth, that you don't want me?" He said in a mocking tone that only earned him a slap to his upper arm and he couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"Of course I want you, but heavens knows why." Beth said as Randy calmed down and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Because and forgive me for the plagiarism, I'm awesome!" Randy said posing like he does when he is in front of a audience, which earns him another slap.

"Oww woman we have to talk about your violent outbursts." Randy said grabbing his arm and frowning.

"Did you just call me woman?" Beth said and Randy knew that look, he was in trouble now. He did not want a bright red arse to go with his bright orange face so he skipped up off the bed and headed for the bath room.

"Ha my turn to cover you in unknown beauty products." He shouted though the closed door as Beth banged on it the other side.

JOHN

Walking around backstage John was just trying desperately to keep out of the way until his match. He hadn't gone with Mickie to her locker room, claiming that he had to get changed even though he wasn't on until last.

He knew he was being a coward, but he also knew that Mickie was the only one in the clear completely. Vickie still had no idea Mickie was there last night, he was pretty confident that Mickie could play it innocently enough so that it stayed that way as well.

Coming across Laycool was the last thing John wanted, well almost the last thing. Vickie would have been worse, but this was down there in the realms of crappy things to happen to.

"Ladies how are you?" John greeted with all the false pleasantness he could muster.

"Mr Cena so nice of you to join us, where have you been?" Michelle said folding her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. John did not need a road map to figure out that the blonde was angry at him.

"I had to get my things ready for my match, plus I think Vince wanted a word so I was headed up to his office." John lied and Michelle did not look convinced.

"John, Vince's office is that way." Michelle said pointing in the opposite direction to the rout he was currently on.

"Of course silly me, I will be as quick as I can." He replied hoping to make quick his escape, he soon realised that he wasn't going to be that lucky. Two hands clamped down on his shoulders as he turned away from the diva's grim and he froze in his tracks.

"Come on, Vickie wants to talk to you and we have a match to get too." Michelle said as they both linked arms with him and dragged him off down the corridor.

All the why John's heart was beating hard in his chest. He was sure this was it, that she was going to threaten him with release unless he bent down and kissed her feet.

John had sunk pretty low in his life, but he had to draw the line somewhere didn't he?

He was stopped at the door as Layla gave the door a sharp knock and then opened it immediately.

"John, come in I am so glad the girls found you." Vickie said coming over and clasping him around the arm as Laycool backed off.

"Ok girls off to your match now." Vickie said in complete dismissal of the two women as John watched them leave. Unable to quite work out what was happening he found himself sitting in a chair while Vickie perched on the desk opposite him. Looking at her an image of her undulating half naked body passed before his eyes and he had to keep from gagging.

"Are you felling ok?" Vickie asked him genuine concern in her voice and John waved his hand.

"Yeah fine, should have stayed away from the fish." He said as way of expiation, knowing he couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

"Oh well, I wanted to speak to you about last night, I am sorry that you had to go through that awful prank to. Vince told me you were quite disturbed by it, and I didn't want you feeling awkward around me." Vickie started and John could hardly believe his ears.

"I mean what Beth and Randy did was awful and we are lucky we found out who did it so we can effect the appropriate punishment. But don't you worry about that I will have something fitting for them." She continued and John thought there might be hope for them yet. It seemed as if Vickie still trusted him, and he was going to use that to his full and evil advantage.

BETH

"_Bodies have been battered, egos have been bruised, and grudges have intensified. It will all come to a head when the stars of the WWE collide this Sunday._

_When two championships will be on the line in a steal cage match. Everything is remembered and nothing is UNFORGIVEN._

_Sunday 9pm on sky Box office." _

Beth switched of the TV and looked at the empty space where Randy had been sitting. He had popped down the road to the Chinese take out they had spotted when they arrive yesterday.

Beth couldn't believe that Unforgiven was only four days away now, that the preparation she had had for this match was little to none and yet practicing was going to be almost impossible. Before she could dwell too much the door open and Randy stumbled in carrying what looked like half the shop.

"Crikey Randy hungry much." Beth said getting up and helping him with the bags. She had to admit though it did smell wonderful and she curiously peered inside one of the bags.

"I'm sure you will help me with it." Randy replied with a grin on his face and Beth couldn't help return it.

Once all the food was laid out and they had settled on a buffet style dinner Beth crossed her legs at sat looking at Randy. He looked so cute choosing what he wanted to put in his mouth next, taking little nibbles of pieces here and there. His utter concentration on what he was doing was causing his face to crinkle up in a sweet frown and Beth couldn't help the half smile that appeared on her lips.

She could not believe where her life had ended up. If someone had told her about this moment six months ago she would have laughed in their face. Now she couldn't imagine her life as any different. Minus the getting arrested thing, and having the threat of Vickie's revenge hanging over them, Beth was happy.

She had her best friend back, she was head lining the next PPV in a steal cage no less and she had this wonderful man to share it with.

Leaning forward before she realised she had moved Beth placed a kiss on Randy's half full lips. Stunning him in to freezing under her touch. She kept the kiss chaste and pulled back to his shocked but pleased look.

"What was that for?" He enquired after swallowing his food.

"Fir just being you." She replied and popped a spring roll in her mouth. Randy seemed to just accept her answer as he continued eating finally dipping into the sticky spare ribs and ripping off the meat.

"You know I could think of better places to lick this source from." He said as he sucked the juice from his fingers and Beth couldn't help the heat flush in her cheeks at his suggestion.

"Think of something to get Vickie off our backs and you just might get lucky." Beth replied feeling in a playful mood for once and Randy looked her dead in the eyes.

"Oh but I already have." He said putting down his now picked clean spare rib and edged closer.

"Ok what is it then?" Beth said as she felt Randy's fingers creeping up her thigh.

"We don't get to Vickie, we tae out Laycool."

Ok sorry I know another cliff-hanger, if you would like more let me know by posting a review and I promise I will update much faster. Thank you for reading XxX


	39. Chapter 39

As promised a chapter for the weekend.

MICKIE

Two Days to go, that was all the time Mickie had to figure out what Vickie had planned and stop her. So far Laycool and Vickie had been fine with her. Things had continued on as normal. Talk of the incident was less and less the main topic of conversation. It was the silence that Vickie had slipped into over Unforgiven was what had Mickie worried.

The little rye smile that appeared on the managers face whenever the PPV was mentioned made Mickie shiver with dread as everyday brought them one step closer to the inevitable.

Sat now on the edge of the practice arena she waited for John to arrive. They had finally managed to convince the powers that be, that a practice session was essential if they wanted them to put on a good show.

They had finally relented and had given all four competitors an hour of ring time, steal cage and all for their up coming performance.

It was also the first time they had all been together since that night. Not daring to be seen to be getting close once more in fear of reprisals Mickie had insisted that they kept their distance. Even though it wasn't what she wanted. Organising this session had made the last few days bearable.

The only thing that was bothering Mickie was that she had precisely no news. There was nothing she could tell Beth or Randy that would be of any use to them. In fact telling them that Vickie was keeping tight lipped, might in fact worry them further.

Just as Mickie was bout to get out her phone and call John to ask where he was, the champ himself walked through the door followed by Randy.

"Hey Mick's sorry to keep you but we got stopped by Shane." John said and Mickie quirked her eyebrow.

"What did that weasel want?" Mickie asked as the boys placed their kits on the benches.

"To talk to Beth." Randy said a slight venom to his voice that Mickie recognised well.

"Yeah he seemed pretty cagy about it, but he said it would only take five minutes." John continued as he began to stretch and Mickie couldn't help the sinking feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach.

"I guess we wait for her to come back then." Mickie said filling the silence that descended upon them. It had been a long time since such an awkward silence had filled the air between them. Mickie was used to the feeling when she was with Laycool. Sometimes the silences there lasted hours, no one having any thing to say that wasn't being nasty about someone. Mickie had managed to withdraw herself from those conversations involving Beth and Randy.

Something was telling her though that Laycool had started to notice the change in her, and perhaps that was why they were no longer sharing their plans.

"I tell you something." Randy suddenly said as he hopped up on to the apron and slipped between the ropes.

"If he threatens her in any way I will not be held accountable for my actions." He said and Mickie couldn't help a small smile play at her lips. She knew Randy had meant what he said and she could just picture Shane being RKO'ed on the lobby floor.

"You know it might not have anything to do with what's been going on." John piped up as he joined Randy in the ring.

"My arse it hasn't, pretty rubbish timing if it just a friendly chat don't you think?" Randy said as Mickie decided it was time to join the guys in the ring.

"I guess so, doesn't make it a certainty though does it." John said a little indignant and Mickie sent him a reassuring smile.

Stretching out her muscles Mickie snapped her head around at the opening of the door and watched as Beth walked across the floor a smile on her face. Whatever it was Shane wanted. Mickie thought as she watched Beth place her bag on the bench. Beth seemed pretty happy.

RANDY

They had to rush out of their room as Randy had forgotten to set the alarm. Beth had forgotten to but she wasn't going to admit that and Randy knew that to blame her wouldn't be worth it.

Almost having to shove the blonde out of the door Randy had rushed down the stairs and almost killed an old lady.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." He said and the woman had looked at him like he had just given birth to an alien.

"I should think so, running around like that, going to kill someone man of your size." She said then punctuated her words with a bash on his shoulder with her hand bag.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Beth had not chosen that moment to let out the laughter she had obviously been holding in.

"Oh yeah thanks for your support." Randy hissed at Beth as the old woman trundled on up the stairway.

Rubbing his shoulder where the handbag had connected Randy saw a small bruise starting to form. The woman had really given him a whack with that hand bag.

"What she have in that bag a brick?" Randy said as they pushed their way through the door and into the lobby.

"Probably I here its all the rage amongst the elderly now a days." Beth said a grin still on her face as she looked at the damage to his arm.

"Could you kiss it better?" Randy asked as Beth looked at him eyebrow raised.

"I think you've had enough kisses for one day." She said with a slight smirk that Randy thought she was getting pretty good at. Too much time spent with me. He thought as they made their way across the lobby and headed back for the gym.

"Beth, Randy wait up!" John Cena's voice came from the direction of the lift. Stopping to wait for their friend Randy clapped John on the back as he arrived at their position.

"Where's Mickie?" Randy asked as John stopped slightly out of breath.

"In the gym I expect, I had to pop back to the room, I forgot my shorts." John said and Randy nodded his head knowing what that felt like.

"Didn't fancy a work out in your boxers then?" Randy asked and John just gave him a frown. Before the champ could reply though another voice called to them.

Looking up Randy was surprised to see Shane McMahon coming towards them. Surprised and kind of wary at the same time. It was not often Shane came for a social visit, usually he was on some kind of errand for his dad. Right now none of them were in Vince's good books.

"Morning everyone, I am sorry to spring this on you but I need a few minuets of Beth's time." Shane said looking at Beth from head to toe and Randy felt his blood boil.

"Umm yeah ok, we have a training session scheduled though." Beth replied and Randy couldn't believe she said nothing about how Shane had looked at her.

"Not a problem this will only take a moment." Shane said reaching forward and taking Beth by the hand.

"I will meet you guys there." Beth said a confused look crossing her face as she threw a shrug in Randy's direction.

"If you don't I will come and hunt you down." Randy replied, it came out as a joke for Shane's benefit, but Randy was deadly serious.

JOHN

It had to have been nearly ten minutes since they had arrived at the gym, and just a shade more than that since Shane had dragged Beth off for their chat. John watched as Randy grew more and more stressed, he even snapped when John had suggested that it might not be as bad as they thought.

To his eternal relief Beth walked in not a few moments later. Casually throwing her bag down on the bench a smile on her face.

Randy was over at the ropes in an instant. John could understand his friends anguish, if it had been Mickie taken away by Shane after everything that had happen, John would have been pacing the ring himself. It was bad enough that he thought Beth was in trouble and he wasn't in love with her.

John knew even though neither Randy nor Beth had actually come out and said it, they were in love with each other. He could see it in their faces every time they looked at on another. Now the relief that John saw on Randy's face when Beth walked in, none the worse for where only added to his suspicions.

Felling a presence behind him John turned to find Mickie standing beside him. She had come close enough that the heat from her body warmed his arm.

Not thinking twice about it John wrapped his arm around Mickie's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"God I'm glad she is ok." Mickie whispered as Randy asked Beth how she was doing, and what Shane had wanted.

John noted the smile on Beth's lips, like she was enjoying torturing Randy by not sharing the information she had. John suspected that was exactly the case. The Glamazon had a mean streak when she wanted, and right now she was enjoying watching Randy squirm.

"Me too, having Shane ask for a chat is rarely a good thing." John replied to Mickie as Beth made her way over to the ring and hopped up near the ring post.

"So what was it all about?" John asked his own curiosity getting the better of him finally as the blonde stretched her legs using the ropes.

"I'm not sure you are going to believe me even if I told you." Beth said standing upright once more and grinning at Randy. John had to look over his shoulder to see his friend standing with his arms folded. A look of thunder crossing his face as Beth made them all wait.

"Come on your killing us here Beth." Mickie said now joining in with the interrogation. John had worked out that whatever Shane had come to talk to Beth about it was nothing bad. In fact from the look on Beth's face it was good news, now she was just string it out for maximum effect.

"He didn't ask you out did he?" Randy said suddenly. John remembered the look Shane had given Beth when he showed up and he decided that Randy might not be far of the mark.

"Ha he wouldn't dare." Beth said a snort of laughter coming out before she replied and Mickie nudged John in the ribs. John looked down to see her also suppressing a laugh.

"No it's better than that, no in fact it's a damm miracle." Beth said finally and John decided that whatever it was, had probably been worth the wait.

BETH

When Shane had first approached them, Beth had been thinking what everyone else was thinking. That this was bound to be bad. She could see the apprehension in both John and Randy's faces.

Looking from one to another Beth decided she was going to play this cool. There was no way she was going to let Shane know he had her on the back foot.

Last night had been great, she and Randy had devised a plan that would put Laycool out of action at Unforgiven, they had stayed up half the night and had finally fallen asleep forgetting to turn on the alarm.

The hysteria of getting up in a rush that morning, Randy getting assaulted by a woman well in her eighties, had put Beth in a silly mood.

Knowing that what ever Shane had to say, there was nothing she could do about it now, Beth allowed him to rake his eyes over her and drag her off towards the café that was located at the end of the lobby.

Seeing Randy's angry look had only been a minor problem as he said he would hunt her down if she didn't come back. Something which she didn't doubt for a second.

Sitting in a secluded booth Shane had offered her a cup of coffee.

Declining Beth prepared herself for the worst, knowing that Shane was probably here with a message from his father.

"Beth I have some news for you, now I know you have been having problems with Vickie and Laycool, and quite frankly I think my father was wrong in allowing her to have revenge at Unforgiven." He started, Beth decided that she already liked where this was going.

"So I propose a coup, whatever Vickie comes up with for her revenge I will stipulate Laycool to have to endure first." Shane said sipping on his own coffee as Beth could only sit there staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

"You're serious?" Beth asked not quite believing her ears.

"Of course, I think it's high time they got their comeuppance, not only that but the fans will love it." Shane said and Beth snapped her mouth shut as she realised that she was starting to look like a goldfish.

"What do you think?" He said and Beth started shaking her head.

"I think it's a great idea, much better than what Randy and I had planned. We were going to hand cuff them to the toilets in the women's bathroom, but public humiliation is far better." Beth said now letting Shane's plan settle in to her mind, wondering if Vickie knew just what she was getting her favourite girls in to.

"This wont include John or Mickie I take it though?" Beth asked suddenly afraid that she was saving her own skin, and Randy's by sacrificing her friends.

"No I think we can use the they have a match excuse and keep it as just Michelle and Layla." Shane replied but his coffee went back on the table and Beth could sense the serious part of the conversation coming.

"They need to stay out of the way though, if they get involved I wont be able to save them. Also I can't tell Vickie what I am planning so the forfeit might be brutal. I guess watching Laycool do it first might take the sting out of it a little though." Shane said and Beth nodded her agreement.

"Perfect, I will leave you to your training session, tell no one about this Beth, that means no one, only Randy can know its important, Vickie has a long reach in the WWE and we can't afford her getting a sniff of this plan." Shane said and Beth knew he was not joking, she was going to have to keep this from Mickie and John and she really didn't want to.

"Ok Shane, and thank you." Beth said a genuine smile on her face as the prodigal son stood up and made his exit.

Returning to the locker room Beth was unsure of what she was going to tell them. They were bound to be curious, but she couldn't keep the smile of her face either.

When Randy gave her a chance to lie by asking if Shane had asked her out. Her first reaction to deny it won out. Now she felt the pressure of telling her friends exactly what Shane had said, he had warned her not to, but she could trust Mickie and John, they hated Vickie and Laycool almost as much as she and Randy did. Not only that but she didn't want any more lies and secrets between them, it had only caused them pain in the past. Not wanting to be the one to start that again Beth took in a deep breath.

"Ok if I tell you, you have to swear it doesn't leave this room." She said looking from face to face and getting nods of agreement.

"Are you sitting comfortably, then I'll begin."

Has Beth made a mistake, will Mickie and John let slip about Shane's plan. Will Laycool end up tied to a toilet anyway? If you wish to know drop us a review and I will inform you asap.

Also I have started a new story. It's called Penance and it is another AU story, loads of characters, including the four I use here plus undertaker, Batista, edge. And many others. The story is about a women's prison and the corruption that goes on behind the high walls. Please go and check it out even if AU stories are not your thing I hope you can give this one a chance. Thank your for reading XxX


	40. Chapter 40

As promised another update. I appear to be on a roll at the moment enjoy it while it lasts.

JOHN

Beth had been right, now that she had told them the entire story he didn't believe it.

"You're pulling our leg, what did he really say?" John said as Mickie dug her elbow into his ribs again.

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me, but as god is my witness that is what he said." Beth replied and John could tell that she wasn't joking.

"My god Laycool are going to go nuclear." Randy said a broad grin appearing on his face and John couldn't help but follow suit.

"But you have to swear not to say anything any of you." Beth said and John noted the serious tone of her voice.

"What happens in the steal cage, stays in the steal cage." John said pulling off on of his salutes and Mickie elbowed him again.

"Ouch, will you stop that." John said finally giving the abused spot a rub and giving Mickie a mock glare.

"Yeah when you stop acting like a moron." She replied with a grin and John just rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were supposed to be fighting these two not each other?" He said eyeing Beth and Randy who were just watching them, amused expressions on their faces.

"We are, shall we get on with it. We have wasted half our time chatting." Mickie said and John knew that she was right. They did have a job to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

After their training session they went their separate ways. John followed Mickie up the stairs back to their room, as Randy and Beth went back to theirs. He couldn't help but feel sad about the situation they had found themselves in. Thinking back now he couldn't believe it had only been several months since they had ended up at that bar. All that followed afterwards seemed like a bad mills and boon novel and John just had to shake his head at the turns of events, that one night set in motion.

Opening the door to their hotel room John collapsed on the bed. He knew Mickie would want the shower first and he had no strength to argue.

The routine they had practiced today was going to be a great main event for Unforgiven, that was assuming they got that far into the night.

There was no telling what Vickie had planned for Randy and Beth. John suspected that it would be something that would put them at a disadvantage for their match, and they had no way to plan for it.

Thinking that maybe if he told Vickie what Shane was planning she might change the forfeit. Make it easier on them, perhaps even cancel it altogether. Pushing himself off the bed into a sitting position John considered his options. He hated waiting, especially when he knew something bad was coming. He had learnt recently that sitting back and watching the approaching storm hit did little to lessen its effects.

Hearing the shower go on, John got up off the bed and quickly snatching up his keys headed out of the door.

RANDY

Randy could not let go of the idea about chaining Laycool to a toilet, he thought at least it would be a great back up plan, if Shane's didn't work that was.

He also couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of double cross. Shane was not known for his charitable acts. It also had put the breaks on his and Beth's revenge plans.

Beth came out of the bathroom trying to do up her bracelet with little success, as Randy walked towards her and took hold of the awkward object.

"You know, this plan sounds too good to be true. In my experience when something sounds like that, it usually is." Randy said as he slid the delicate clasp together but kept hold of Beth's wrist once he had done it.

"I know, but what can we do? We can't just ignore this, it would be foolish, and probably make Shane mad at us as well. We don't need someone else hating us right now Randy." Beth said, she had not moved away from him and Randy could smell her freshly washed hair as he took in a deep breath.

"I think we should consider having a back up plan, just in case this is some kind of trick." He said leading Beth over to the bed and encouraging her to sit next to him. It had been what felt like a long time since they had been in this position.

The last time was when they were trying to figure out how to forgive Mickie and John for what they had done. The confusion, the sting of betrayal, now almost a distant memory had reared its ugly head once more.

"You know." Randy began, slightly ashamed that he had ruined Beth's good mood with all his talk of doom and backstabbing.

"I could be completely wrong, that all that has happen to us over the last few months has tainted my usually happy out look on life." He said producing a smile which he felt passed as decent enough.

"Perhaps, but your not wrong either Randy. This did seem to just drop out of the blue into our laps. We have no idea what Shane's motives are for even suggesting this in the first place. Surely it would put him at odds with his dad." Beth said and Randy had to agree with her.

"If he is telling the truth though and we betray him, then it is us who will look like complete shits." Randy said knowing that they had been placed between a rock and a hard place and they only had 36 hours to decide what it was they were going to do.

"Could we use Ted and Cody somehow as insurance." Beth said but Randy could see that Beth hated to ask others to do things for her, even if it was to save them from total humiliation.

"I think all they can do for us now is keep their ears to the ground. From what Mickie was saying, nobody is talking about anything. Not even Laycool and that is kind of scary." Randy said now leaning back on the bed and taking in a deep breath.

"Ok then so what are we going to do?" Beth said crawling up the bed next to him and laying down with her head on his chest.

Randy threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer until she was resting half her body on his and tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

Randy missed this. They had been so busy lately, so tired. Happy to be back with their friends they had forgotten just how to relax with each other. It had only been a week since their forced vacation but Randy felt like it had been a year with all that had happened.

"I guess we stick with our original plan, Shane is bound to make the announcement early as we are scheduled to do the forfeit after the first match. I guess we will know by then what we will have to do." Randy said his fingers absently stroking through Beth's hair as her face turned up to his.

"Umm I kind of told Shane about our plan, I just slipped out. I was so happy about his proposal that I didn't think it would matter." Beth confessed and Randy couldn't be mad at her. No matter how much he tried she was just too damm cute looking up at him like that.

"Ok then we will just have to come up with something else, but I guess they are going to be expecting something now, if this is a double cross I mean." Randy continued his brain working a mile a minute as he tried to think of an alterative plan.

"Unless we double bluff them" Beth said suddenly and Randy looked at her confused as to what she was talking about.

"You know, they will think we aren't going to do it, because we know they know about it. so we go ahead and do it anyway." Beth said and it took Randy a minute to process just what it was Beth was saying.

"Ok so stick with our original p0lan because they won't be expecting it." He said finally and Beth gave him a broad smile.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." She said leaning forward and pecking him on the lips before pulling a face at him.

"But Randy you could really use a shower." She said as she held her nose and pushed away from him.

BETH

Randy made a show of smelling his armpits before conceding that he did in fact smell. He had yet to take a shower after their practice session, and however much Beth enjoyed his manly sent, it was starting to over power her slightly.

Using the opportunity of a free room to get changed, without the distraction of Randy Beth pulled on a simple pair of cords and a shirt which hugged her frame.

Not calling out or bothering to leave a note Beth walked out of the door.

Closing it softly behind her, she knew Randy would get out of the shower and be worried about her. Knowing this Beth continued down the hall, this was something she needed to do alone. if she told Randy where she was going he was bound to follow. Not only that but he was likely to make the situation worse if things got ugly.

Making sure she had her phone with every intention of texting Randy when she reached her destination Beth pulled on her sun glasses and drove her car out of the car park.

It was only a short drive to the arena in Philadelphia, this was the third time she had been to the Wachovia Centre and Beth had to admit it was a great place to perform. The crowd were always encouraging and excited by the visit from the WWE.

Parking the car Beth climbed out and threw her bag over her shoulder, making her way towards the main entrance she paused when she saw someone watching her from a window on the second floor. Not wanting to look like a idiot stand in the middle of the car park Beth forced herself to walk forward and pushed open the doors at the front of the building.

Inside she saw that all the set was being built. From back lighting to full props she could see the show coming together before her eyes.

There were no house shows scheduled, no promos to do, the arena was at the mercy of the building crew until Sunday night.

Most of them had singings to do however to promote the PPV, but the arena had already sold out and there was little to be done now but wait.

Beth climbed the stairs which led to the offices beyond and she tried not to think too much about what she was doing. She knew that if she paused then she would probably just turn around and walk back to the car. Drive home and jump into to Randy's arms until her heart beat went back to normal.

"Where's your fighting sprit Bethy." She said to herself as she approached the door she was looking for and knocked lightly waiting for a reply.

MICKIE

Her phone was ringing, she was sure of it. calling out through the bathroom door and trying to make herself heard over the sound of the shower Mickie tried to get John to answer the call.

"Hey John answer that." She said getting no reply, but still hearing the ringing of her phone. Mickie stuck her head out of the shower curtain and shouted louder.

"Hey John see who that is would you, I am all wet."

Again she was met with only silence, but her phone had stopped ringing. Confusion settling in Mickie quickly turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, not bothering with her hair she threw the door open and looked out on the empty room.

Scowling slightly and not bothering to call out, knowing she was alone Mickie wonder where John had gotten to.

Remembering her phone had been ringing she grabbed her phone off the bed side table and saw the missed call was from Randy.

There were no text messages from John and no missed calls from him either. Figuring that Randy might have called to let Mickie know John was with him she returned his call. Pressing the phone to her ear as it was answered immediately.

"_Mickie thank god, have you seen Beth?" _He asked and Mickie could here the panic in his voice.

"No I haven't, but John seems to have vanished too. I have only just gotten out of the shower though he could just be getting something to eat." Mickie replied shifting the phone to the crook of her ear as she started to dry herself.

"_I tried calling him after you didn't answer, I got his answer phone." _Randy said and now Mickie was truly worried. This was not like either of them. Well maybe John, but not Beth.

"Ok lets not panic, do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Mickie said trying to keep control of her own rising anxiety as she could here Randy shuffling about at the other end of the phone.

"_No, we were talking about Shane's plan being too good to be true, and maybe having a back up plan just in case. Then I got in the shower." _He replied as Mickie pulled on her underwear with considerable effort whilst holding the phone.

"John just collapsed on the bed when we got it. I assumed he was going to take a nap while I was in the shower. I didn't even realised he had gone until I came out here to answer the phone."

"_Do you think they are together?" _

"It's possible but something is telling me that John didn't tell me he was going because he has something silly planned." Mickie said now pulling on her jeans as she heard Randy sigh.

"_I know, that's what I am afraid of too, you don't think she has gone to see Shane do you call him out?" _Randy asked and Mickie had to admit, that did sound like something Beth would do.

"It's possible, I think he will be at the arena today, as far as I know all of management will be there for pre PPV discussions." She replied now fully dressed hair hanging wet behind her soaking through her shirt. Mickie didn't care at this point she knew that they had to stop either Beth or John from doing something stupid.

"_Ok we will start there. Meet you down stairs in five minutes, I have to put some clothes on." _

"Ok, and Randy don't panic, Beth is a smart girl she wouldn't have gone in their without a plan." Mickie said before Randy said his goodbye and she hung up.

"I am just not sure what her crazy plan is at the moment." Mickie said to herself as she turned on the hair dryer knowing she could at least dry the most of it in five minutes. She just hoped that John and Beth had hit traffic.

Oh no what has Beth done, and what is John thinking. Only one way to find out. Review and I will post the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for reading XxX


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter I am sorry for holding you in suspense for as long as I did.

JOHN

As he drove to the arena John thought about what he was doing. He parked walked all the way to the front doors and even had his hand on the door handle until he realised exactly what it was he was doing.

However good his intentions were he was breaking a promise he had made to Beth. Not only that but he hadn't stopped to consider the consequences when he had grabbed is key and driven off not fifteen minutes ago. Now John realised that even if he told Vickie what was going on the woman was likely to stop Shane from going through with it, telling Vince what his son was planning and getting him to put the breaks on Shane's scheme for revenge.

Stood in the car park now frozen to the spot John realised that if anyone looked out of the window now they would think him crazy.

Walking quickly back to his car John did not pause this time, knowing he was doing the right thing and keeping his mouth shut. He did not want to give himself time to change his mind once more and go storming back up there.

Turning on the engine and pulling out of the car park John breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled back on to the highway. Realising that he had just saved himself from making a colossal mistake he almost crashed the car when his phone rang.

Fumbling with the hands free, while trying to keep the car straight John finally managed to connect his phone to his car and answer the call.

"_John finally it's Randy, where have you been and have you seen Beth?"_

Randy's voice was slightly panicked and John swore he could here Mickie in the background.

"I am in the car, I went for a drive, I was going to tell Vickie about Shane's plan, to try and get her to drop the revenge plan. I didn't do it though." John said knowing that coming clean was probably the best idea right now, plus he had managed to save the situation so no harm done.

"_Ok we think Beth has gone to do something similar, she just vanished about half an hour ago, you didn't see her at the arena?"_ Randy asked as John stopped at some traffic lights and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"No, she wasn't there but I can't say I was looking, plus she could have come in as I left I was only there a few minutes." John replied as he sat and listened to Mickie's muffled voice.

"_Ok we are headed there now, meet us there, we will find her together."_ Randy said obviously referring to the arena. John pulled forward as the lights went green and headed off down a side street.

"I am five minutes away see you then." John said as Randy hung up the phone on his end as John swung the car around and headed back for the intersection that he had just crossed.

Pulling the car to a stop once more, John watched as Randy's car crossed the inter section. Waiting for the lights to turn green John wondered what it was Beth was thinking. Sure he had wanted to tell Vickie what was going on, but he had managed to work out that it was a bad idea. Beth was smart, she rarely walked into something without thinking it through. John wondered if there was more going on here than meets the eye.

As the lights turned to green on his side John turned the car right and headed back in the direction of the arena. Guessing he was no more than a few minutes behind Randy John made sure he kept to the speed limit keeping his eyes peeled for Beth's car travelling in the opposite direction.

He was pretty sure that he was unlikely to see it though, thinking that whatever Beth was going to do was going to take a while.

BETH

As she waited outside the door Beth couldn't help the tapping of her foot. The limb almost seemed to move all on its own.

Looking down at the traitorous limb Beth's attention was snapped back by the door opening.

"Beth? What can I do for you?" Shane said, Beth noticed that he was obviously confused by her presence, but not angry or upset.

"I needed to talk with you, our conversation was cut short earlier and I needed to know a few things." Beth said not letting her nerves get the better of her as Shane invited her in to his office.

Taking in the view Beth quickly took the seat Shane offered her as he sat in his chair and swivelled it around so he was facing her.

"Ok fire away, what is it that's bothering you Beth?" Shane said, that McMahon swagger coming to his voice as he looked at Beth and she got the feeling that he was enjoying this a little.

"I want to know why you offered me what you did. The truth Shane, I have had far too much back stabbing and lying for a lifetime. I need to know I can trust you." She said finally knowing she had come this far, Beth decided she might as well go for it.

Beth watched Shane's face, she didn't know what she was looking for exactly. A rye smile, a twitch of the eyes to let her know he had been playing her but nothing came.

"I am doing this because it is about time that cow got a taste of her own medicine. That and my dad can't been seen to be doing it. Employment rights and all that." Shane concluded with a big smile and Beth couldn't help but copy him. Shane's good mood was catching and Beth had to admit, it did feel good to smile.

"I am sorry for barging in here like that, I couldn't help but think this was just all a little to good to be true." Beth said suddenly feeling bad that she had practically barged into Shane's office and demanded an explanation from him. To Shane's credit he had not overreacted to her obvious paranoia.

"If I had been through what you have over the last couple of months I would have been a little dubious too." He said standing up and walking towards the window where his face took on an amused expression.

"What is it?" Beth asked seeing the obvious mirth on his face as he pulled the blinds back slightly to get a better look.

"I think your friends' think you're doing something stupid. I believe they are coming to rescue you." Shane said as Beth rose and joined him at the window.

Looking down she saw Randy and Mickie running across the car park whilst John arrived in a cloud of smoke. Beth let out a small chuckle when John barely stopped the car and stumbled out to join Mickie and Randy at the door.

Beth lost sight of them as they walked under the window and were obviously headed in this direction.

"Its my fault I should have told Randy where I was going. Now he thinks I am getting myself sacked." Beth said as Shane manoeuvred them away from the window and back towards the desk.

"Maybe we should give them someone to save then." Shane winked at her and Beth caught on quickly to his plan.

Settling down in the chair once more, Beth could here the stomping of feet coming along the hallway as Shane got up and started shouting at her.

RANDY

"I warned you Beth, but you couldn't let it go could you! I will have to tell my father about this."

Randy could here Shane's angry voice floating through the door immediately on his right. Pausing for just a second and not thinking about his own career Randy shoved the door open.

Beth was sat in the chair closest to him. Shane was standing both hands placed firmly on the desk. He wore a frown that had Randy worried immediately as Mickie and John came to a stop beside him.

"Mickie, Randy, and John how are you today?" Shane said and Randy could here something in his voice that didn't fit with this situation.

Randy glanced at Beth and he noted the high colour in her cheeks, she also appeared to be holding her breath. Randy had seen this look before. His ever stoic girlfriend was holding in some serious laughter. Worse it was aimed at him, and Shane seemed to be in on it.

"Ok give it up, what's going on?" Randy said finally letting the tension slip from his body as he folded his arms and waited for an explanation.

"You just looked so intent on saving me from myself, we thought we would let you at least complete your mission." Beth said a chuckle escaping her pert lips as Shane let go of his laughter causing Randy to frown at him.

"Not cool man." He said but as he looked from Beth to Shane and the two people standing behind him. Randy thought that actually it was pretty funny.

"Ok ok, but if I got a speeding fine I am sending you the bill." Randy said pointing at Shane who just nodded whipping his eyes clear of the tears he had shed as Beth stood up and took Randy's hand.

"I am sorry for not texting you, but it kind of slipped my mind." She apologised, not that Randy could ever stay mad at her for long, but this time she had been pretty silly to go off like that all on her own. Even if it had turned out ok, it could quite easily not have been such a happy out come.

"Well its all ok now, we found you, John didn't spill his guts to Vickie and we will be all set for Unforgiven tomorrow night." Randy said wrapping his arm around Beth's shoulders as the four of them left Shane's office.

Randy noted that Shane was following them out, waiting for him as he locked the office door Mickie let out a small yell and Randy snapped his head up.

Catching sight if what she had seen Randy took in a gulp of air trying not to run away impulsively he managed to react only like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Shane had noticed the appearance of the woman as well, Randy saw the air apparent stand up straighter and plaster a fake smile on his face as the woman drew nearer.

Randy could see the concerned look on the woman's face. She was eyeing each of them individually. Evil scowls for himself and Beth while John and Mickie received looks of confusion and doubt.

Randy was about to open his moth when Shane beet him to it.

"Vickie meeting finished already, I had to pull this lot in as they were having a outright argument in the middle of the street."

MICKIE

When Vickie appeared Mickie couldn't help the squeak that fell from her lips. The others quickly tuned in to what she had seen as Vicki walked along the corridor. Eyeing them all suspiciously as she came.

The fact that no one had said anything seemed to be making the woman more agitated and by the time she had made it to the place they stood frozen outside Shane's office she was down right confused.

Mickie almost breathed an audible sigh of relief when Shane spoke up, he told Vickie that he had caught them all fighting. Mickie was surprised that Vickie seemed to take the information at face value.

Looking back at Mickie and John now she had lost the confusion and disappointment in her eyes and was now smiling sympathetically.

Mickie saw the look change as the general manger of RAW caught site of Beth and Randy once more. The evil glint in her eyes returned and she rounded on the pair.

Mickie could only watch as Vicki chewed her friends out and told them to go back to the hotel and stay there until tomorrow night.

"If I see either of your again, you will be answering to Vince, that's a promise not a threat." Vickie concluded.

Mickie was upset that neither Beth nor Randy said goodbye, not even a look to say see you later, they just turned and walked away. Mickie understood why neither of them said anything but it didn't make her feel the hurt less.

"Now guys you know you shouldn't be fighting, but I can see why, those two throw their weight around far too much. Well tomorrow night I will be putting a stop to all of that." Vickie said linking arms with the pair of them and pulling them through the doors and out into the car park.

"Oh yeah what was it you had in mind?" John asked and just for a brief second Mickie thought that Vickie was going to tell them.

"Are now that is my secret, but be assured you will be finding out tomorrow." She stated as John opened the car door for her wile Mickie was resigned to the back seat.

Back at the hotel Vickie had insisted that John and herself went to a pre PPV party with Laycool, there was no way either of them could refuse and get away without it looking suspicious.

Watching herself in the mirror as she put her makeup on Mickie could see Laycool getting ready in the reflection in the mirror. The one conciliation that Mickie had was that whatever Vickie had planned for Beth and Randy tomorrow night, Michelle and Layla would have to endure it first.

Shane had proved he was on their side when he had covered for them at the arena, he had shown where his loyalties lie and it was with them.

There was no way he was going to let them down. Mickie paused for a second knowing how easy it was to be fooled into thinking everything was going to be ok because that's what you wanted to here.

Placing her makeup back in her bag as Layla let John in Mickie stood up and decided that having a back up plan wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

Perhaps she thought as she followed Vickie out of the door towards the car park, and then on to the restaurant they had booked for tonight's celebrations. That getting Vickie tipsy might loosen the woman's tongue about her revenge plot, and maybe give them a head start on planning tomorrows escape plan.

Mickie gave John a quick look as they all piled into a taxi, Mickie could feel John's hand as it wrapped around hers, a comfort she desperately needed right now.

Ok so Beth is fine, Shane is on side and Mickie and John had to endure dinner with Laycool.

Next time the start of Unforgiven, how will they get out of this one? Will they get out of this one? If you wish to find out drop me a review and I will be pleased to update. Thank you for reading XxX


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry sorry sorry. I know it has been ages, please enjoy this chapter.

MICKIE

Mickie was awakened by the sound of her alarm. Rolling over and hitting the snooze button with a slam she turned back over and stretched her body. Stifling a yawn with the back of her hand Mickie was shocked when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her across the bed.

"Morning beautiful." John said as he nuzzled his nose in to the crook of her neck.

"Morning, you seem to be in a good mood." She said as John blew a raspberry on her neck which made her giggle.

"John, don't that tickles." Mickie said trying to squirm away as John smiled wickedly and dug his fingers in to her ribs.

"Argh John no, please." Mickie screamed wiggling around trying to evade his tickling fingers to no avail.

"John please I am warning you." Mickie said between gasps for breath as John continued his assault ignoring her warning.

"If you don't stop I will never have sex with you again." Mickie said as John paused in his ministrations Mickie quirked her eyebrow, knowing that that would get him to stop she looked at him and poked out her tongue.

"Are you'll never stick to it." John said and reached for her once more. Mickie was shocked at first, but as soon as she felt his fingers start to tickle again she wiggled free.

"That's it Mister, you are celibate from this moment on." Mickie said huffing as she scrambled off the bed and stood facing John who was pouting at her.

"You know you look hellishly sexy standing there." John said and Mickie couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face.

"Oh no you're not charming me like that, anyway we have a big night tonight I suggest we get down to the gym." Mickie said ignoring her own racing heart and the heat on her skin as she headed for the bathroom.

Hearing John rush off the bed Mickie quickly closed and locked the bathroom door. Knowing that if John got in here with her then her no sex rule would be out before it had even began.

"Mickie" John whined on the other side and Mickie let a rye smile appear on her face.

"I warned you Cena, never cross a woman." Mickie replied, turning towards the shower and flicking it on.

Removing her clothing Mickie could here John pottering about outside. 'Probably plotting his revenge'. Mickie thought as she tested the temperature of the water and climbed in.

It was a big day for her today, all of them in fact. Not only did she have the biggest match of her carrier, but she was going to have to stand by and watch while two of her best friends had to go through some kind of punishment.

Allowing the water to wake her up Mickie washed her hair quickly and finished her shower. Nerves now creeping up on her Mickie stood in the tub water dripping down her body as she absently reached for the towel.

Knowing there was nothing she could do now, was not in fact helping, now all that was left was to get on with it. do some training this morning, go to the arena for a quick practice and then wait for it all to unfold.

Just as Mickie was beginning to wonder how bad things could go tonight there was a light knocking on the door.

"Mick's I'm sorry, please let me in, I promise I won't tickle you again." John said obviously leaning on the other side of the door.

Mickie smiled he sounded so upset and she climbed out of the tub and grabbed the towel from the rack.

Mickie was glad that she had John. Without him over the last few months she probably would have given into the daemons that were tearing her apart not so long ago.

As she open the door and he stood in front of her hang dog expression on his face Mickie wrapped herself around him in a bog bare hug.

"Hey what was that for?" John said when she finally let go, having made his shirt all wet in the process.

"For being you."

RANDY

The gym had been blissfully quite. He and Beth had gone extra early so that they could just be alone with their thoughts, and each other.

Beth had seemed distant, Randy wasn't worried yet however, Beth was often like this before a big match. He too like to be quite to think about how he would like things to go, planning ahead was something Randy enjoyed. He also knew that he could not plan for tonight that there were so many uncertainties to what was going to happen that he couldn't possibly plan for them all.

"You know Ted and Cody are going to put plan B into action as soon as Laycool have done their part of the forfeit tonight." Randy said as Beth sat on the bicycle and gulped down some water.

"Well that's one thing sorted at least. I am just going to regret seeing their faces when they get locked to that toilet." Beth said with a smile as she handed the water to Randy who took it gratefully.

"Yeah well as long as they are out of our hair, and out of the match I just don't care." He replied finishing the bottle of water and getting up and throwing it in the trash.

"Yeah that and having to let them go at the end of the night." Beth said following him out of the door and into the locker room.

"Maybe we could make a deal with Vince on that one?" Randy said with a cocked eyebrow and Beth gave him a lopsided grin.

"I think we might be pushing it on that one." Beth said opening her locker and pulling out her towel.

Randy looked around the deserted room and remembered the last time they had been alone in a shower room. Turning to Beth he gave her a pointed look and smirked.

He knew when she had caught on to his meaning when she launched a bar of soap at him. Narrowly missing his head as it hit the wall behind him and broke into two pieces.

"You're replacing that by the way." Beth said with a smile as she swung away from him and headed for the shower at the end of the row.

"What why I didn't throw it." Randy protested as he followed Beth only to get a door shut in his face.

"Yeah but you ducked which caused it to hit the wall and break." Beth said her voice drifting through the panel on the side of the shower. Randy moved in to the adjacent shower and switched it on.

"Oh and it wouldn't have broken if it had hit my hard head." He shouted having to raise his voice above the sound of two showers.

For a minute there was no response. Thinking that Beth must not have heard him Randy continued with his shower.

Taking a quick glance at the place where he had left his towel he was relieved when he saw it hanging on the hook where he had left it. 'Not that that hadn't been fun mind'. He thought as he squeezed some shower gel into his hand and washed away all the sweat from his work out.

Thinking about how Ted and Cody, not to mention Shane were helping them tonight Randy couldn't help think he had come such a long way from the hated new guy he had started out as.

He also realised that he had two people to thank for that. One was John, who had brought him out of his shell and in to the fold so to speak. Then there was Beth, without whom the last couple of months would have been hell. He realised that with Beth the sex was just a bonus, that they were friends first and for most and it was a rear find.

Reaching out to brush the soap out of his eyes Randy was shocked by the blonde standing in front of him.

"I was just thinking about you." He said a smirk appearing on his face. He just couldn't help it.

"Funny that, I was just thinking about you too." Beth said coming forward and joining him under the spray.

JOHN

John and Mickie had headed down to the gym to get in a work out before they were due at the arena that afternoon. Neither of them however where up to doing much. Sitting on the bikes and getting in a good bit of cardio was about all they had in them.

Mickie seemed much better after her shower and John was grateful that she wasn't too mad with him.

Packing all his things together now John watched as Mickie pulled out her outfit for tonight match.

It was the same design she usually wore. Trousers with bell bottoms and a sports bra design top. This time though in the same orange shade as his T-shirt with the U Cant C me logo on.

"You're going to look good in that." John said as he zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Well Beth said she was wearing an age of Orton design on her ring attire and I can't have her out do me now can I." Mickie replied as she took in a deep breath. John could see the pensive expression on her face as all that was left for them to do now was leave.

"You ready for this?" He asked her as Mickie picked up her own bag and headed for the door.

"The match, that yeah I think it's going to be the best experience of my life. What comes before it however." Mickie paused and John decided to fill in the silence.

"I know no one can prepare for that. Mickie?" John said as they walked down the hall way and John hit the button for the elevator.

"Yes John?" Mickie replied trying to look innocent and failing miserably. John waited until the doors had completely shut before he spoke.

"If something goes wrong tonight and Beth and Randy get into trouble I am going to help them job be dammed." John said knowing that he truly believed what he was saying he looked and Mickie and saw her hold her breath for a second.

"You know I was just about to tell you the same thing. I was waiting until we were in the car though, so you couldn't get away." Mickie smiled back at him as they climbed out of the elevator and headed for the car.

"Oh right, don't trust me a." John said pretending to put her in a head lock but not holding on to tightly as he heard his name being called.

"John, oh John" looking up john's happy bubble was burst when Michelle and Layla made their way over. Dragging behind them what looked like half their wardrobe.

"Honey could we snag a lift Vickie took the car, she had to be in early." Michelle said not pausing to wait for John's response as she threw her things into the trunk. Layla followed suit as John rolled his eyes at Mickie.

"Of course girls the more the merrier." John said climbing into the car and turning on the engine. Not for the first time wishing that he could lock them in a cupboard somewhere right now, and never let them out.

Getting to the arena Laycool made their exit much to John and Mickie's happiness.

"Thank god we are not sharing a locker room tonight. I think I would have committed a crime." John whispered to Mickie as then entered the arena and made their way to their locker room. Passing several superstars on the way John just managed polite as he was starting to feel the butterflies build up in his stomach.

He wasn't sure what he was more nervous about however. Weather it was his match in a steal cage, where injury was much more likely, or about this revenge that Vickie had planned. They had not managed to get anything out of Vickie last night even though she had been two sheets to the wind.

John wondered just how bad this thing was that she had planned. Why she was not telling anyone what it was, anyone that was except Laycool, and they weren't saying anything either.

Placing his bag on the bench in the locker room John looked at Mickie who had the same expression on her face that John was sure was reflected on his own. One of pure nervous excitement.

BETH

Sitting in the locker room had been no good, pacing the locker room hadn't helped much either, but Randy had told her to stay put while he went to speak to Ted and Cody, she knew it was with very good reason.

There was no way she could risk getting caught alone by Vickie any member of her family or Laycool. She knew she could handle herself alright, but when you had four people planning on doing you some damage it was best to stay put.

Beth knew they were less likely to go after Randy, especially if he was with the rest of Legacy, and it didn't look as suspicious as the four of them having secret meetings.

It didn't matter how much Beth rationalised Randy's decision to leave her though Beth was going out of her mind with worry. Worry that not only if Randy was ok, and that he would make it back in one piece. But worry about just what was in store for them tonight.

Just as she was about to go out and find someone any one to talk to Randy came back in.

"Damm it Randy, I was going mad." Beth said slapping his arm as Randy shut the door behind him.

"Sorry but the lads were lets say in conversation with a couple of your blonde friends." Randy replied an amused smirk on his face and Beth raised an eyebrow at him.

"No wait don't tell me, they were chatting up Maryse and Kelly and you just happened to help them as you came along." Beth retorted, trying not to look amused, as she had been left alone for hours, but she could just picture it now.

"Maybe, but that's not the point, the point is, its all set, as soon as they come off stage tonight the boys are going to be waiting." Randy said getting out his age of Orton shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Good so that will be them out of the picture. All we have to worry about now, is what the hell Vickie has planed for us tonight. Is that what you're wearing?" Beth said as Randy pulled the shirt over his head. Completing the look with his jeans.

"Yes, what were you planning on wearing your ring attire?" Randy said and Beth folded her arms.

"I was thinking about it." She replied realising that maybe it was a bad idea.

"No way am I going out in a pair of trunks when anything could be happening." He said routing in has bag and pulling out another shirt.

"Here try this." Randy said coming over to where Beth stood as she eyed him suspiciously. Allowing him to remove her vest top Randy pulled the shirt over her head. Taking the sides he tied them together in a knot under her breast and left her midriff bare. Looking down at herself Beth had to admit it worked, but she would have to do something about the trainers.

"Oh I know." She said palming off her pumps and pulling a pair of sling backs from her bag. She didn't know why she had packed them, but now she was glad she had, slipping them on she looked to Randy for his approval.

"Now we are ready." He said and Beth gave him a small smile.

"Yeah but for what?"

Ta da hope you liked that one. Unforgiven will be in three parts I reckon. Before, during and after. Hope you stay tuned and leave me a review for inspiration. Also check out Penance if you haven't already its starting to get very interesting, please check it out on my own page if you haven't all ready. Thanks for reading XxX


	43. Chapter 43

I know you have been waiting. I always seem to be saying sorry for being a bad updater. Oh well can't be helped.

This chapter took me a long time to figure out mainly because I had to write it form four Pov's But after 42 chapters you would have thought I would be used to that by now.

MCIKIE

She felt useless, all she could do was watch from the back, looking at a monitor that was showing the empty squared circle. Michel Cole and the king were talking about the up and coming cage match when Vickie's voice echoed around the arena.

Mickie knew the drill by now. Vickie would say excuse me! The audience would boo loudly, and then it would repeat.

This time though as Vickie walked slowly down the ramp the camera stated to focus on what looked like a paddling pool being lowered from the ceiling.

Mickie approached the screen getting closer so she could get a better look at the object.

"Hey Mickie you're going to be climbing into that thing you get any closer." Michelle said from behind her, making Mickie jump and bang her head on the glass of the TV.

"Michelle! Don't lurk I hate it when you lurk." Mickie said rubbing her forehead and sending a scowl in Michelle's direction as Layla approached a large grin on her face.

"This is going to be great." The British diva said, almost rubbing her hands together with glee.

Mickie almost smacked her in the mouth when she remember just what was about to happen next. Realising that Michelle and Layla were blissfully unaware of their own fate Mickie plastered a large smile on her face.

"Yeah going to be one of the best nights of my life." She said and Michelle and Layla smiled right along with her.

"Too right its about time we got some payback on those two for what they did to Vickie." Michelle said as the diva walked towards the curtain. Poking her head out so she could get a better look at what was going on.

Mickie turned back to the monitor as Cole and King were discussing what it could be.

"King I have seen some strange things in my time here, but this is beyond weird."

"I know what the hell does Vickie have planned."

"I wouldn't want to be Randy or Beth right now that's for sure."

As the two men battled about what this punishment might be Vickie reached the ring and Mickie wished that John was here. She turned around looking for him, but he still hadn't come back from an errand he said he had to do.

Missing some of what Vickie had said Mickie decided that the woman was just explaining why she was doing this and Mickie already knew all that stuff.

"What I have here is a nice vat of red paint, permanent red paint." Vickie paused to take in the audience reaction as Mickie felt John come up behind her.

"God John do you here this?" Mickie asked concern edging her voice as John just smiled down at her.

"Watch" He said pointing to the screen as Shane walked passed and Mickie had to smile as she continued watching Shane's journey on the monitor.

"I would like to ask Randy and Beth to come out here please.." Vickie had started as Shane's music cut her off as he strolled towards her.

"Could I stop you there Vickie. I mean if this is supposed to be punishment for the practical joke you were recently subject too, shouldn't we punish all the people who have been playing them, say like Laycool." Mickie heard the WWE universe erupt in approval of Shane's plan as he started to explain what was going to happen Mickie saw Michelle and Layla begin to back away.

"John!" Mickie said turning to his as she spotted a rye little smile on his face.

"Now lads."

JOHN

John had been off rounding up the Nexus boys to help get Layla and Michelle on stage. He liked the irony of it that it was going to be the most hated guys in the WWE that would give Michelle and Layla their comeuppance.

"Now boys!" He shouted as Wade followed by Justin and Heath pounced on Michelle and Layla. Pulling the diva's towards the stage John could only smile as Beth and Randy walked up behind them.

"I thought Shane was never going to get there." Randy said as the four of them gathered around the monitor once more as Michelle and Layla went literally kicking and screaming into the ring.

"Well now it's a party." Shane said as he dipped his finger into the paint and flicked it at Vickie who let out a small scream.

John couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. The best part was though was that he and Mickie were in the clear. No one was going to suspect him of working with the nexus.

"This is not fair, I demand to be allowed my revenge." Vickie was screaming as Wade went over and held on to Vickie's arms.

"And you will get it after these two have been in." Shane said as Cole and King sat silent for once and John didn't blame them, what could you say about all this.

"Or and here is a thought you could call the whole thing off and spare your friends the embarrassment." Shane said and John could see the enthusiastic nodding of heads from his companions.

"Hey Cole this is why you never piss off a woman." King finally said as Vickie contemplated Shane's offer.

"You think she will go for it King, I mean hell hath no fury and all that." Cole replied as John held his breath trying to gauge just what Vickie was planning.

"Don't worry guys she has no way out of this one, she will call it off." John said as the silence from the RAW general manger continued as the WWE universe also held it's breath.

"You know I think they want to see Laycool in there, even if it means we get an dunking too." Beth said as Vickie pulled herself loose from Wade's grasp and took hold of the microphone.

"Shush she is about to talk." Randy said which earned him a slap from Beth and John smiled.

"You never learn mate." He chuckled at Randy as all their eyes turned back to the monitor.

"Ok fine it's off, now let us go." Vickie said deflation evident in the way she was standing as Shane folded his arms.

"Let them go." He said to nexus and the guys did as they were asked but did not leave the ring.

"One more thing though Vickie." Shane said as from behind Justin pushed the woman head first into the vat of paint.

"Holy shit" Mickie exclaimed and John was slightly too shocked to reply for a second as Beth and Randy fell about laughing.

"Now that's what I call entertainment." John managed finally as they watched Laycool scuttle back up the ramp.

"Are Cody and Ted standing by?" John said before the girls reached the curtain's and Randy nodded.

"In their locker room ready to pounce as we speak." He replied as Michelle and Layla crashed through into the backstage area.

"You bastard's your so going to pay for this." Michelle screamed as John just gave them a little wave knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

RANDY

He watched as Vickie climbed out of the tub dripping wet paint all the way up the ramp.

"Come on we better make ourselves scarce." He said to Beth taking her hand and pulling her away from the TV monitor and towards the locker room.

"We will see you guys soon." Beth called to Mickie and John who were also making a hasty exit in the opposite direction. Randy watched as they disappeared around a corner and stopped Beth.

"I have to see this." He said pulling them behind some stacking crates and out of site as Vickie emerged though the curtain's.

"Shane I am going to kill you. No better I am going to sue you for all you have got." She screamed at him in her shrill voice as Shane just covered his ears.

"Go for it no judge in the land is going to give you any of my money." He said walking away from the now scarlet woman as she huffed and puffed.

"Ha this is great, I think tonight is our lucky night Bethy." Randy whispered to the blonde crouched next to him as he saw Vickie turn.

"Umm Randy I think she has spotted us." Beth whispered back as Randy turned his head and saw Vickie looking straight at them.

"You! I am going to kill you!" Vickie said moving towards them at an alarming rate as Randy shot up, grabbing Beth he turned on his heal.

"Run!" He shouted as he took off at a full tilt sprint down the corridor.

He looked around for somewhere to hide, but saw nothing. Keeping tight hold of Beth's hand Randy turned right down another hall way and Beth almost collided with him as he pressed himself tight against the wall.

"God for a big woman she can't half shift when she wants to." He breathed out as Vickie went shooting past them.

Placing his finger to his lips Randy crept back into the hallway and Beth followed him. Heading back for the locker room now Randy breathed a sigh of relief when he looked behind him and the cost was clear.

"That god for that, we have to get ready for the match, we are no next." Randy said glancing at the clock as Beth began tugging on his hand.

"Umm Randy maybe you should save the congratulatory dance for later." She said as he turned and looked down at her.

"What?" He said as she pointed and his eyes followed the direction of his finger.

There right in front of them was Vickie, paint running off her clothes, eyes wide and nostrils flared.

"No where to go now guys, no Shane to save you, no nexus boys. My turn for some pay back." She said as she started forward.

Randy tried to push Beth behind him but she was having none of it.

"Randy if we go down we go down together." She said clutching his hand as Vickie started to pick up speed again.

"Or not" Randy said as a 2 by 4 shot out from an adjacent corridor and knocked Vickie flat on her arse and out cold.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit her that hard, you guys ok?" Ted said poking his head out from around the corner and Randy let go of the breath he had been holding.

"Nice timing Ted, you just got back from plan B?" Randy asked as Beth let go of her death grip on his hand and they moved to check on Vickie.

"Yeah they are locked up tighter than a drum in the staff toilets on level two, no one is going to find them their. Vickie however is another story." Ted said looking down at the unconscious woman and frowning.

"Get Cody to find a mop we can drag her into a storage closet but we have to clear this paint up." Beth said reaching down and checking Vickie's pulse.

"She still with us?" Randy asked as Beth stood upright once more.

"Yeah moor's the pity, where is Cody anyway?" Beth asked as Ted smiled.

"He went to get something, he will be back in a minute." Ted said almost as the dashing superstar walked around the corner.

"Hey Cody what is that?" Randy stated as Cody got closer he could see exactly what it was.

"Water pistol, except I filled it with that red paint, going to have so much fun with this." He replied as Ted slapped him on the back.

"What happened here?" Cody asked as they filed him in on the situation and they all snapped into action.

When they were done hiding Vickie away Randy noticed that they had less than ten minutes to get to the stge.

"Good thing we don't have to clean paint off us isn't it." Beth said as she climbed out of her street clothes and into her ring attire. Randy tried not to stare but failed as Beth just gave him a warm smile.

"My logo looks good on you." He said as he pulled on his trunks and walked over to her.

"You say that about everything I wear." Beth laughed as Randy kissed her cheek.

"That's because you do, now are you ready to kick some arse?" He said slapping her on the behind and opening the door.

"As ready as I will ever be I guess."

BETH

Beth stood and watched while Mackie and John made their entrance. Mainly too many boos, not that they minded, that was what being a heel was all about. She knew that Randy knew what that was like also.

Beth liked being cheered, it made a nice change to be the good guy for once and she knew however much Randy denied it he loved the cheers to.

"Our turn" He said taking hold of her hand once more as his music blared out of the speakers.

The cheering was so loud that it had become one big noise, no single voice stood out and Beth was focused only on the steal cage in front of her. That and the two people already inside it. As they got closer Beth could see the scowls on her opponents faces. She knew it was all an act, but inside this cage with the worlds eyes on them, it gave Beth's chills.

"You and Mickie first ok." Randy whispered to Beth as she nodded and turned her wrists warming the joint's up.

Walking into the centre of the ring Beth beckoned to Mickie who walked over and got in her face.

"Ready to get a beet down bitch?" Mickie said and at this distance Beth could see the amusement in Mickie's eyes. Something everyone else was unaware of.

"Bring it." Beth said stepping back and holding her arms out. Mickie let fly with a well timed slap as Beth lunged at her and took Mickie to the matt.

Exchanging holds for a few moments Beth threw Mickie across the floor as the diva landed in her own corner.

Beth realised her mistake too late as Mickie tagged in John who came storming towards her. Beth knew John was perfectly capable of breaking her in half, but the Glamazon did not run from any one.

Just as John was about to hit her Randy came off the top rope behind her and smacked into John taking the champ down. The WWE universe screamed as Randy jumped up and smiled at Beth.

Beth ran over to John, still being the legal man she had to be the one to pin him. The ref got to two before John shoved her off him and Beth rolled away giving Randy the tag.

Beth watched as the two men exchanged blows, countered each others best moves and then lay spent in the middle of the ring after both attempting clothes lines.

"Get up Randy!" Beth called clapping her hands to get the crowed behind Randy. It stated to work, Randy stirred as Beth clapped faster and faster. Reaching his feet Randy stumbled over to Beth and gave her the tag.

Running in Beth wasn't ready for John's miraculous recovery as he caught her in a drop toe hold and she landed with a clang of metal into the steal cage.

Hearing the ohs and arrhs Beth clutched at her stinging face as Randy ran up behind her as Mickie had come in with a tag and was going to strike her from behind. Beth turned to see Randy toss Mickie across the ring as the diva landed on her arse. John came running back in the ring as Beth stood next to Randy and the champ had second thoughts.

Beth could see what was going to happen before Randy did.

"He's going to throw Mackie over the top, quick we have to get there first." Beth said as Randy saw Mickie climb on to John's hand and boost herself up.

"Ok jump now." Randy said offering Beth his cupped hand and launching her up into the air.

Beth realised she had a height advantage but Mickie had a head start. Looking across to the other side of the arena Beth saw Mickie reach the top of the bars and swing her legs over. Beth glanced down at the boys who were brawling in the centre, trying to keep each other away from stopping the girls.

Beth threw herself over the top of the cage and dangled the other side. Wondering if she dropped from here how much damage she would do. Again looking over to Mickie she could see her climbing downwards, Beth decided to do the same. It wasn't worth breaking her ankle.

As Randy went for the RKO in the centre Beth saw Mickie let go of the cage and Beth had no choice but to do the same. Feeling her feet hit the floor with a jarring sensation that travelled all the way up her body Beth heard the cheers. The WWE universe were shouting their approval at the conclusion of the match, but right now Beth didn't have a clue who won.

I know I am so mean, review and I will let you know who won, what Cody is going to do with that water pistol and if Vickie ever got out of that closet.

Thanks for


	44. Chapter 44

Here we go again guys hope as ever you enjoy this.

MICKIE

She had hit the deck to the sound of cheering, her legs buckled under her for a second and she stumbled towards the steal cage. Using the edge to support her Mickie glanced at Beth across the arena. The diva had a confused look on her face as John came over to her panting slightly.

"Well who won?" Mickie asked him as the WWE universe seemed to hush waiting for the verdict.

"How should I know I was getting my face smushed into the matt at the time." John said looking back at Randy, who had a smug look on his face as he sidled out of the cage door to join Beth.

Mickie looked around as Lillian Garcia started to make her way towards the ring as a hush came over the audience.

"Having looked at the VT I can now announce that the match is a draw. Both teams will keep their titles." Lillian said not quite sure how to announce the very unsatisfactory conclusion.

"Ha it worked." Mickie said jabbing John in the ribs as the crowed simultaneously booed and cheered.

"Too right it was going to work." John replied taking Mickie's hand as he jumped out of the ring and stood next to her.

Mickie looked across the arena now at Beth and Randy, they were holding hands as Beth held the women's championship aloft.

Mickie took hold of John's hand and held up the WWE championship the same way.

"I guess all's well that end's well." Mickie said as the four of them made their way to the backstage area.

"I am not sure we are finished yet Mickie." John said with a rye smile on his face and Mickie had to frown at him. He had been off on his own running errands all day. Now that the match was over it was time he told her exactly what was going on.

"John what is it you haven't been telling me?" Mickie asked folding her arms and planning her feet. She was going to refuse to move until he told her.

"Look we still have to deal with Vickie. We can't stay in Laycool and she is going to be hopping mad right now." John said filtering off at the end and now Mickie was even more confused.

"Why what have you done?" She demanded hoping that he wasn't about to tell her something awful.

"Me nothing, honest, but Randy kind of with Ted's help, and Beth and Cody to it was all of them really." John started rambling and Mickie had to resist the urge to slap him.

"Spit it our John." Mickie said keeping her voice as level as possible.

"They kind of knocked her out and put her in a closet, I swear Randy told me just as we were about to go on." John finally said and for once Mickie was lost for words, in fact she knew there were no words to make this better.

"John where is she?" Mickie said speaking through clenched teeth. They had worked so hard to not get themselves fired then they go and pull a stunt like this. Vickie was indeed going to kill them.

"Down the corridor from Randy and Beth's locker room, but I think they have gone upstairs to deal with Laycool." John said as a plan formulated in Mickie's mind.

"Ok well that doesn't matter, we can find Vickie save her, keep our jobs. For now. Then go to Vince and speak to him about changing our story line. Like starting a feud with Nexus or something." Mickie said already heading towards the closet where Vickie was probably still lying. In a pool of paint no doubt.

When Mickie arrived at the closet she had to admire the clean up job. No one would suspect that Vickie was in there. That was bar the finger print on the door handle in red paint. Opening the door slowly Mickie saw Vickie as soon as the light from the corridor hit her. She was still out for the count and Mickie breathed a sigh of relief.

Crouching down next to Vickie, Mickie tried to find a good place to pat so she could wake the woman, but there was no where not covered in paint.

"Vickie wake up!" She settled for shouting as the woman laid before her shot awake.

"Kill you!" She said still half asleep then she focused on Mickie.

"Oh its you, look what happened. I blame you two for this, I don't know how but it was you and I am going to make sure you pay for it."

Mickie was stunned, not only was the woman ungrateful for being found, but she was downright hostile.

"Sod you then." Mickie said standing up as John joined her at the door way.

"Stay in here and rot." Mickie said slamming the door and turning the key. looking around Mickie spotted and open window. Going over to it she opened it as wide as it would go and hurled the key into the thick grass beyond.

"That will teach her." Mickie said a broad grin on her face which John reciprocated.

"And that Mickie James is why I love you"

JOHN

He had said it, out loud and looking right into her brown eyes. Even better was the fact that she hadn't ran away, started crying or worse slapped him.

"Don't think you're going to distract me John Cena, we need to find out what Randy and Beth are up too. And I know you know so don't bother lying to me." Mickie said giving him the eyebrow again and John could only grin in response.

"Ok ok your going to love this." John said as they walked back along the corridor to the sounds of Vickie shouting. John made sure to close the door to the corridor once they reached the end.

"Should slow down the process of finding her." John said as it was now Mickie's turn to grin.

John pulled Mickie back towards the gorilla position where Ted and Cody were already waiting. John gave both of them a knowing look as Mickie just searched faces for the answers. John had to admit she did look very sweet with her confused face on.

"Ok I give what's going on?" Mickie said as ted and Cody just smiled at one another.

John turned up the volume on the monitor somewhat as Cole and the King were in another argument about who really won the cage match. Each announcer was on opposing teams and it was becoming quite an argument.

John realised that the end of that match, something the four of them had planned that day they rehearsed would probably be talked about for weeks. It was a stroke of genius on his part even if he did say so himself. None of them had wanted to win, but equally they didn't want to loose either.

John had realised that in a cage match there could be a draw if two people climbed out and hit the floor at the same time. It was perfect all it required was some timing and hey presto everyone kept their titles.

"There will always be more chances." He had said to everyone and they all had agreed. He was still amazed that they had pulled it off on the night. Now stood here waiting for Randy and Beth to reveal there secret. He couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Mickie didn't have a clue.

"Guys come on, tell me." Mickie whined as Ted and Cody made their way towards the curtain. The next match was supposed to be Undertaker Vs Shamus but a little impromptu prank had been slotted in the centre.

"Watch the monitor and you will find out." John said turning Mickie to the screen and smiling as the Legacy theme music began to play.

The audience cheered and Cole and King started arguing again about what was going on.

"You know those two should never commentate together. They sound like a pair of kinds." John commented as Ted and Cody reached the ring and singled for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you all witnessed tonight an attempt to take revenge on our friends." Ted started and Cody was nodding in his agreement.

"You also saw Vickie Guerrero call off the prank and there for spearing her friends Laycool." Booing ensued as the WWE universe heard the names of the most hated women in the WWE.

"We thought that should be put right." Cody said to huge cheers as he pointed up to the big screen.

John watched Mickie's face as the image changed from the ring to back stage. John watched as his friends walked down a corridor carrying what looked like a water pistol. Disappearing into a room the TV cut to commercial and Mickie let out a frustrated breath as John just smiled sweetly behind her.

"Come on that's cruel just when it was getting to the good part."

RANDY

Randy pushed open the door to the second level staff toilets. He could already here the screams coming from the women locked inside. He gave a quick wink to Beth as she pushed open the first door to reveal Michelle and Layla handcuffed to the toilet roll holder.

"Let us out of here now!" Michelle demanded as Randy just lowered the paint filled water pistol.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" He said as he saw Beth nodding in her agreement next to him. Randy loved the way Michelle's face was becoming increasingly red. Layla was squirming around trying o either pull the roller off the wall or her hand out of the handcuff. Neither was working and Randy really wanted to make this moment last.

"You know Beth, we could let them go. If they promised to be good girls." Randy said, noticing that for a moment Beth looked slightly shocked, but she soon caught on.

"Yeah I guess we could. If they promised." She replied and Randy nodded looking back at Michelle and Layla.

"Yes yes we promise." Michelle said giving Beth then Randy an evil stare, knowing this was going out live to the audience was making Michelle angry. Randy could see it on the blonde's face as her eye narrowed further and her breathing increased to an alarming rate.

"Umm don't know about you Beth, but I didn't quite believe her." Randy said slowly tuning to the blonde who took in a deep breath and folded her arms.

"No she didn't really sound very sorry." Beth continued with the pantomime and Randy was having a hard time not laughing.

"How about you say I very very sorry, I promise to be a god girl from now on." Randy said pointing to both girls with the water pistol.

"You're having a laugh if you think we are saying that." Michelle said as Layla dug her friend in the ribs.

"Maybe if we were sorry and we do promise, you will let us go." Layla ventured much to Michelle's disapproval.

"Hey Michelle when your locked to a loo, with a gun pointed at you. It's wise to do what is asked." Beth said and Randy couldn't help the snort of laugher that erupted from him.

"Yeah what she said. Any way say with feeling mind. I insert name. solemnly swear never to cause unnecessary pain and suffering to my colleagues ever again. And if I do I will be willing to face the consequences." Randy said at the conclusion and Michelle and Layla looked at one another for a moment. Randy was sure they would not agree to do this so the next words were a surprise.

"What would the consequences be?" Michelle said her voice resigned.

"Umm something to be decided upon later." Randy said dodging the question slightly. He hadn't prepared an answer to that one.

Watching the pair of women closely he was shocked when they repeated his little pledge.

Taking a quick glance at Beth who looked down right pleased with herself Randy wondered if he could still get away with using the water pistol.

"Ok now can we go?" Michelle said a note of defeat in her voice.

"Umm no, sorry I shouldn't have given you hope. That was cruel of me, but watching you beg was fun in its self." Randy said raising the weapon to face height, well the faces of the two women currently sat on a second story toilet floor cuffed to a toilet roll holder that was.

Michelle and Layla then looked horrified. It had finally sunk in that this was going to happen. Randy had been waiting for this moment all day. It was even better than seeing Vickie dive head first into that vat of paint. And on par with seeing her get splatted by Ted.

"You know this is going to be one story I am defiantly telling the kinds." Randy said to Beth as he started to pump up the pressure in the water pistol.

"Who says you're going to have any kids?" Beth replied with a smirk as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey you know we can't deny the world kinds that would be as good looking as ours, it just wouldn't be fair." Randy said poking his own tongue out at her. Realising that this conversation was in fact going out live he thought he better change the subject quickly as Beth was starting to look pissed.

"Ok ladies any last words?" Randy asked as the resistance on the pump to his water pistol finally reached its maximum and he stopped pumping.

"Yeah, I want my lawyer. I am going to sue you for this Orton." Michelle said struggling once more against her restraints and both Randy and Beth laughed.

"Payback's a bitch Ladies."

BETH

When the paint hit Layla and Michelle, Beth finally felt like she was even. Watching them try to get away and failing was so funny by the end she had tears streaming down her face.

Taking it in turns with Randy to squirt the pair they had been awarding each other points for where they had hit. Beth had finally won only because of a lucky shot which went right up the leg hole of Michelle's shorts. Randy had announced that 100 points and Beth had raised the gun in victory.

"Good job they stopped filming after we first started or the WWE universe might have gotten the impression we are psychotic." Beth said with a small laugh as Randy tossed the girls the key.

It landed far enough away from them that it would tale them awhile to get hold of it and release themselves.

"Should give us plenty of time to get away." Beth said watching as the two women dripping in paint, makeup running down their faces and covered in loo roll wiggled around reaching for the key.

"Ladies first." Randy said holding open the door for her and Beth had to smile at him.

"Why thank you sir." She said playing back as they walked back down the corridor towards the stairs.

"Do you think anyone found Vickie yet?" Beth asked as they headed down the staircase keeping an eye on the door at the bottom. Just in case the woman in question was to appear.

"Probably, knowing our luck, but who knows she didn't try and stop us just now." Randy said pushing open the door way into the main corridor and finding it deserted.

"So what now?" Beth asked as they made their way towards their locker room. They knew they would know about Vickie's condition once they got there so both of them were walking slowly.

"Find John and Mickie and head out on the town. It's been ages since we all went out together." Randy said smirking at her as they rounded the bend to their locker room and found it blissfully quite.

"Yeah and look how they turned out. One sent Mickie psycho and the other one nearly got me put in prison. Maybe we should consider a quite night in." Beth said looking up at Randy through her eye lashes when she herd Mickie come crashing around the corner.

"Babe that was sooo cool, and so funny. We should do something like this every PPV." Mickie said breaking the somewhat tender moment, but Beth didn't mind. They would have many more to come she was sure of it.

"Hey do you guys know if any one let Vickie out?" Randy said turning to John who knew where she was and was met only with a smile. Beth knew something was up and she kitted her eyebrows together.

"What did you guys do?" She asked but it was Mickie who replied.

"Umm well we tried to rescue her but she was a bitch, so I locked her in and threw the key away." She said and Beth just smiled.

"Whish I had thought of that." Randy said piping up as they finally walked into their locker room.

"So I said to Beth we should all go out on the town and celebrate, she wants to have a quite night in. just because of a couple of bad nights." Randy said throwing on a shirt as Beth watched him. Mouthing that she would get him later. Receiving a grin only as a reply Beth took that as a challenge and knew she would be taking him up on later.

"Night out, come on Beth, you know with all four of us we are bound to have a laugh." Mickie said as Beth nipped into the bathroom to change.

"What about Chinese and movie night she called though the closed door.

"No, bar, club and music." Came the reply from John as Beth exited the bathroom and closed the door.

"Guess I am out numbered on this one. But remember anything goes wrong it's Randy's fault. We all know what he is like when he is drunk." Beth said with a smirk as the four of them left the locker room and walked towards the car park.

"Tell me we are going to get changed first." Mickie said and Beth had to roll her eyes, Mickie never changed in some departments.

"Yes Mickie, you can go change, but I would like a drink before tomorrow morning." John said as they reached the car.

Beth smiled at the indignant look on Mickie's face when she caught Randy's eyes.

They didn't say anything, it didn't need to be said. Climbing in to the car Randy started the engine and Beth jumped when Mickie's hand landed on the back of her head rest and her best friend leaned towards her.

"So is this where we drive on in to the sunset and live happily ever after?" Beth turned to Mickie and smiled.

"I guess you will just have to wait and see."

THE END

Ok thank you first. These are in no particular order I love you all.

First of thank you to Sophia0401, you have always supported me in whatever I have written. Not easy when I am constantly changing my styles. Thank you for continuing to do so even now. PS get back to writing I miss your stories.

KayBug50143, thank you for encouraging me with this difficult story it always makes me smile when I read one of your reviews or e-mails. You kept me going when the world went silent on me thank you.

Cena's baby doll. As always your reviews made me smile, most of them telling me to update quick or you would go man. But hey it worked thank you so much, you're a wonderful person.

xxxFutureWWEDivaxx. Although you're flakey with reviews and let's face it updates. It has been a pleasure to know you from the beginning when I wrote A very dangerous game. Thank you for still supporting me.

Sorry for the long authors note but I just had to acknowledged some people. This story was a challenge but I am glad I have done it. if you liked it and you have yet to tell me, make this the time to hit that review button and let me know. All reviews are cherished and repaid. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
